Dulce Amanecer
by Jimeniux-Cullen
Summary: Siete años después del asesinato de su hermana Irina en manos de los Volturi, Tanya creía que nada podría empeorar su racha hasta que conoce a Jack Lancaster, el flamante y misterioso Capitán de la Policía de Forks. Encontrarse es un punto sin retorno en el que secretos propios y ajenos amenazan con desatar un nuevo conflicto por el control del mundo sobrenatural.
1. I: SOLEDAD (Tanya)

**SOLÍAMOS SALIR POR LA NOCHE.** Kate, Irina y yo siempre estábamos juntas. Era diversión sin fin, buenos tiempos para la vida nocturna de las ciudades en las que vivimos. Siempre conociendo gente nueva gracias a que nuestra capacidad para controlarlos alrededor de los humanos es excelente o al menos lo era hasta hace un par de horas.

El reloj analógico de mi auto marcaba las 2:40 am. Estaba en la calle lateral a mi casa. A partir de ahí, podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía en la propiedad. Mi familia me esperaba en el vestíbulo. Suelo llegar antes de las 2 de la madrugada cuando salía de casa; cualquier retraso alarmaba a mis familiares. Examiné mi rostro en el espejo retrovisor, mis ojos todavía tenían un color que no debería estar ahí.

 _"Mierda"_

Todavía me sentía como una mierda.

 _"Mierda. Mierda. Mierda."_

Toda mi familia estaba esperando en el porche de nuestra cabaña. En sus caras la duda estaba tallada. Dejé mi Lamborghini Gallardo en el garaje con vacilación. Temía enfrentar a mi familia _. "¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando les diga lo que hice? ¿Me desterrarán de la familia?"_ Después de todo, los había traicionado terriblemente. Sacudí la cabeza para detener ese pensamiento. Kate es mi hermana, por favor. Ella nunca me expulsaría de la familia aunque haya masacrado un pueblo entero, lo cual no era el caso.

Suspiré con alivio al recordar que siempre es posible hacer empeorar el infierno, e ingresé en el porche.

Carmen estaba hablando por el móvil con Alice. Con una expresión preocupada, continúa haciendo preguntas rápidas a pesar del tono displicente de Alice. Desenterré un antiguo temor hacia los alcances de Alice. Siempre existía la probabilidad de que llamara porque algo malo ocurrirá o ya había ocurrido. Luego lo obvio vino a mi mente. Ellos ya lo sabían. Alice lo vio todo y ya se los había dicho.

 _"¡Vaya don de mierda...!",_ pensé con desprecio, pero me detuve en seco. Era obvio que ella no era culpable de nada. El problema era yo.

¡Mordí a un humano por el amor de Dios!

Kate corrió a abrazarme antes de subir las escaleras. El miedo y la preocupación eran visibles en su rostro.

―Alice llamó...― Eso fue todo lo que dijo. _"¿Quiere más detalles?"_ Aunque no había sido una decisión consciente, ¿Alice había logrado predecir lo que sucedió? Quizá mis acciones no habían sido tan inconscientes como creía.

 _"¡Esa suposición era terrible!"_

―Llamó hace una hora. Dijo que había sucedido algo malo y estabas involucrada pero se perdió la conexión telefónica. Ella volvió a llamar diciendo que ahora todo estaba bien―. Garrett explicó.

―Mmm...― pesaba en que probablemente Alice lo vio poco antes de que sucediera. Definitivamente tenía unos segundos de antelación. Y cuando vio que me las arreglé para recuperar mi autocontrol, sabía que no lo volvería a perder. Debo hablar con ella más tarde, pero por ahora tenía mucho de qué hablar con mis familiares aquí y ahora.

― ¿Estabas en peligro? ¿Era eso? ― Carmen pregunta con ansiedad ― ¿El peligro pasó rápidamente? Nos imaginamos que te las arreglaste porque Alice nos aseguró que podíamos esperar hasta que llegaras a casa, y que ya estabas en marcha. ¿Fue muy serio, querida?

―En realidad, no estuve en peligro― les dije y todos quedaron asombrados. Kate, que me estaba abrazando, me soltó de repente. Su mirada reflejaba confusión.

―Vamos a adentro y se los explico.

Necesitaba tiempo para elaborar mi confesión.

―Tanya, ¿qué pasó? ― Tenía la sensación de que Kate desea respuestas rápidamente. Ella no se movió de mi cara.

Suspiré.

No había manera de hacer esto más fácil. He estado 300 años sin beber sangre humana, y lo tiré todo por la borda esta noche. _"¿Hay alguna manera de que esto no resultara en una gran decepción para todos ellos?_ _Lo dudaba."_

―En realidad, fui a Anchorage. Fui a Fantasy. Estaba más lleno de lo usual... ― mi voz carece de emoción. No podía seguir hablando, había compasión en sus ojos. _"¿Serán tan condescendientes después de escucharme?"_ Me obligué a seguir: ― Conocí a un hombre allí. Me llevó a su apartamento que estaba a 20 minutos del club.

Eleazar se echó a reír.

― Tanya, querida, no nos vas a dar detalles de tus aventuras, ¿verdad? ― dijo Eleazar y Carmen se rió con él. De repente, la atmósfera pesada desaparecido.

― ¡No la interrumpas, Eleazar!― Kate fue quien mantuvo sus ojos en los míos―.Es evidente que las cosas no andan bien.

Una vez más, me obligué a continuar:

―Tuvimos sexo sólo una vez, pero yo... ― nuevamente la atmósfera se espesa con anticipación―yo no estaba bien. No era yo misma y lo mordí en el hombro.

Toda mi familia entró en shock. La cara de Kate era la más indignada. Una mezcla entre la confusión, la ira y la decepción colgaba en sus ojos.

―Una vez que la sangre corrió por mi garganta entendí lo que estaba haciendo. No recuerdo haber tomado la decisión de morderlo. Fue raro. No sé cómo sucedió...

Garrett dio su opinión sobre nuestro comportamiento, una vez más, lo cual era incapaz de reprochar. Era la primera vez que expresó en voz alta desde que Kate se enojó con él hace cinco años.

―Actúas muy irresponsablemente. Es claro para mí que este tipo de relación con un ser humano terminará mal para él― Su rostro reflejaba la impaciencia en su voz. Sabía que él tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto pero no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo. Mi irritación crecía, pero Garrett se tranquilizó cuando Kate puso su mano sobre su hombro.

" _Gracias",_ pensé con rabia, _"este tipo de lección moral ayuda mucho ahora mismo."_

Me dispuse a seguir narrando los acontecimientos y a hacer caso omiso de Garrett.

―Fui capaz de parar. Él se desmayó rápidamente. Actué con rapidez suficiente para succionar el veneno antes que se extendiera. Lo logré a pesar de que la mordedura fue cercana a su cuello. ¡Realmente actué muy rápidamente, Kate! ― dije con exasperación por cómo ella me miraba con desaprobación―.Esperé un poco para asegurarme que no moriría o se convertiría, y lo llevé al hospital. Lo dejé en la esquina y llamé al 911 desde su teléfono celular. Es probable que esté fuera de peligro en este momento.

Ninguno hizo algún movimiento. Todos eran estatuas de mármol, tratando de entender plenamente lo que hice. La vergüenza quema en mi garganta. Entonces, Kate explotó.

El temperamento de Kate era así. Ella era la más joven de nosotros, con sólo 20 años cuando fue convertida. Su edad se evidenciaba en su personalidad explosiva. Me pregunté si su don tenía algo que ver con eso... Las palabras volaban de su boca tan rápido, las manos gesticulantes y furiosos ojos ardiendo en ira contra mí. Si Garrett había mostrado enojo antes, era un gatito manso comparado a lo que mi hermana era capaz de hacer.

Frases entrecortadas salían disparadas de su boca. Cosas como: _"―¿Cómo te atreves?"_ , _"―Has destruido cualquier confianza que pueda tener de ti"_ y _"―Tu comportamiento adictivo nos pone en riesgo todo el tiempo"_ con un tono agudo que solo la voz de Kate podía hacer. No podía entender todo, pero su significado era claro. Pronto la vergüenza fue sustituida por una rabia que yo no sabía que tenía.

― ¡No dramatices, Katrina! Apuntas tu dedo a los culpables con facilidad, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera te he amenazado o a cualquier otra persona. Mucho menos nuestro estilo de vida. Estaba lo suficientemente controlada para no matarlo o crear uno más de nuestra especie. Deberías darme las gracias por estar tan controlada.

Me alejé de ella hasta finalmente entrar a la casa. No le gustaron mis palabras, y por las respiraciones cortas supe que se aproximaba una violenta discusión.

Kate respondió literalmente con un resoplido.

― ¿Gracias? ¿Por morder a un ser humano inocente? ¿Por tratar de matarlo, pero cambiar de parecer? ¡Cielos! ¡Gracias querida Tanya! ¡¿Qué haríamos sin tu maravilloso autocontrol?!― Gritó con ironía amarga en su voz, mientras me seguía de cerca a la entrada de nuestra sala principal.

Garrett estaba aferrado a una de las manos de Kate. En un principio los podía imaginar caminando de la mano, pero él sólo estaba tratando de mantenerla fuera de la sala. Kate lo arrastró adentro con ella.

Mi corazón se estrujó un poco.

 _"¿Tenían esa necesidad de tocarse todo el tiempo?"_

Era muy molesto.

Una luz brilló en mi mente.

 _"¿Estaba celosa del hecho de que ella tenía una mano que tomar y no yo? Eso no me molestaba antes, ¿cierto? Al menos, no de manera consciente..."_

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar al respecto. Kate me sigue con una furia impaciente en sus ojos. Ella me quería enfrentar, sus gritos exasperados me lo decían.

―Eres una idiota si piensas que has hecho algo noble. Nos pones en riesgo. No cazaste durante tres semanas. Obviamente tu resistencia se redujo después de salir por varios días consecutivos en busca de hombres. ¡Tú eres la mujer más idiota que conozco, Tanya!

Ella quería mi reacción de todos modos. Mordí a un hombre. ¡Un ser humano! Ella quería entender porqué; buscaba entender algo que ni siquiera yo entendía. Lo mejor era poner todo sobre la mesa entonces.

―Bueno, esta idiota piensa que no puede seguir así― por fin dejé caer el muro. No continuaría este diálogo inútil. No podía defender lo que hice y las consecuencias eran muy claras. Sólo sería difícil decirlas en voz alta:―.Quiero irme. Obviamente me buscará por Anchorage. Ese hombre, mi amante, recordará mi cara. Probablemente deba irme de Alaska por un tiempo.

Kate derrumbó la pared de protección que tenía a su alrededor. Sus ojos brillaron adoloridos y desconcertados; mi garganta se estrechó.

 _"¿Desde cuándo me gusta lastimar a mi hermana?"_

El silencio que siguió a mi última frase fue interrumpido por el sonido de una llamada entrando. Carmen y Eleazar se habían unido a nosotros en la sala, pero no los miré. No podría soportar el reproche en sus miradas.

― ¡Alice! Tengo que entender eso. ¿Tanya se alimentó de un humano? ― Eleazar pregunta, haciendo caso omiso de mis ojos asustados.

 _"¿Cómo podía dudar de mí palabra?"_

Miré a Carmen y ella tenía una expresión de disculpa. Alice y Eleazar intercambiaron palabras muy rápido. Cuando él colgó y se dirigió a nosotros:

― Alice confirmó su historia, querida. Perdón por hacer esto, pero es tan improbable. Tu autocontrol siempre ha sido maravilloso.

― ¡Es una irresponsable, Eleazar! ¿No se dan cuenta de que no se alimentaba desde hace tres semanas? ― Kate le gritó, su voz más aguda de lo normal.

Garrett y yo intentamos tranquilizarla al mismo tiempo. Al principio, Kate rehuyó nosotros, pero al segundo siguiente se había estabilizado y permaneció en silencio.

― ¿Dudas de mi palabra? ― le pregunté, mirando a Carmen y Eleazar, dejando en claro lo herida que estaba.

― Lo siento, querida― Carmen dijo de nuevo ―pero imagino que buscarías cualquier excusa para irte. Por supuesto, las llamadas de Alice esta noche son una confirmación de lo que dijiste. Sin embargo, como ya hemos dicho, que mordieras a un humano es tan improbable que...

La interrumpí bruscamente, la ira palpita en mi oído alimentada por sus palabras.

— ¿Que yo estoy buscando excusas? ¿Adónde crees que quiero irme? ¿Por qué querría eso? Por favor, esta es una medida necesaria...

Eleazar y Carmen se miraron el uno al otro con complicidad. Era como si supieran lo que pensaban sin necesidad de decirlo. Era tan molesto como todos estos compañeros sincronizan su comportamiento y sus pensamientos. Es insoportable.

Kate abrió la boca para protestar, pero Carmen continuó:

—Bueno, Tanya, tu sufrimiento es muy evidente. —señala con tranquilidad—.Desde que Garrett se unió a nosotros, has luchado con valentía para no verte afectada por los cambios que se producen en nuestra familia y todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti por ello.

Carmen y Eleazar sonrieron al mismo tiempo, incluso su sonrisa era del mismo tamaño. Sin embargo, en lugar de hacerme sentir bien, esas sonrisas perfectas me provocaron una amargura terrible. Una extraña sensación se extendía dentro de mí y no entendía cómo. Era tan horrible que desee salir corriendo de ahí.

—Has sido muy fuerte, y vemos cómo estás luchando, pero no necesitas ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Te entiendo. Es normal que te sientas sola en esta vida que llevamos...

— ¡¿Qué puedes entender si nunca has estado sola?! — respondí con lo que parecía ser un gruñido.

 _"¿Pero debido a qué estaba gruñendo? Dios, ¿qué fue eso?"_ , me sentía realmente avergonzada.

—No mucho si soy honesta, querida. Pero sé que crees que las cosas han cambiado, pero la verdad es que todo sigue igual. Kate sigue siendo Kate y nosotros nunca...

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Kate estalla una vez más — ¿Qué es esta loca historia acerca de Tanya deseando irse? Ella es una estúpida y ahora se tendrá que ir, pero no lo planeó. ¡No quería irse, Carmen! ¡Qué idea tan estúpida! ¿Cómo puedes escuchar esta locura con la cabeza gacha, Tanya?

No podía responder. Luché fuertemente contra la expresión de llanto, que insistía con dominar mi rostro.

—Kate, sé que es difícil de ver, pero en verdad, Tanya, al igual que Irina en algún momento lo hizo, se siente abandonada—. Carmen siempre fue muy cuidadoso con nosotras. Mentalmente se lo agradecí por decirlo en voz alta.

No importa lo mal que me siento, nunca podría lastimar a Kate diciendo lo que había en mi corazón. No cuando se trataba de algo malo. Kate reaccionó como si Carmen la hubiera abofeteado.

— ¡Irina ha muerto, Carmen! Y yo estoy aquí ¿no? No puedes decir que alguien la abandonó.

— ¿No ves que Tanya está sola, Kate? — Eleazar también fue muy cuidadoso con las palabras, pero Kate estaba muy enojada.

—Tanya no estará sola mientras yo exista, Eleazar. Nunca voy a dejar a mi hermana. Si quieres irte, ¡adelante! — Ella dijo que las palabras me miraba. Sus ojos intensos y profundos. Ella lo decía en serio, realmente desconocía mi dolor.

Kate no tenía idea, decirle lo que sentía parecía cruel, pero ya no podía soportarlo. Carmen parecía saberlo y su sonrisa amable para mí me hizo temblar un poco. Mi expresión de llanto debió haber sido más visible para ella.

—Lo siento, Kate, pero de alguna manera, también moriste.

No creí haber dicho esas palabras al principio. Se mantenían tan profundamente dentro de mí, que pareció por un momento que otra persona las dijo. Me esforcé para seguir hablando, y explicar esa frase a mi hermana en estado de shock.

—No quiero decir que en realidad moriste,o que deseo que eso suceda. Quiero decir que ahora hay una "nueva" Kate y la amo. Ella es tan hermosa y tan fácil de amar como mi hermana,—explique lo mejor que pude—y estoy segura que esta nueva versión tuya también me ama. Pero hay una "antigua versión" que lo hacía más. Una parte de ti murió y sin esa parte y sin Irina, me siento muy sola. Perdón por no ser capaz de evitar estos sentimientos molestos. Estoy cansada de sentirme así. Realmente necesito irme.

—No voy a estropear la felicidad aquí— añado la última frase demasiado bajo. Tal vez pasó desapercibida.

—No estropeas nada, Tanya— dijo Garrett—.Si necesitas irte para sentirte mejor, estoy seguro que todos vamos a apoyar tu decisión.

Su mano se deslizó de los hombros de Kate hasta su cintura, atándola con sus largos brazos. Ella no se resistió mientras se ponía su cara en el pecho, y ahora parecía sollozar, apretándose contra él. Mi corazón dio otra punzada de dolor. Era tan involuntario, pero me hizo gemir de ira, frustración y muchas otras cosas juntos. Tenía que salir pronto de aquí.

—Puesto a que debes marcharte, por lo menos ve a ver a Carlisle... — Carmen propuso —.Él es muy perspicaz y dulce. Pasar tiempo con los Cullen podría ayudar.

Mi garganta se cerró con la idea. Tanto amor y felicidad se respira en esa casa que me daban escalofríos con solo pensar en ir allá. La llegada de Bella y Renesmee a la familia hace seis años hacia de Forks el lugar más feliz sobre la Tierra. Me iba a ahogar en toda esa felicidad.

—En realidad, hablar con Carlisle es lo primero que debes hacer. Sé que él puede aliviar algunas de tus preocupaciones, y entonces, tal vez podrías reconsiderar esta decisión de estar sola... mientras te recuperas, Tanya. No olvidemos que mordiste a un ser humano hace unas horas, algo que no habías hecho en 300 años— Eleazar llegó a la conclusión de una manera definitiva: —Tienes que ir a Forks.

Al parecer, nunca podría salir de esta casa sin prometer a ir a ver a los Cullen primero.

—Muy bien. Visitaré a nuestra familia en Forks— respondo, dando las gracias mentalmente porque nadie como Edward o Alice este por aquí. Sería imposible mentir con ellos alrededor.

Visitaré a los Cullen pero no me quedaría con ellos mucho tiempo. Quiero viajar a solas; vivir como un nómada durante un tiempo. Sería una oportunidad única para estar a solas en de viaje. Nunca he tenido esa oportunidad desde mi creación. Irina y Kate estuvieron siempre conmigo, y aún más en el principio, nuestra madre Sasha. Esta vez, sería sólo yo. La Tanya malvada y temeraria que no se había alimentado en tres semanas gritó en mi mente. Temblaba de miedo ante lo que podía hacer, pero quedarme con mi familia ya no era posible.

—Te conozco, hermana. Nunca hemos estado solas antes. — Kate explicó a todos, pues sin duda notó mi temblor, que debe haber sido interpretado como vacilación. — Pero sé que vas a estar bien. Estoy segura. Eres la más fuerte de nosotros.

Ella sonrió débilmente y me abrazó. La echaré de menos.

* * *

Después de la discusión actuamos muy rápido. Kate y Carmen me ayudaron a empacar algunas ropas. Por desgracia, casi no seleccionaron ninguna de mi nueva ropa de lujo, pero compraré nueva cuando pueda. Tomé dinero fuera de su escondite en mi habitación, tomé mucho por supuesto, pero traté de parecer inocente al decir que lo utilizaría para emergencias. Mi móvil fue introducido mi maleta por la exigencia de Eleazar y Kate, y listo, yo estaba lista para irme. También hicimos un viaje corto al Parque Nacional de Denali para cazar. Yo tenía mucha sed. Evitar la muerte de ese hombre había sido más de lo que podía soportar. Estaba llena con la sangre de dos osos, una exageración por supuesto. Me sentía repleta cuando subí a mi hermoso Lamborghini.

Mi destino después de Forks aún no estaba claro cuando entré en la carretera principal. No podía pensar en algún destino al que una persona sin rumbo que no haya ido antes, alguien que no tenía nada, en ninguna parte. Una sensación de depresión se estaba formando en mí. Entonces supe a donde iría, y una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. La gente perdida como yo sólo tenía un lugar en el mundo para ir y olvidarse de los problemas. Hasta que podría adaptar bien a esta vida errante. Decidido, mi primer destino tras visitar a mi familia será: ¡Las Vegas!

Por un segundo, mi respiración se detiene ante la idea de que Alice pudiera verme ahora en Las Vegas o si podía llamar a mi familia preguntando por qué este punto de vista. Pero no importaba. No podían detenerme ahora, estaba fuera de casa y en la carretera. Si a alguien no le gusta que me vaya a Las Vegas, tendría que ir a la ciudad del pecado por mí... Me rió en voz alta el pensamiento acerca de Kate, Garrett, Carmen y Eleazar en Las Vegas haciendo apuestas en la ruleta. Sí, definitivamente podría disfrutar de mi vida nueva.

Una vez más, los humanos nunca hubieran escuchado, pero escuché jadear a Kate y hacer un ruido sordo, probablemente su cabeza estaba enterrada en el pecho de Garrett. Sin darme cuenta, mi pie se hundió en el acelerador haciendo que los neumáticos del coche a derrapar afuera de nuestro garaje. Antes de llegar al camino principal ya había superado el límite de velocidad, e hice el viaje más rápido a Anchorage de todos los tiempos.

Mi cabeza estaba tan caliente de pensar, que sólo una pequeña parte de mi atención en la carretera, la suficiente como para mantener el coche recto en el curso. Todo el resto de mi capacidad de paso que la última conversación una y otra vez. Si tan sólo el tiempo se pasara más rápido, no tendría que pensar en eso.

Pasaron tres siglos completos sin que ninguno de nosotros probara la sangre humana. Incluso en la intimidad física no era un problema. Irina y yo hemos trabajado como médicos al igual que Carlisle. Durante la vuelta del siglo XIX al XX, cuando la gripe española era lo peor que se había visto en el mundo; el clamor de los humanos era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo. Al principio habían dudas sobre si nos podíamos poner en esa situación con tanta sangre a nuestro alrededor, pero solo fue cuestión de práctica y concentración.

Había que entrenar, evitando la sed excesiva. Después de algunas décadas de entrenamiento, resultaba ser muy simple. Kate no pudo hacerlo, por supuesto. Ella nunca podría tener un papel demasiado cercano con los seres humanos pues cualquier descuido de sus manos, levantaría muchas preguntas sobre cómo se electrocuta una persona sola. Sin embargo, la obligación de una profesión no nos sedujo ni a Irina ni a mí. En cambio, Carlisle es feliz con la necesidad de ayuda incansable de la humanidad. Irina vino a mí, sintiéndose abatida, pensando en que era imposible ayudar a todo el mundo. Los humanos iban aumentando su número, pero así como aumentaban enfermaban y morían, y este ciclo era demasiado feroz para cautivarnos.

—Pero éramos tan felices... — murmuré con voz quejumbrosa.

Y hace seis años todo cambió.

Laurent llegó a nuestra casa en el bosque. Me gustaba creer que era mi refugio del mundo o por lo menos lo pensé en algún momento. Ahora todo es diferente aunque muy pocas cosas han cambiado. Pensándolo un poco fue el amor de Irina, quien me llevó al hoyo.

 _"Al menos abrió el agujero, ¿no?"_ , pensé con amargura.

Entre vampiros, las relaciones amorosas son diferentes a las relaciones entre humanos. Ellos no aman, se confunden con la atracción o la pasión. La sensación que toca a dos vampiros al enamorarse es única y especial. No se puede sentir lo mismo por otra persona o engañar ese amor. Creo que debe tener que ver con el hecho de que somos más animales que cualquier otra cosa, y los animales no se llevan bien con los sentimientos. Para nosotros, los animales, el amor es un gran regalo en una realidad oscura e instintiva. La comprensión de este don y a donde quiera que vaya, no es difícil.

Los seres humanos son distintos. Ellos viven de acuerdo a sus emociones. Todo el tiempo actúan en base a ellos, tratando de entender el mundo a través de sus fragilísimos sentidos. Para ellos es fácil confundirse o perderse, incluso en la pérdida de lo que es más querido y amado en el mundo. Los vampiros son muy leales a los seres que aman. Puede incluso ser raro, ya que somos los seres más fieles. Cuando eres traicionado, la traición debe ser vengada hasta el final. Cuando amas, el amor debe vivir por la eternidad o tanto como se viva.

Por supuesto, mis hermanas y yo hicimos un montón de bromas al respecto hasta hace seis años. Habíamos vivido casi un total de diez siglos en este mundo, nuestro bienestar físico atrapado para siempre en los veintes. Para mí, la inmortalidad llegó cuando tenía 22 años, pocos días después de mi cumpleaños. Kate tenía 20 años. Era más joven que Irina con sólo unos pocos meses de edad a 23 años. Pasamos nuestros primeros siglos entre la nobleza europea, nuestra belleza joven e impresionante para el ojo humano nos abrió muchas puertas en las mejores salas de la nobleza y la comida en estos días fue la dulce sangre azul de los ricos, en especial un parásito de la nobleza rusa, nuestra patria.

Aún podía recordar el frenesí que sentí cuando me encontré con el Zar Iván el Terrible en 1584. Uno de los peores humanos que he probado sin duda. La distorsión de su mal olor y sabor convirtieron su muerte en un placer necesario. A pesar del gran favor que hice a la Madre Rusia para defenderla de su tirano, la nación continuó sufriendo después de su muerte. Nosotras y nuestra querida madre, Sasha, vivimos unas décadas en Europa. Nunca en un solo lugar. Conocimos todos los reinos y ciudades, instalándonos brevemente hasta que Sasha murió. Desde ese momento, mis recuerdos no son tranquilos ni transparentes. El dolor y la rabia todavía me acompañan a pesar de todos estos años, a pesar de mi edad.

Como sospechaba, las emociones son algo ajeno para un animal y por extensión, un vampiro sin alma. No fuimos diseñados para sentir. Las emociones no deben morar en nosotros, por lo tanto, tanto las emociones positivas como las terribles nunca se olvidan. Cuando sufrimos un dolor intenso, nunca nos dejará así como los recuerdos no se pierden, el sentimiento no se irá. Es horrible saber que siempre se será un huérfano.

Después de que nuestra madre fuera ejecutada, nos establecimos en los Estados Unidos. La nueva tierra de oportunidades fundada por las colonias británicas en 1600. En aquel momento ni siquiera imaginaba lo que mis hermanas y yo tendríamos que soportar. No había manera de lidiar con el dolor; sin embargo, la idea de morir nunca pasó por nuestras cabezas. Era como si supiéramos que había algo esperándonos. Sabíamos que habían muchos otros vampiros, pero jamás nos imaginamos que existiera una pareja como nosotros y viviendo como casados. Fue así que descubrimos que los vampiros también podían sentir amor.

No hay que confundir amor con pasión y deseo. Era muy obvio para nosotras que lo que sentíamos por los humanos era simple y puro deseo sexual. Nunca algo más fuerte que eso, ya que ninguna de nosotras se comprometió realmente, pero el deseo de contacto y el afecto también podían existir en esta forma de vida. Sin embargo, el amor para nosotras era algo incompatible con nuestra raza. Fue una sorpresa saber que nuestra especie se convierte en fiel y constante cuando el amor sucede.

Carmen era una muy agradable joven de Barcelona que conocía de mis tiempos antiguos en Europa. Nuestro primer encuentro fue cuando aún estamos al lado de Sasha y fue inicialmente tenso, porque era el único vampiro en la ciudad y tomó nuestra llegada como una señal de hostilidad. Rápidamente quedó claro que sólo estamos pasando y terminamos por establecer buenas relaciones con ella. Eso sucedió a finales de la guerra contra los moros en España, la década de 1480. Vivimos con ella durante unos meses y tuvimos una despedida triste, pensando que no íbamos a encontrarnos más. Muchos siglos pasaron hasta que nos reencontramos, esta vez en los Estados Unidos. Ella y otro vampiro estaban enamorados y no tenían reparos en demostrarlo. En esta segunda reunión ya no teníamos a nuestra madre, y había decidido poner fin a la matanza, había decidido sobrevivir sólo con la sangre de los animales. Estaba muy contenta de que Carmen y Eleazar, su pareja, hayan sentido el deseo de unirse a nosotros y vivir en paz permanente con los seres humanos.

Vivíamos en un pueblo montañoso en Colorado, un lugar alejado de la vía férrea. El progreso se acercó lentamente y se podía vivir en el campo sin ser notado. Nunca había vivido con una pareja comprometida de vampiros antes. Todavía recuerdo la conmoción que despertaba en nosotras. Parecían ser mucho más humanos que nosotras, tenían un aspecto tan noble en sus sentimientos. Ni Kate, ni yo lo confesamos pero su presencia nos hizo pensar sobre convertir nuestras relaciones íntimas con los hombres humanos.

Antes de nuestra decisión de "vegetarianismo", nuestro gran placer para seducir a los hombres tuvo que parar porque nuestros amantes fueron drenados siempre hasta la última gota durante el climax de la interacción. Era inevitable. Irina tomó muchas vidas antes de ser capaz de controlarse en medio de ese intenso momento, pero incluso ella pudo tener novios sin la necesidad de comprar un bolso negro más tarde.

Llegamos a ese nivel de control tras haber sido expuestas a la presencia de sangre de los heridos y enfermos, lo cual era necesario para mantener nuestra confianza en este estilo de vida. Hoy estoy absolutamente segura de que nuestra raza y los seres humanos pueden coexistir fácilmente. Por lo menos después de tres siglos de práctica se puede decir fácilmente. El tiempo es la anestesia que necesitamos.

Nuestro armamento era también completo. Tenemos la belleza y la juventud eterna, y todas las armas del mundo para tener a cualquier hombre. En ninguna parte del mundo humano — Kate, Irina o yo fuimos rechazadas. Estaba muy satisfecha al descubrir que la belleza rusa es apreciada en todo el mundo. Todo este potencial era muy embriagador, y varias veces me reí de la idea de encontrar a un compañero como Carmen y tener a un solo hombre, cuando tan claramente podríamos tener a todos los que quisiéramos.

 _"Irónico",_ dije en mi cabeza.

Hace seis años todavía tenía la confianza absoluta en que me sentiría así para siempre y hoy en día, me siento más miserable que nunca. Nunca nos imaginamos ese deseo de ser cautivadas. Estábamos seguras de mantenernos libres y disponibles para disfrutar de todos los placeres del mundo. La idea de tener esa vida era demasiado aburrida para nosotras. Al menos, mis hermanas eran mucho más suspicaces que yo. Irina creía que un día nos enamoraríamos de un vampiro, y que yo sería la primera. Ella dijo que no podría soportar ser la única sola. Ahora tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella.

Otra de las razones de las bromas era porque yo soy la única de nosotras que se había involucrado con un vampiro -dos, en realidad-, pero nunca había conocido a nadie que realmente me cautivara así que ignoraba cuándo Irina se hacía la graciosa. Nunca me imaginé prefiriendo a un hombre en vez de una vida de diversión y placer. Las tres nos considerábamos invencibles e intocables. Yo era la peor de las tres.

Me gustaba decir que no había humano o vampiro en el mundo que se me pudiera resistir. Era la única con experiencia con uno de nuestra raza. Pensé que era la única dueña de mi destino. Por supuesto, no soy dueña de mi destino, ni de nada. Y luego tuve que tragarme el orgullo. Tenía una mancha en mi pasado; había sufrido una caída. Peor aún, con un hermano.

Carlisle llegó de Europa después de un tiempo. Era increíble su voluntad de no matar a seres humanos, incluso con poco tiempo después de la transformación. Nos mantuvimos en contacto con él. Vivimos juntos durante un par de veranos, ayudándonos unos a otros en la difícil tarea de controlar nuestros instintos. Fue una sorpresa cuando después de una larga ausencia nos encontramos y tenía a dos vampiros con él. Esme era dulce, incluso con la vitalidad de un neonato vampiro. Era obvio que Carlisle estaba locamente enamorado de ella; no obstante, ella no pareció haber sido consciente de ello. Sufrió demasiado con la sed para notar otras cuestiones. El otro era un vampiro ligeramente mayor que Esme. Sus ojos eran dorados desde la primera vez que nos conocimos y yo, en un primer momento, pensé que tal vez conocería ese amor en el que Carmen y Eleazar viven. Sin embargo, Edward era muy reservado, el don que tenía era muy raro y Eleazar se cansó de repetir cuál era.

Obviamente leyó las reacciones de mi mente. Era dolorosamente frustrante para entender que su silencio era un rechazo de caballero. Mantuve mis expectativas en secreto a pesar de intensas relaciones que hemos tenido con los Cullen, hasta que en 1933 los Cullen nos dijo que añadió uno más a su clan de vampiros. En las palabras de Carlisle, estaba implícita la soledad de Edward. Esme y Carlisle querían encontrar una _compañera_ para él. Mis esperanzas murieron con esa palabra pues yo no esperaba que nadie más tuviera pensamientos similares como los míos sobre Edward. Prontamente, nuestro estimado Carlisle dejó en claro que no había ni habría más allá que una relación de hermandad platónica entre Edward y Rosalie.

Mantuve mis expectativas bajo control, pero era difícil no imaginar que Edward la rechazó por mí. Y así, la misma noche llegó a mi casa, fui a charlar con él en los jardines. Por supuesto, estaba demasiado emocionada como para esperar a que estuviéramos lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchados, pero no estaba siendo cuidadosa en el momento. Fue así que toda la familia pudo escuchar el caballeroso rechazo de Edward. Esa tarde me prometí que no me importa si él no se sentía el mismo afecto por mí, si un día él quería transformarnos en más que amigos, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llamar a nuestra puerta. Él siempre sería bienvenido a unirse a nosotros.

Fue muy irónico que cuando apareció ochenta años después, cuando ya estábamos establecidos en Denali, mi corazón frío se calentó. Sin aviso había aparecido en nuestra puerta, solo, preguntándome si podría unirse a nosotros. Por supuesto, esto era sólo un signo del final. El fin de mi felicidad y tranquilidad. Ella no iba a durar para siempre. No tuve tanta suerte. Mis hermanas pensaron que esta situación con Edward era demasiado divertida. Estaba claro desde nuestra experiencia que el amor es un sentimiento mutuo. Si Edward no correspondió mis sentimientos es porque no eran profundos. Él es una persona maravillosa y yo estaba esperando a alguien así.

No se lo he confesado a alguien además de a mi propia sombra, pero creo que Irina tenía la razón. No me gusta demasiado nuestra vida. Espero, inconscientemente, alguien hecho para mí. Alguien que me haga sentir la felicidad que veo reflejada en Eleazar y Carmen desde hace más de 300 años. Entonces, mis queridas hermanas y yo permanecimos con nuestra vida feliz, sobreviviendo con la sangre de los animales, manteniendo los lazos de amor entre nosotros, y con la gran familia de Carlisle. Los vínculos con los seres humanos también estaban presentes pero a una escala superflua. Yo era feliz. Muy feliz de tener a mi familia, a mis hermanas.

Luego todo lo que cayó en secuencia, al igual que un castillo de naipes o en fila de dominó.

Las primeras sensaciones extrañas fueron por Edward, quien me atrajo de la forma más absurda que cualquier humano lograría equiparar. Cuando regresó a Denali y no pude dejar de imaginar que él cambió de opinión. Después de que la banda de Laurent entrara en la vida Bella Swan. Laurent decidió separarse de su aquelarre nómada y unirse al nuestro, queriendo intentar a nuestro estilo de vida, el "vegetarianismo".

Irina cayó por él inmediatamente. Como si hubiera una fuerza invisible que la arrastrara a su lado. Fue raro y bonito verla tan feliz pues nunca la había visto así en tantos siglos de convivencia, pero también fue extraño de una mala manera como si mi garganta doliera más. Nunca dudé que Laurent le correspondía. Estaba claro que fue difícil para él dejarla en Denali cuando Victoria le ordenó volver a ella pronto. Al marcharse, era obviamente doloroso para él tanto como para ella, sin importar que él no haya sido capaz de adaptarse a nuestro estilo de vida. Fue devastador descubrir que Laurent fue asesinado por hombres lobo en Forks.

Irina se negó a ayudar a los Cullen después de lo sucedido con Laurent, a pesar del riesgo que ellos estaban corriendo. Eso fue muy difícil para Kate y para mí, así como Eleazar y Carmen. Mi hermana no entendía que Laurent no debió haber ayudado a Victoria. Fue debido a su sed de sangre que fue asesinado, pero ella era incapaz de verlo. Fue muy triste tener que elegir entre ella y los Cullen. Con el tiempo nuestra relación se desgastó e Irina, cada vez más deprimida por la ausencia de su compañero, decidió apartarse de nosotros y vivir sola.

Ese fue mi primer gran golpe.

Mis hermanas y yo no nos habías separado desde nuestra fundación pero aquello no le importo. Mi hermana estaba hundida en su propio dolor. A pesar de que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea que la hiciera sentir mejor, sin importar las consecuencias, Irina me enfrentó diciendo que yo no podía entender lo que sentía. Deseando estar sola, se fue de casa. La próxima vez que vi a mi querida hermana fue después de 8 meses, cuando llegó a Washington con los Volturi.

Los ancianos de Volterra, vinieron a Forks con todos los guardias y sus mujeres, para hacer frente a los Cullen. La combinación entre los recuerdos nuevos y los pasados me marean. Irina estaba llena de resentimiento y los Volturi usaron su dolor como excusa para la terminación de los Cullen. Cuando la queja no fue de acuerdo a lo que ellos esperaban, realizaron el más sucio acto de provocación que el mundo de los vampiros ha visto jamás.

Los recuerdos de esa batalla no están claros; parecen pertenecer a otra persona. Después de ver a mi querida hermana, casi una extensión de mí, ser quemada en una fracción de segundo delante de mis ojos, ya no podía realizar un seguimiento de los acontecimientos. Las condenas fueron pronunciadas, las situaciones habían acontecido, pero no era yo sino otra mente la que vivió aquello. No podía más después de eso.

Sorprendentemente, el mismo número de vampiros siguen viviendo en nuestra casa actualmente. Garrett, uno de los vampiros nómadas que habían luchado junto a nosotros con los Cullen, se unió a nuestro clan. Se adaptó perfectamente a la dieta con base a animales. Siempre fue una cara sonriente en nuestra cabaña. Pero los cambios que trajo, junto con los que ya existían, fueron demasiado para mí. Se convirtió en la pareja de Kate, y su amor floreció en los últimos ocho años. Lo malo era que ese amor hermoso era también responsable del crecimiento de un enorme agujero en mi corazón.

Irina ya no estaba entre nosotros, y de alguna manera, tampoco Kate. Ella no era mi hermana Kate. Ahora era Kate, la pareja de Garrett. Realmente disfruté de este segundo pozo, pues yo amaba a también a esta Kate. Ella era tan astuta y dulce como mi hermana solía ser, pero no cambia nada el hecho de que mi amada hermana había muerto. También aquí, no como Irina, pero yo morí con ellas.

Ya no queda nada de mí en este cuerpo.

También existe la dificultad adicional al ser la única soltera en una familia tan numerosa. Ahora admiro mucho más la determinación de Edward tras convivir con tres parejas perfectas y aún así elegir la soledad. Era difícil vivir de esa manera aun con Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, y Garrett. Ellos eran adorables, pero estaba harta del dolor. No haré nada estúpido, por supuesto. Todavía tengo el apoyo de todos y su amor, pero últimamente no es suficiente para satisfacerme. Sirve para mantenerme con vida, pero de ninguna manera feliz. Mi pecho tiene un enorme agujero negro que se comió todos los sentimientos en su interior, destruyéndolos.

Mantenerme ocupada con los cuerpos cálidos de los humanos era una distracción excelente. Casi como una fuerte dosis de morfina para un par de horas lejos de la realidad lúgubre en la que vivía. Claro, lo era hasta que le encajé los dientes a mi amante en la peor reacción post-orgasmo posible. Era obvio que tenía suficientes complicaciones ahora como para añadir algo más al combo, por más humana que sea la complicación. Quizá debía tomarme un descanso de los hombres.

Ya lo había hecho antes, tras la muerte de Sasha. El dolor de la pérdida y el vacío se habían vuelto intolerables y traté de llenarlo con una larga lista de conquistas. Habían sido suficientes para distraerme con frecuencia de mi pérdida. Sin embargo, cada hombre terminaba muerto debido a mi incapacidad para resistir su sangre. Con el tiempo, el remordimiento se hizo insoportable y abandoné a los hombres humanos hasta poder controlar mi sed.

La soledad acompañó cada uno de mis pasos hacia el autocontrol. Ahora puedo compartir el lecho con cualquier hombre mientras tome las precauciones del caso; sin embargo, nunca me he sentido tan sola. Es irónico que el único sedante que conocía, ahora no bastaba para alejar el dolor y la soledad que me acoge.

Tenía la eternidad para llenar ese vacío. Esa era mi única esperanza.

* * *

 **¡Hola gente! Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. El próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Jack. Visiten mi perfil si quieren saber que tan avanzado está el próximo capítulo (me la paso actualizando durante el mes XD). Sigue leyendo y comparte lo que piensas XOXOXO**


	2. II: UN DÍA MÁS (Jack)

**¿LLOVERÁ O NO LLOVERÁ? ES FORKS. DEFINITIVAMENTE LLOVERÁ.** Suspiré mientras miraba el cielo encapotado por la ventana. No tenía nada en contra de Forks, excepto que llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Aunque la lluvia no era del todo la razón por la cual estaba jugando la vigésima tercera partida de Solitario Spider del día en mi oficina. Esta rutina me estaba matando lentamente. Sabía por experiencia que adaptarse a un lugar nuevo era difícil, pero es todavía más complicado cuando vienes de una ciudad más grande.

Crecí en Tacoma, donde viví prácticamente toda mi juventud pero siempre he considerado molesta la lluvia constante que pende sobre el Estado de Washington. La irritación es la misma sin importar si se es un adolescente rebelde o no. Y cuando no es la lluvia es la nieve; estos son los meses del año en que me gustaría dejar de existir. El clima fue la principal razón por la que me fui de casa hace muchos años.

Siempre he sido un fan de clima seco y soleado. Adoro el sol y el olor del océano. Era inevitable que durante las vacaciones de verano fuese a pasar varias semanas en la casa de unos parientes en Miami. Vi una oportunidad de marcharme a un lugar más cálido cuando mi hermano dijo que deseaba estudiar medicina en Stanford. Como yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con mi vida, decidí imitarlo hasta encontrar algo mejor que hacer. A nuestros padres no les agradó la idea de que ambos nos marcháramos a otro Estado, pero lo aceptaron dado a que Zack y yo nunca habíamos estado separados.

Terminé entrando a una universidad que no había considerado –nunca pensé en ir a una de todos modos- en California, estudiando una carrera que no me interesaba pero en la que, según mi promedio y calificación en exámenes de admisión, era competente. Fue divertido. No la parte de estudiar enfermedades hasta que los párpados te ardan sino la parte de ser universitario. Siempre había algo nuevo que hacer, deportes que practicar, lugares que visitar, fiestas a cuales asistir, chicas a quienes conocer... Definitivamente, disfrute de mi vida universitaria más de lo que estoy disfrutando ahora que contribuyo a la economía del país. En comparación a Miami, Santa Clara o Tacoma, Forks es la cúspide del aburrimiento.

Los días aquí son monótonos y se filtran sin distinción. El mismo cielo gris, las mismas nubes entrometidas, el mismo sol ausente, la misma paz enfermiza. Últimamente, todo alimenta el molesto vacío en mi pecho.

" _Hmm... Ahora tengo demasiado tiempo para reflexionar sobre mis emociones."_

Difícilmente sacaba tiempo para ello en mi antiguo cargo; mi extenso currículo lo prueba. Sin embargo, ahora tengo más tiempo para enfrentar mis demonios o lo que Sami –mi terapeuta y mejor amiga- llama "madurar". Tal vez me tome 25 años más lograrlo. No tenía prisa; la mortalidad no era una preocupación ahora.

Ser policía en Forks no se considera una ocupación de alto riesgo, lo cual le permite a mi madre dormir tranquila por las noches. Forks es el lugar perfecto para que una familia compuesta por un padre divorciado, su pequeño retoño, una abuela viuda y un tío súper genial envejezcan tranquilamente.

 _"¿Qué peligros podrían haber aquí?"_

Llevaba tres meses en este lugar y ningún delito mayor se había llevado a cabo. Esta era la ciudad más pacífica del mundo y esta tarde no parecía ser una excepción.

Es un día más. Ya eran las 12 del mediodía. Sólo Aidan Maddox y yo nos encontrábamos en la estación. Él estaba muy tranquilo en su cubículo al final del pasillo, lo cual era bastante extraño porque estábamos en la hora del almuerzo y para él nunca es tarde para comer. Aidan era capaz de distraerse fácilmente, pero nunca pasaba por alto la hora de comer. Al igual que los demás oficiales de policía que he conocido en Forks, Aidan es un tipo tranquilo para trabajar y fácil de llevar.

Me trasladaron de la estación de Tacoma hace tres meses. Tacoma es una de las más grandes ciudades de Washington, forma parte del área metropolitana de Seattle y su estación de policía es una eterna algarabía. Como varios casos proceden al mismo tiempo, siempre hay trabajo acumulándose aun si estás ocupado. Aquí en Forks hay tanto papeleo que resulta agotador. Extraño lidiar con el ajetreo y el pánico aunque el ascenso a capitán estaba aquí y tuve la suerte de conseguir este trabajo.

—Jack, iré a comprar bocadillos. ¿El tuyo igual que siempre?— Aidan acaba de murmurar mientras estaba fuera de su cubículo al final del pasillo, a unos 20 metros de donde se encontraba mi oficina. Es bueno haya pillado que puedo escuchar a plenitud a pesar de tal distancia.

Fue doloroso al principio, cuando todo el mundo gritaba para hablar conmigo. Aquello era totalmente innecesario. Soy un tipo con características especiales que por lo general llama más la atención de lo que debería. Aunque el hecho de que él no gritara no fue lo único que percibí cuando me giré hacia él. Aidan estaba abanicando el aire frente a su puerta, disfrazado con una expresión de preocupación y anticipación en su cara.

Me tomó tres segundos averiguar por qué.

— Aidan, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—No estoy haciendo nada, Lancaster. ¡Me voy! ¿Quieres o no emparedados? — La expresión disfrazada en su cara se intensifico.

 _"Joder"_ , fue todo lo que podía pensar, "¿ _nunca tendrá en cuenta cuanto odio el humo del cigarrillo? ¿O la ley al menos?"_

— ¡¿Aidan, cuándo aprenderás?! —dije mientras empezaba a salir de la estación, entornando los ojos, tratando de demostrar que no estaba prestando atención al hecho de que pasara al lado de mi puerta. Seguí regañándolo: —Eres un policía, ¡por Dios! Tienes el deber hacer cumplir la ley y de acuerdo con las leyes del Estado de Washington, no se puede fumar en los lugares públicos y de trabajo, y lamento informártelo, pero ¡aquí se aplican ambos casos!

Traté de respirar profundamente, pero el humo del cigarrillo había impregnado todo el aire.

 _"Mierda."_

—Al menos podrías haber esperado a estar en la calle para fumar, Aidan. Ya que no puedo hacerte renunciar a la idea de quitarte la vida, podrías al menos tratar de no matarme—traté de no mirarlo agresivamente. Obviamente, eso no ayudaría. Tal vez la culpa funcionaría mejor; pulsé un tono herido en mi voz: —Realmente no puedo soportar el humo.

Ahora él se estaba aproximando a mí, con la culpa reflejada en su rostro.

—Lo siento, Jack. Olvidé lo sensible que eres respecto a los cigarrillos. Es que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para catalogar todos los procesos de ayer y encendí un cigarrillo sin darme cuenta para relajarme...

Su voz contenía arrepentimiento. Viniendo de él, eso era una victoria.

—Me voy a controlar y sólo fumaré afuera.

—Realmente espero que así sea, Aidan. Y no trates de esconderte en el baño porque voy a saberlo.

Se podía ver que estaba sorprendido por la amenaza. _"¿Y si él no me cree y trata de averiguar si hablo en serio?"_ Oh, espero que no. Ya era bastante malo que pudiese sentir el humo de tabaco de cualquier distancia cercana al recinto. Sería aún más horrible que quisiera continuar con ese comportamiento.

Aidan me miró como si yo fuera el loco.

— ¡Muy bien, Jack! No te comportes como un bebé respecto a esto—dijo sonriendo. Fue una buena reacción, incluso parecía haber comprendido... — ¿Cómo será el sándwich? ¿El mismo de siempre?

—Oh no, hoy quiero mayonesa extra. Y lo merezco de forma gratuita después de tanto estrés. — sonreí maliciosamente de vuelta.

—Hmm... ¡Lo que diga el Bebote!

Sin decir más, él se giró y salió por la puerta sin impugnación o mi dinero. El aire exterior frío y húmedo, contrarrestó con el contaminado y lleno de humo en el interior de la comisaría. Decidí mantener abiertas las puertas del precinto y salir de allí unos quince minutos hasta que el olor se disipara. Y como aún estaba en Forks, evidentemente, estaba lloviendo.

Mirando la lluvia caer, di espacio a una preocupación que crecía día con día. No era el único miembro de la familia Lancaster que tenía problemas con Forks. Annie, el demonio de tutu rosa que da luz a mi existencia, no se había adaptado aún. Al contrario que conmigo, una persona razonable la mayor parte del tiempo, no se podía razonar con una niña de 6 años que tuvo que dejar a sus amigos. La esperanza de Zachary en la plena adaptación de su hija persistía y aunque yo no soy tan optimista como él, ponía mi grano de arena para colaborar a la causa. La verdad es que se lo debo a mi sobrina. Zack deseaba un lugar tranquilo en donde criarla, yo ansiaba un ascenso y mi madre quería estar con nosotros, así que todos habíamos conseguido lo que queríamos excepto ella.

Como nuestro ingreso familiar se disparó, probé la eficacia de regalos para ablandar el corazón de Annie. No podía hacer más que compensar a mi sobrina con la mascota que siempre quiso. Ella anhelaba un can como Beethoven y lo obtuvo, aunque en mi opinión Kétchup –nombre del animal- se parece más a Cujo. Aparentemente, al comprarle una mascota asquerosamente cara y renunciar a quejarme cada vez que uno de mis zapatos aparece enterrado en el patio, he ganado puntos para Forks. Supongo que el auto sacrificio es poco, cuando la felicidad de quienes amas está al alcance de tus manos o bolsillos.

Aunque por diferentes razones, yo tampoco gustaba de Forks. No era infeliz. No voy a ser dramático. Mi disgusto no era tan extremo. Simplemente, tener una vida pacífica es una idea atractiva pero morir de aburrimiento no lo es. Antes, la carga abrumadora de trabajo ayudaba a mantenerme distraído pero ahora tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en las cosas que tengo y las que carezco. Tanto pensar me ha llevado a concluir que estoy solo como un perro. Por supuesto, tengo un hermano bondadoso, una madre condescendiente, una sobrina genial y una mascota que me odia. Además, he hecho amistades aquí. Tengo un buen grupo de colegas y amigos, pero nada del otro mundo.

 _"Sería bueno encontrar a mi media naranja aunque sea en Forks."_ , añadí a mis estúpidos pensamientos esperanzados.

Me he librado de relaciones serias los últimos 8 años, por lo que sería bueno encontrar a alguna chica decente con la cual sentar cabeza. Había estado buscándola aquí, incluso entre las maestras de la escuela de Annie.

Ese fue un gran y estúpido error.

La gente en Forks es muy receptiva en tratar a los recién llegados como famosos y de modos muy "acogedores". La señorita Stanley fue particularmente atenta. Ella es una atractiva mujer de mi edad, una de las mujeres más guapas de la ciudad sin duda, pero muy decepcionante en las categorías de personalidad e inteligencia. Me di cuenta que ella no era lo que buscaba, incluso antes de que demostrara de todas las formas no verbales que en Forks no hay una norma sobre el sexo en la primera cita. Sospechar que se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente, no me detuvo.

Resulta irónico que pensar con el pene, puede joderte la vida.

Por supuesto que no podía acabar bien. Al parecer, había gustado mucho de mí como para simplemente no llamarme al día siguiente. Es un poco incómodo, ya que ella, además de ser la maestra de Annie, se comporta como mi novia sólo porque estuvimos una noche juntos. Y bueno, terminé aprendiendo un nuevo concepto de "mujer pegajosa" la semana siguiente.

No tardé mucho en descubrir lo desequilibrada y acosadora que esa mujer podía llegar a ser. Pobres de las chicas que osen llamarme ahora. Ella siempre se muestra por "sorpresa" en el restaurante precisamente la noche de la cita. Ahora entendía lo de pueblo chico, infierno grande. Incluso hubo peleas entre ella y mis otras acompañantes. Realmente necesitaba que esta mujer se olvidara de mí o de lo contrario, ninguna mujer cuerda querría salir conmigo.

Estaba muy entretenido con estos pensamientos mientras estaba de pie en la acera fuera de la estación, apoyado contra un coche estacionado en el lugar más cercano a la entrada. Mi mente distraída se enfocó de repente cuando escuche a alguien pronunciar mi nombre. Era lejano. En algún lugar lejano y ruidoso.

Giré el cuello, tratando de seguir el sonido.

— _Jack no puede enterarse, Lucas. Vamos, será una sorpresa. Ok..._

Las puertas automáticas del supermercado enfrente de la estación se abrieron de nuevo para dejar pasar a otros clientes y oí de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y pude reconocer las voces. Entrecerré los ojos cuando los localicé a través del cristal del supermercado. No estaba claro, pero reconocí la voz de Shawn y Lucas, dos buenos amigos que hice aquí en Forks. A pesar de conocernos recientemente, los estimo bastante. Jugamos a los bolos y tomamos cerveza casi cada fin de semana. Ambos tiraban de un carrito de compras justo detrás de la esquina del cristal azul y entraban en el supermercado. Tenían un paquete en la mano mientras hablaban.

El corazón me dio un vuelco de anticipación en el pecho y sentí una sensación desagradable en el estómago.

 _"¿Qué no me quieren decir? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa será? ¿Será algo malo o simplemente una broma?"_

Mi paranoia se había activado. No podía evitar pensar que ellos tenían la intensión de engañarme. Me exasperé con solo imaginar lo que podría ser. Después de todo, saben que yo podía escuchar a pesar de la distancia ¿verdad? Saben que no tengo mucha habilidad con sonidos muy lejanos y solo pillaba algunas palabras, en especial las muy familiares como mi nombre, ¿cierto?

Con párpados entrecerrados, crucé la calle y entré en el supermercado. Siguiendo el sonido de sus voces, atravesé los pasillos del establecimiento. Ignoré las miradas fijas de los clientes. Después de toda una vida fingiendo ser normal, ignorar las miradas curiosas y la inquietud en el ambiente era tan fácil como respirar. No fue difícil encontrarlos, estaban regresando a donde estaban las bebidas alcohólicas.

 _"Típico",_ pensé mientras me acercaba a ellos lentamente, desde su punto ciego.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Cuál es el secreto que no puedo saber?

Ambos saltaron. No es como si hubiera llegado corriendo y hubiese deseado asustarlos, sino que se habían concentrado demasiado en su pequeña plática conspiradora. Shawn puso la mano en su pecho mientras hablaba agitado:

—Jack, dijiste que no aparecerías de la nada de nuevo. ¡Maldición! Casi me matas del susto, ¿sabes?

La expresión asustadiza en su rostro me pareció muy graciosa.

—No he venido corriendo— respondí con expresión neutra, para hacerles ver que se asustaron por nada. Mi sospecha se acrecentó.

 _"Quizá se sienten culpables."_

—Vamos, chicos. Podemos dejar de lado el drama. ¿Qué están ocultando?

Se veían tan horrorizados por haber sido atrapados en el acto que no me pude resistir por más tiempo; sonreí.

—Amigo, eres terrible. ¿Nos escuchaste desde la estación? Jesús...

—No estaba en la estación. Captaron mi atención al mencionar mi nombre.

Shawn miró malvadamente a Lucas. Éste se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

—Hombre, no es que sea un problema. Estás exagerando. —Shawn me contestó y se cruzó de brazos, mostrando firmeza.

Le miré fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Shawn, sé que estás ocultando algo—me miró con rabia y le devolví la misma mirada.

Ambos somos igual de tercos, probablemente pasaríamos así todo el día pero Lucas intervino:

—Jack, ¿qué pasará en dos semanas?

Lo miré y Lucas me devolvía la mirada con anticipación, como si yo debiera saber de lo que estaba hablando.

— ¡Oh, no, Luke! No se lo digas. No... — Shawn trató de detenerlo, pero Luke lo ignoró.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Luke? No tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar en dos semanas.

Para mi sorpresa, fue Shawn quien reveló el secreto:

— ¡Tu cumpleaños, idiota! Estamos hablando aquí acerca de la organización de algo que te sorprenderá. Pero olvídalo, no vamos a revelarte nuestros planes. Puedes oír a la gente a una distancia ridículamente grande, pero no puedes leer la mente. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa... — Shawn trató de parecer molesto al delatar que tenían planes, pero sonrió cuando dejó de hablar así que supe que estaba bromeando.

Me sentí avergonzado. Mi cumpleaños era el secreto. Mi desconfianza parecía patética ahora.

 _"¿Estaba tan cerca el 9 de Agosto?"_

Hice una mueca, completamente apenado.

—Lo siento, chicos. Había olvidado mi cumpleaños... — _"Y el regalo de Zack",_ remarqué mentalmente— ¿Qué tienen en mente?

—Ni si quiera lo intentes, Jack. No abriré la boca ni con unas pinzas, y utilizaré las pinzas en la boca de Lucas, si se decide a hablar—. Shawn era tan ridículo que Luke y yo nos carcajeamos.

Entonces, un grito ahogado atrajo mi atención a las cajas registradoras. Parecía un grito de terror.

 _"Mierda_."

Dos "mierda" en un día, no es bueno.

Corrí hacia allí como un medallista olímpico. El aire silbaba en mis oídos. Me detuve detrás de un escaparate de revistas, a unos metros de la fuente del grito. Un muchacho joven de unos veinte y tantos, llevaba puesta la capucha mientras estaba siendo atendido. Un volumen extraño se extendía debajo de su sudadera. El chico hablaba en voz baja a la cajera asustada, que estaba sudando intensamente y tenía una mirada aturdida, pero podía escuchar cada palabra ahora que estaba concentrado.

—Deme todo el dinero y nadie tendrá que salir lastimado.

Rodee los ojos.

 _"¿En serio?",_ la inteligencia de este joven era muy pequeña. ¿Un robo, frente a la estación de policía? _"¡Dios mío!, ¿qué tan estúpidos son los adolescentes de hoy en día?"_

Tomé una respiración profunda para ver si olía algo en el muchacho. El chico apestaba a crack. _Chico tonto._ Aun así era rápido al evaluar la situación. En cuanto tuvo el dinero en la mano, huyó. Poca gente lo vio cuando salía del supermercado con una bolsa llena. Haría falta más trabajo de lo que esperaba.

Suspiré resignado.

 _"No en mi ciudad, chico_."

— ¿Se encuentra bien? — le pregunté a la encargada, una señora afroamericana de unos 50 años.

Ella temblaba mucho y lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

—Se llevó todo el dinero de la caja. Ese chico...

—No se preocupe, yo me encargo. Llame al 911.

Y me fui a _cazar_. Se podía sentir el desconcierto de la gente al ver lo rápido que estaba corriendo. Después me ocuparía de ello. Por ahora lo más importante no era parecer normal, era evitar que el delincuente huyera. El susodicho ya se había ido al supermercado y me tomó unos segundos encontrarlo.

Conducía un viejo camión, un modelo muy antiguo, color mantequilla que no entendía cómo seguía funcionando. Quizá estaba demasiado enganchado en la droga como para tener algo de valor. El olor a droga se hizo más fuerte. Ciertamente, había crack en el interior de la camioneta. El muchacho ya estaba empezando acelerar por lo que en cuanto lo vi salí corriendo. Se alejó por la calle, así que no le encontré inmediatamente. Traté de correr más rápido.

Si su coche se adelantaba demasiado, no podría alcanzarlo. ¿O sí? Supuse que era el momento de averiguarlo.

El viejo camión había doblado la esquina, entrando en la Avenida Sparkle. Esto me daría un dolor de cabeza, pero no me detuve a reflexionar al respecto y me acerqué a la carrera de coches. Seguía yendo lento, incluso a 40 millas por hora aún, y así que todavía tenía posibilidades de alcanzarlo. El muchacho no se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo perseguido y continuó con calma. Sólo se percató de mi presencia cuando salté a un lado de la puerta del conductor, sujetándome del espejo retrovisor para sostenerme.

Realmente parecía que le había dado un buen susto.

 _"¿Cuál es el problema con los jóvenes de hoy?"_ , pensé, tratando de no reírme, pero la estupefacción en su rostro lo hacía desesperantemente difícil. El chico estaba tan drogado que probablemente pensaba que yo era una alucinación.

El chico lanzó un grito de terror mientras me miraba. Intenté no hacerlo, pero me reí ante su cara de pánico, era como una película mala de comedia slapstick. Eso pareció sacar al chico del estupor, se quedó inmóvil. El coche aceleró aún más, su cara cambió a una expresión desafiante. Eso era una muy mala señal. La posibilidad de que se lastimara desechó toda la diversión de la situación. Tendría que ponerme serio o de lo contrario, no podría hacerlo parquearse.

—Está bajo arresto por robo a mano armada. Estacione el vehículo y ponga las manos en la cabeza. — utilicé mi voz más grave y seria con él.

Respondió, gritando a través del cristal:

— ¿Cómo puedes saber si robé a alguien?

Se parecía más a un adolescente sorprendido in fragante que a un ladrón adicto al crack, pero tenía un aspecto más firme y desafiante.

—Lo acabo de presenciar, muchacho. Robo un supermercado en frente de mi puesto— le respondí secamente—. Ahora, estacione el vehículo lentamente.

Sin embargo, él sacó algo de su bolsillo, no tuve que pensar mucho para entender la situación. Por suerte, yo era más rápido que él. Me agaché al mismo tiempo que disparó, cortando el aire exactamente dónde estaba antes mi cabeza.

— ¡Estacione el vehículo ahora! — Grité, pero no me respondió, y acelero aún más.

Tenía que actuar con rapidez.

Un sonido de metal contra metal llamó mi atención. El muchacho había puesto la pistola en la ventanilla del coche, golpeando el tapón de metal en la ruta del vidrio. Ahora el arma estaba apuntando a mí otra vez. Sólo tenía medio segundo antes de que disparara.

En un movimiento, sujeté mi propia arma con el dedo índice ya colocado en el gatillo y disparé al neumático delantero que estaba a mi lado. El ruido era abrumador y el efecto inmediato; el coche se sacudió, tambaleándose hacia la izquierda. No me había dado cuenta antes de disparar, pero por suerte en ese momento la avenida Sparkle estaba vacía. Si hubiera habido otro coche en ese carril, el accidente habría sido terrible.

El coche estaba fuera de control y los neumáticos chirriaron. El muchacho me golpeó fuertemente en el cuello con el arma antes de que ésta cayera a sus pies. Sospechaba que me iba a dejar un moretón, similar a un chupetazo, pero tenía mayores problemas en que enfocarme. El vehículo estaba descontrolado y no me podía quedar allí; chocar el vehículo era la única manera de pararlo.

Me quedé aferrado a la puerta mientras el muchacho sudaba al tratar de controlar los movimientos del coche. Tenía sólo unos segundos. Ahora el metal de la rueda raspaba el asfalto de la calle y hacía un ruido ensordecedor. Me volví hacia la puerta, salté al césped de la acera en frente de mí y empecé a rodar hasta detenerme en la hierba.

Salté cuando el viejo vehículo se acercaba a la acera. El ruido del choque era todavía absurdamente alto, así que cerré los ojos y tapé mis oídos contra la tierra. El coche se estrelló contra una casa dúplex que estaba al frente; el humo negro empezó a brotar del capó. Me levanté y vi que el muchacho estaba inconsciente con la cabeza contra el volante y parecía inconsciente. Corrí a revisarlo; tenía pulso y respiraba pero dudaba que fuera a despertar pronto.

Una anciana salió de la puerta principal de la casa donde el camión se estrelló. Asentí con la cabeza para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Casi al mismo tiempo, un coche estaba aparcando detrás de nosotros. Shawn y Lucas habían arribado a la escena, luciendo blancos como el papel.

—¡Amigo, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?! — preguntó Luke desconcertado.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de enfrentarme a ellos una vez más. Esto estaba mal. Lucas y Shawn conocían algunas de mis _rarezas_ , sabían que no era como el resto de los habitantes de Forks, pero nunca habían visto lo que podía hacer en vivo. Justo ahora mi cubierta de tipo normal empezaba a desmoronarse.

 _"Zack va a estrangularme cuando llegue a casa."_

Forcé una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey! No se preocupen. Fue un robo pero la situación está bajo control. —dije serenamente, recurriendo a mi cara de póker—. ¿Alguien me puede prestar un teléfono? Tengo que hablar a la comisaría.

Bueno, al menos el día dejo de ser aburrido.


	3. III: DÉJÀ VU (Jack)

**LOS HOSPITALES ENCABEZAN LA LISTA DE MIS LUGARES MENOS FAVORITOS.** Los olores que ondean en el inmueble eran suficiente para matar el estado de ánimo de cualquiera -o lo haría si pudieran percibirlos. Aún me preguntaba como Zachary podía pasar más de 12 horas en este lugar con una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara. Es especialmente incómodo estar en un lugar donde la muerte ronda los pasillos cuando hasta los resfriados te esquivan. Lamentablemente para mi nariz y mi estado de ánimo, el hospital fue una parada inevitable en esta ocasión.

Debido al golpe que recibió en su cabeza, cortesía del volante, el joven ladrón de tiendas debía pasar la noche en observación. Yo estaba sentado junto a la cama del muchacho y me rehusaba a estar de guardia durante la noche. Habían pasado 2 horas desde que llegué, pero sólo 5 minutos bastaron para que el olor a desinfectante y sangre saturaran mi olfato. Definitivamente, el Jefe Swan podía encontrar a otro oficial para hacer guardia. No me entusiasma la idea de encaminarme hacia mi ejecución, pero debía lidiar con mi hermano lo más pronto posible.

Lidiar con Zachary era mil veces más complicado que con cualquier otra persona, pues a diferencia de los demás me conoce al dedillo. En un pueblo tan pequeño como este, es cuestión de tiempo para que escuche sobre el robo y el accidente. Un crimen truncado relacionado con un accidente no fatal, tiene mi firma por todos lados. Él se dará cuenta. Aunque la paciencia enfermiza caracteriza a Zack, se le escapa entre los dedos alarmantemente rápido cuando cometo una de mis "indiscreciones". Así llama mi hermano a cualquier acto cometido por mi persona que resulta en una potencial exposición de nuestras irregularidades.

Esta era mi primera indiscreción en Forks –y probablemente la última- por lo que creo que se abstendrá de llevar su irritación a un nivel físico pero nunca se sabe. Me alegra que hoy fuera su día libre. Eso me daba un margen de tiempo para preparar mi defensa. Hubiera sido incómodo encontrármelo por aquí, en su bata blanca, atendiendo pacientes mientras me apuñala con los ojos o su bisturí. Estaba muy entretenido imaginando a mi hermano subiéndose por las paredes del hospital como poseído, cuando Charlie apareció doblando la esquina. Aidan lo acompañaba muy de cerca.

—Hey, amigo. Has tenido un día de locos, ¿eh?

Rodee los ojos.

—No me hagas hablar de ello, por favor.

 _"En serio. Jamás."_

—Jack, —miré a mi jefe en respuesta—ya tenemos la información sobre el muchacho. Su nombre es Joe Munch. Procede de Eugene, Oregón. Se busca en tres Estados por robo a mano armada, posesión y venta de drogas y cinco infracciones diferentes.

El orgullo destacaba en la voz de Charlie. Aidan sonreía a su lado. Me sentía algo incómodo con su felicidad.

 _"Es un pobre muchacho perdido en la vida del que estábamos hablando, ¿verdad?"_

—Realizó un trabajo fenomenal, Capitán Lancaster. Debo decir que estoy muy impresionado.

—Gracias, Jefe Swan. Me alegra ayudar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que Charlie retuviera lo que estaba por decir. Un médico entró y se acercó a nosotros. Mis ojos se agrandaron al verlo. Era muy blanco. Casi transparente y hermoso. ¡Estilo estrella de cine!

— ¡Hola, Charlie! — Saludó al jefe por su primer nombre, ¿serán amigos? Su voz también era extraña, sin embargo. Había cierto tintineo en ella. Me recuerda a... _campanadas_.

El doctor me intrigaba más con cada segundo.

— Buenas tardes, Aidan.

Aidan también sonrió y saludó devuelta:

—Muy buenas tardes, Dr. Cullen.

— ¿Qué tal, Carlisle? — lo saludo Charlie, llamándolo por su primer nombre como el doctor lo había hecho con él.

Carlisle. Zack mencionaba ese nombre todo el tiempo. Mi hermano apenas llevaba un par de meses trabajando aquí, pero siempre compartía entusiasmado las historias acerca del talento sin precedentes de Carlisle Cullen, el Jefe de Cirugía del Hospital de Forks y por ende, su jefe.

 _"J.O.D.E.R."_

Espero que Zachary no se enfade porque mi primera interacción con su jefe fue motivada por una "indiscreción". Repentinamente, el susodicho se giró hacia mí, como si hubiera leído mi mente. Me apenó ser atrapado mirándolo fijamente pero no pude apartar la mirada de su cara.

 _"Es más guapo de frente"_ , ese errante pensamiento calentó mi cara como si el sol estuviera contra mis mejillas. Rara vez me sonrojaba o consideraba a un individuo de mí mismo sexo atractivo.

—Creo que no nos han presentado. El héroe del día, ¿cierto? Soy Carlisle Cullen. Es un placer.

Me tendió la mano con una sonrisa permanente. Parpadeé, sorprendido por el gesto. Las personas rara vez tienden a presentarse conmigo una vez que ya conocen a mi hermano o viceversa. Esa es una cuestión con los gemelos; venimos en pares y rara vez se nos individualiza. Es agradable cuando alguien no comienza a hablar como si mi hermano y yo fuéramos la misma persona. Cuando tomé su mano fue un shock darme cuenta de lo fría que estaba. Terriblemente fría pero suave.

Otra cosa fuera de lugar.

—Hmm... — no pude encontrar las palabras. Sin duda, mi mente no era tan rápida como mis sentidos.

Tuve un déjà vu. El Dr. Cullen tenía un olor extraño. No estaba mal, pero no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado. De hecho, era diferente a todo lo que había percibido antes. No podía dejar de imaginar por qué era tan diferente. Las palabras estaban lejos de mi mente. Jacob y a los chicos de la Reserva también me habían dejado esa sensación loca de desconcierto cuando nos reunimos por primera vez. Sin embargo, el olor del Dr. Cullen era completamente distinto al de Jake. Como si fueran dos caras de una misma moneda.

Sonreí sin humor y finalmente estuve de acuerdo con él.

—Supongo que ese soy yo. Puede llamarme Jack. Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, Dr. Cullen.

Carlisle sonrió alegremente. Sus dientes blancos reflejaron una luz intensa. _Wow_ , este hombre no parece real. Parece más un personaje de ficción que una persona de carne y hueso. Busqué en la memoria pues por improbable que pareciera, me recordaba a alguien.

 _"Pero, ¿a quién?"_

—Si me permiten, examinare al paciente ahora.

Los tres oficiales nos fuimos a la parte frontal de buena voluntad. Llamó a una enfermera a través de la cortina y se acercó a Joe. La enfermera que entró ya era una señora de unos 40 años, y a pesar de su edad se ruborizó como una niña cuando levantó los ojos hacia el médico.

 _"¿Así estoy también?"_ , pensé avergonzado. " _No me sonrojaba desde que... No. Esa vez no. Aquella vez que... Nah. Tal vez... Tampoco. No recordaba la última vez que me sonrojé."_

El médico tiene alguna clase de superpoder que le permite avergonzar a quienes lo rodean aunque no era muy equitativo, ya que Charlie y Aidan estaban muy tranquilos a su lado. Eso me molestó.

 _"¿Sólo a mí me afecta?"_

—Se pondrá bien, Charlie— habló tranquilo, recordé la metáfora de las campanas. Increíblemente acertada—.Fue un duro golpe. Estará inconsciente por un par de horas más, pero puedo decir casi con certeza que no habrá secuelas. Recomiendo que se quedé en el hospital un total de 24 horas, pero si lo prefiere, puede llevárselo tan pronto como despierte.

—Ah, de acuerdo. ¿Carlisle su turno durara el resto de la tarde?

—No, Charlie. Mi sobrina llegó esta mañana y hoy me voy a casa temprano. Esme está preparando algo especial para ella esta noche. Si desea aparecer también será un gran placer.

— ¡Oh, no, gracias Carlisle! Billy irá hoy a mi casa. Vamos a ver los playoffs de béisbol juntos. Jacob lo llevará.

—Me imagino que se enfadará si empieza el partido y no estás presente — Carlisle comentó entre risas. Charlie se rió con él.

Sin duda parecían grandes amigos. _Una sana relación entre consuegros._ Ahora que lo recuerdo, no entiendo la razón de Jacob para siempre estar en la casa del Dr. Cullen. Después de todo, él era residente de la Reserva Quileute. A menos que este médico fuese también de la reserva indígena, lo que no parece posible ya que es tan blanco como la tiza y su olor no se asemeja al de los habitantes de la Reserva.

La confusión me embotó por un rato.

—Bueno, pero la visita de mi sobrina fue una sorpresa. No fue planeado.

— ¿Conozco a su familiar? — Charlie habló con cautela, dejando algo en el aire. Sea lo que haya sido, Carlisle entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir.

Definitivamente son amigos. Amigos cercanos con secretos ocultos.

 _"Esto tiene **COMPLICADO** por todos lados."_

— ¡Oh, sí! Es Tanya. Vive en Denali junto con su hermana Kate, ¿la recuerda, Charlie?

—Sí, la recuerdo. Tu joven y hermosa sobrina.

Tras ese comentario, Aidan hizo lo que yo debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo: tosió con fuerza. Un gesto totalmente deliberado para cortar la conversación, pero con su rostro impasible como si no hubiera hecho nada. Charlie miró enojado hacia mi compañero mientras que Carlisle le sonrió; una oportunidad más para observar el rostro de la belleza perfecta.

— Ah, jefe, tenemos que ir a la estación y...

—Tenemos nada, Maddox. Tú te quedas vigilando al acusado. Jack y yo volveremos a la estación. A las nueve te reemplazará Stevens. Llámame si el chico despierta.

Y con eso los tres salimos de la habitación, la enfermera nos siguió rápidamente. Ahora me doy cuenta que ella no dejaba de mirar al doctor Cullen con devoción, y él no parecía enterado.

—Bueno, Señora Jones, me voy. He acabado mi turno por hoy y mis pacientes serán asumidos por el Dr. Snow, —le dice a la enfermera.

Ella no parecía entender mucho lo que dijo, pero aun así asintió con firmeza.

—Si me disculpan, señores— dicho eso, se alejó.

— ¡Oh!, mis saludos a Bella, Carlisle. Dile que no se olvide de visitarme esta semana. Y que lleve a mi nieta.

Carlisle asintió con una sonrisa digna de un comercial de pasta dental y dejó los pasillos del hospital. Posiblemente tenía lacerada cabeza, ya que todavía estaba dando vueltas por ese médico. No entendía porque era tan diferente. Charlie pareció entender mi extrañeza.

—Es la primera vez que ves al Dr. Cullen, ¿cierto? —dijo simpático al salir del hospital.

—Sí.

Ahora que él no estaba allí pensé en decir en voz alta lo que pensaba, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo. No era más que un médico, ¿cierto? Conozco a varios de ellos. Mi hermano es uno de ellos por amor a Dios. ¿Por qué Carlisle Cullen sería diferente?

—Bueno, los Cullen son personas muy _especiales_ —percibí una pequeña vacilación en su voz—.Nuestra ciudad tiene mucha suerte de tenerlos cerca. No tengas miedo de hacerles frente. Son buenas personas.

Ahora sí me desubiqué totalmente.

" _¿Charlie quiere decir que tengo razones para temerles? ¿Por qué voy a tener miedo de una familia de todos modos? ¿Eran caníbales o algo así? Y la duda que había escuchado, ¿de dónde venía?"_

Todo esto parecía muy complicado.

—No te preocupes, Charlie. No les tengo miedo. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Bueno, sólo estaba dando consejos amistosos. Eso es todo.

Subimos al coche y se dirigió tranquilamente al estacionamiento. Sólo cuando ya estamos en la calle, fuera de los límites del hospital me acordé de preguntarle algo a Charlie.

—Oh, Charlie, sobre la Bella a la que se está refiriendo al Dr. Cullen... ¿Es Isabella tu hija?

—Sí, ahora es una Cullen. Se casó hace siete años con el hijo más joven de Carlisle. Tienen una hija adoptiva.

 _"Oh, era ella."_

El Dr. Cullen me recordó que Charlie tenía una hija. Aunque no conozco a Isabella formalmente, la había visto una vez. Ella había ido a visitar a su padre a la estación durante el primer mes que estuve en Forks. Bella estaba por irse en su coche- un hermoso Volvo plateado, pero, a pesar de la distancia pude apreciar que era una mujer joven y bella, también muy blanca y elegante como el médico de hoy. No había visto mucho. Ella sólo dio un rápido abrazo a Charlie y se metió en el coche rápido con una enorme sonrisa. No recuerdo más que lo que vi, y el único recuerdo que tenía de ella, es que era hermosa, muy hermosa como también lo es el Dr. Cullen.

 _"Entonces, si Bella es la nuera de Carlisle, ¿cómo puede parecerse más a su suegro que a Charlie, su padre?"_

Bueno, eso es muy extraño pero no es mi problema. Charlie parecía estar bien con ello, y yo no tenía vela en ese entierro. Mi hermano estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Seguramente Zack consideró que lo mejor era ignorar las irregularidades de Carlisle Cullen. Después de todo ha pasado dos meses interactuando con él y no ha encontrado razones para mencionarme sus peculiaridades. Mi hermano debe estar seguro de que Carlisle no es una amenaza para nosotros u otra persona. Confiando en ese juicio de valor, dejé de lado los pensamientos sobre la sensación extraña que el doctor me provocó y empecé a preguntarle a Charlie sobre el juego de béisbol que se transmitirá esta noche.

* * *

El resto del turno transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Pronto llegó el momento de recoger a Annie. Cada lunes, miércoles y viernes ella asistía la clase de baile, razón por la cual se mantenía hasta tarde en la Escuela Primaria de Forks. Por una cuestión de cercanía entre el centro educativo y el edificio en el que trabajo, era mi responsabilidad recogerla durante esos días. Este era mi día de suerte porque no había tenido contratiempos en el trabajo y no tendría la necesidad de reunirme con Jessica Stanley.

Ese es el nombre de la ineludible maestra de mi sobrina. La misma con la que yo ingenuamente pensé que sería una buena idea salir pero resulto ser una loca pegajosa. A pesar de mis obvios intentos por evitarla, siempre iniciaba conversaciones impertinentes a la salida de Annie de la escuela. Me trata como si fuéramos amigos íntimos, o peor aún, como si estuviera terriblemente enamorado de ella pero aún no fuera consciente de ello. Creo que ella realmente piensa que no he descubierto mis sentimientos. La mujer está atrapada en la negación.

A pesar de lo molesta que pueda resultarme, mientras no trate a Annie diferente a cualquier otro estudiante, no habrá cruzado la línea. Me aseguraría de avistar cualquier cambio en su comportamiento preguntándole a mi sobrina. Si veía alguno, Jessica estaría en problemas. Problemas serios, tan jodidamente serios como los que yo tendría si Zachary se entera de mis andadas con la maestra de su hija pero eso era otro asunto. Por ahora todo estaba bien.

Me detuve en el aparcamiento y me dirigí a la entrada vacía de la Escuela Primaria de Forks. A su edad, Annie hacia todo en la escuela desde dibujar, pintar y matemáticas simples, pero yo era un apasionado de todas las historias que mi sobrina tenía sobre sus nuevos hallazgos en la escuela. Ahora que ella estaba bailando, yo tendría una hermosa descripción de todas sus nuevas coreografías. Estaba muy ensimismado en estos pensamientos cuando un par de zapatos llegaron a caminar detrás de mí. Centrándome en el sonido y me di cuenta que eran tacones altos.

 _"Uh - uh"_

Mi cuerpo se tensó.

— ¡Jack! — Una dulce voz me llama y si no estuviera harto de ella, me hubiera parecido bonita. En cambio, mi reacción fue un escalofrío recorriéndome en la espalda y el errante pensamiento de qué si ya era demasiado tarde para esconderme. _"Lógico que sí, estamos solos en el estacionamiento y me había visto."_ Maldije no ser del todo idéntico a Zachary. En esta clase de situaciones sería muy útil.

 _"Mierda."_

Tres "mierda" en un día y aún no se había terminado. Hoy debí bajarme por el lado izquierdo de la cama, cruzarme con un gato negro o las dos cosas.

— ¡Hola, Jack! — dijo Jessica otra vez, ahora un poco sin aliento por correr a mi encuentro.

Me voltee hacia ella. Iba bien vestida, con un vestido negro demasiado sexy para la escuela. Los cabellos rubios y rizados quedaron atrapados en un hermoso peinado que valoraba su cara. Aquella fue una sorpresa, ¿se vestía así para la escuela también?

— Estaba en casa cuando recordé algunos papeles importantes que dejé en mi salón. ¿Vienes por Annie?

—Sí... — Le dije, medio en estado de shock.

 _"¿Jessica había hecho lo que creo que hizo? Oh, no... "_

Estaba llevando el coqueteo casual al acoso. Esta situación se estaba tornando aterradora.

—Bueno, es una noche hermosa, ¿verdad? — Ella sonrió felizmente, ignorando completamente mi perplejidad _._

 _"¡Esta chica vive en su propio mundo!"_

—Supongo— miré el cielo incierto. Tal vez debería alimentar a esta locura de hablar sobre el tiempo para evitar que ella me pregunte por otra llamada telefónica que no pienso realizar—.Hoy es noche de luna llena. El cielo será brillante pronto.

— ¡¿Lo juras?! — Ella sonrió aún más traviesamente ahora. Me sentí muy estúpido al favorecer el desarrollo—.Bueno, Jack, eres muy inteligente. Por cierto, ahora que no estás en uniforme, siempre he pensado que te ves maravillosamente en cuero. ¿Harás algo especial esta noche?

—No, solo debo llevar a Annie...

No me dejó terminar la oración.

—Excelente. Entonces puedes seguirme a una fiesta a la que tengo que ir. Mis amigos van a una fiesta en Port Ángeles para dar a conocer su banda y aunque no estaba realmente dispuesta a ir, sé que la banda estará genial.

—Si no quieres ir, entonces no vayas —sugerí con serenidad, encogiendo mis hombros.

La decepción llegó finalmente a su cara. Empezaba a creer que realmente estaba loca. Nadie puede ser tan inmune a lo obvio y por obvio, me refiero a mi falta de interés. No quería ser un patán. Tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos. Sólo quería que ella captara que no estoy interesado y retrocediera por voluntad propia.

 _"¿Es demasiado pedir, Dios?"_

Obtuve la respuesta divina más rápido de lo que esperaba.

—Oye Jack, eres increíble, ¿sabes? Por supuesto que tengo que ir. Estaba pensando que sería mil veces mejor si pudieras venir— ella tomó mi mano para seguir hablando — ¿No lo crees también?

Me hice el tonto, y tiré mi mano hacia atrás. Me rasqué la sombra de la barbilla antes de cruzar los brazos. Ahora estamos de pie en medio del estacionamiento, el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Todos los padres de las pequeñas del grupo de baile ya debían estar adentro porque no había nadie alrededor. No había nadie que nos interrumpiera.

 _"¡Maldita sea!"_

—No puedes hacer esto por siempre, ¿sabes? En algún momento tendrás que bajar la guardia. Soy lo mejor que puedes encontrar para ti en muchos, muchos kilómetros. Y tú eres lo mejor que puedo encontrar aquí en Forks... — Ella estaba más cerca de mí, mirando a mi boca.

Empecé a sentir calor a pesar del viento frío que soplaba en el estacionamiento. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía de manera molestamente dispuesta pero no inusual. Pronto cumpliría 25 años pero me convertía en un adolescente calenturiento con mujeres que compartían algunas de las características de Jessica: cabello claro natural, salud al tope y disposición para mantener relaciones sexuales. Es un jodido fastidio.

—Deja de pelear contra el destino, Jack Lancaster. Acéptalo. Me he dado por vencida. Está muy claro que tengo mejor suerte en mi vida desde hace tres meses...

—Jessica, yo no estoy...

—Shhh... Jack, estás arruinando mi momento— se rió divertida, y me di cuenta de que tenía un hoyuelo en la mejilla.

 _"Es lindo. ¿Siempre ha estado ahí?"_

—Te estaba diciendo cómo las cosas van a suceder en el futuro porque, muy pronto, te darás cuenta de que no se puede evitar lo inevitable y finalmente me llamarás. Pero está bien si no lo ves aun. Ser paciente es una de mis muchas cualidades.

Se encontraba aún más cerca de mí y se veía muy linda. De repente, no podía recordar lo que me irritaba de ella. Usaba un perfume delicioso, refrescante, y su cabello usualmente opaco, brillaba en la puesta del sol, de un solo color, un bronce hermoso. No me di cuenta, pero también estaba observando su boca, cada segundo nuestros labios estaban más cercanos, casi tocándose.

Entonces el hechizo se rompió. La puerta de la escuela se abrió y una docena de niños corrió gritando, sus padres tratando de seguir el ritmo de las rápidas creaturas con las mochilas al hombro. Era un grupo muy ruidoso. Salté un metro de Jessica.

 _"¿Quería besarla de nuevo? ¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué cada vez que regreso después del trabajo aparece donde sea que estoy? ¡No es posible que mis hormonas puedan controlarme de esta manera!"_

Esta mujer era un problema y debía mantenerme alejado de ella.

—Es hora de ir por Annie. ¡Buena suerte! —.me despedí afanoso, y me escapé de ella casi corriendo.

Vi a Annie corriendo en el patio hacia mí, ella saltó felizmente sobre mi cuello. El pequeño engendro se veía hermoso en su traje rosa de bailarina. Volvimos al coche a salvo, tenía miedo de encontrar a Jessica esperando al lado de mi coche. Sí, ella era capaz de una cosa así.

Annie intentó decirme una noticia súper emocionante sobre su escuela, pero yo estaba demasiado irritado conmigo mismo para escucharla. En el camino de regreso a casa, sólo una minúscula parte de mi atención se concentraba de forma intermitente en ella o en la carretera.

— ¡Jacky, ¿qué estás haciendo?!— gritó y frené cuando el coche de repente se volvió en nuestra calle—.Tenemos que ir al supermercado, tengo que comprar leche condensada para ir a dormir en la casa de Amy. Haremos una pijamada y que debo llevar una lata de leche condensada, ¿recuerdas?

 _"Ah sí, Zack dijo que Annie iría a dormir en la casa de una compañera de clase y debía llevar... "_

Fruncí el ceño.

—No grites, Annie. No es necesario— dije bruscamente, apretando el volante—.Trata de hablar como una persona civilizada la próxima vez.

Ella se encogió en el asiento de atrás, visiblemente avergonzada. Casi podía escuchar la voz de mi hermano gruñendo: " _No seas rudo con mi angelito, idiota."_

Sonreí un poco.

— ¿O acaso eres un pequeño monstruo, señorita? ¿Una ogra quizá?

Y puse mi brazo derecho hacia atrás y traté de hacerle cosquillas. Ella se echó a reír alegremente.

— ¡Vamos al supermercado entonces, pequeña ogra! — le dije, mientras daba vuelta al volante con una mano y le hacía cosquillas con la otra.

Haríamos una pequeña parada antes de ir a casa. Zack tendría que esperar para ejecutarme. De todos modos, alcanzado este punto, el día no podía empeorar, ¿cierto?


	4. IV: NIRVANA (Tanya)

**LLEVABA MENOS DE 24 HORAS EN CASA DE LOS CULLEN Y YA QUERÍA SALIR CORRIENDO.** Bella convenció a Charlie de traer a su pareja, Sue, junto con su amigo Billy, el padre del perro, a la casa de los Cullen para "mi fiesta de bienvenida". Dicha actividad era una excusa para hacer una reunión inter-especie y ver un juego de béisbol, pero supuse que sería descortés quejarme, considerando que mañana pensaba estar en las Vegas a esta hora. La casa de los Cullen era una tortura en general, con todos emparejados y tomados de la mano.

Ni si quiera el perro ayudaba a cortar el ambiente. Jacob llegó durante la hora del almuerzo, lo cual sucede frecuentemente según escuché en el fastidio en la voz de Rosalie, con una sonrisa enorme y entusiasta por encontrarse con Renesmee. Cielos, es tan obvio. Era ridículo que un hombre tan alto y musculoso tartamudeara y sonriera sin cesar, además de otras cosas estúpidas. Era difícil no rodar mis ojos cada vez que lo veía actuar de una forma tan torpe y tonta.

 _"¿Por esto abandoné Denali?"_ , me pregunté por enésima vez.

De todos modos, en este momento la cocina era un lugar seguro. Esme estaba cocinando mientras que Carlisle estaba arriba en su estudio, trabajando. Ella había pasado la tarde haciendo varios platillos diferentes para los invitados. Renesmee y todos los demás ayudaron un poco –excepto yo. Todavía no entiendo cómo pueden cocinar. Para mí todos los alimentos de consumo humano tenían el mismo olor agrio.

—Es sólo una cuestión de práctica, querida—. Esme comentó cuando nos quedamos solas en la cocina—.Al principio era un tormento. Todo tiene el mismo olor, ¿cierto?

Sonreí estando de acuerdo con ella. Luego, Esme acercó una cuchara con un poco de asado hacia mi nariz.

—Exactamente—dije, haciendo una mueca—. Todo tiene el mismo olor a ¡agrio!

Ella se rió de mi disgusto.

—Bueno, Edward aprendió a cocinar para Bella antes de su transformación. Estaba muy emocionado— sonrió con alegría al recordarlo— y con su éxito, todos terminamos siendo motivados. Emmett y Jasper son ahora los únicos que no cocinan en casa. Sin embargo, siempre cortan y pican cualquier cosa que se les pida.

—Impresionante—admití sonriendo—.Un momento, ¿Rosalie cocina?

El juego comenzaba a las 7 de la noche, pero un poco antes de la puesta de sol, Renesmee entró a la cocina, diciendo:

—Abuela, abuelo Charlie pregunta si hay cerveza.

— ¡Oh, no! Sólo compré cosas para Jacob y Renesmee aquí en casa y ninguno de los dos bebe... —explicó acongojada—. Y ya se terminaron la última botella de soda durante el almuerzo.

Parecía sopesar la situación con rapidez antes de hablar.

—Bueno, Renesmee ve arriba y dile a tu abuelo que compre...

— ¡Iré con él! —gritó con alegría Renesmee.

Se giró para salir de la cocina, pero Alice ingresó a la habitación antes de que nuestra "sobrina" pudiera salir en carrera.

— ¿La dejarás salir, Esme? Entonces, tendré que ir también...

Y con otro rápido movimiento ocurrido en la puerta de la cocina, Jasper estaba detrás de Alice, con sus manos en la cintura de ella y una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Era tan confuso vivir con ocho vampiros. Los movimientos rápidos se producen con frecuencia y tenía tantos talentos también. _Wow_ , me preguntaba si había alguna otra familia como la nuestra en la historia. Lo dudaba profundamente.

— ¡Oh, no! Podrías tomar ventaja de la salida y tardar horas en regresar. Yo iré en tu lugar. — Jasper dijo con alegría, besándola en el cuello. Alice se dio la vuelta y lo besó apasionadamente. Renesmee, Esme y yo quedamos totalmente en el olvido a pesar de estar en la cocina con ellos.

Una vez más: _"¿Por qué demonios dejé Denali?"_

Renesmee hizo lo que me gustaría poder hacer. Ella tosió ruidosamente como tuberculosa en sus últimos días. Los dos se separaron riendo.

—No me importa quien vaya. ¡Voy a ir!

— Renesmee...

— ¡Oh, abuela! ¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo será un viaje rápido al supermercado. Nadie se detiene a hablar conmigo, de todos modos. Y el tío Jasper estará allí. No pasará nada.

—Bueno, dudo que pase algo. — dijo Esme, mirando a Alice con expresión significativa.

—Dudo que algo malo vaya a ocurrir—.señala Alice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca puedo estar segura con Nessie involucrada, pero creo que no habrá problemas.

—De acuerdo. Vayan a traer un poco de cerveza y refrescos. No exageren. —.Esme dijo, enfatizando en Renesmee mientras sonreía.

— ¿Sabes qué comprar? — preguntó Jasper a Nessie.

—Tranquilo, tío. Ya sé dónde están todas las cosas en el supermercado. ¡Vamos!

—Erm, ¿puedo ir también? — pregunté.

Todos en la cocina me miraron con interés. Sentí la necesidad de aclarar por qué.

—Conozco muy poco de Forks y sería interesante dar un paseo. — dije lentamente, esperando que dejaran de mirarme como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Nadie estuvo de acuerdo conmigo; los tres me miraban con las cejas levantadas— ¡Oh! ¿Tan malo es que quiera ir con ustedes?

Jasper se rió.

—No se trata de eso, Tanya. Simplemente, no creí que estarías interesada en ir al supermercado. Eso es todo. Vamos.

Le sonreí y rápidamente salimos al garaje. Él no necesita saber que haría cualquier cosa para alejarme de nauseabundo ambiente dentro de esta casa. No, eso era innecesario. Tendría que adelantar mi viaje a Las Vegas para mantener la cordura, mientras tanto, me distraeré un rato en el pueblo.

Ya en el garaje, Alice nos dio la llave de su Porsche amarillo. Esta salida se estaba poniendo interesante. No había tenido la oportunidad de montar su Porsche antes. Renesmee y yo ya nos habíamos metido en el coche, cuando escuchamos la voz preocupada de Jasper:

— ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño?

Nessie y yo giramos, encontrando a una Alice paralizada en medio del camino, con los ojos vacíos como cuando tiene visiones inesperadas.

—Algo muy estresante va a pasar. — Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, presas del pánico. _"¿Acerca de quién sería esta predicción? ¿De qué se trataba?"_ —.No lo entiendo todavía. Todo es borroso. Obviamente, debido a las decisiones que todavía no se han tomado pero hay mucha tensión.

Ella fue corriendo rápidamente a donde estaba Jasper, de pie junto al coche. Nessie sacudió los hombros, nerviosa, pero yo estaba tan perdida como ahora. No dejaba de oír las palabras de Jasper y Alice, ahora que estaban en mi campo de visión.

—Algo va a suceder en el supermercado. Renesmee estará allí, así que no está claro, pero puedo ver que pasará algo. Oh, Jazz... — Ella lo abrazó.

Su voz fue ahogada por la de Jasper:

— ¿Ves algún peligro?

—No. No lo sé. Todos estamos bien en el futuro inmediato.

— ¿Alice, tiene esto algo que ver con los Volturi? —.pregunté, recostándome a la puerta del auto—. ¿Vendrán por nosotros?

Aquel era un miedo permanente. Estaba segura que la policía corrupta del mundo vampiro agarraría de cualquier excusa para intentar dañar a mi familia.

—No. No tiene nada que ver con ellos.

Jasper se enderezó y la tomó en sus brazos, atrayéndola contra su pecho.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema Alice? — su voz era muy gentil. Fue increíble ver cómo un vampiro tan intimidante como Jasper podría ser tan dulce cuando trataba con Alice.

—No lo sé pero tengo miedo.

— ¿Crees que debamos quedarnos?

—No. No lo sé—.sacude la cabeza—.No veo nada más.

—Así que...

— ¡La sensación está aquí, Jasper! ¿No me entiendes?

—Por supuesto, mi amor. Pero si dices que no es grave, no hay razón para parar.

—Sí la hay, pero no sé si... ¿Sabes de esos acontecimientos inevitables? ¿Los que más odio? ¿Los que si no ocurren ahora, ocurrirán después?

Jasper asintió silenciosamente.

—Bien, eso es lo que _"esto"_ será—.explica Alice con hombros tensos—.De hecho, creo que lo mejor es que los tres vayan juntos. No se separen en ningún momento, de otra forma, la situación podría empeorar.

La actitud misteriosa de Alice era detestable. Lo único que faltaba es que Edward aparezca, lea su mente, y dejen de hablar en voz alta. Nessie parecía necesitar tranquilizarse. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por el miedo.

—Todo está bien, cariño. Alice a veces exagera. — le sonrío, pareciendo despreocupada para tener algún efecto sobre ella.

Nessie me sonrió de vuelta; sin embargo, lo que ayudó a eliminar el estrés fue sin duda Alice y Jasper. Después de ese diálogo nervioso los dos comenzaron una sesión de miradas profundas y significativas. Ambos parecían haber olvidado lo que sea que estaba por ocurrir en el supermercado, más importante aún, olvidaron que Renesmee y yo estábamos esperando en el coche. Con el ritmo que llevaban, comenzarían una larga sesión de besos en cualquier momento. Lamentablemente para ellos, mi adorada sobrina no los dejaría llegar a eso.

— ¡¿En serio, tío?! ¡Vámonos! — Nessie gritó y saltó en el asiento delantero, presionando la bocina con rudeza.

Los dos tortolos se separaron como si Kate les hubiera electrocutado. No hay duda de que era muy malvado de mi parte reírme a carcajadas pero fue una escena muy divertida.

Jasper entró en el coche y lo puso en marcha. Tanto Renesmee como Alice se posicionaron cerca del cristal, haciendo muecas la una hacia la otra, la mayoría con sus lenguas afuera.

—Eres una niña muy mala, ¿sabes, Nessie? — Alice gritó a través del vidrio cerrado.

— Y tú eres una tía que ralentiza mis paseos, ¿sabes?

La vidente se rió en voz alta.

—Adiós, queridas—dijo antes de girarse hacia Jasper—.Y amor, vuelve a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tan pronto como me sea posible sin despertar sospechas, Alice. — responde Jasper divertido cuando el coche ya estaba saliendo de la calzada.

Me giré de nuevo para verla y me di cuenta de que Alice no lo oyó. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, señalando con claridad el futuro.

— ¡Por fin fuera de casa! —Renesmee dijo alegremente mientras observaba la puesta del sol en el oeste—. ¡No tienes ni idea, tía Tanya! Mamá es un vampiro desde hace seis años, pero ha conocido el mundo con papá. Él la ha llevado a Brasil, Tailandia y casi todos los países europeos. Aunque conocí muy poco en Vancouver el pasado verano. Canadá es lo mejor que conozco.

— ¡Oh, querida, ten paciencia! Pronto podrás viajar por el mundo todo lo que quieras. Iré contigo con gusto.

Ella sonrió aún más feliz, el sol sigue brillando en su sonrisa mientras habla de los lugares maravillosos que deseaba visitar durante el camino hacia el supermercado.

—Si lo recuerdo bien, no te gustaba la alimentación humana—susurré para que los seres humanos a nuestro alrededor no puedan oír.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en el Thriftway, una tienda de comestibles relativamente grande en Forks, que estaba cerca de la carretera más sur de la ciudad. Renesmee tomó el carrito de la compra, animada. Fue casi bailando, mientras arrastraba el ruidoso carrito. Caminaba a su lado, no tan feliz como ella, pero trate de ocultar lo mejor que pude mi aburrimiento. Jasper caminaba detrás de nosotros, totalmente alerta. Renesmee debía ser la más discreta de los Cullen para los seres humanos de Forks, y sabía que Jasper estaba escaneando el medio ambiente en búsqueda de cualquier curioso o interesado.

— ¡Ah, prefiero cazar pero cuando te acostumbras a comer se vuelve divertido! Hay una gran variedad de sabores. Mamá puede cocinar platos tan deliciosos como el mejor de los leones de montaña.

No me convenció en lo más mínimo con ese discurso preparado que me dio.

—Es eso o estás tratando de mantener a tu amado Jacob más tiempo en tu casa.

Su espalda se tensó de golpe y el carro casi se escapó de sus manos. Miro asustada hacia Jasper, pero él aún estaba demasiado distraído mirando a todo el sitio. Tuve que reír debido su reacción. Obtuve una mirada ceñuda cuando respondió:

— ¡Tía Tanya!, ¿quieres matarme de la vergüenza? El tío Jasper está con nosotras.

— ¿He dicho una mentira? — sonreí abiertamente.

Nessie era solo una niña. Se ruborizó abiertamente. Con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo, y sus ojos pegados al techo, se empezó a justificar:

—Bueno, Jake solía ir a almorzar a su casa el año pasado. En casa todos cazan juntos y mi mamá nunca tuvo que hacer muchas compras. Jacob tiene que comer todos los días y yo a veces lo hacía así que empecé a invitarlo a comer en casa para alargar sus visitas...— se encogió de hombros —Es bueno tener compañía en las comidas. Me gusta. Y, además, es importante alimentarse diariamente para tener una vida normal al menos hasta mi cumpleaños. Ya me acostumbre así que ahora puedo comer todo el día.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se asentó en sus labios sl terminar de contar la historia para mí.

—Muy bien. Ya sabía que el perro tenía algo que ver con eso.

— ¿Qué? — Jasper dijo acercándose a nosotros.

Renesmee saltó a un lado, nerviosa.

" _No te pongas nerviosa, querida. Es Jasper. Se dará cuenta..."_ , pensé pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Con una voz más temblorosa que de costumbre, dijo: — ¡Uy, aquí están las cervezas! El abuelo de Charlie y Billy gustan de la Budweiser. Tío Jasper, Tía Tanya y yo iremos a conseguir las bebidas en la nevera.

Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera protestar, me arrastró hasta el otro lado hacia el supermercado refrigerado. Jasper estaba en el mismo lugar con una expresión irritada en la cara y entiendo muy bien el por qué. Nos dirigimos hacia los congeladores demasiado rápido, mucho más rápido que un recorrido humano. Suspiré sonoramente antes de poner el brazo sobre su hombro para que fuera más lento. Renesmee todavía tenía mucho que aprender sobre cómo disfrazarse en el mundo humano.

—Cariño, no puedes andar tan rápido en el supermercado — le dije con una voz dulce. — Vas demasiado rápido.

—Es un hábito — Eso es todo lo que dijo.

Nessie se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que había cubierto casi la mitad del supermercado en cuestión de segundos. Una tímida sonrisa fue todo lo que tenía antes de mirar el suelo.

—Lo siento. Me pongo nerviosa y... — sus mejillas estaban muy rojas.

—Está bien, pero caminemos despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Puse mi brazo alrededor del suyo y la lleve al final de la sección de los alimentos refrigerados, donde había una nevera enorme, con puertas de vidrio de varios donde había varias marcas diferentes de bebidas no alcohólicas. Miré a Jasper antes de continuar las compras. Todavía no se había movido. Estaba evaluando la situación después de la acción irreflexiva de Nessie. Intercambiamos una mirada significativa por medio segundo y me di cuenta de que no había algo de qué preocuparnos.

Me di cuenta que había poca gente en el establecimiento en ese momento. Una señora pidió un kilo de carne al carnicero del local, una pareja compraba los productos congelados en las gradas cerca de nosotros, otra mujer empujaba su carrito de compras evaluando que más llevar. Cada uno de los humanos ahí presentes era tan común como al anterior, a excepción de uno; el hombre que señalaba un pastel del escaparate.

Él era muy distinto de todos los humanos que estaban aquí. Una vez que mis ojos se posaron en su alta figura, quedaron sujetos a su espalda como si esta fuese un imán. No sabría explicarlo; simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo. Era muy alto, y por la espalda erguida podía afirmar que estaba bastante cómodo con ello. La delgadez atlética de su cuerpo irradiaba una energía peculiar. Pese a lo casual de sus jeans, y la chaqueta de cuero café, parecía el tipo de hombre que se ve bien sin importar que ropa use. Aunque dudaba que algún atuendo pudiese superar su propia piel.

Su tez era morena, haciendo alusión a algún tipo de ascendencia extranjera. Por su tipo de cuerpo delgado, ancho de hombros y delgado de caderas, supuse que bajo su ropa tenía músculos alargados y tersos, deliciosos al tacto. Automáticamente, empecé a preguntarme como sería tenerlo contra mí cuerpo. Piel contra piel, delineando cada músculo de su cálido cuer... ¡NO! No debo fijarme en hombres después de la catástrofe en la que termino mi último amante pero era inevitable pensar en ello después de ver a este fenomenal ejemplar de macho humano.

Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre se perfiló para abrir el congelador comercial y finalmente, pude ponerle un rostro al cuerpo. ¡Y vaya rostro! Me quedé impactada. Sentí mi mandíbula caer un poco. Inesperadamente, ese hombre era más que atractivo.

 _"¿Desde cuándo el nivel de Forks se había elevado de esta manera?"_

 _Impíamente_ bello. Sí, esa es la descripción correcta para él. Verlo me hacía pensar en cosas sucias, cosas _muy sucias_ y deliciosas. La corta cabellera que encuadraba sus extraordinarias facciones era espesa, lisa y lo suficientemente larga como para ser sujetada cómodamente durante el coito. Esos rebeldes cabellos de diferentes tonos castaños, le daban una apariencia de recién follado. Sus cejas eran un poco más oscuras que su cabello y su rostro... Los labios gruesos, nariz perfilada y pómulos altos se confabulaban para darle un aire exótico y clásico a la vez. Era curioso como la sombra que le cubre la mandíbula no lograba atenuar la belleza que debajo se encontraba, pero me hacía preguntarme como se sentiría entre mis muslos.

Esto era totalmente inesperado, no debería haber hombres tan... tan como _él_ en Forks. Ya había conocido a la mayoría de los habitantes y simplemente él no encajaba aquí. El hombre en cuestión miró con intriga la tarta de chocolate en sus manos e hizo una mueca de indecisión. Sus labios se torcieron a la derecha y sus mejillas esculpidas delataron la presencia de hoyuelos, adorables hoyuelos.

—Bueno, si es lo que la pequeña monstruo quiere...— le oí decir pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Tenía una voz viril y profunda pero con una tonada de cálida suavidad. Me gustaba su voz—puedo complacerla esta vez.

Luego, una magnífica sonrisa apareció. Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se intensificaron. Una extraña sensación de afecto me recorrió cuando miró hacia arriba, permitiéndome notar sus ojos verdes.

 _"¡Maldición! Los ojos verdes son peligrosos para mí. Mi talón de Aquiles."_

Negué con la cabeza un poco, tratando de echar fuera los pensamientos sobre él. Claro que era inútil porque podía quitarle la vista de encima. Caminamos en silencio hacia las puertas del refrigerador de vidrio; más cerca del hermoso moreno de ojos verdes. Intentaba aferrarme a mi lado racional para resistir la tentación de acercarme y...

 _"No puedo dormir con cualquier hombre de Forks. Mi familia tiene una residencia permanente en la ciudad. Carlisle trabajaba aquí. Eso sería un desastre innecesario; puedo conseguir chicos en cualquier otro lugar. No puedo hacer eso aquí"_ , reflexioné mientras lo miro.

Pero Renesmee interfirió el hilo de mis pensamientos cuando notó adonde mis ojos habían ido a parar.

—Ah, Tía Tanya estás muy callada... —susurró con diversión—. ¿Algún hombre con chaqueta de cuero tiene que ver con eso?

Desvié la mirada. Fruncí el ceño mientras abría la puerta de la nevera; mi sobrina se echó a reír divertida. Estábamos a más de 15 metros de distancia, tal vez veinte, pero todavía me di cuenta cuando él levantó la cabeza y miró en nuestra dirección.

 _"¿Podría habernos escuchado?_ "

Imposible, los humanos no tienen una audición tan precisa. Pero parecía curioso, como si supiera que era de él de quien hablábamos. También sentí curiosidad.

— ¿Puedes tomar otras dos botellas de Pepsi? Jacob bebe como loco... — sólo una diminuta parte de mi atención era para Nessie.

El hombre de la chaqueta de cuero ahora me mira con curiosidad y fascinación. Siempre había fascinación en sus ojos. Un cosquilleo extraño se expande a través de mi piel mientras me percato que soy incapaz de apartar la mirada. Todavía estaba convencida de que nunca antes me había tropezado con él; sin embargo, el hombre parecía saber quién soy. No entendía muy bien porque.

 _"¿Conoce a los Cullen y notó mi parecido con ellos?"_ Eso debe ser, pero mi curiosidad se intensificó.

Renesmee colocó otros refrigerantes en el carro y fui a buscar las dos botellas de Pepsi que había sugerido. Todavía me hallaba asombrada por la súbita e inexplicable respuesta que mi cuerpo había experimentado ante la visión de aquel hombre, cuando todo cambió rápidamente.

El hombre trasladó su carrito de compras a algún otro punto detrás de nosotros sin dejar de mirarme, oía ruido de sus pasos en movimiento y el irritante sonido de las ruedas del carro al rodar en el suelo. Él debe haber ido a algún lugar que tenía una corriente de aire, el sistema de calefacción del supermercado debió haber cambiado de dirección. No importa cómo, su olor llegó a mi nariz.

La reacción fue inmediata. Fue como si Kate me hubiese electrocutado al máximo de su capacidad. Como si un rayo me hubiese golpeado. Si no estuviera muerta, estoy bastante segura que me habría matado. Sentí como si fuego recorriera mis venas. Era arrollador e irresistible. Me estremecí a causa del dolor y la quemazón.

Estaba muy aturdida con el dolor que me causó ese soplo. Era todo lo que podía sentir. El efecto tan fuerte que me causó la sed; la garganta de modo distendido había sido arrancada desde el interior. La presión en mi cabeza, preferiría hacer mi cabeza explotar a que sea expuesta a tal presión constante, apretando mis brazos, mis manos se crisparon, miles de clavos que entraron sin piedad en mi carne, en mi garganta.

Todo mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. Mis manos ya no eran controladas por mi mente. El instinto me dominó. La botella de Pepsi que tenía en mi mano estalló, la explosión provocó un ruido a mi lado. Supuse que había asustado a Nessie. No me preocupé por ello. Estaba segura que estaba por desmayarme. Sólo duró un cuarto de segundo. Por supuesto sé que los vampiros no podemos desmayarnos. El dolor era increíble. Todo esto como absurdo resultado de la sed. La sed que sentía por el olor de... ¡ _Wow_ , qué olor tan delicioso! La frescura, dulzura e intensidad eran extraordinarias. Sin dudas su olor era inigualable. Nunca había sentido algo tan maravilloso... ¡Tan perfecto!

He estado en todo el mundo, reunida con personas de diferentes edades en mis 1000 años de vida inmortal. Conocí el sabor de miles de hombres, mujeres y niños. Había sido una asesina despiadada y seductora, pero nunca había sido totalmente absorbida por la monstruosidad de nuestra condición. Muchos vampiros disfrutan la vida de un monstruo asesino y se aferran a ella. Mis hermanas y yo nunca hemos sido así. Siempre nos dolió profundamente, y el amor que sabíamos que teníamos hacia los seres humanos siempre había sido mayor que cualquier deseo de matar.

Nunca quise matar pero nunca antes desee beber la sangre de un ser vivo con tanta desesperación.

Era mi orgullo personal ser capaz de superar la barrera del lugar y vivir en paz con los seres humanos por más de 300 años. Estaba libre de la sangre humana desde hace tres siglos...

 _"Casi libre"_ , recordé con amargura.

Bueno, si yo estaba condenada al fracaso... si yo era ese monstruo asqueroso, entonces este hombre no podría escapar. Al diablo con las consecuencias, yo lo quiero para mí. Nunca quise a nadie, ni nada como lo quiero a _él_. Solo serían unos pocos testigos, pero no importaban. Estábamos Jasper, Renesmee y yo. Tal vez traten de detenerme, pero el secreto se iría. Jasper era consciente de que el secreto era demasiado importante. Me ayudará a limpiar este desastre pero hasta entonces, solo quería saber si su sabor es tan bueno como el olor.

Gruñí en voz baja a mí misma. El flujo de veneno era tan abundante en mi boca como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, pero no sirvió para calmar mi sed.

No lucharía en contra de mis instintos. Ellos eran devastadores. Me giré; Renesmee estaba todavía en pie en el mismo lugar después de gritar. Un segundo había pasado desde su grito, mi mente estaba muy acelerada ahora. Escuché Jasper correr por el supermercado. Al parecer, él tratará de detenerme. Si él realmente me molestaba, no lo pensaría dos veces para sacarlo de mi camino. No era mejor peleador que yo. Mis muchos siglos de práctica superan la vida dura que Jasper había llevado antes de unirse a los Cullen. No importaba que tan bueno fuera. Ese hombre era mi presa y Jasper morirá si intentaba arrebatármelo.

Jasper se aferró a mi espalda. Con el rabo del ojo vi la confusión y sorpresa reflejadas en su rostro. Mi instinto de supervivencia, gritaba en mi cabeza. Mostré los dientes sin contemplaciones. Renesmee se movió para tocarme, pero yo era mucho más rápida.

 _"Pobre niña",_ parte de mi cerebro pensaba. Una parte de mí se perdió para siempre, la Tanya que yo era. _"No le hagas daño"_ , pero la empujé de todos modos. Nessie cayó al suelo a unos tres metros de mí, la sorpresa se reflejó en su cara mientras me miraba confundida. Sus ojos grandes y marrones estaban llenos de miedo.

—Tía, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Jasper gruñó. Él era plenamente consciente de cómo me sentía.

 _"Eso es un alivio"_ , me regodeé, _"Sabrá que mis instintos están guiando y no va a interferir. ¡Quítate de mi camino, Jasper!"_

Las advertencias de mi mente eran ridículas. Si Jasper se entrometía, nada podría salvarlo, ni si quiera ese don que posee. Lo mataré si se mueve hacia mi presa.

Hablando de _él_ , moví la cabeza ligeramente para observarlo. Estaba de pie en medio del pasillo, no había otros seres humanos en torno al carrito de compras a sus espaldas. Su cara era una mezcla de asombro y confusión. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos que una parte de mi mente fuera de control temía por ellos. Pero el monstruo en mí sonrió, y sonreí con los labios. Una amplia sonrisa traviesa que hacía más de 300 años no salía a la luz y cuando sonreía así era cuando pensaba en cómo iba a probar a mi próxima víctima.

 _"¿Hace cuántos años esa sonrisa había dejado mi cara? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo otra vez?"_

Está mal. Es sucio, horrendo, pero no puedo detenerlo. Mis instintos se adueñaron de mi cuerpo, silenciando la parte piadosa de mi mente. Tomé otro profundo respiro del olor en el aire. Fue doloroso y delicioso al mismo tiempo, si pudiera ser posible aquello. Es sorprendente que a pesar de que el supermercado estaba con más humanos, sólo podía percibirlo a _él_. La existencia de ese humano parecía un milagro. Había muerto, he ido al cielo. Su aroma era la cosa más perfecta que existía en la superficie de la Tierra y sería mío. Bebería hasta la última gota de su sangre.

No podía dejar de sonreír un segundo más tarde, cuando Jasper volvió a hablar:

— ¿Tienes sed? —sus palabras contenían repugnancia. No me importó en lo más mínimo. La vergüenza me había dejado hace mucho tiempo, desde el primer momento en que su olor llegó a mí —. ¿Pero cómo?

— ¡Fuera de mi camino! – gruñí.

Renesmee estaba en el suelo todavía. Parecía herida. Una vez más, me llamó pero no conteste. Al diablo con ella y con Jasper. Al diablo con Carlisle. Al diablo con Kate, incluso si ella pudiera verme ahora. Ninguno de ellos podía saber lo que era el olor que me dominaba. No tenía otra alternativa. Lo necesitaba. Si no lo entienden, solo pueden juzgarme o lamentarlo. Ninguno de ellos podía echarme la culpa. Era una vampiresa, una depredadora, y ese hombre era la presa más deliciosa del mundo. Todo se confabuló para hacer de esta situación una catástrofe.

Me detuve un momento para recordar a cuantos mis dientes habían perforado y aniquilado durante mi existencia. Muchos, miles, pero recuerdo con claridad, a todos ellos. Nuestra especie nunca pierde algún recuerdo. Todas nuestras acciones fueron grabadas en nuestra memoria infalible. Si pudiera contestar mi propia pregunta con mucha certeza. La certeza absoluta. Era la más pura de las verdades.

 _Él_ era mi cielo en la tierra. Su sangre lavaría mi cuello y me llevará al nirvana.

Una vez más, estaba temblando de anticipación.

— ¿Lo matarás? — Jasper volvió a hablar. — ¿Segura que eso quieres?

—Ah, sí, absolutamente. Puedo asegurarte que Alice lo está viendo ahora mismo. Él va a morir aquí. Ya está decidido—le susurré a Jasper.

Renesmee dejó escapar un grito de miedo nuevo, por suerte mucho más moderado que antes. Había un guardia de seguridad en el supermercado que había sido testigo y se mueve en nuestra dirección.

Mi presa también parecía dejar el shock inicial y se movía en nuestra dirección. ¿Qué no tiene ningún sentido de supervivencia? ¿No quiere correr y gritar? Fue placentero ver como se me acercaba. Acortando su vida aún más... Para los seres humanos sólo unos pocos segundos habían transcurrido desde que estalló la botella de Pepsi en mi mano. Acaba de reaccionar; no tenía tiempo para charlar con Jasper. Si no actuaba rápido se me podría escapar. La idea hizo que mi garganta se retorciera aún más del dolor.

Un gruñido salió de mi interior sin que me percatara.

—Jasper, — dije tan rápidamente que para un ser humano sería imposible de entender. Mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente, intentando frenar mi ofensiva contra mis familiares pero mis dientes estaban expuestos cuando hablé con el rubio —él va a morir. Está decidido. Puedes morir aquí o puedes ayudarme a lidiar con las consecuencias.

—Tanya, esto no eres tú. Por favor, piensa un segundo antes de...

No escuché el resto. Mi garganta nunca había sido lastimada de esta forma. No había manera de sufrir así y no ir directamente a ponerle fin. Ya no importa la supervivencia. Jasper podía matarme, pero antes tomaré esa sangre. Renesmee estaba incorporándose, Jasper continuaba dando su discurso, tratando en vano de convencerme. _Pobre Jasper_. No hay nada en mí ahora aparte del instinto básico; el animal hambriento, la bestia de incontrolable sed.

El guardia de seguridad estaba aún corriendo en cámara lenta mientras que el poseedor de los más hermosos ojos verdes que había visto, no había dado ni un solo paso completo hacia nosotros. Entonces, ¡disparé! Podía sentir a Jasper y Renesmee moviéndose detrás de mí. Si en cualquier otra situación me persiguieran dos vampiros, me habría detenido y defendido. Todos los demás instintos estaban entumecidos, abrumados por la locura que la sed me obligó a seguir. No me importaba más, sólo necesitaba saciar mi sed.

 _"¡Te dominó por completo! Pero siempre has sido más fuerte. ¿Dónde está tu autocontrol?_ _A Kate le disgustaría verte de esta forma"_ , gritaba una parte de mi mente, pero no pude hacer nada.

El olor me llamaba y yo no podía resistirme. Daría lo que fuese sin resistencia alguna para tomar a mi nirvana. Estaba cansada de mi vida inmortal. Sería bueno ver el otro lado. Estaba dispuesta a morir por esa sangre. Di un paso hacia él en medio segundo; escuché un gemido de Jasper.

 _"Pobre Jasper"_ , expresa un pensamiento errante, _".Tendríamos muchos problemas con los testigos de esta noche pero vale la pena. Podía oler que valdría la pena. La sangre más maravillosa del mundo..."_

Y será mía.

Entonces, mi mente hizo un reinicio forzado.

Mi presa se había movido un centímetro a un lado con mi carrera de una fracción de segundo y pude ver que no hablaba solo después de todo. Había una hermosa niña vestida de bailarina a su lado, junto al carrito de compras. Ella era bastante joven, de uno años tal vez. Sus ojos estaban llenos de terror. Era pequeña y preciosa como un ángel. Su cabello castaño brillante caía como una cascada sobre su espalda, y ojos verdes resaltan como faros en su rostro pálido. Los dedos de la pequeña se aferraban al pantalón de él como naufrago a un bote salvavidas. Además, las características físicas que eran muy similares; tenía la misma nariz y forma de los ojos que él. Era obvio que ella era su hija.

Mi garganta se rompió una vez más, pero fue más abrumador el dolor en mi pecho. No puedo imaginar un dolor más profundo que ese. No había forma en que lo permitiera. No había pensado en mí víctima por un segundo. No había pensado en ello por un segundo como algo más que una profusión de la esencia deliciosa de los dioses. Para mí, no era más que el olfato y el gusto. No lo había visto como una persona desde que mis sentidos se alteraron. No había sido más que sangre y carne, pero ahora veía más que eso.

Tenía una hija. Seguramente una esposa, quizás más niños. Una familia entera esperándolo en casa. ¿Y si era una buena persona? ¿Un hombre inocente, que estaba justo en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado? Mi mente luchó por asimilar la verdad. No podía tener en cuenta mis sentidos ahora. No importa el olor o el sabor, ni nada. No podía sentir placer al matarlo. No. No quería matarlo.

Luchar contra los instintos era mucho más difícil que perseguirlos. Era mil veces más doloroso. Pensar a lo que me estaba negando, era desalentador. Mis ojos se pusieron en órbita mientras me esforzaba por permanecer inmóvil. Temblaba como loca. Pude sentir a Jasper sosteniéndome por la espalda, sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mí mientras yo estaba en duelo contra mí misma. Intentaba mantener los brazos extendidos y pegados al cuerpo, buscando, deseando con todas mis fuerzas restantes sólo una cosa: permanecer ahí.

Quería gritar: _"¡Sáquenme de aquí, Jasper!"_ o un más dramático, _"Mátame pero no me dejes hacer esto."_ Sin embargo, no podía confiar en mí misma. No podía hablar ahora, no me podía mover ahora. Cerré los ojos y corté la respiración. El alivio se sintió de inmediato, pero el recuerdo del olor era muy intenso, muy vívido. Con la sed amenazando con ganar el pulso contra mi autocontrol y los recuerdos de su olor incitándome a tomar un pequeño respiro más, dudaba que esta situación pudiera empeorar.

— ¿De qué están hablando?—pregunta repentinamente el hombre de la chaqueta de cuero— ¿Quién va a morir aquí?

Oh, había olvidado por un momento que el infierno siempre puede empeorar.

Jasper liberó una respiración agitada detrás de mí, probablemente preguntándose lo mismo que yo en este momento:

 _"¿Quién es ese hombre?"_


	5. V: SANTAS PELIRROJAS (Jack)

**YA ERA COSTUMBRE QUE ANNIE INGRESE CORRIENDO AL SUPERMERCADO.** Se sentía muy a gusto ahí dentro. Casi como si olvidara donde se encontraba. Supongo que ahí dentro, no podía escuchar el constante tamborileo de la lluvia sobre la superficie. Cuando entré, tomé el primer carrito que vi disponible y me limité a seguir el rastro de la niña. Mientras empujaba el carrito por el pasillo, tomé un paquete de harina pensando en los tallarines que hace días se me antojaban hacer. Unos diez metros más adelante, vi a mi sobrina detenerse para mirar fijamente algo detrás de una vitrina en el pasillo de los productos refrigerados. Sospechaba que era algo cargado de azúcar. Y no me equivoqué.

Cuando pasé a su lado, me di cuenta que el producto era una tarta de chocolate. Como la niña no parecía querer seguirme, me vi en la necesidad de detenerme y señalar lo obvio:

—Eso no es una lata de leche condensada, Annie.

— _Por favor..._

Entrecerré los ojos por el tono manipulador de la súplica que había aplicado en esas palabras. Sonaba como si realmente lo necesitara, como si no pudiese vivir sin ello. _"¿Cuándo aprendió a hacer eso?"_ Tampoco ayudaba ser observado con esos ojos grandes y verdes... _¡Argh!_ Ahora, comprendía cómo se sentían mis padres cuando los miraba así para conseguir algo.

Incluso sin esa vena manipuladora, mi sobrina ya tenía suficiente parecido conmigo como para hacerla pasar por mi hija. Dejando de lado la naturaleza investigadora, y la piel blanca como la nieve que había heredado de su madre, no había más puntos de comparación entre ella y Lucille. Annie era una pequeña y femenina versión de mi gemelo a su edad –y yo era una copia de Zachary así que por extensión ella era una copia de mí. El color castaño de sus cabellos, lo perfilado de su nariz, la forma de sus ojos, el lustroso verde en sus irises y aparentemente también los ojos de cachorro de aparador le han sido otorgados por los genes Lancaster.

Suspiré mientras tomaba la tarta con una mano. Como casi todo producto con chocolate encima, lucía deliciosa. Según mi olfato, llevaba poco tiempo en el aparador, pero aún no me convencía. Se debía a no querer ceder nuevamente más que por el producto en sí. Ser el tío consentidor era una navaja de doble filo. No quería perder autoridad por satisfacer todos los caprichos del pequeño engendro; sin embargo, al hacerlo en esta ocasión podría ganar puntos a favor para Forks.

—Bueno, si es lo que la pequeña ogra quiere... puedo complacerla esta vez.

Mirándola de reojo, le vi sonreír muy satisfecha consigo misma. Definitivamente no volveré a ceder otra vez. Le sonrío mientras coloco la tarta en el carro.

 _"Disfrútalo mientras puedas, pequeño monstruo."_

 _—Tía Tanya estás muy callada._ _—_ _"¿Tanya?"_ Aquel nombre atrapó de inmediato mi atención _— ¿Algún hombre con chaqueta de cuero tiene que ver con eso?_

Curioso, dejé que mi mirada vagara hacia la fuente de esa voz. Fue sencillo encontrar su origen pues había pocas personas en el establecimiento; no había mucha interferencia sónica. En ese pasillo, a casi veinte metros, justo donde se encontraban las cervezas refrigeradas, vi dos siluetas femeninas. Pasé de la castaña con rapidez a pesar de su belleza, enterrando cualquier interés en ella al notar su color de cabello. Mi aliento flotó hasta mi garganta, y luego se detuvo mientras mis ojos repararon en su acompañante.

Y ahí se quedaron.

 _"Santas. Pelirrojas. Calientes."_

Ella es la encarnación viviente de exótica y sensual. Había visto un montón de mujeres hermosas, pero esta mujer estaba otro nivel. Un nivel fuera de este mundo. La forma en que sus rasgos delicados y angulosos encajaban juntos era la perfección absoluta. El cabello color rosa en forma de rizos se deslizaba más allá de sus hombros mientras sostenía una Pepsi. Su piel era blanca como la tiza, pálida. Mientras la miro, la imagen del Dr. Cullen retorna a mi mente.

 _"¿Quién es esa mujer?"_

Según tenía entendido, Carlisle tenía media docena de hijos adoptivos mariposeando por ahí. ¿Era ella una de _ellos_? Esperaba que no. Todos los hijos de Carlisle estaban casados y nunca podría intervenir en un matrimonio por más jodido que estuviese. O tal vez sí... ¡No! Mis padres me criaron mejor que eso. Soy mejor que eso o ¿tal vez no? Fue entonces cuando lo recordé. Tanya, la sobrina del Dr. Cullen de la que Charlie estaba hablando. _La hermosa y joven sobrina_ que estaba de visita en Forks.

Las cejas finamente arqueadas hacían resaltar sus ojos enmarcados con largas pestañas. Brillantes y curiosos ojos dorados encuentran los míos y una emoción inusual se apodera de mí. _Por amor a Cristo._ Mi boca se secó a medida que continuaba mirándola como si mi cerebro hubiera sufrido un cortocircuito. No lo descartaba. Sentía como si hubiera perdido algunas neuronas.

Antes de darme cuenta, comencé a empujar el carrito otra vez. Avanzaba por el pasillo incapaz de apartar mis ojos de la pelirroja, sintiéndome atraído como un metal a un imán. Entonces, justo cuando había avanzado la mitad del camino para llegar a donde ella se encontraba, todo se tornó confuso.

Se puso rígida como una tabla y explotó sin aparente dificultad la soda que había sacado del refrigerador. Fue el sonido de la Pepsi estallando lo que me devolvió a la realidad. Cuando volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron; sus ojos habían cambiado de color. Pasaron de ser dorados como la miel a negros, negros como carbón. La expresión de su rostro era airada y adolorida.

 _"Muy adolorida."_

Sorprendido, me congelé donde estaba y observé la escena frente a mí con detalle.

La castaña a su lado intentó auxiliarla; sin embargo, la pelirroja le alejó de un empujón. Sorprendentemente, la castaña fue a dar tres metros atrás de donde estaba. La chica en el suelo lucía tan confundida como yo. De improviso, un hombre alto y rubio apareció en escena. Se posicionó tan rápido detrás de la pelirroja que la mayoría de sus movimientos parecían borrosos, distorsionados.

 _"¿Qué demonios...?"_

Incapaz de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a mis ojos, advertí que una conversación se estaba dando entre los tres. Sus voces no eran más que susurros para mis oídos. Las oraciones carecían de sentido. Era como si las palabras salieran tan rápido que se unían unas con otras. Sólo logré captar unas cuantas palabras pero no pude definir de quien provenían: _Segura. Morirá. Decidido._ No comprendía en contexto detrás de cada una de ellas.

Poco dispuesto a permanecer a la deriva otro segundo, di un paso hacia adelante.

— ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Quién va a morir aquí? — indagué directamente.

Tanto la castaña como el rubio giraron rápidamente la cabeza hacia mí, sobresaltados, como si hubieran olvidado mi presencia. Me dispuse a dar otro paso hacia ellos cuando Annie se aferró a mi pantalón.

— ¡No! ¡No vayas!

Sin apartar la atención en los movimientos de las personas frente a mí, clavé la mirada en la pelirroja. Sus ojos se abrieron justo en ese instante. Estaban sombríos, llenos de angustia, y algo se retorció de nuevo en mí por el dolor que vi en ellos. Palmee suavemente la cabeza de Annie un par de veces antes de deshacerme gentilmente de su agarre. La escuché rezongar pero continúe caminando.

Repentinamente, los ojos de la pelirroja dejaron a Annie y se clavaron en mí. Nuestras miradas se cruzan.

 _"Había pensado que sus ojos eran dorados..."_

Tan cerca de ella estaba que capté su olor. Era dulce como el de su tío pero más floral y tenía cierta frescura que no lograba identificar. Por alguna razón su olor me recordaba a los primeros días de primavera, cuando la nieve se derrite poco a poco, y las plantas se levantan de nuevo bajo la luz del sol. Ella olía a vida, a _esperanza_.

 _"Dios, eso sonó tan cursi.",_ me recriminé mentalmente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le pregunté, extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

Tanya miró mi mano, y luego, mi cara, sin parpadear. Parecía estar en shock. Como no parecía capaz de comunicarse ahora mismo, dirigí mi atención al rubio a sus espaldas. Lo primero que noté fue su agarre sobre las muñecas de la mujer. La forma en la que la sujetaba era ruda y su cercanía familiar.

 _"Demasiado rudo, demasiado familiar."_

Fruncí el ceño, confundido por el ramalazo de molestia que le siguió a ese pensamiento.

Estando tan cerca de él, pude notar algunas sombras irregulares sobre su pálido cuello y rostro. _¿Cicatrices?_ Eso parecían y a contra luz se notaban bastante. Devastadoras como éstas eran; no podía imaginarme lo que las causó. Levanté la mirada hacia los ojos del hombre. Eran iguales a los de la mujer que sujetaba, oscuros como la noche, pero había una sombra de recelo en ellos. Dejé de lado mi malestar y le di prioridad a la emergencia.

—Mi nombre es Jack Lancaster. Soy oficial de policía en la ciudad. —dije, sacando la placa en mi bolsillo trasero y la mostrándola rápidamente—. ¿Necesita que llame a una ambulancia o los escolte al hospital?

El hombre me miró sin parpadear.

—Jasper, sácame de aquí—suplicó en un murmullo la pelirroja en sus brazos. Si no hubiera estado tan cerca de ellos, no la habría escuchado con tanta claridad.

El rubio ni si quiera volteo a mirarla al hablar:

—Estamos bien, gracias. Soy Jasper Hale, hijo del Dr. Cullen. Esta es mi prima, Tanya. —De repente, su cercanía ya no parecía tan desagradable aunque su rudeza me seguía molestando—.Como puede ver, ella no se encuentra bien así que la llevaré con mi padre.

 _"Oh, cierto_."

El doctor Cullen había terminado su turno hace varias horas. Ya debía estar en casa.

Jasper comenzó a moverse, pero Tanya se quedó clavada donde estaba. La mire de nuevo, esta vez para examinarla de pies a cabeza. Ella era malditamente guapa pero parecía estar catatónica. Algo llameó dentro de mí; ese algo me hizo inclinarme hacia ella. Podía notar la tensión en sus acompañantes pero estaba demasiado ensimismado en la mujer frente a mí como para darles importancia. Puse mi cara la altura del rostro de la mujer.

 _"¿Qué está sucediéndote?"_

Tanya me miró con los ojos muy abiertos; sus irises eran oscuros, pero estaba tan cerca que capté varios destellos que los iluminaban. Era como observar el cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas. Ella continuaba en pie, inmóvil como una estatua. Incluso su respiración estaba contenida, ni si quiera parpadeaba. Nunca antes había visto a alguien capaz de mantenerse tan quieto.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunté suavemente, con la necesidad de ayudarla quemando en mi pecho —. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

Abrumado por la necesidad de tocarla, mi mano se movió sobre su mejilla. Su piel estaba fría, tan fría como Carlisle pero los dedos me ardieron como si una descarga eléctrica se hubiese liberado. Mi cuerpo se sacudió hacia atrás, y a pesar de mi consternación, pude notar la misma reacción en ella. Nuestras miradas volvieron a toparse; sus ojos reflejaban mi desconcierto.

Jasper la levantó en sus brazos sin problemas, y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Lamento mucho este incidente—.dijo sonando más apresurado que apenado—.Nessie, debemos irnos.

Sin decir más, el rubio se movió hacia la salida. Me moví delante de él para alejar a los testigos curiosos de su camino. La castaña, Nessie, pisaba los tobillos de sus familiares. Uno de los guardas de seguridad del local se acercó.

— ¿Qué sucedió allá atrás?

Sin detenerme, le mostré mi placa y proseguí a dar una explicación plana.

—Escoltaré a estas personas afuera del local y responderé sus preguntas cuando vuelva. ¿Podría mantener los ojos en la niña junto al carro de compras hasta entonces, por favor?

Asintió lentamente, algo sobrecogido.

—De acuerdo, oficial.

Tras recorrer tres pasillos y dar un par de giros a la derecha llegamos al aparcamiento. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, capté un pequeño rastro dulzón y lo seguí. Podía sentir la mirada de Jasper sobre mi nuca con cada paso que dábamos, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado lanzando miradas hacia la mujer entre sus brazos como para darle importancia. Llegamos rápidamente a su vehículo; un Porsche amarillo canario. Me hice a un lado, un poco asombrado. Era el auto más lujoso que había visto en el pueblo. La muchacha de cabello cobrizo abrió la puerta lateral del vehículo. Mientras Jasper acomodaba a Tanya, quien estaba abrazándose a sí misma, en el asiento trasero, la muchacha castaña me habló:

—Ella estará bien. Sólo necesita descansar.

Apreté los labios, no muy convencido de sus palabras, incapaz de apartar de donde se encontraba la pelirroja a pesar de no poder verla por el polarizado de los vidrios.

— ¿Está segura?—pregunté, sintiendo mi estómago pesar por la impotencia— ¿Esto sucede con frecuencia?

Jasper emergió del vehículo en ese momento.

—Nessie, acompaña a Tanya un momento, por favor. Debo pagar los daños.

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Asegurarse que ella esté bien es la prioridad ahora mismo!"_

—No se preocupe por eso, los gastos corren por mi cuenta. —replique con urgencia.

No pareció sorprendido por mi comentario. Sus ojos eran oscuros y reservados cuando me tendió la mano en señal de agradecimiento. Estreché su mano sin dudar. La sensación fue extraña, igual a cuando estreché la mano del Dr. Cullen. Nada similar a cuando toqué a su prima.

—Gracias por la ayuda, oficial.

—Con gusto.

Jasper me analiza por un momento con esa mirada insondable suya antes de darse media vuelta.

—No se preocupe. Mi tía estará bien—dice la muchacha antes de sentarse junto a Tanya y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 _"¿Tía?"_

Parpadeé. Eso me desubicó un poco. No podía haber más de cinco años de diferencia entre esta muchacha y Tanya. ¿Quién era esta muchacha? El auto arrancó, dejándome más preguntas que respuestas. Me quedé ahí hasta que el vehículo desapareció de mi vista.

Cuando regresé adentro del local, me encontré con un guardia curioso y una niña de 6 años furiosa. Después de explicarle al guardia de seguridad, Noah según su gafete, lo sucedido con los Cullen y aclararle que yo me encargaría de pagar los daños, me dediqué a interactuar con la criatura ceñuda que me estaba asfixiando con su mirada.

—No me mires así o el pastel se queda, Annie.

— ¡Eso es cháchara!

—Se dice chantaje—corregí, rodando los ojos—.Diferenciarlo ahora te ayudará más adelante en tu vida. Créeme. Ahora, ¿quieres el pastel o no?

Poco a poco su ceño se fue relajando e inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, lanzándome una mirada curiosa en vez de irritada.

— ¿Esta es otra lección de vida que no debo decirle a papá?

 _"¿Ahora los patos le disparan a las escopetas?"_ No sé si sentirme orgulloso o irritado ahora mismo. ¿Es a esto a lo que llaman karma? Sí es así, dudo que vaya a tener hijos en el futuro.

* * *

Aún estaba repasando lo ocurrido en el supermercado cuando llegamos a casa. Justo cuando detuve el auto, Annie salió disparada del vehículo, con el pastel de chocolate en sus manos. No me espero para entrar a la casa. Debía estar impaciente por mostrarle su premio a su padre y abuela. Alguien tiene que enseñarle a ser una buena vencedora. Al menos la bestia cuadrúpeda no estaba en las cercanías. Probablemente, Kétchup estaba muy ocupado defecando en el patio trasero o jugando con uno de mis zapatos como para venir a ladrarme ahora mismo.

Suspirando, saqué las bolsas del maletero. Luego, atravesé la puerta del garaje que conectaba a la cocina. El olor a maní y chocolate me recibió. Llegué cuando mi madre estaba sacando panecillos de chocolate del horno. Me sonrió en cuanto me vio atravesar el umbral. Sus cabellos lacios y blancos estaban recogidos en una desordenada coleta y sus ojos lucían cansados pero felices de verme.

—La estás malcriando. —había notado el pastel en manos de su nieta. Supongo que era difícil no notarlo.

—No tuve otra opción. Me chantajeó. —confesé, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Soltó una carcajada, dejando los panecillos sobre el desayunador. Me mira de arriba hacia abajo, tomando nota de mi apariencia. Supuse que estaba buscando heridas o sangre que evidenciara lo sucedido este día pero yo sabía que no encontraría ninguna a esta hora.

—Escuché que tuviste un día muy interesante—dice de forma maternal, quitándose los guantes para hornear.

—Se rompió la rutina—acepté, antes de inclinarme y besar su mejilla.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con astucia.

—Eso explica porque tu hermano está tan irritado. Ve a tranquilizarlo.

Asentí, mirando fijamente los panecillos sobre el desayunador. Olían delicioso y se veían muy bien. Estaba por agarrar uno cuando...

— ¿Y John? —era raro escuchar ese nombre. Sólo mi madre y mi hermano me llaman así.

— ¿Sí?

Cuando levanté la mirada hacia ella, noto que me mira con severidad a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Sin aperitivos antes de cenar.

 _"Ciertas cosas nunca cambian."_

Hice una mueca de fastidio.

—Están demasiado calientes de todos modos.

Soltó una carcajada y me fui sin mi panecillo a buscar a mi hermano. Una vez subí las escaleras, caminé lentamente hacia su habitación. Adentro, la otra mitad de los gemelos Lancaster tenía a su hija en brazos. Era como mirarme en un espejo, salvo por el cabello un poco más largo, la barbilla afeitada y el ceño fruncido casi permanentemente. Annie estaba poniendo al día a su padre mientras éste me ignoraba.

—... ¡Y luego, una mujer se volvió loca en el supermercado!

— ¿En serio? — la voz de mi hermano era serena, al igual que su expresión. Supuse que no me miraría mientras Annie estuviera en la habitación. No le mostraría su rabia a la niña, hasta que ella se lo gane por méritos propios.

Mi sobrina asintió con la cabeza, demasiado entusiasmada para mi gusto.

—Cariño, debo hablar con tu tío. ¿Por qué no vas a preparar tus cosas para la pijamada? Cuando termine aquí, iré a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo, Annabelle?

Hice una mueca; no podía asimilar ese nombre. Annabelle como la jodida muñeca poseída. No sé qué pasaba por la mente de Zack y Lucille cuando eligieron ese nombre. En mi opinión, Annie es más apropiado –y menos anticuado – para una niña de este siglo.

La niña respondió con un asentimiento y saltó fuera de su regazo. Pasó a mi lado, con una sonrisa enorme, dejando una estela de autosatisfacción a su paso. Los ojos de Zachary se mantuvieron en la niña hasta que salió de la habitación. Luego, se posaron en mí como dardos. Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se oscurecieron producto de la rabia.

Cuando un hombre de 1.90 cm, de musculatura media y con la fuerza suficiente como para partirte la columna en dos, traspira un aura pasiva-agresiva, puedes huir o suplicar perdón. En mi caso, huir no es una opción ya que vivo con el hombre en cuestión y pedir perdón... Bueno, no suelo disculparme. No sinceramente de todos modos.

—Entonces...—comencé, intentando ser casual— ¿cómo estuvo tu día libre?

—Deja la cháchara para otro día—ordenó con brusquedad; me recordaba mucho a nuestro padre— ¿Qué son esos rumores de un oficial de policía corriendo detrás de un auto a 70 kilómetros por hora?

Mi defensa vino rauda y veloz: —No iba tan rápido. Tal vez a unos 40, 45...

— ¡John!—se pasó la mano por la cara con brusquedad, casi como si quisiera arrancársela. Supongo que en este momento le disgustaba compartir la cara conmigo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no me estrangularía, volvió a mirarme—.Acordamos que mantendríamos un perfil bajo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Lo intenté, pero el chico estaba asaltando el supermercado frente a la comisaría—.Hice un énfasis en "frente a la comisaría" con las manos—. ¿Se supone que le permitiera hacerlo?

—Se supone que pienses y luego, actúes—.Zachary es lo que yo no soy. Él pensaba tres o cuatro veces que hacer y cómo llevarlo a cabo antes de ejecutarlo—.No puedes ser indiscreto cuando todos los ojos están sobre ti.

Suspiré.

—Estás exagerando, Zack.

—Ojalá lo estuviera—.replica exasperado—. Es un pueblo pequeño, tienes un cargo importante y eres el que más se deja ver de nosotros. No puedes andar por ahí exponiéndote sin despertar sospechas.

—No ando por ahí "exponiéndome". — repliqué divertido. Es más probable que salga el sol caiga sobre nosotros a que vuelva a presentarse una situación similar a aquella en este lugar—.Además, ya te dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Soltó una risa seca, sin humor.

— ¿Eso significa que ya te encargaste de los testigos?

Me abstuve de responder. Una tercera parte del pueblo me había visto correr detrás de Joe, el asaltante de tiendas, pero mencionar aquello no iba a tranquilizarlo en lo absoluto. Si algo me enseño Pops, nuestro padre, es que si no puedes defenderte apropiadamente, debes cerrar la boca y esperar el momento de voltear las cosas a tu favor. Lo segundo es una adición mía para ser honesto. Lamentablemente para mí, los silencios no son productivos con mi gemelo.

— ¡¿Por qué me molesto en hacer preguntas cuando ya conozco las respuestas?!— Él puede leerme mejor que cualquier otra persona. Conoce mis trucos; esa es su ventaja. Pero inclusive él no puede saber algo que no haya dejado entrever primero como que dormí con la maestra de su hija. No se lo he mencionado aún y dudo que este sea un buen momento para hacerlo—. ¿Tienen que venir a buscarnos con antorchas y trinches para que cumplas tu parte?

Rodeé los ojos.

— ¿Pretendes que ponga una cabeza de caballo bajo sus almohadas para mantenerlos callados?— Aunque irritar a mi hermano siempre ha sido un deporte interesante, realmente no era mi intensión ahora mismo. Él estaba siendo muy dramático—.Déjame la sutileza a mí, Zachary.

Zack arqueó ambas cejas.

—Oh, cielos, ¿te parece sutil correr a toda velocidad a medio día por el pueblo?

—En realidad, creo que puedo correr más rápido.

— ¡Maldición, John! —.replica irritado entre dientes, para que las mujeres de la casa no lo escucharan perder los estribos—.Los cabos sueltos pueden convertirse en complicaciones futuras. ¡Lo sabes mejor que nadie!

Mi hermano se basa en lo racional para tomar decisiones dentro y fuera del quirófano. Zack es un cirujano talentoso; tiene manos precisas y una mente rápida y previsora. Las emociones entorpecen su juicio y lo sabe, así que siempre busca instintivamente una manera de tranquilizarse. Básicamente, necesita desahogarse. Ahí está la salida de esta discusión; debía soportar el embate de su ira, dejar de tomarle el pelo y eventualmente, él dejará el tema.

—Además, ya tengo suficiente con tus compañeros mirándonos como si fuéramos fenómenos de circo como para añadir al resto del pueblo.

Escuché en silencio, conteniendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con filtrarse en mi cara. Su preocupación e irritación son justificadas, pero también innecesarias. Por experiencia puedo decir que la mayoría de las personas que notan nuestras rarezas, tienen dos reacciones. Uno, encuentran una explicación que calce con su percepción del mundo e ignoran el incidente. Dos, intentan averiguar que ocultamos y se rinden eventualmente. Aidan, Shawn y Lucas están en proceso de rendirse, así que no representan una amenaza. Lo que saben de mí –por extensión, nosotros- no es fácil de comprobar y mientras su lealtad esté en medio de la curiosidad y el miedo, es innecesario utilizar medidas extraordinarias.

—No estoy seguro de quienes me vieron y no puedo pasar casa por casa preguntando al respecto.

Mi hermano cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

Ignoré el tono sarcástico.

—Observar con atención y esperar a que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce suele funcionar cuando me excedo.

Esa es mi más vieja y confiable estrategia. Es difícil encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para pasar desapercibido por ambos si estaba investigándonos o lo suficientemente trastornado como para confrontarnos solo. Además, la placa en mi bolsillo trasero era bastante útil para apaciguar la desconfianza de los ciudadanos correctos y espantar a los curiosos con algún esqueleto en el armario.

Mi hermano se relaja un poco aunque sigue frunciendo el ceño.

 _"¿Cómo puede hacer eso por tanto tiempo?"_

— ¿Qué hay del muchacho? ¿Qué tanto vio el asaltante?

—Lo buscan en varios estados, y estaba drogado cuando lo arresté. Además, se golpeó la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar en el hospital.

—Entonces, su palabra se desestima sola. —concluyó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Me mantendré pendiente de la situación por si acaso—dije, queriendo tranquilizarlo de una vez por todas. Algún día, cuando me involucre en un desastre que no pueda arreglar, mi gemelo me asesinara y enterrara mi cadáver en el jardín de mamá. Hasta entonces, en mi recae el deber de mantener nuestras vidas tan normales como pueden serlo—. Relájate un poco.

Zack suspiró profundamente.

—Alguien tiene que preocuparse en esta casa. Annie no tiene por qué lidiar con estos asuntos, mamá siempre ha sido condescendiente con tus indiscreciones, y eres demasiado...

—Inteligente, amable, valiente...

—Sabelotodo, cínico e imprudente—contrapuso con una sonrisa burlona.

Sonreí un poco, extendiendo el dedo índice y medio hacia él, en señal de tregua. Aceptando mi propuesta de paz, imitó mi movimiento y apretó mis dedos con los suyos. Entonces, pude sentir como la tensión de su cuerpo se fundía con el mío, navegando en la calma que me colmaba hasta desaparecer. El vínculo gemelar que tenemos puede ser molesto pero es muy efectivo.

Sabemos lo que el otro siente siempre y cuando exista un contacto físico entre nosotros. Es una carretera de dos vías. El que siente algo, debe estar dispuesto a compartirlo y el otro a recibirlo. Eso se traduce en que el que recibe, apacigua las emociones de quien comparte. Es como si uno fuera el antídoto para lo que sea que acoge al otro. Al menos funciona de esa forma cuando se trata de emociones, con el dolor físico es otra historia.

Zack cambia su peso de un pie a otro, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello con la mano libre. No parecía querer saber algo más, pero aun así preguntó:

— ¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que te enteres por mi—hice una pausa dramática—: hoy conocí a tu jefe.

Se me quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara.

—Me pareció muy _peculiar_...

—No iniciarás una cruzada contra mi jefe. —me interrumpió con firmeza—.Es un maestro estupendo. Nunca he aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Es un buen padre y un esposo atento. En general, es una buena persona. No hay razones para desconfiar de él, John.

—Bueno, huele extraño.

Arqueó una ceja.

—No huele peor que algunas de tus amistades.

No podía negar eso. Jake y los chicos de la Reservación eran un caso muy raro de olor estridente.

—Bueno, los chicos son algo exóticos. —admito, sonriendo un poco. De inmediato, recordé a la pelirroja de ojos dorados... o ¿acaso eran negros? Todavía no terminaba de comprender como pude confundir un color con otro—. ¿Conoces al resto de los Cullen?

Intenté no sonar _demasiado_ interesado. Debí haberlo intentado con más ganas. El ceño fruncido volvió a plantearse en el rostro de mi hermano, junto con la sospecha en sus ojos.

—Solo conozco a Esme, la esposa de Carlisle. He hablado con ella un par de veces.

— ¿Es pálida, guapa y huele raro al igual que su esposo? —intenté sonsacarle.

Mi hermano entrecierra los ojos.

—No hay razones para indagar sobre ellos. —conocía ese tono de "déjalo pasar"; lo usa para advertirme que está peligrosamente cerca de golpearme. Resultaría contraproducente para él, pero bueno, ¿quién soy yo para juzgar la locura de otros?

—Tienes una desafortunada falta de curiosidad.

—No tengo tiempo para sentir curiosidad. —señala, cruzándose de brazos otra vez—.Tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo, una madre que atender, una niña astuta que criar y un hermano imprudente que poner en cintura. Mis manos están llenas.

Abrí la boca para decir que las mías no lo estaban a pesar de ser una pésima mentira, pero justo entonces el móvil en mi bolsillo trasero comenzó a vibrar. La canción _Highway to Hell_ resonó en la habitación. Ese tono de llamada lo había asignado a Charlie Swan.

Fruncí el ceño.

 _"¿Habrá pasado algo malo?"_

—Hablando de jefes. —dije entre dientes.

Una sonrisa se coló en la cara de mi hermano.

—La sincronización de Charlie es excelente—comento gratamente sorprendido—. Dijiste que te mantendrías pendiente de la situación. Aprovecha la oportunidad y cumple tu palabra.

— ¿Quieres que cambie mi noche libre por una noche en el hospital? No tienes corazón. ¿Qué es lo que ve en ti la mujer con la que te has estado enredando?— me quejé, aprovechando la oportunidad para fastidiarlo un poco.

Mi miseria, combinada con la mención de la misteriosa mujer que llamó su atención hace poco pareció mejorar su humor. Una enorme sonrisa se adueño de su cara.

—Solo tomamos un café. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

—Han tomado café desde que se conocen y ni si quiera te gusta el café. Espera un segundo... —hice una pausa dramática. — ¿Es así como lo llaman ahora? ¿ _Tomar un café_? —sugerí con malicia.

Sabía que no había pasado algo sexual entre ellos, pero había interés real de parte de mi hermano. Eso era raro, ya que después de su divorcio evitaba a las mujeres como la peor de las pestes. Más o menos lo mismo que hacía antes de casarse. Todavía no conocía a la mujer que rompió este patrón. Zack no ha mencionado su nombre –probablemente porque sabe que iniciaré una "cruzada" para averiguar si es realmente digna de mi hermanito menor-, pero el solo hecho de que gracias a ella pueda molestarlo, hace que me agrade.

—Eres un idiota—dicho esto, abandonó la habitación con el rostro en diferentes tonos de rojo. Probablemente, iría a depositar un par de dolares al Tarro de las Malas Palabras. Ese bendito tarro terminaría pagando la universidad de Annie.

El sonido incesante de la llamada entrante no me dejó disfrutar del todo el momento. Era consciente que tenía con una llamada que atender y un deber que cumplir. Me gustaría decir que es un escenario nuevo, pero la verdad es que no lo es. Me encargaría de arreglar este asunto. Le debía un poco de tranquilidad después de este día tan agitado. Por supuesto, esa tranquilidad se perderá en el momento en que se entere de mi raro encuentro con la sobrina de su jefe y la fascinación que despertó en mí.

Puede que mi hermano no tenga razones para indagar sobre los Cullen, pero yo sí. Ella era mi razón. _Tanya._ Lo supe en cuanto la vi, en el momento en que deduje su relación con Carlisle Cullen. Quería saber todo sobre ella, quería conocerla... Me preguntaba si podía moverse como su primo rubio – tan rápido que sus movimientos parezcan distorsionados- y cómo puede mantener conversaciones con su primo y sobrina hablando tan bajo y rápido. Sea cual sea la respuesta que encuentre, sabía que Tanya era _diferente_ a las otras mujeres que he conocido. Ahora mismo, aún con mis manos llenas de obligaciones, secretos que proteger y mi mente hondeando en el misterio que ella representaba, sólo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro: deseaba verla otra vez.

Contesté el móvil con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey, Charlie! ¿Todo en orden?


	6. VI: MALDICIÓN (Tanya)

**AÚN ESTABA PERDIDA EN MI PROPIO DOLOR CUANDO JASPER APARCÓ EL AUTO EN EL GARAJE DE LOS CULLEN.** Era incapaz de sacarlo de mi mente. Cerré mis parpados para dejar de verlo pero fue inútil. Su rostro, al igual que su olor, se tatuó con fuego en mi mente. Me tomé unos segundos salir del coche. No quería ver a nadie. Ahora podía sentir la vergüenza quemándome por dentro, pero no había comparación posible con la influencia de ese olor.

Renesmee y Jasper se acercaron y abrieron mi puerta, mirándome de manera muy significativa. Debía tener un aspecto muy sombrío tomando por la forma en que me miraban. Me sentía devastada. El dolor comenzó a menguar en mi garganta y pude notar mi respiración volviendo a la normalidad; sin embargo, me quedé en la misma posición, recostada en el asiento trasero.

Alice entró corriendo al garaje. Sus ojos eran enormes y curiosos cuando se me acercó, agachándose para tocar mis manos.

—Querida, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué decidiste volver a Denali tan repentinamente? No lo entiendo.

Renesmee me ahorró el trabajo de explicar. Le tocó las manos a Alice, permitiéndole ver una repetición de todo lo que había ocurrido en el supermercado. Fue un gran alivio, no tener que explicar ese olor... Necesitaba distraerme con urgencia.

—¿Podrías llamar a Carlisle, Nessi? Por favor, realmente me gustaría verlo— Traté de mantener mi tono de voz normal, pero sonaba un poco rasposa todavía.

Era difícil usar la garganta.

— Sí, tía, estaré de vuelta.

Salió del garaje a la velocidad en que los humanos sólo ven un espejismo desvanecerse. Alice y Jasper eran muy amables; se abstuvieron de hablar mientras esperábamos a Carlisle. Me gustó el silencio durante unos segundos, pero aun así tuve que pedir disculpas. Me aclaré la garganta con una tos seca y comencé:

—Jasper, lo siento... —Me levanté y me coloqué a su lado, apoyándome en el coche—. Todavía no entiendo muy bien lo que sucedió y cómo sucedió, pero me gustaría pedir disculpas por haber sido tan grosera contigo, yo no debí...

—Está bien, Tanya, no es su culpa. No se podía evitar esta reacción, ya lo sabemos.

Pero lo que iban a decirme se queda en un misterio porque Carlisle arriba poco después. Sentí una punzada de vergüenza golpear más fuerte en mi pecho.

—Tanya, Nessie me ha enseñado todo. Lo siento mucho...

No le permití continuar.

—No Carlisle, yo lo siento. Estoy tan avergonzada de haber hecho esto en su hogar y a su familia.

El dolor me abrumo al referirme a mi propia familia en tercera persona.

 _"¿Estaba realmente a punto de perder otra vez a una parte de mi familia en menos de 48 horas? ¿Cómo fue que mi mundo se había roto por completo bajo mis pies?"_

Me obligué a seguir hablando sin tener que cambiar mi voz.

—Sé lo que esta ciudad es importante para ti, y humanos que... — Otra parada involuntaria. —Bueno, él tiene familia e hijos y yo no quería hacer... Todos ustedes son muy importantes como para...

Cerré los ojos.

¡Oh, mi cuerpo dolía como si me hubiera arrollado un auto! Nunca me sentí cansada o adormilada, pero justo en este momento me hubiera gustado poder tomar una siesta. Quién sabe. Tal vez todo esto era solo un mal sueño.

 _"No"_ , negué de inmediato en mi cabeza, " _las pesadillas no se materializan tan rápido_ ".

—Debo irme. No puedo quedarme con las posibilidades de encontrarme con él nuevamente, lo siento... —Negué con la cabeza, intentando disipar su cara de mi mente—.Es muy doloroso, así que no puedo quedarme aquí. Espero que entiendas que no puedo quedarme un día más.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza. Sus ojos evidenciaban una profunda tristeza.

—Lo entiendo, Tanya. No pude evitarlo cuando se trataba de Edward.

— ¿Edward? — repetí, sin entender lo que quiso decir.

—No es nada, querida. ¿Te marcharas ahora? Esme y los chicos están arriba.

—No, discúlpame, pero no estoy de humor para despedidas. No es como si no nos volvamos a ver, ¿cierto?— Él asintió con una sonrisa triste —.Iré por mi teléfono y mi bolso. Tengo que salir con él o Kate nunca me perdonaría.

Me fui en silencio hasta la habitación de invitados. Tomé mis cosas y salí de ahí. En la sala, donde se estaba sintonizando el partido de béisbol, todos parecían muy interesados por el desenvolvimiento del encuentro, o eso creía yo. No tenía ningún deseo de par un paso en esa habitación. Bajé las escaleras, decidida a ir directamente a la puerta y casi había llegado a mi destino cuando Edward me interceptó.

Me dio un abrazo y me congelé por lo repentino e íntimo del gesto. Hace algunos años hubiera estado muy contenta por aquella demostración de afecto pero ahora... No estaba segura. Él respiró hondo antes de hablar. Parecía sentir el dolor también. Pero ¿por qué? No tenía ni idea.

— ¡Ah, Tanya! Lo siento mucho.

— ¿Edward? —le pregunté mientras me abrazaba. Estaba rígida en sus brazos, completamente sorprendida.

—Entiendo tu dolor. Puedo leer tu mente, ¿recuerdas? — Se echó a reír; sin embargo, rostro aún estaba preocupado—.He sentido lo mismo que tú, Tanya... —me susurró al oído la última parte y me miró asustado.

¿Cómo podía haber sentido el mismo impulso por la sangre de alguien? No era posible. Seguramente había entendido mal mis recuerdos.

Me aparté de él. Esto era demasiado para mí. Salir de la casa de los Cullen al aire libre sería un alivio a estas alturas. Carlisle, Alice y Jasper me estaban esperando en el porche junto con Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Bella y Renesmee. Al parecer, los seres humanos y los lobos son los que ven televisión, después de todo.

Tendría que dejar Forks tan pronto como sea posible. Pensé en correr al bosque; podría dejar a todos atrás de todas formas pero la curiosidad acerca de las palabras de Edward impidió a mis músculos entrar en acción. _"¿En qué etapa de la vida que podría haber sentido eso?"_ Esta pregunta me molestó y me terminó de pie en el porche, dividida entre huir o volver a Edward. Sabía que me había seguido hasta allí y estaba de pie justo detrás de mi espalda.

—Edward, —mi voz era apenas un susurro — ¿has... has experimentado esto? ¿Has deseado la sangre de un humano tanto como es posible?

Se echó a reír con voz ronca de nuevo de forma rápida y amarga.

—Es intolerable, pero eso me pasó a mí. — Miró rápidamente hacia Bella, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Di un pequeño paso hacia él. Una parte de mi mente finalmente encontró paz. Si alguien más que nunca había sentido antes aquel dolor, así que aún tenía esperanzas. Edward volvió a hablar: — ¡Pensé que me iba a morir de sed sólo por haber inhalado su fragancia! Pensé que la garganta se me arrancaría del dolor que sentía...

—Es tan raro, no entiendo cómo un solo hombre...

—Parece que se hicieron para nosotros, ¿no? Como nuestro propio tipo de droga. Imposible no caer... — parecía triste de decir esas palabras, y lo entiendo. Era tan triste y terrible como una maldición.

Si esto le sucedió a él, alguien más podría sentir la misma compulsión por el hombre en cuestión. No tuve que preguntarlo en voz alta.

— ¡Oh, no! La atracción que ejerce sólo un vampiro puede sentirla. Jack no atraerá a nadie como lo hace contigo.

No entendía bien porque me tranquilizaron esas palabras, pero siento un poco de pánico por mi partida. Tal vez porque nadie quería hacerle daño tanto como yo quería. Su vida dependía de mí ahora. Mi auto y yo. No era mucho, pero podía mantenerme lejos de Forks. Lo haría.

Mientras yo tomaba estas resoluciones, Bella caminó al lado de Edward, con sus manos tomó las de él y pude ver un destello de admiración y orgullo en sus ojos. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella también tenía una expresión de llanto. No comprendía el porqué.

—Creo que no hablé esto contigo antes. En el momento de mi matrimonio y cuando Renesmee nació todos estábamos muy nerviosos y ocupados con la llegada de los Volturi. No había espacio para pensar en otra cosa...

Lo interrumpí con la única pregunta que me importaba ahora mismo:

— ¿Qué es Edward? — No sé si era algo que podía pedirle a Carlisle y todas las otras cosas buenas allí, pero no pude contener mi curiosidad ahora—. ¿Esa persona murió...?

Mi primo no contestó. Pensé que debía estar avergonzado de lo que hizo. Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba quieto pude ver la visión periférica. Excepto Renesmee, por supuesto, que estaba respirando con fuerza pero ella no se mueve mucho. Esme fue quien se me acercó, me acarició el cabello antes de abrazar y me susurró al oído:

—Era Bella, Tanya. Edward sintió que su sangre lo llamaba con más intensidad que cualquier otra persona.

—He sufrido lo mismo que estás sufriendo, Tanya. —me miró profundamente ahora. Pude ver la verdad en sus ojos. Pude ver el mismo dolor.

Estaba en shock mientras mi cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Me paralicé, similar a cuando vi el rostro de Jack Lancaster, pero esta vez fue por el horror. Esme seguía envolviendo mis rizos con los dedos suavemente, esperando mi reacción. No recuerdo los detalles más, pero es cierto que Edward tenía un sentimiento y un llamamiento hacia Bella cuando ella aún estaba viva. Se habló de ello en su matrimonio, pero no tenía ni idea de que se referían a _"eso"_ , a esta compulsión increíble y lograron superarla.

¡Cielos! Estaba disgustada. Recordé con detalles la boda -las miradas apasionadas, su proximidad. Renesmee fue concebida cuando Bella era todavía humana. Tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella. _"¿¡Y oliendo a eso!? ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo? ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Ella realmente era un vampiro frente a mí? ¿Ella sobrevivió a la sed de Edward?"_ Mi cabeza se perdía en mil preguntas como esas. Me sentía fuertemente enferma del estómago.

Me quedé en shock durante un minuto hasta que Edward hizo un movimiento hacia mí pero no se lo permití. Me empuje a mí misma fuera de ahí. Bajé los escalones del porche casi tropezando con ellos. Cuando llegué a la parte inferior de las escaleras, me incliné un poco hacia adelante. No tenía sangre en el estómago, de lo contrario estaría vomitando ahora mismo.

Los Cullen eran educados lo suficiente como para esperar hasta que pudiera calmarme. Levanté la cabeza después de un minuto o dos, el baile de los recuerdos en mi mente de Edward, Bella, el matrimonio y ese olor.

 _"Ah, ese maravilloso olor..."_

Alice, en un parpadeo estaba junto a mí, colocando mi pelo hacia atrás. Debió haberme visto vomitar, pero decidí que no quería eso. Ya había mostrado suficiente debilidad; lo había estado haciendo constantemente los últimos días.

 _"No más"_ , decidí.

Me incorporé repentinamente, como siempre, Alice no parecía sorprendida. Me fui al garaje donde estaba mi auto, Edward me pisaba los pasos. Él era un sádico enfermo. Pensar en lo que él había logrado hizo que mi estómago se zarandeará de nuevo.

—No hay ningún lugar en el mundo adonde huir ahora, Tanya. No hay escapatoria...— Edward empezó a hablar, y presentí que estaba preparando un sermón, así que lo interrumpí:

— ¡Eres un masoquista, Edward! —Mis palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio; Bella se encogió en sus brazos—. ¡Me voy!

Me moví con pasos agigantados hacia mi auto, pero Alice se plató frente a mí, apareciendo de la maldita nada. Tenía los brazos extendidos hacia adelante y una expresión dura en el rostro.

—Lo siento Tanya, pero no vas a ninguna parte.

No pude evitar el gruñido que se me escapó de la garganta. No había tenido la plena conciencia de ello hasta ese momento, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar para salir de ahí. No podía arriesgarme a quedarme aquí y matar a ese hombre. No lo haría.

— ¡Fuera de mi vista, Alice! — No hubo palabras, sino gruñidos furiosos saliendo de mis labios. Ya estaba inclinada hacia ella. Si mis gruñidos no eran suficientes para delatar mi hostilidad, los chillidos de Renesmee en el porche y su presión arterial en ascenso lo hicieron.

De repente, Edward y Jasper ya estaban a su lado. Jasper en frente de su protector. Edward se volvió hacia mí, diciendo: —Si te vas ahora mismo, lo cazaras.

No esperaba que el argumento que me llevó a huir, fuera el que Edward usaría para que me quede. La sorpresa y la duda pasaron por mi mente.

— ¡Lo he visto, Tanya! —.aseguro la vidente—. No lograrás salir del pueblo ahora mismo. Es inevitable. Lo buscarás y no podremos impedirlo. Por favor, no te puedes ir. Es necesario mantenerte bajo vigilancia. Por favor, déjanos ayudarte. ¡Por favor!

Me inmovilicé de nuevo.

La rabia dentro de mí estaba suplicando por ser ventilada. Así que no podía quedarme porque podría matarlo. Tampoco podía salir o haría lo mismo. ¿No había una solución a esta ecuación? ¿Siempre terminaré siendo la versión más monstruosa de mí misma? No podía soportar el dolor de la verdad.

—No puedes estar segura de que...

— ¡Estoy segura, Tanya! ¡No te vayas!— Alice tomó mis manos entre las suyas —.Lo siento, pero puedo verlo con claridad. No serás capaz de resistir por tu cuenta por mucho tiempo. Jack morirá en tus manos.

La luna estaba en lo alto, por lo que la noche estaba bien iluminada. El cabello intensamente negro de Alice centellando bajo la luz de luna; no había notado que la luna esta en lo alto. La noche estaba bien iluminada por lo que el paisaje me hubiese parecido hermoso y bucólico pero un recuerdo del hombre en cuestión apareció nítidamente frente a mí. Su cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, con su cabeza a la altura de la mía, mirándome con ojos preocupados. Sólo podía verlo a _él_. Sólo podía sentirlo a él...

Me estaba cansando del dolor, pero no parecía que fuese a detenerse. No quería matarlo, pero no podía salir. Sólo una salida. Edward se movió incómodo con mi conclusión. Supuse que estaba leyendo mi mente. Bueno, eso facilita las cosas.

— Tanya, ni siquiera pienses en ello... Es una estupidez, y...

— ¿Y qué Edward? — respondí con enojo. — No hay otra salida para mí. Es una situación horrible y no puedo salir de ella.

Me volví de espaldas a ellos y empecé a caminar lentamente hacia la casa. Edward, Alice y Jasper me siguieron en silencio. Busqué la esencia de Carlisle y la seguí. Subí las escaleras en cámara lenta, y caminé hasta el balcón. Carlisle no estaba solo; Esme y Bella lo acompañaban.

—Carlisle... No puedo escapar, no puedo quedarme. ¿Qué más puedo hacer? ¿Qué otra salida tengo?

Me imaginé que podía ver a donde yo quería llegar... Era muy perspicaz. Necesitaba que aceptará mi petición, rezaba porque lo hiciera.

—Tanya, no es el fin del mundo. Te puedo garantizar que estarás a salvo aquí.

—Esta ciudad es demasiado pequeña, Carlisle...

—Insisto en que podemos mantenerte lo más lejos posible del hombre en cuestión.

Sin embargo, mientras hablaba, Charlie Swan apareció con un teléfono celular a la oreja. Parecía ajeno a todo este debate. Estamos hablando tan bajo y rápido como era posible así que incluso si quería, no podría entender lo que decíamos. En mi incipiente deseo aislarme de la situación, escuché su conversación. La voz del otro lado de la línea fue más que perturbadora.

—Entonces, ¿Aidan sigue con el chico?

 _"No puede ser."_

—Sí, pero no quiero que se quede solo con él. Aidan puede ser demasiado distraído y dejarlo salir sin esposas o algo así. — dijo Charlie casualmente.

Una risa maravillosa llegó desde la otra línea; gemí en voz baja. Era Jack Lancaster sin lugar a dudas.

Puse mis manos sobre la cabeza, cubriendo las orejas.

 _"¿Alguien podría sacarlo, por favor?"_

Los recuerdos volvieron a mí como un puñetazo al plexo solar. Sentí que se me quema la garganta, casi podía llorar, era casi como si estuviera allí de nuevo, casi como si pudiera percibirlo de nuevo.

Tendría que morir pronto.

—Bueno, pero ¿podrías ir al hospital ahora mismo?—Charlie Swan estaba hablando en una voz monótona, ajeno a cualquier cambio después de que apareció en el balcón.

Ahora todo el mundo me miraba. El rostro de Bella fue el más destacado. No podía decir si era por miedo a que ataque a su padre, pero su mirada era opresiva, casi como de lástima. Y quien la culparía, su padre sin querer, me había entregado la redirección en donde podía encontrar al culpable de mi actual crisis existencial. La ignorancia de Charlie Swan era una bendición y una maldición.

—Si el médico de guardia da su aprobación para llevarlo a la comisaría, quiero que estés ahí, Jack. Eres mi mejor oficial. Quiero que te hagas cargo.

Carlisle y Edward intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida ante la declaración de Charlie. Un lejano recuerdo me refrescó que Jack era oficial de policía, y obviamente, tenía que trabajar con Charlie, el sheriff del pueblo. Jasper parecía incómodo, probablemente sintiendo mi estrés. La meta se acercaba a mí. No tendría paz otra vez. Este es mi fin.

Seguí estos pensamientos de muerte hasta que sentí los brazos de Edward. Me dejé abrazar por él, pero no había coincidencia, mi mente aún se negaba a pensar en algo aparte de que mi vida había terminado. Después de la muerte de Irina, había perdido mi felicidad. Nunca más la tendría. Nunca había pensado que estar viva hasta el final de los tiempos fuese una maldición. Hasta este momento.

Los pensamientos sobre desgraciadas maldiciones fueron creciendo en mi cabeza y sentía que el pánico estaba a punto de consumirme.

—No pienses en ello. Vamos a tu habitación. Te sentirás más cómoda y podrás tranquilizarte— Edward propuso en un tono tranquilo que me empujaba a ese estado también.

Todo lo que podía hacer era asentir con la cabeza mientras él me guiaba hacia la habitación.

Fui percibida por la visión periférica del humano pero Carlisle se le acerco antes de que intentara dirigirme la palabra. Mantuve mi enfoque en la espalda de Edward. ¿Él había sido capaz de resistir lo que me estaba enfrentando ahora? No era concebible para mí que otro vampiro, con la necesidad que tengo, haya sido capaz de negar algo tan poderoso como sus instintos.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. No sé cómo lo hice. Pero yo la amaba, ya sabes. No podía permitir que se lastimara. No podría vivir sin ella. A cualquier cosa que podía acostumbrarme menos a estar sin ella. —respondió Edward a mi pensamiento, con un tono de obviedad.

—No soy tú, Edward. No soy tan fuerte como tú.

—No tiene nada que ver con fuerza, Tanya.

Ya estábamos en mi habitación. No estaba cansada, por supuesto. Yo no entendía lo que quería, pero yo sospechaba que tenía algo que ver el don de Alice con esta charla.

 _"Demonios."_

—Sí, pequeña. Tendrás niñeras permanentes. ¿No estás contenta? — fue malicioso en la sentencia y cerré la puerta en su cara.

Lamentablemente, eso no lo disuadió de entrar después de unos segundos. Los otros Cullen lo siguieron, a excepción de Renesmee. Me imaginé que iba a actualizar a Jacob sobre la locura más reciente de la familia, diciendo: _"¿Te enseñe lo que hizo mi tía el día de hoy? Sí, ella se volvió loca..."_

—No estás loca. — Edward reprendió.

— ¡Ja, ja! — Me reí de él con sorna —.Si esto no es una locura, no tengo idea de lo que es.

—No estás loca... Eres un vampiro, eso es todo. Sin embargo, obtendrás más de este detalle, estoy seguro.

— ¿Qué detalle? ¿La sed asesina? ¿El impulso de matar a causa de un olor o incluso, en general ser un monstruo asesino de los seres humanos?

El ambiente mejoró la habitación un poco, y tenían sonrisas en sus caras de mi familia, pero yo no estaba tratando de ser graciosa. No era una broma. No podría tolerar la presencia de Jack Lancaster otra vez. Jasper era el único que no sonreía. También sintió la oscuridad de mis emociones en ese momento. Podía sentir sus intentos de calmarme, pero estaba muy estresada. Simplemente no estaba funcionando. El hermoso rostro de Jack Lancaster no dejaba de jugar con mi mente.

—Carlisle— no le gustará lo que propondría pero lo necesitaba. Si Carlisle no estaba de acuerdo, todos los demás se negarían. Era vital que él aceptara o por lo menos, no evitara que lo hiciera por mí misma.

Edward me agarró del brazo.

—No te metas, Edward. — todavía estaba calmada, a diferencia suya, que gruñó en respuesta:

—No voy a dejar que hagas eso.

—No me puedo controlar. No estoy en mi casa ahora. No importa lo que la sangre de Bella ha sido atractivo para ti. No soy tu.

Ignorando la irritación del hombre detrás de mí, me dirigí al líder:

—Carlisle, — lo llame de nuevo, —te necesito.

—Va a pedirte una locura, Carlisle.

—¡Edward, déjame terminar! — grite enojado con él, a la mierda con sus buenas intenciones, Edward estaba siendo molesto al tratar de imponer sus condiciones.

Carlisle me miró y traté de concentrarme en él. Él era el que necesitaba ser convencido, nadie más.

—Entiendes que no tengo salvación. No puedo confiar en mí misma como Alice demostrado. Nunca seré capaz de vivir tranquila en el mundo después de conocerlo.

Las cejas de Carlisle se unieron poco a poco en reconocimiento a mi punto de llegada. La sonrisa cayó de su rostro muy lentamente, y el disgusto se fortalecía en sus ojos.

Luché hasta el final del discurso.

—Si existiera otra manera... Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer... Pero estoy condenada, Carlisle. No quiero matar a ese hombre y no puedo vivir sin matarlo—. Mi voz temblaba, y vi la cara de Carlisle estaba torcida ahora. Casi como si estuviera llorando. Esto era más difícil de lo que pensaba —.Por favor, Carlisle, termina con mi miseria...

Bella dio un paso frente a mí, impidiendo que pudiera continuar haciendo frente a Carlisle con los ojos suplicantes.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo dices que no tienen salida?—parecía muy enojada.

—No tienes idea de lo que estoy enfrentando, Bella. —argumenté.

—Cierto y no me importa. Edward también pensó que no tenía otra opción, pero buscó una y le doy las gracias cada día y cada noche por su valentía.

—Son situaciones totalmente diferentes, Bella. Edward se enamoró de ti. No podía hacerte daño. No estoy enamorada. Tengo sed. ¡Sólo sed!

Ella no parecía muy convencida. Todavía estaba obstinadamente entre Carlisle y yo. Realmente estaba empezando a molestarme.

—No quiero matar a Jack Lancaster, pero no es por un sentimiento noble hacia él o porque tenga sentimientos por él. No quiero matarlo porque no quiero matar seres humanos de nuevo. No importa cómo me sienta acerca de su sangre. He existido por un milenio y 300 años han sido dedicados a una vida limpia de la sangre humana. Vivo muy bien con ellos y no quiero cambiar eso ahora. La muerte es mejor.

Bella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Finalmente aceptó la derrota. Un morboso placer navegó por mi cuerpo. Ahora sí que puedo pedir morir en paz, pero Bella no había terminado:

—Los milagros ocurren, ¿sabes? Nunca imaginé en mi vida que un día viviría en Forks, pero terminé viniendo. Cuando conocí a Edward, él no se enamoró de mí inmediatamente. Fue un milagro que decidiera no matarme tan pronto como me conoció. Me gusta este hombre, estaba encantada con él. Hubiese caído fácilmente en cualquier trampa; sin embargo, Edward decidió luchar y ahora estoy aquí. Con Renesmee. Y todos somos muy felices. Él no pensaba que tenía opción, pero yo sabía que la tenía.

Ella se acercó a mí, su cara centímetros de la mía cuando dijo como última frase:

—"No" es siempre hay una opción, Tanya.

Todos estábamos tiesos como estatuas de mármol de Bella después de este discurso. La odiaba por ello. No convencería a Carlisle ahora.

—Carlisle, no me importa lo noble que Edward fue cuando estuvo en mi situación. No me importa. Necesito que me mates— susurre la última parte tan baja que ni siquiera seguro de lo que dije en realidad.

Bella había salido de mi rostro y corrió a hacia mis espaldas, donde se encontraba Edward. Ahora estaba frente a Carlisle otra vez. Y otra vez, mis ojos estaban pidiendo, rogando por morir.

Rosalie se destacó de la multitud de estatuas de mármol de la sala y su voz se elevó:

— ¡Esto es absurdo, Tanya! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? ¿Qué pasaría con Kate? ¿Le harías eso a tu propia hermana? ¡Basta ya! Voy a llamarla. Ella pondrá fin a tu locura.

Salió de la habitación inmediatamente.

El recuerdo de Kate me dolió mucho. Confieso que mis pensamientos eran muy egoístas y no pensé que esto tendría consecuencias para Kate. Pero no importa. Ella tiene Garrett. Va a sobrevivir. En cuanto a mí, no había manera de que sobreviva...Un día ella lo entendería. Ella no querría vivir con este dolor.

— Lo siento, Tanya. No puedo hacerlo — contestó Carlisle con el rostro entristecido. Sabía que él compartía mi dolor pero aún sintiendo el amor y la compasión por los humanos, Carlisle no podía ayudarme.

—Entiendo que el dolor que sientes debe ser abrumador para llegar a este punto, pero no puedo poner fin a tu sufrimiento tanto como no puedes matar a ese hombre.

Asentí con la cabeza, un poco débil. Ni siquiera podía pensar en Carlisle me ayudaría a pesar de que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Me senté en la cama de mi cabeza otra vez mientras pensaba en otros candidatos. Apenas tuve la oportunidad de pensar sobre Edward — quién sin dudas sería solidario conmigo. Él podía leer mi mente, sabía contra lo que luchaba, ha luchado contra el mismo deseo...

— ¡Nunca voy a ayudar con eso, Tanya! Es indignante que continúes con esos pensamientos.

 _"Está bien, descartado entonces"_ , pensé y mi primo soltó un bufido.

Empecé a pensar en Jasper, pero Alice también me cortó.

— ¡No te atrevas! ¡No lo incluyas ni mí en tus planes!

Y ella salió de la habitación, arrastrando a su compañero de la mano, la cara de Jasper con una curiosidad cortés. Él está acostumbrado a no saber que ocurre y esperar la explicación de Alice al final. Confiaba en ella tan ciegamente que ni le importaba saber lo que había negado.

Era una pareja que reflejaba una hermosa historia de amor pero no era el momento de pensar que mi soledad. Había cosas más urgentes como mi garganta desgarrada. Me estaba quedando sin opciones. Rosalie estaba evidentemente en desacuerdo. Emmett nunca haría algo que vaya contra los deseos de su compañera. Y Esme... inclusive si Carlisle no existiera, simplemente no lo haría. Ningún miembro de mi familia se prestaría para eso. Jacob, el lobo, ¿tal vez? Pero con una palabra de Renesmee, se negaría. Sus lacayos no pondrían una pata sobre mí sin autorización de su alfa. No me quedaban opciones aquí.

Renesmee se acercó a mí. Jacob estaba detrás de ella, tan protector como un ángel de la guarda.

 _"¿Ella realmente no lo ve?"_

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, tía?

Cerré los ojos. Sólo había una forma de asegurarme de no pisar este pueblo de nuevo; una forma de asegurarme de nunca poner mis manos sobre ese hombre. Debía alejarme rápidamente y de forma permanente. Debía ir a Volterra.

—Me voy, querida. Lamento todo esto.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! — Alice también apareció en la sala con Jasper pisándole los talones. —No tienes que irte tan pronto.

—No tengo ninguna razón para quedarme y tengo razones de sobra para irme. No volveré este pueblo. No me acercaré a ese hombre.

— ¡Por favor, Tanya! — Ahora que se declaró Esme—.No te vayas todavía. Tienes que hablar con Kate. ¿Tienes el coraje de hacer esto sin hablar primero con ella?

—Ella tiene Garrett, Carmen y Eleazar, Esme. Soy quien no tiene a nadie. Ella lo va a superar. Con el tiempo — Esme me miró con desaprobación —. Soy yo la que está sufriendo ahora. Estoy segura que entenderá mis razones.

 _"¿El dolor durara hasta el final?"_

— ¡Te lo ruego! —Esme dijo con pesar. —Espera un par de días más. Piénsalo un poco más, por favor.

 _"Bueno, ¿cómo podía negarme a ella?"_

—Está bien, pero con una condición. Cero contacto con mi familia en Denali. Si alguien los llama, ese alguien seré yo.

Todos en la habitación estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.

— ¿Rosalie llamó Kate?

—No— Alice negó rápidamente. —Rosalie no pudo contactarla. El destino de Kate es más de lo normal. Ella no tiene idea.

— Muy bien entonces.

Me postré en la cama, con la mirada clavada el cielo raso; mi familia captó la indirecta y comenzaron a salir de la habitación. Desde ahí, con una mirada sutil noté cuando Edward y Bella salieron de la habitación abrazados. Se perdieron rápidamente en su conversación privada, probablemente intercambiando promesas de amor. Ella estaba muy feliz por el autocontrol y la perseverancia de Edward en el momento en que ella era humana... _bla-bla-bla._ No estaba interesada en eso.

En lo único que estaba interesada era en algo que no podía tener. Nunca antes había considerado que mi larga existencia fuera una maldición hasta hoy.

* * *

Tenía la esperanza de que la predicción de Alice y el mero recuerdo del hombre de la chaqueta de cuero fuesen un mal sueño, pero ya se me estaba acabando. Había estado en la habitación de invitados más de 24 horas. Nadie me visita y no es como si lo quisiera de todos modos. Aproveché el silencio para pensar.

Había diseñado un plan a seguir. Conduciré a Canadá, rogaré por un poco de compasión a mi familia e iré a Rusia. Con respecto a cómo moriré, estaba dudando sobre si debía darles a los Volturi el placer de dañar a mi familia una vez más. Independientemente del cómo sucediera, razonaba que era fundamental salir de Forks. No podía estimar el tiempo tenía antes de que todo esto terminará, pero extrañaba mi Siberia. Sería bueno volver a casa antes de desaparecer de la Tierra.

Pasé el tiempo tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo, con mi visión periférica podía ver la luz del sol en el bosque. Como todo en la casa de los Cullen, esta habitación también tenía ventanas que daban una espectacular vista del bosque. Una ardilla se acercó al cristal cuando el sol estaba en lo alto en el cielo. Fue la vida más cercana a mí en horas. Mis ojos tenían que estar tan negros como la noche porque estaba muy sedienta. Sin embargo... ¿Cuál es el punto de la caza? No veía porque hacerlo. Podría poner a prueba la teoría de muerte por inanición. Aunque sabía que era imposible, quería probarlo. Tenía mucha motivación ahora.

Recordé la escena de Charlie hablando por teléfono con Jack Lancaster ayer por la noche. Casi no sentía el olor del padre de Bella. Era casi como si no existiera. Mi mente estaba atrapada por la seductora esencia de Jack Lancaster. Nunca he querido tanto algo en el mundo. Nada ni nadie importaba más.

El sonido de un coche acercándose a la casa de los Cullen, me sacó de mis deprimentes pensamientos. Sonaba como un coche grande, como un camión o un jeep... Los neumáticos deben ser grandes, ya que giraba con una estaca justo en pequeña calle lateral que conducía a la casa de los Cullen. Kate había adquirido recientemente una Land Rover LRX blanca que produce el mismo ruido...

 _"No. No puede ser. Alice prometió... ¿Cómo pudo haberme hecho esto?"_

Cuando el coche se detuvo, pude oler a Kate y Garrett. Alice era una maldita mentirosa.

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la de Alice antes de que Kate mostrara su faceta asesina. Jasper podría intentar detenerme si quiere pero no había nadie allí.

 _"¿Cómo no lo vi venir antes?"_

Me concentré en el seguimiento de su aroma por toda la casa, y la encontré en el primer piso con otras personas. Me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de Kate.

 _"Hija de puta",_ pensé de nuevo. Ella debió haberme visto. Tener una pelea con Kate era la única forma de impedirme arrancarle la cabeza.

—Tanya— La voz de Edward llegó alta y clara —.Estamos aquí en la sala con las visitas... ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?—Gemí al escuchar el placer en la voz presuntuosa de Edward.

Hubo una ronda risas, que me hizo enfadar aún más.

— ¡Considera la cabeza separada del cuerpo después de eso, Alice!

— ¡Tanya! —Esme, Carlisle y Kate gritaban mi nombre. Garrett y Emmett rieron; sus carcajadas retumbaron por toda la casa.

—Ella no fue quien hizo la llamada, Tanya, ¡fui yo!

Rose parecía molesta, pero yo lo estaba mucho más.

— ¡No me importa! Ella lo sabía y no me dijo cuando pregunté. Pero es bueno saber la verdad. ¡Ahora habrá dos cabezas en el suelo!

Me crucé de brazos, indispuesta a bajar las escaleras.

—Vas a seguir insistiendo en... — Edward comenzó. —No te escucho bajando las escaleras, Tanya. ¿Prefieres que vayamos nosotros o sólo Kate?

Resople enojada. No había otra alternativa, tendría que hacer frente a todo ahí abajo.

 _"Mierda"_ , pensé en varias ocasiones mientras la ira burbujeaba en mi interior aún más porque Edward se reía de mí.

Sabía que esto podía suceder. Es poco probable que los Cullen me dejaran ir sin discutir y convocar a Kate es un buen intento, pero deseaba que nuestra conversación sucediera en el momento adecuado. Había cosas pendientes entre nosotras y ser sorprendida con la guardia baja no era una buena sensación.

—Lo entiendo— dijo Edward—, pero querías hablar con ellos eventualmente, ¿no?

Bajé las escaleras lentamente. Kate estaba esperando en la sala de estar. La expresión de su rostro estaba vacía. Eso era un poco intimidante. Kate era del tipo que explota y grita, siempre mostrando sus emociones en su rostro. Esta versión contenida parecía más peligrosa. Me acerqué con cuidado, evitando que mi rostro evidenciara esos pensamientos. Cuando estaba a una corta distancia de pocos metros, finalmente abrió la boca:

—Así que has estado condenándote a morir por ahí, ¿eh?

La voz fría no auguraba nada bueno, aun así intente encontrar las palabras para explicarle la compleja situación en que me encontraba. No tuve tiempo de hacerlo.

Kate finalmente explotó.


	7. CE I: TERAPIA DE CHOQUE (Kate)

**DECIR QUE ESTABA MOLESTA ERA UN MALDITO EUFEMISMO.** Había recorrido cientos de kilómetros después de la llamada de Rosalie, cada kilómetro pensando en qué demonios hacia el cantante de mi hermana en Forks, cayendo cada vez en la realización de que ningún escenario justificaba que Tanya se condene a morir.

Necesitaba entender que pasaba por su mente. Primero se va de casa por culpa de sentimientos de soledad que desembocaron en un comportamiento irresponsable y un par de días después, piensa en provocar su muerte ¡a mis espaldas! ¡Como si yo no tuviera nada que opinar al respecto! ¡Como si todos nuestros años juntas fueran insignificantes!

Bajé de la camioneta en cuanto Garrett aparcó, dirigiéndome con pasos agigantados hacia la entrada de los Cullen.

Garrett me intercepta, acercándose por mi espalda.

—Tranquilízate, Kathie—susurra Garrett en tono conciliador, acariciando mi espalda baja—.Las cosas no mejoraran si la presionas o te alteras.

Sabía que tenía razón. Presionar a Tanya resultaría contraproducente. En especial ahora. Evidentemente lo que no estaba bien con mi hermana, había empeorado con la aparición de su cantante. Suspiré, dejándome influenciar por su amoroso contacto. Me relajé un poco.

De inmediato, la puerta principal se abre y Alice aparece con una enorme sonrisa y nos deja pasar.

—Tanya,— La voz de Edward llegó alto y claro —estamos en la sala con las visitas... ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros?

Escuché un gemido provenir del piso de arriba. Alice y Emmett se rieron a más no poder.

Mi hermana estaba furiosa al enterarse de que estábamos aquí.

— ¡Considera la cabeza separada del cuerpo después de eso, Alice!

— ¡Tanya! —gritamos en coro su nombre Carlisle, Esme y yo.

Garrett y Emmett rieron; sus carcajadas retumbaron por toda la casa.

—Ella no fue quien hizo la llamada, Tanya, ¡fui yo!—añadió Rose molesta, pero Tanya lo estaba mucho más.

— ¡No me importa! Ella sabía y no me dijo cuando le pregunté. Pero es bueno saber la verdad. ¡Ahora habrán dos cabezas en el suelo!

Cerré los ojos, suplicando a los Dioses la paciencia que nunca tuve.

—Vas a seguir insistiendo en... — Edward se detuvo y una sonrisa presuntuosa apareció en su cara—.No te escucho bajando las escaleras, Tanya. ¿Prefieres que vayamos nosotros o sólo Kate?

La amenaza surtió efecto. Tras un suspiro, mi hermana comenzó a bajar las escaleras a ritmo humano. Sospechaba por las amenazas de muerte que había lanzado que Tanya estaba a la defensiva, y lo confirmé en cuanto puse mis ojos en ella, aunque eso no era lo único que noté. Había algo distinto en ella... No lograba identificar qué era.

Independientemente de lo que fuera, primero tenía un problema que solucionar:

—Así que has estado condenándote a morir por ahí, ¿eh?

Cuando su mirada se desvió y su boca se abrió, amenazando con explicar hechos inexplicables, supe que no podría controlarme por más tiempo. Me lancé sobre ella, gruñendo. No se resistió cuando la derribé o cuando utilicé la electricidad en mis manos para inmovilizarla. La terapia de choque quizá la haría entrar en razón. Su escasa resistencia a mi arremetida me irrité todavía más.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo?!

Ella me miró fijamente, y poco a poco la desesperación se reflejó en sus ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Conocí a mi cantante. —confiesa con voz temblorosa. Una parte de mí se tambalea. No estaba acostumbrada al dejo de vulnerabilidad en la voz de mi hermana pero de inmediato recuerdo que le pidió a los Cullen que la mataran y la rabia vuelve con más fuerza.

— ¡¿Y qué?! —repliqué irritada.

Podía oír un movimiento detrás de nosotras, alguien quería intervenir, pero Carlisle lo detuvo:

—No. Ella debe entender.

Casi inmediatamente, los Cullen desalojan la habitación lentamente. Sin mirarlos, apreté mi agarre sobre los brazos de Tanya, sacudiéndola en un esfuerzo de hacerla entrar en razón.

—No puedo creer que te encuentres en este estado solo por haber encontrado a tu cantante. ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto y a ti misma por sangre!

—Lo siento. —dice con desesperación. La miré, esperando por más, ya que una disculpa a estas alturas no arreglaba nada—.No quiero esto pero estoy desesperada, Kate. ¿Recuerdas la desesperación de Edward cuando apareció en nuestra puerta hace ocho años? No nos lo dijo entonces, pero acababa de conocer a Bella y su sangre era la cosa más dulce en el mundo para él.

La miré con ojos abiertos mientras intentaba asimilar la conexión entre el recién encontrado cantante de mi hermana y la nueva información sobre Edward y Bella. Solté la primera conclusión a la que llegué:

— ¡Tu cantante es tu compañero!

— ¡NO! ¡Claro que no!— corrigió bruscamente. No parecía sorprendida por la propuesta, más bien enojada con la idea— ¡No me refiero a eso!

Soltó un pequeño bufido frustrado, mientras se recostaba en el suelo, mirando a la nada.

—Tiene el olor más delicioso del universo, Kate. Un sabor único. Todavía puedo sentirlo como si estuviera aquí. Se quedará en mi memoria para siempre, pero no es mi compañero, hermana. No puede serlo— parecía disgustada de solo pensar en la posibilidad—.Es padre, Kate. Tiene una hija. Un ángel precioso. Quizá más niños, y una esposa... No puedo matarlo. No voy a hacer eso. Y, aparentemente, no puedo vivir si lo hago.

Entendí inmediato de donde venía su determinación al negar que el hombre en cuestión fuera su compañero. Hasta donde ella sabía, él era un padre. Aquello era lo único que mi hermana no podría pasar por alto. La relación del hombre con su hija era probablemente lo que lo había salvado de la sed de Tanya pero al mismo tiempo era lo que lo alejaba de ella.

—Tanya, no me malinterpretes, por favor. Entiendo el miedo y la desesperación que te llevó a pedir un favor como este a los Cullen. También entiendo la atracción que sientes por la sangre de este hombre. Entiendo que todas estas cosas.

Tomé su mano entre las mías y las apreté con fuerza.

—Lo que considero inconcebible es que puedas hacerme esto a mí. Tomar una decisión así, sin hablar conmigo primero. Somos hermanas, Tanya.

Ella miró a nuestras manos. Yo no podía dejar de mirarla ni por un momento.

—La pérdida de madre e Irina fueron terribles. Me sorprende no estar inmovilizada por el dolor constante, incluso ahora que ha pasado tanto tiempo—. Hablar de aquello avivaba memorias felices que ahora son dolorosas—.La muerte de ellas es un cuchillo en mi pecho que duele todos los días y sé que es lo mismo para ti. Tener a Garrett no me exime de eso. Mi relación con él es una parte totalmente diferente de mí.

Y lo era. Lo que fui, continuaba siendo parte de mí, una cruz que cargar, pero ahora tenía a mi compañero del alma a mi lado. Había conocido el amor verdadero en Garrett y nunca miraré a otro hombre de la misma forma en que lo miro a él. Y estaba perfectamente bien con eso. Sin embargo, el amor que sentía por los otros miembros de mi familia continuaba tan vigente como antes de conocerlo. Mi vínculo con Tanya, continuaba siendo tan fuerte como antes de conocer la existencia de Garrett.

Respiré profundamente.

—Siempre fuiste mi roca. Mía y de Irina. Nuestro centro, nuestra piedra angular. Eres mi hermana del alma, Tanya.

Cuando desvió la mirada, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme.

—Encontrar a Garrett no cambió nada. Mi amor por él no disminuye el amor por algo más y lo sabrás cuando encuentres al indicado. Es una parte completamente diferente de nuestro corazón. Se trata de un nuevo universo, y estoy ansiosa porque puedas experimentar ese amor. Sin embargo, eso no transforma mis otras relaciones. Siempre he sido muy apegada a ti y nada va a cambiar eso.

Tragó saliva visiblemente.

—Si tú mueres... yo también moriría, así como una parte de mí también murió junto con madre e Irina.

—No juegues con eso, Kate.

— ¡No estoy jugando! —.reclamé con ahínco— ¡Te amo, Tanya! Siempre ha sido así. Siempre lo será...

—Lo siento. Lo siento mucho—dijo, abrazándome con fuerza.

Ahora, mis emociones estaban en el borde. No podía dejar de pensar en que no había hecho lo suficiente para recordarle a mi hermana lo amada que es. Esperaba que dentro de su corazón ella supiera que todo lo que había dicho, pero supuse que debía ser difícil de recordarlo cuando se siente tan sola en Denali. Carmen había sido bastante clara al decir, que la soledad de Tanya no era superficial. Mi hermana tendría que encontrar la forma de conciliarla y cuando lo hiciera, ella volvería a casa. Estaba segura que ella volvería a casa ahora, pues si de algo había servido que saliera de casa fue para que recordarle lo amada que era por su familia.

Nos sonreímos la una a la otra. Todavía tuvo que prometerme mil veces que estaría bien y que nunca tocaría el tema del suicidio otra vez. Una vez calmada y satisfecha, caminamos al balcón, donde todos esperaban. Se respiraba un extraño e inesperado aire de felicidad, que no esperaba sentir al ver a toda mi familia juntos y sonrientes. Fue maravilloso sentir la alegría de los Cullen y Garrett.

Mi amor se acercó a nosotras en cuanto nos vio, y con una sonrisa enorme, abrazó a Tanya.

—Me alegro que hayas cambiado de opinión, Tanya. Sería muy aburrido no tenerte por aquí.

Mi hermana se rió en respuesta.

Pronto, Garrett se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás, besando mi sien. Me refugié en sus brazos, dejando que su cuerpo me abrigara. Ese era el mejor de los abrigos y los consuelos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? — Emmett hizo una mueca de desaprobación falsa—. ¿Sin extremidades desgarradas sobre la alfombra?

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Emmett? —replica Tanya, rodando los ojos— ¡Somos hermanas!

Todo el mundo se rió. Mi hermana se rió por un momento, pero luego se detuvo, como si hubiera recordado algo importante. Se giró hacia Carlisle, visiblemente apenada.

—Carlisle, lo siento mucho. Me dominó el pánico. Las cosas han pasado muy rápido y perdí el enfoque y ...

— No lo sientas, querida. —absolvió Carlisle inmediatamente.

Esme lo secundó:

—Todos sabemos lo difícil que es. Cuando Renesmee nos mostró la memoria, la manera en que reaccionaste... Te entiendo perfectamente, Tanya. ¡No tienes nada de que disculparte! Ya sabes y es capaz ahora. Eso es lo que importa.

—Me siento muy afortunada de tenerlos. —admitió, lanzando una mirada por toda la habitación.

—Tenemos la suerte de que tenemos de que ustedes se encontraron Carlisle en el pasado y ayudaron a construir la vida que tenemos hoy en día. Si no lo hubieran ayudado en aquellos días, hoy no seríamos la familia feliz que somos hoy. Te debemos mucho, querida, y siempre estaremos aquí cuando lo necesites.

Carlisle sonrió de acuerdo con las palabras de Esme. No me sorprendía. Ellos eran las mejores y más dulces personas en el mundo. Sonrió agradecida y se volvió hacia Alice, quien estaba feliz y sonriente al lado de ellos. Tanya hizo una mueca de culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, Alice. No estaba en mi mejor estado mental . Bueno, en realidad, tienes tu propio método para conocer la intención de la gente por lo que no tiene mucho sentido a mentir...

Ella se echó a reír con alegría y la abrazó.

—Ya había visto que me ibas a perdonar, el...

—El fin justifica los medios, ¿verdad? — añadí, sonriendo.

—Oh, claro, querida—estuvo de acuerdo conmigo antes de volver a mirar a Tanya—.Especialmente cuando estabas tan decidida a un absurdo tan grande. Te vi muerta, ¿sabes? Vi el enorme dolor y devastación que causaría. En todos nosotros, en Kate... lo impediría una vez más si pudiera. Y si algún día llego a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso, por favor, ¡deténme!

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué ves en mi futuro ahora? —preguntó Tanya con incertidumbre. No parecía segura de querer saberlo.

Alice respiró hondo antes de contestar.

—Desde que Kate empezó a hablar, no veo nada con claridad. El futuro se ve amenazado, como si aún no tomaras una decisión. Pero veo a Jack muy bien. Estará muy vivo durante varias semanas.

Tanya se estremeció ante la mención de ese nombre. Entrecerré los ojos al percibir esa reacción.

" _Jack, ¿eh?"_

Era un nombre genérico para alguien capaz de levantar tanto jaleo.

Mi hermana intento disfrazar su reacción al dirigirse a Rose:

—Debo expresar mis disculpas a ti también, Rose. Gracias por llamar a Kate aunque creo que la recomendación de las descargas eléctricas no era necesaria.

Ella se rió de la broma y nos bendijo a todos con la risa de su gracia. La belleza de Rosalie fue mucho más allá de los estándares del vampirismo, no había nadie más bella que ella.

—Bueno, en realidad, creo que la terapia de choque fue bastante efectiva— se rió a carcajadas —Estamos todos muy contentos de que estés mejor, Tanya.

Tanya sonrió en respuesta, pero sus labios parecían algo tensos. De repente, Edward se destacó del círculo de vampiros. Con su brazo izquierdo y la obligó a encararse con él y la abrazo de la nada. Edward nunca había sido tan abiertamente afectuoso con Tanya. Se podía sentir la anticipación en el aire entre ellos. Me tomó unos segundos, entender la situación. Nuestro primo había visto algo en los pensamientos de mi hermana.

—No te preocupes. Sé que puedes hacerlo, decidiste luchar. Ahora viene la parte difícil: resistir.

Le sonrió de la forma más triste que había visto en la cara de Edward. No creo que pudiera ser tan atractivo y triste al mismo tiempo. Él la abrazó y volvió a hablar como si no estuviéramos ahí:

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ¿sabes? En esta situación no hay salidas fáciles. Escogiste la más noble, difícil y dolorosa de todas, pero al final estarás muy contenta con la decisión que tomaste.

— ¡Creo que al final caerás enamorada de él, tía Tanya! — Renesmee acababa de llegar y ahora había decidido empezar a hablar—.Nunca he visto un humano tan hermoso como él.

Arqueé una ceja ante el comentario, lanzando una mirada inquisitiva hacia Tanya. Nessie no tenía mucha experiencia interactuando con humanos, pero sí con vampiros. Su percepción de la belleza física debía estar algo elevada en comparación con los estándares humanos por ello que considerara a un humano "hermoso" era curioso.

Tanya se rió un poco, lucía incómoda: —No lo creo Renesmee. No habrá una historia de amor como la de sus padres. Tiene hijos, probablemente está casado.

Había algo fuera de lugar en la cara de Tanya mientras hablaba; algo suave y exasperado al mismo tiempo. No había visto esa expresión en su cara antes.

— ¿En serio? — la niña sonaba muy decepcionada con la noticia y todo el mundo se rió de ella, excepto yo.

—El oficial Jack Lancaster que trabaja con mi padre está soltero y no tiene hijos. La niña que viste es probablemente su sobrina; la hija de su gemelo idéntico, Zachary—comentó Bella. Su voz tenía una impresión de descuido y ligereza claramente falsas. Estaba luchando contra la risa—.De acuerdo con una reciente conversación que tuve con mi padre, Jack no tiene novia pero es bastante codiciado por estos rumbos.

—Entonces, él está libre de compromisos... por ahora.— añadí con malicia. Era difícil encontrar algo con que tomarle el pelo a mi hermana, por lo que debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

No pude evitar reírme junto con todos los demás tras ver la expresión incrédula en su cara. La risa de Emmet retumbó en la habitación, seguida muy de cerca por la de Garrett.

— ¡Esto es ridículo! No soy Edward. Todo masoquismo tiene sus límites y no voy a vivir con alguien que me causa dolor. No hay ninguna posibilidad de acercarme a ese humano.

—Ese dolor proviene del deseo... — comentó Edward ronroneando como un gato.

— ¡Es dolor! —Tanya refutó, disgustada—. ¡Y no hay ni la más mínima posibilidad!

Alarmada, se giró hacia Alice: —Por favor, no permitas que suceda eso, ¿De acuerdo? Yo me quedo porque te necesito, ¡no me decepciones!

 _"¿Qué demonios...?"_

Mi humor murió.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Tanya. Te estaré vigilando todo el tiempo.

— ¿Te vas a quedar? —.pregunté claramente tomada fuera de base—. Pensé que volverías conmigo a Denali. ¿Por qué quieres quedarte aquí?

Respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Alice me dijo que no debía irme o lo...buscaría, y, probablemente, no me podrían parar a tiempo y...

—Pero ahora estás bien—señalé lo obvio—. No tienes por qué cazarlo.

—Lo sé, hermana, pero no quiero pasar por alto a Alice. Ella tiene ese don con el que conoce mis movimientos frontales y puede interceptarme antes de que ocurra algo.

La impaciencia sacó lo peor de mí. Me molesté hasta el último pelo. Quería que Tanya volviera a nuestro hogar, el lugar al que pertenecía.

—No comprendo porque su vida es tan valiosa. Sobre todo ahora que ya has descubierto que no tiene esposa o hijos. Incluso si es por su bella sobrina, la "princesa pérdida de la Dinastía Romanov", tal y como la describes... —reclamé con frustración e impotencia—.No entiendo esta preocupación excesiva. Ella tiene a sus padres para criarla. No creo que su muerte vaya a ser algo tan traumática o...

Ni si quiera tuve que terminar el comentario para ver su reacción. Su furia fue tan repentina que no la vi venir. Su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro se convirtió muy rápidamente en la encarnación de la violencia. Jasper se acercó a ella rápidamente. El cambio brusco en sus emociones puso todos los sentidos de nuestro primo en alerta. Habíamos discutido durante nuestra convivencia pero nunca, jamás Tanya me había mirado de esa forma tan hostil. Era casi como si quisiera separarme la cabeza del cuerpo.

— ¡No quiero volver a escuchar eso de ti, Katrina! — gritó furiosa.

Garrett puso sus manos protectoras sobre mis hombros, intentando moverme hacia atrás. No reaccioné; estaba muy impresionada por la intensidad de su reacción.

— ¿Necesito una razón para mantenerlo con vida? ¿Necesito tantas razones para no desear ser una asesina? ¿Un monstruo? ¡Si realmente no puedes entender porque es importante, creo que estás viviendo en la dieta incorrecta!

Ese comentario hizo clic dentro de mí.

— ¡No me insultes, Tanya! ¡No me interesan tus estúpidos cambios de humor!

Nos ponemos la una frente a la otra en un tercio de segundo, mostrando los dientes. Su cuerpo se inclinó en una posición para atacar. Ella va en serio, noté sorprendida, realmente iba a atacarme. Un cuarto de segundo más tarde, antes de que pudiera moverse, Carlisle estaba entre nosotras. Su rostro tenía una extraña calma que nadie más mostró. Todos los demás estaban nerviosos y ansiosos por la tensión en el ambiente.

—Kate, tu hermana está muy sensible ahora mismo. Este hombre es una gran prueba para ella. No la presiones sin necesidad.

Tanya seguía muy tensa, como si no hubiera escuchado a Carlisle. Me di cuenta de que ella no retrocedería; estaba realmente ofendida por mis palabras. Quizá pensó que iría tras de él. Tal vez interpretó que yo intentaría cazarlo.

 _"¿Tan bien huele ese tal Jack?"_ , me pregunté a mí misma. Sospeché que así debía mantenerse si quería evitar una confrontación con Tanya.

—Muy bien... —empecé, volviendo a una posición relajada—.Tienes razón, Tanya. No debí haber dicho eso. Por supuesto que su vida es importante. Perdóname.

Mi disculpa la llevó a responder también. Parecía difícil para ella relajarse o dejarlo correr. Había escuchado que los vampiros eran muy posesivos con sus cantantes. No podían controlarlo; sus instintos se revelaban en contra la idea de perder aquello tan único.

—Tan solo quiero estar segura, Kate.

Aquello era justo pero no me hacía feliz.

— Te echaré de menos entonces.

Sonreí con tristeza; la calma parece haber llegado a ella finalmente.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que quedarme. Al menos, hasta el cumpleaños de Renesmee—entonces a Tanya se le ocurrió una idea—.Ustedes dos, Carmen y Eleazar podrían llegar unos días antes, ¿verdad? Y pasar el tiempo aquí con nosotros. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estuvimos todos juntos como una familia?

Todo el mundo parecía encantado con la idea, por Rosalie y Esme estuvieron de acuerdo con Tanya y propusieron que nos reuniéramos dos semanas antes del cumpleaños de Renesmee.

La despedida fue triste y nostálgica. No estaba acostumbrada a mantenerme alejada de Tanya por tanto tiempo. Fue duro, pero por lo menos dejarla en manos de los Cullen era mejor que ella viajando sola, sin rumbo. No era lo mismo que tenerla en Denali, pero sabía que aquí en Forks estaría bien acompañada. Me despido de mi hermana con un abrazo, y subo en la camioneta con Garrett.

No sabía que tan bien estaría Tanya aquí, tan cerca de la tentación, pero estaba segura que ella haría todo en su poder para lograr resistirse. Cuando mi hermana tomaba una decisión, rara vez cambia su resolución.

Tomé la mano de Garrett, la que estaba sobre la palanca de cambios de la camioneta, y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

— ¿Cómo crees que acabe esto?

—Resistirá. —aseguré con convicción. —Si alguien puede soportar esta carga es Tanya.

Sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad.

— ¿Crees que este Jack sea su compañero?

Arqueé una ceja.

—Tanya está convencida de que no lo es.

—Pero, ¿y sí lo es? —insistió, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa. Posiblemente imaginando al hombre capaz de enganchar de por vida a mi hermana y fallando en el intento—.No sería tan descabellado considerando el antecedente más reciente.

Entendía a lo que se refería –la historia de amor de Edward y Bella- pero Tanya tenía un punto muy importante a su favor. Ella no era Edward. Había una larga lista de conquistas en su haber pero nunca había sido seducida. En todos estos años ningún humano había llegado a calar en ella profundamente. Al igual que mi hermana, yo no podía simplemente creer que un humano sea lo que ella ha estado esperando todo este tiempo, pero sí lo era y resultaba ser precisamente su cantante... _Cielos._

 _"Si existe un Dios, tendría un sentido del humor muy retorcido."_

Sonreí un poco ante la posibilidad.

—Si es el compañero de Tanya, me reservo el derecho a electrocutarle el trasero si le da problemas.

Garrett se rió a carcajadas con la vista al frente, girando el volante para entrar a la autopista principal.

—Sabía que dirías algo como eso, mujer.

Me incliné hacia él, respirando profundamente su esencia a sándalo.

—Y siempre cumplo mi palabra, cariño.—susurró, deslizando perezosamente la mano por su rodilla y enviando por su cuerpo una pequeña corriente eléctrica que nada tenía que ver con mi poder.

Cuando vuelve a mirarme con el rabo del ojo, noté que sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron. El deseo en ellos delata la dirección de sus pensamientos.

Suspira, intentado ocultar su entusiasmo sin éxito. La sonrisa en su rostro lo delata.

—Será un viaje _muy largo_ de regreso a casa.

—Y querrás repetirlo.—aseguré con una sonrisa seductora—.Tienes mi palabra.

* * *

 **Bueno, amigos, esta fue Kate en el primer capítulo especial de este fanfic. ¿Qué les pareció? XD**


	8. VII: MASOQUISMO (Tanya)

**¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren maravillosamente. Les hablo hasta ahora porque, aunque parezca increíble, había olvidado cómo hacer la línea horizontal para comentar (TT_TT). Antes del capítulo, quiero agradecer los comentarios que he recibido. Me alegra profundamente que disfruten de mi historia y los personajes que he introducido en ella.**

 **Aclaro que esta historia está ambientada en el universo de Twilight y tanto este universo como sus personajes, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

 **(Eso quiere decir que Jack es mío XD)**

 **¡Gracias por su tiempo!**

* * *

 **LA VISITA DE KATE Y GARRETT CAMBIÓ MI ESTADO DE ÁNIMO.** Ya no era la creatura melancólica del día anterior, y ayudaba que los Cullen me trataran como si nada hubiera sucedido. Éramos una familia feliz o algo así, ya que Edward sabía que yo no estaba bien; sin embargo, para todos los efectos, la vida era la misma. Carlisle estaba contento de trabajar al día siguiente, Esme cocinaba el almuerzo como lo hacía todos los días para Jacob y Renesmee, y todos los demás estaban sonriendo y charlando como si nada hubiera perturbado la felicidad del lugar. Bueno, todos, a excepción de Renesmee, Jacob y yo.

En los escasos lapsos en los que lograba salir de mi propia cabeza, noté que Nessie y su perro estaban más callados de lo normal. Por un momento pensé que finalmente había hecho su movida sobre mi sobrina pero la expresión preocupada en sus caras no cuadraba con aquello. Había captado algo de su conversación antes de entrar al comedor, algo sobre una tal Claire. No sabía de quien se trataba y desconocía su relación con ellos, pero no me atreví a indagar. Era evidente que ambos estaban intentando involucrarse en la dinámica familiar - algo que yo era incapaz de hacer.

Dentro de mí, todo lo que podía sentir era una ansiedad tan intensa que no llegué a incorporarme en la atmósfera. No lograba distraerme por mucho tiempo. Ni si quiera podía sostener una conversación sobre cualquier cosa. Nada me hacía olvidar a Jack Lancaster. Su cara, su voz, su olor, su contacto... sobre todo este último detalle. A la hora del almuerzo, cuando todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, tuve que abstenerme de hacer algo vergonzoso en frente de ellos después de haber tenido un recuerdo particularmente vívido con ese humano.

Bella, Rosalie y Alice estaban a mi izquierda, hablando sobre algo en lo cual no estaba interesada incluso antes de escucharlo. Esme, Emmett y Jasper hablaban con Jacob y Renesmee mientras estos últimos almorzaban. Era un poco desagradable ya que, muy diferente a Renesmee, el perro no terminó por completo de tragar antes de contestar las preguntas.

 _"Asqueroso..."_

Decidí hacer caso omiso de este detalle y trate de distraerme a la conversación de Esme y Jasper, los dos más cercanos adonde estaba. Sin embargo, la cocina tenía un fuerte olor a carne quemada que era fuerte y amargo. Era difícil de imaginar que lograba cautivar a alguien. Y antes de que pudiera controlarlo, me pregunté qué alimentos le gustaban al oficial Lancaster. Me recriminé mentalmente por no dejar de pensar en él y volví a tratar de hablar con Esme y Jasper.

Ya estaba harta de su rostro apareciendo en mi campo de visión de repente como a menudo ocurre. Era como niebla en mis retinas; sólo su rostro podría ser colocado en primer plano sin importar el punto de vista. También estaba cansada de olfatearlo como si estuviera allí, pero en realidad era sólo un recuerdo. Eso era insoportable.

Podía sentir el miedo y la expectativa, hasta que comprendía que era sólo mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada y luego, sentía una gran decepción. Después, las recriminaciones comenzaban de nuevo: _"¡No te deprimas porque él no está aquí, idiota! ¿De verdad te gustaría que él se aparezca aquí ahora mismo, y tener que controlarte para no saltar sobre su cuello?, ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"_ Era ridículo. Tenía tantas conversaciones conmigo misma que ya empezaba a temer por mi salud mental.

Una sutil risa me saco de mi patético estado. Me giré en la silla. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, justo en el centro de la mesa de comedor en la cocina. Él es el único que podía celebrar el estado patético y ridículo de mi mente.

—Estaba bastante molesto tan pronto como apareció Bella, ¿sabes? Fui muy afortunado de que Emmett no pudiera leer la mente o seguramente hubiéramos tenido un asesinato en la familia.

 _"¿Se supone que esto es gracioso?"_

Me obligué a sonreír para ocultar que estaba de mal humor, pero incluso si no pudiera leer la mente entendería que estaba molesta.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, no se trata de una situación divertida. Sé que esta obsesión es preocupante, realmente insoportable.

Traté de no mirarlo con un aire satisfecho cuando sonreí de costado, pero no pude. La idea de Edward sufriendo fue reconfortante; sin embargo, mi negro pensamiento no duró mucho cuando me di cuenta que era mi primera oportunidad de hablar con Edward acerca de esta sensación debilitante que me hacía sentir como una maníaca. Él era el único vampiro en el mundo que podía entender lo que sentía y quería escuchar su experiencia.

—Exactamente, también creo que hablar es una buena idea—.dijo, leyendo mi pensamiento— asusté demasiado cuando la conocí. La sola idea de la decepción de Carlisle y el resto de la familia fue suficiente para evitar que cometiera una atrocidad.

Suspiró, sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Nos conocimos en una clase llena de niños. Si no hubiera sido porque ya vivía bajo esta disciplina, habría hecho un baño de sangre. Creo que el tiempo de privación de sangre humana. También tienes muchos siglos más de control y estoy seguro que serás capaz de mantenerte triunfante ante la tentación.

—Si no soy capaz de sentirme triunfante aquí, a kilómetros de su sangre mucho, menos lo seré en su presencia otra vez más. No puedo, Edward.

— ¿No lo sabes? Alice es capaz de predecir cuándo lo veras, inclusive puede ver algo drástico como un asesinato, por ejemplo. Ella sólo ve niebla y espacios en blanco, pero puede ver cómo se desarrollaran los acontecimientos...

— ¡Debido a Renesmee! Ella estaba con nosotros y Alice nunca ha podido tener una visión perfecta cuando Nessie...

Edward me interrumpió:

— ¡Oh, no, nada de eso! Alice ya se ha ido adaptado... Renesmee es todavía un gran agujero en su visión y se enfada mucho por esto, pero puede ver algo tan importante como lo es un asesinato, ¡incluso si fuese un acto por parte de Renesmee! Asimismo, no vio a Bella y ese fue uno de sus argumentos para convencerme de que, en realidad, nunca podría hacer nada en contra de Bella desde el primer momento. Por supuesto, después de que ella vio a Bella muerta por mi culpa, —Se estremeció visiblemente por la memoria —pero tal como lo vio en su mente esa noche, también puede hacerlo desaparecer. El que Alice te vea haciéndolo no significa que lo harás. Son nuestras decisiones las que importan y construyen el futuro.

Concluyó con que la expresión de alguien que lo sabe todo, provocando mi impaciencia de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía decir que era fácil de elegir y decidir? Como si fuera algo mágico, como si pudiera decidirme a vivir a partir de hoy con la voluntad de "se-cool-y-no-mataras-a-nadie". Era lo más ridículo del mundo.

 _"Soy muy peligrosa. Lo demuestra el hecho de estar encerrada en esta casa, ¡bajo vigilancia absoluta!"_

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Eso no era lo que quería decir, Tanya! ¿Cómo distorsionas todo de esa manera? Te pareces a Renesmee. Cuando se molesta encuentra la manera de volver la hoja y conseguir lo que quiere. ¡Esa niña...!

— ¡Ya no es una niña, Edward! Ella era una niña, más o menos durante cinco años, pero ya no lo es...

—No me lo recuerdes. Y pensar que pronto contará con siete años y será una adulta... —Suspiro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía tener todos los años que poseía —. Humpf, la maldita impresión de Jacob me quita la paz.

— ¡No es maldita! Es una cosa hermosa. Se aman y son felices juntos, aunque no me gusta su elección— gire la cabeza hacia Jacob, que devoraba lo que estuviera encima de la mesa. La impresión no le permite al perro tener libre albedrío de Renesmee, pero ella lo amaba, así que no había nada que hacer—, es su decisión, así que sería bueno que vayas acostumbrándote a la idea.

— ¿Sabes lo que me tranquiliza? — Edward dice con seriedad.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ninguno de ellos tiene la menor idea romántica todavía. Gracias, Señor... — Levantó la mirada y las palmas dramáticamente.

Me eché a reír a la ligera, pero en cuestión de segundos la broma se perdió y se volvió a mirarme en serio.

—Bueno, pero no es de lo que estábamos hablando. ¿Tanya, qué vas a hacer ahora?

Suspiré y mire a mí alrededor. Todo el mundo estaba muy distraído.

—Ustedes van a sufrir, lo siento pero es así—. Edward me miraba de nuevo con sus profundos ojos dorados—. No obstante, puedo asegurar que te será gratificante convivir con Jack. Él llamó tu atención incluso antes de que su olor llegara a ti. Eso es muy interesante, ¿sabes?

— ¡No empieces, Edward! ¡Deja tus sugerencias maliciosas! Ya te dije que ese "masoquismo" no es para mí—. Traté de hacer mi voz más despreocupada y provocativa, pero no funcionó. Podía sentir mi respiración acelerarse, junto con el nerviosismo. —Es una estupidez enamorarse de un ser humano.

Edward ahora estaba riendo de mí a todo pulmón.

 _"¡Edward deja de irritarme!"_

—Basta, Edward. ¡Ya basta!

Casi grite la última frase, y toda la cocina se volvió hacia nosotros. Estaba segura de que estaría rosada de la vergüenza si pudiera. Todos notaron que Edward me había estado molestando y él mismo parecía muy contento al respecto. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para salir de esa incómoda situación, se inclinó hacia mí y ronroneo en mi oído como un felino:

—La primera vez que Bella me tocó, también sentí la misma corriente eléctrica. Es algo mágico, como una señal del cielo para poder seguir adelante. También traté de luchar contra los sentimientos, pero fue inútil. Sigue mi consejo y el de mi hermana, ambos sabemos ciertas cosas: deja de pelear, Tanya...

— ¡Basta! ¡Eres un imbécil, Edward! Me voy de aquí.

— ¡Edward, deja de molestarla, por favor!— Esme me defendió con autoridad, pero yo estaba demasiado enojada con él.

Estaba dispuesta a correr por ahí. Lo que Alice y él habían estado murmurando durante la mañana fue confirmado; alguna tontería absurda sobre poderme enamorar de Jack Lancaster.

—Ella tiene razón, Edward. ¡Estás fuera de lugar! —Rosalie también me ayudó.

Siempre sentí una gran simpatía por ella. No sabría decir si se debió a que ella no cumplió las expectativas de Esme y Carlisle poco después de su creación como pareja de Edward, pero siempre me ha gustado Rose. Mi alivio se convirtió en un hecho en el momento en que esperaba tener a Edward para mí, pero mi afecto por ella nunca disminuyó, a pesar de que mis sentimientos por Edward se perdieron poco después — y sobre todo ahora que era difícil creer que existieron. Rosalie siempre ha sido una gran amiga desde entonces.

—Esta charla es absurda, ¿Tanya enamorada de un humano? ¡Por favor! Eso nunca ha sucedido en muchos siglos. No hay razones para que ocurra ahora.

 _"Al fin alguien sabio. Gracias."_

— ¡Eso es exactamente lo que pienso! Gracias, Rosalie! —Intercambiamos sonrisas cómplices. Continúe con suficiencia: —Edward y Alice están haciendo un ridículo al respecto. Nunca había sucedido en siglos, ¿por qué ahora?

Apoyé la cabeza sobre el hombre de Edward, pero él se limitó a sonreír con el libertinaje.

—Si crees que porque puedes leer mi mente sabes todo sobre mí, estás muy equivocado.

—Bueno, después de que salieras de la etapa de negación, quería hablar contigo. Darte algunos consejos; ver si puedo ayudar de alguna manera. He tenido algunos pensamientos sobre el tema... La mente domina la materia y algunas otras cosas. Pero no te preocupes, enamorarse de un humano es difícil, pero muy gratificante.

Terminó dando una gran sonrisa para Bella. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y por unos segundos se me olvidó todo lo que había en la cocina, mientras los miraba. Era más difícil observar con desprecio.

Cuando volvió a prestarme atención, le dije: —Esto es muy típico de ti, Edward. ¿Crees que debido a leer mi mente has descubierto todo? ¿Crees saber cómo me siento por completo? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo las cosas van a suceder? No nos engañemos. ¡No quiero imitar a tu historia con Bella! No soy una masoquista. ¡En lo absoluto!

—No sólo en tu mente esta la base, Tanya—. Comenta con una sonrisa torcida—.También veo muy bien los puntos de vista de Alice.

Mi atención se desvío de él, al mismo tiempo que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

 _"¿Alice había visto algo nuevo?"_ , algo invisible hizo mi pecho apretarse con anticipación. Ella miró hacia arriba rápidamente, por lo contradictorio, con las cejas levantadas, pero ella desempeñaba el papel más conflictivo de la discusión.

—Vaya, Edward, ¿es que no me puedes dejar fuera del debate, sólo una vez? — Alice trató de parecer disgustada pero estaba segura de que ella estaba feliz de que finalmente pidiéramos su opinión.

—Te juro que no vi nada más, Tanya. Todo está tranquilo.

— ¿Nadie te enseñó que mentir está mal? —Edward parecía estar disfrutando mucho de la situación. Pensé en lo mucho que deseaba golpear la mitad de su cara. Supuse que se dio cuenta de mis intenciones porque miró preocupado a mis muñecas.

—No voy a decir la verdad. No ahora—señaló con seriedad—.He aprendido de mis errores con ustedes, y de su reacción introspectiva. Además, sería un suplicio que tomará tanto tiempo como el que tomo ser amiga de Bella, y no quiero pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

Ella sonrió feliz a Bella, que estaba a su lado y tomo sus manos sin demora. Deje un gruñido salir de mi boca, dejando una parte de la desesperación escapar de mí. Ella no ha negado las palabras de Edward. Así que incluso si hubiera visto algo en mi futuro y mi plan de pasar el resto de la jornada lejos de él sería un fracaso.

 _"Por favor, no... Que Alice no haya visto nada...",_ supliqué en mi mente.

Alice parecía recordar al mundo con el sonido que produje. Soltó las manos Bella y miró hacia abajo, sus manos sobre la mesa y pronunció una frase que mi corazón se detendría si no estuviese detenido: —Jack es un gran tipo, ¿sabes? No deberías estar a la defensiva con él.

Grité sin conciencia de haberlo hecho. Fue un rugido fuerte e irritado. Alice lo había visto en sus visiones. ¿Qué pudo haber visto? La curiosidad y la indignación mantenían un duelo campante para decidir cuál sería el sentimiento más fuerte. Apoyé las manos en la silla buscando un cese a mis imaginarios mareos.

— ¡Deja de tener visiones con él! — grité rápidamente como respuesta.

Ella abrió la boca ligeramente en estado de shock, pero encontré ese gesto falso, demasiado ensayado.

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo. —respondió dando la impresión de estar llena de inocencia. Se encogió de hombros y dijo la siguiente frase como alguien molesto en dar una mala noticia: — Veo su futuro, independientemente de cómo es.

Sus palabras me dolían. Cerré los ojos por un instante para asimilar. La curiosidad ganó.

— ¿Qué has visto? — indagué lentamente, enfatizando cada letra y cada sílaba.

No soportaría que ella me mintiera. Podía imaginarme odiando la verdad, pero fue peor tener que imaginar la verdad estaba odiando.

—Solo la espera. El futuro es aún incierto. Tu futuro porque aún no te has decidido por completo; sin embargo, el curso del futuro de Jack...— Era difícil digerir la familiaridad con las que mis primos se referían a él, pero luché para permanecer enfocada en la conversación—. Él ya tiene una decisión firme acerca de ti y su futuro no es tan turbio como el tuyo, aunque todavía es difícil verlo por tus incertidumbres.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver mis incertidumbres con su futuro?— Traté de no parecer una tonta, pero era difícil. Ni siquiera pude encontrar una pregunta inteligente.

Estaba tan claro como el agua transparente que el futuro de Jack Lancaster dependía enteramente de mí ahora. Su sangre era como una bebida para un alcohólico y mi decisión de renunciar a tomarla o no, era lo que lo mantenía vivo.

—Bueno, aún no puedo decir cómo te sentirás respecto a él, al menos no completamente. Todavía es un misterio. Jack, por otra parte, ya sabe cómo se siente sobre ti...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Sé exactamente lo que siento por él, ¡sed!

Antes de que pudiera responder, a un fuerte ruido provenía de la derecha de la mesa y luego la voz de Edward comenzó a hablar rápidamente. Me volví hacia el sonido y vi a Jacob, el perro, se había puesto de pie y me miró con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos. Su expresión era de ira y sospecha, creo que me habría atacado si no fuera por Edward.

—No, no hay posibilidades de que eso suceda—enfatizó Edward con los brazos extendidos—. Te puedo garantizar que Jack no está en peligro.

Eso fue sólo la parte final de sus susurros, pero no necesitaba escuchar más para comprender que el tratado estaba implicado. Todo el mundo había dejado de respirar, al menos los que podían. Renesmee y Jacob respiraban más rápido. Jacob se tomó varios segundos antes de volver a hablar; sin embargo, aún estaba tenso y ceñudo.

— ¿Me garantizas que no le hará daño?

—Sí, Jacob, te lo aseguro—prometió Edward con rapidez—.No es peligrosa para Jack u otro ser humano. Es tan digna de confianza como cualquier otro miembro en esta familia.

No entendía del todo la intensidad en la reacción del perro, pero me agradó que Edward estuviera ocupado y no pudiera molestarme.

Jacob me miró con toda la crítica que sus ojos castaños podían transmitir.

—Jack es un gran amigo de todos en la Reserva. No me gustaría que sucediera algo a él. ¿Estás absolutamente segura de que puedes controlarte? Mi tribu tiene un pacto de larga data con los Cullen, pero no puedo garantizar que no se rompa si otro vampiro ataca a un humano aquí, aunque no sea dentro de las tierras de la Reserva.

—No voy a atacarlo, niño. Al igual que tú, no quiero que muera—. Era un pensamiento casi... doloroso. Imaginarlo sin vida, blanco y cadavérico. No. Definitivamente no. Nunca permitiría que muriera por mí.

— ¡Qué pregunta más estúpida, Jacob! ¡Por supuesto que mi tía no lo atacará! Ya te he dicho que está bien. — Renesmee era lo suficientemente dulce para interceder por mí, pero yo sabía que no debía hacerlo, al menos no mucho. Jacob pareció recordar que ella estaba presente y relajó su cuerpo un poco.

—Nessie... Bien, entonces, lo siento—. Renesmee me miró con una mirada de disculpa. Sólo ella podía controlar los cambios de humor de un desenfrenado lobo—.Tengo que volver pronto al taller. Gracias por el almuerzo, Esme.

Cortó el intercambio de miradas entre Renesmee y yo con estas palabras. Ella se levantó para abrazarlo y decirle adiós. Se acercó a la puerta y aún era posible oír que ella me estaba preguntando acerca de su conducta agresiva; sin embargo, ya no estaba interesada. Alice tenía que darme explicaciones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que ya sabe cómo se siente sobre mí?—exigí con impaciencia—. ¡Habla, Alice!

— ¡Cálmate, Tanya!— La sobreprotección de Jasper me irritó todavía más. No tenía mucha paciencia para lidiar con él y su don calmando mis emociones así que me aferre a mi creciente rabia. Jasper debió haber percibido ya que pregunto con curiosidad: — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan irascible?

— ¡Gracias, querido! Pero no puedes calmarla ahora... Tal vez, te gustaría acompañar a Bella y Renesmee a un viaje a la ciudad. Es la primera salida oficial de Renesmee como la hija adoptiva de Bella. Ya sabes, es parte de los planes para introducir Nessie en la comunidad de Forks y...

Sin embargo, dejo la oración inconclusa. Creo que ella tuvo una visión, pero fue muy rápido.

— ¡Alice, deja de espiar el futuro, por favor! Explíqueme qué tipo de visiones que tuviste con Jack Lancaster—. Sentí una rápida ráfaga de vergüenza al decir su nombre en voz alta.

Era extraño hablar en voz alta de algo que siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿te gustaría ir con Bella y Nessie?—Alice me preguntó negándose a responderme.

Mis dientes podrían triturar granito ahora mismo.

— ¿Vas decirme lo que quiero saber antes?

—Claro. ¡Nessie ve a vestirte! Rosalie, Bella, recuerdan del vestuario que les dije, ¿no?

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y salieron de la cocina con Renesmee. Emmett y Esme también tenía que arreglar sus cosas y también salieron.

— ¡Oh!, y no se demoren, ¿de acuerdo? Tanya se enfadará mucho y querrá salir corriendo de casa en pocos minutos, entonces sería bueno para ella salir con ustedes... — dijo Alice en voz baja a Bella y Rosalie, incluso sabiendo que ellas ya no estaban ahí.

Ella estaba demasiado tranquila, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Me sentía aún más enfadada que antes.

—Bueno, vamos con calma. — Edward apareció a mi lado y puso su mano sobre mi hombro mientras se sentaba. Desde Jasper estaba al otro lado de la mesa, y puso sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros de Alice. Probablemente sentía que mi ira en aumento también.

—Querida, lo siento pero no voy a interferir. No puedo evitar nada de lo que se avecina, y no importa cuanto lo lamente, esto será una gran angustia tanto para ti como para Jack, pero es el destino. Y sé lo suficiente sobre él como para saber que no tenemos ninguna posibilidad en su contra.

Tomé una respiración profunda para responder: —No habrá ninguna dificultad para él, Alice. No voy a tocarlo. Lo he decidido; voy a controlarme y resistir. ¿No es eso lo que ves? — le dije sonriendo, pero Alice no le devolvió la sonrisa.

El miedo se propagó por mi cuerpo.

 _"¿No basta con alejarme de él? ¿Su presencia sería tan embriagadora que todavía tenía el riesgo de matarlo? Heck, después de todo lo que ya había hablado, ¿todavía estaba en riesgo? Esto es agotador."_

—No, Tanya, Jack no puede evitarlo. De verdad es muy romántico, él se enamoró a primera vista.

Bajé la cabeza y cerré los ojos. Era como hablarle a una pared o algo muy duro y estúpido. No, Jack Lancaster no se había enamorado de mí. Ese era el mayor absurdo del universo. Ese hombre era una pobre víctima de mi destino.

— ¿Quieres que crea eso?

— ¡Es la verdad! —. Alice replicó ofendida—.Lo atrapaste completamente.

Me eché a reír.

—Bueno, si se burlan de él por su elección de mujer, no es...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó Edward con un tono de diversión. — ¿No crees que puedes hacer que un hombre se enamore de ti?

— ¡He hecho muchos hombres se enamoren de mí y voy a hacer que muchos otros lo hagan, Edward Cullen! Pero Jack Lancaster presenció a uno de los peores momentos de mi existencia. —añadí, haciendo una mueca tras recordar todo el incidente—.Dudo mucho que me haya visto seductora en ese momento. Además, no es posible que le haya causado cualquier otra cosa que no fuera pánico.

Edward de mirarme a mí, se volvió a Jasper, de pie junto a Alice.

—Él estaba muy sorprendido por la escena. Se sorprendió pero sobre todo se preocupó. No sentí miedo o pánico en él.

— ¿Nada? —le pregunté. Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

Me negué a aceptarlo de todos modos.

—Eso no ha confirmado ninguna teoría, en realidad.

—Lo extraño era que él parecía al tanto de nuestra conversación, como si pudiera oírnos... —menciono mi primo rubio, con voz grave, precavida—.Algo muy raro para un humano. Aunque él no comprendió la situación a ciencia cierta y yo lo ignoré en su momento, estoy seguro de que podía escuchar parte de mi conversación con Tanya a pesar de que habíamos hablado demasiado rápido.

Con su olor y rostro atormentándome, no había tenido espacio para pensar nada más. _"¿Ese hombre nos había escuchado? ¿Es eso posible?"_ Los humanos no podían escuchar o tan siquiera detectar cuando hablamos entre nosotros. Hablamos a un volumen muy bajo y a un ritmo apresurado, demasiado bajo como para que captaran palabras y demasiado rápido como para que las comprendieran. _"¿Podría haber sido una coincidencia?"_ No había pensado en aquello hasta ahora.

El silencio le siguió a las palabras de Jasper hasta que Renesmee, Bella y Rosalie bajaron minutos después. Renesmee se veía hermosa con un vestido blanco para el verano, que puso de relieve el tono ligeramente más oscuro de su piel.

— ¿Eh? Tía Tanya no es tan valiente como habías dicho, tía Alice! — dijo gimoteando haciendo reír a Alice.

—Decidió no quedarse, cariño. — Se levantó y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Renesmee —. Pronto tu tía verá que a veces las cosas cambian de dirección pero eso no siempre es malo.

Intercambiaron sonrisas y Alice aún se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella y le susurró algo, antes de que saliéramos rumbo al garaje:

—Vigila de cerca cuando voltee. No sé cómo reaccionará.

* * *

Hicimos un viaje tranquilo al centro de Forks. Bella quería tranquilizarme acerca de Jack en el camino, pero tuve que cortarla. Esta posición de víctima estaba empezando a molestarme, así que le pregunté a Bella con más detalle a dónde íbamos en Forks y qué haríamos allá. Era evidente que los Cullen tenían que mudarse tan pronto como sea posible. Carlisle ya estaba llegando a un nivel crítico en su lugar de trabajo y estaba empezando a tornarse peligroso. Habían llegado a la ciudad en 2003, y casi habían pasado 10 años. Era hora de cortar los vínculos con la ciudad; sin embargo, toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo en posponer aquello.

La niña merecía pasar su niñez en solo lugar, 7 años de estabilidad y la compañía de su abuelo materno y Jacob -dos personas que la amaban profundamente. Ahora estaba a un mes de que la fase de crecimiento llegará a su culminación y los Cullen tendrían que volver a mudarse como de costumbre. Edward me contó que Charlie había sido advertido, y comprendía la situación. El lobo sí era un problema. Jacob estaba adherido a Renesmee todo el día y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su apego de ninguna forma posible. Edward me había comentado que la conversación que tuvieron sobre el tema no fue agradable.

Desconociendo el conflicto, Renesmee resplandecía de la emoción. Incluso a casi solo un mes de partir, ella se quejaba de no ser capaz de tener contacto con la gente del pueblo. Ella era muy comunicativa y curiosa, y ahora que había crecido como un adulto -de acuerdo a su tipo de cuerpo, Carlisle estimo que era una mujer de 21 años- estaba más insatisfecha que nunca por vivir encerrada en casa. Esa es la razón detrás de que sus padres iniciaran este pequeño proyecto para presentarla a sus conocidos en Forks, diciendo que estaban recibiendo una sobrina de Edward y que estaban adoptando. Todo hecho con calma y poco a poco, para no incitar a la curiosidad de la gente.

— Primero iremos a la farmacia donde trabaja el Sr. Johnson—instruyo Bella cuando llegamos al aparcamiento—.Ha trabajado en la ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo y es un gran amigo de mi padre. Con él empezaremos a introducirte al pueblo oficialmente. También estoy pensando en pasar a un salón de belleza cerca de la plaza. Me hubiera gustado tener a Edward para que hiciera lo suyo, pero sería extraño que llevarlo allá con nosotras. Tu tía Alice dijo que todo estará bien así que...

— ¡Oh, mamá! ¿Un salón de belleza? ¿Estás segura? Suena súper aburrido...

—En realidad, creo que vas a disfrutarlo. Tienen una gran cantidad de productos de belleza para profesionales que quieran que sepa y traje dinero para darte un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado—Renesmee sonrió feliz con las palabras de Bella — Alice me dijo que te gustará una colección de champús importados en el salón. Ah, y, luego, podrías ir al taller de Jacob y saludarlo, ¿de acuerdo? También, Tanya irá, ¿verdad?

Traté de no pensar en el olor del perro mientras se hace el trabajo manual en su taller. Forcé una sonrisa ya que Renesmee prácticamente transpiraba felicidad ante la idea.

—Claro, claro... Cualquier cosa que me distraiga. ¡Vamos!

Renesmee subió en el asiento trasero y aplaudiendo alegremente.

 _"Sólo espero que Jacob no esté sudando...",_ pensé añadir, pero Renesmee estaba tan feliz que me tragué el comentario.

Y, en efecto, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad. El señor de la farmacia era un anciano. Bella dijo que ha trabajado durante mucho tiempo en la misma farmacia de cuando su padre, el Jefe Swan, era joven. Me di cuenta que el hombre no había nada anormal con la presentación Nessie como la hija adoptiva de Bella. Apuesto a que no fue capaz de notar que Renesmee parecía mayor que Bella. Con la profundidad de esas gafas supuse que casi no podía ver, pero me parecía un buen hombre.

En el salón todo fue más ruidoso, pero muy divertido. La habitación tenía dos grandes estantes en la pared que estaban llenos de finos productos para el cabello. Me preguntaba si las mujeres de Forks eran capaces de Forks para gastar tanto en su cabello. Era una maravilla ver a Renesmee interesada en ellos. Cuando su cabello comenzó a crecer, necesitaba constantes cortes y tratamientos, a diferencia del nuestro. Alice no era ninguna tonta e hizo a Bella traer el dinero suficiente para pagar todos los productos que Renesmee desee. Bella había pedido una manicura para las uñas de su hija también. Nessie nunca había visto tantas botellas de esmalte de uñas antes y cambiaba de opinión todo el tiempo sobre cuál usar.

Nos sentamos juntas en las sillas de la sala en miniatura. Esas sillas eran de color rosa como el resto de la decoración. Todo era una sombra de color rosa bebé, era casi como una habitación de la casa de Barbie. En las paredes había retratos de bellas modelos con el pelo ordenado y peinados extravagantes. El aire tenía varios productos químicos ambientales tales como la acetona, el amoníaco y el alcohol.

Me senté en una silla, con Bella y Renesmee a mis costados. Había una chica trabajando en las manos de Renesmee. Apenas había comenzado la sesión cuando una adolescente morena entró al saló, dejando una estela de olor a cigarrillo a su paso y hablando por el teléfono.

Se interrumpió por un momento en el teléfono, sólo para decir secamente a la recepcionista: —Tengo una cita para hacer las uñas. — Y se sentó de golpe en el lado de Renesmee.

Me pareció una chica muy altiva, por lo que me sorprendió cuando Renesmee se volvió hacia mí con sus ojos enormes, y susurró:

— ¡Tía Tanya, no lo puedo creer! ¡Es Becky Gómez! ¡Qué suerte! Todos en Forks la conocen, inclusive he oído hablar mucho de ella a pesar de las pocas veces que he estado en la Push. ¿Es linda, verdad?

Esa niña no tenía nada muy especial, salvo que estaba muy desarrollada para su edad. Tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, a pesar de la cara de niña, pero eso es todo. Su cabello era la parte más hermosa de su cuerpo; largo y ondulado pelo castaño casi hasta la cintura. Parecía haber salido de una telenovela mexicana. No necesite observarla demasiado para dar mi opinión:

— ¡No sé lo que le ves a ella! ¡Eres mucho más guapa! —no estaba exagerando.

Renesmee era la hija de Edward y Bella, dos de los vampiros más hermosos que conocía. Su piel pálida podía no brillar bajo el sol, pero heredó parte del esplendor que nuestra piel inmortal. Ella era más hermosa, elegante y encantadora que cualquier mortal, pero no parecía ser consciente de ello. Bueno, lo descubrirá a su tiempo.

— ¡Lo dices sólo porque es mi tía! — Y me dio el lenguaje utilizado para hacer exactamente lo que Alice. Le sonreí a la memoria. —Es la chica más popular de la ciudad. ¡Aquí todo el mundo la adora! Sería una gran manera para encajar si entablo una amistad con ella, ¿no crees?

Dudaba que la niña sea una buena amiga para Renesmee. Parecía hablar con un amigo o novio por el teléfono. Era muy clara a la hora de dar instrucciones:

—No, Justin. Me voy a hacer las uñas y no puedo conducir. Necesito que me lleves a Port Angeles. ¡Si conduzco hasta allá, se puede distorsionar el esmalte, Justin! ¿Puedes venir en media hora o no? —Su voz era un chillido muy molesto. Escucharla hace que me duelan los tímpanos.

Estaba por decirle a Renesmee que esa chica no era buena compañía, pero en cuanto Becky soltó el teléfono, mi sobrina se puso a conversar. Las dos hablaron brevemente acerca de la historia fabricada que Renesmee era una hija adoptiva mientras Bella y yo intercambiaron miradas significativas. Esa chica no era una buena compañía, pero Renesmee lo ignoraba. Fue con alivio que, cuando se realizaba una manicura, Bella estuviera interrumpiendo la conversación entre las dos.

— ¡Me quedaré aquí con Becky hasta que termines de pagar, mamá! —dicho esto, volvió a charlar con la chica.

Becky no era muy habladora. Parecía hacer un esfuerzo para simplemente no parecer mal educada. Observe de cerca, sin interrumpir o involucrarme en la conversación.

Bella estaba cancelando la cuenta cuando un hombre alto y joven entró. Era demasiado alto por lo que tuvo que agacharse un poco para pasar por la puerta. Sus ojos eran claros, un hermoso color azul zafiro, y el pelo y la barba eran de un tono claro de rubio. Era corpulento pero me di cuenta que era muy joven, quizá 18, 19 años. En esta fase los hombres son una explosión de hormonas. Podía oler la testosterona al exhalar. Conocía muy bien a los de su tipo; tantos siglos de práctica ayudan a reconocer a los hombres que dicen el sexo.

Tan pronto como entró, sus ojos se fijaron en mí. El típico mosquito atraído por la luz. El patrón de repetición de muchos siglos, pero el siguiente paso de esta coreografía marcada, lo haría yo de modo automático. Siempre fue así. Él me saluda con una sonrisa llena de dientes blancos, al mismo tiempo que yo le sonrió y le doy a entender que estoy disponible para que se acerque. Es un viejo truco súcubo. Sin embargo, el segundo paso no ocurrió. Esperé a que mi sonrisa hiciera las piernas de ese hombre gelatina como arte de magia pero nunca vino. Me quedé indiferente. El chico era lindo. No era tan hermoso como para abandonar a Renesmee y Bella; sin embargo, era perfecto para una noche de sexo saludable o lo sería, si despertara algo en mí.

Mi rostro inexpresivo fue impactante. Los ojos del joven se detuvieron en mí sólo por unos segundos antes de apuntar a Renesmee y fue allí que se iluminaron. Ella estaba radiante, sin darse cuenta que la intensidad de su sonrisa lo haría cualquier persona joven tuviera vértigo.

Becky se tomó varios segundos de más para reconocer la presencia del muchacho por su mente humana débil.

— ¡Justin, por fin llegas! Voy a pagar por el servicio y nos vamos. Estoy súper retrasada a mi reunión con mi madre de compras en Port Ángeles...

No lo presento ni nada. Prácticamente corrió hacia el mostrador de recepción en la que Bella había estado pagando nuestras cosas en el momento. El muchacho se quedó en el lugar donde una vez estuvo Becky, mirando asombrado a Renesmee. Ella se acercó a él, diciendo:

—Hola, mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen. ¡Soy nueva en Forks!— ella estaba tan complacida en presentarse a otra persona que no parece darse cuenta de que el muchacho no podía articular una respuesta—.Puede llamarme Nessie, si lo desea, así es como mis amigos me llaman.

Le apretó la mano muy despacio; yo estaba segura de que él todavía estaba tratando de decir algo. Lo que salió de su boca cuando finalmente fue capaz de articular palabras fue decepcionante:

— ¡Vaya, que caliente estás!

El niño se rió de su propia broma de mal gusto y Renesmee se rió con él, con incomodidad. La risa del chico se tornó oscura no por motivos ocultos sino por la mirada que me dio a Renesmee —llena de miedo. Ella no comprendía a lo que él se refería. El único temor de mi sobrina era que el chico notara la alta temperatura de su piel.

 _"Pobre niña. Creció tan rápido... Todavía tenía que aprender tantas cosas..."_

Riendo junto a Renesmee, decidí ayudarla pronto.

—Y yo soy Tanya. La tía de Nessie. ¿Su nombre es...? — Parecía tan perdida que necesitaba un empujoncito seguro. Él nunca apartó sus ojos de Renesmee, incluso cuando estaba nos dimos el apretón de manos.

—Soy Justin Bridge.

Cada vez más decepcionantes las habilidades comunicativas de Justin Bridge, pero a Renesmee no le importaba. Me dio una sonrisa que fácilmente podía leer: "Ahora tengo dos amigos". La conversación estaba mal encaminada hasta que Becky Gómez apareció casi corriendo al lado de Justin. Enredo los brazos alrededor del muchacho.

— ¡Oh, Nessie! ¿Ya conoces a Justin, mi novio? — el énfasis en la palabra "novio" fue el punto culminante en la sentencia de la niña. A pesar de que el posesivo 'mí' también era muy importante. Becky estaba demostrando ser una pesadilla de persona. Tenía que sacar a Renesmee de aquí.

—Estábamos en proceso, Becky, pero ¿usted había que era tarde para el centro comercial? Creo que nosotras también debemos irnos —empecé a decir.

Renesmee parecía resistirse a idea, pero continué con una sonrisa fija hacia la joven pareja. Becky estaba más que feliz con mi sugerencia y empezó a empujar sutilmente Justin afuera de la habitación pero el muchacho era mucho más fuerte que ella. No se movió.

—Nessie, ya que eres nueva en la ciudad, estoy seguro que Becky te invitara a la escuela el sábado por la tarde. —el chico miró significativamente a Becky y ella no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí. Sería genial que fueras, Nessie. —pero su tono forzado decía todo lo contrario.

—Nuestro equipo entrena para los juegos de la liga de fútbol, los sábados y a veces los domingos. Siempre hay chicos allí, también las chicas del año pasado. Sería genial que ustedes fueran. Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo le encantaría conocerte. ¿Becky porque no invitas a Nessie para este fin de semana? ¿Podrías ir, Nessie?

Becky se tornó blanca por unos instantes. Podía apostar a que ella, al igual que yo, reconoció el tono de súplica en la voz de su novio. Renesmee dudó un poco.

—Sí, Nessie, ¡vamos! — el tono de Becky no era alentador. Sonaba como alguien que estaba tratando de ocultar un dolor intestinal grave.

Nessie me miró rápidamente. La duda era muy transparentemente en sus ojos chocolate.

—No lo sé...

—Oh, por favor, Nessie! ¿Cuál es el problema? Mira ¿por qué no me das tu teléfono y...? —intentó Justin.

—Tengo mi teléfono aquí, amor—interrumpió Becky, sacando rápidamente su teléfono de su bolso. Ya estaba listo para digitar antes de que Justin alcanzara los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. ¿Cuál es tu número, Nessie?

Después de que Becky guardó el número de Nessie en su dispositivo, la pareja salió a toda prisa. Bella todavía no había vuelto de pagar la cuenta a pesar de haber estado antes de Becky en la fila. Renesmee fue a ver lo que su madre estaba haciendo y volvió diciendo que Bella estaba hablando con su ex jefa, la señora Newton, por lo que se quedaría allí por un rato. Renesmee tomo mi brazo y me sacó del salón diciendo que iría al taller de Jacob conmigo.

El taller estaba Jacob a tres calles, en dirección a la salida este de Forks. Aproveché el momento a solas para averiguar qué tenía que ver Claire con su actitud silenciosa y preocupada durante el almuerzo. La enorme sonrisa se escurrió lentamente de su cara. Me arrepentí de haber indagado, pero antes de que pudiera liberarla de responder, dijo:

—Jake está muy preocupado— _"y por extensión ella también lo estaba."_ —Hay una niña cercana a los chicos de la Reserva que ha estado muy enferma desde hace un par de años. Su nombre es Claire. Jugué un par de veces con ella cuando nos veíamos de la misma edad—suspiró, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos—.Sólo tiene 9 años y dicen que no llegará a su próximo cumpleaños, Tía Tanya. Ni si quiera el abuelo Carlisle puede ayudarla ahora.

Oh, la mortalidad humana era un recordatorio permanente del ciclo natural de la vida. Era triste que una niña muriera. Siempre lo es. Siempre lo será. Lamentaba que Nessie fuera a conocer la pena que viene con la muerte de alguien siendo tan joven. Nunca es un buen momento para tal evento; sin embargo, podría ser peor. Podría ser alguien cercano a su corazón...

—Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, querida.

—Pero aún puede ocurrir un milagro, ¿cierto? —preguntó esperanzada, mirándome con ansiedad.

Sin previo aviso, el recuerdo de la primera vez que vi a Jack Lancaster se reproduce. La energía a su alrededor, la piel morena perfecta, el rostro clásico y exótico al mismo tiempo, y los brillantes ojos verdes... Podía recordar nítidamente su deliciosa esencia, al igual que lo hermoso que es. Su presencia en aquel lugar simple y mundano me había parecido fuera de lugar y cuando su olor llego a mí... su mera existencia, me había parecido un _milagro_.

—Esa es la magia de los milagros, Nessie, —dije sonriéndole, sintiendo una rara sensación cálida creciendo en mi pecho—suceden cuando uno menos los espera.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, satisfecha con mi respuesta.

Cuando llegamos al taller lo confundí por un momento con un depósito de chatarra. Las partes de autos cubrían la mayor parte de la fachada pero, una vez superados los obstáculos, se veía una entrada más allá de un amplio patio. Había un vehículo ya jubilado al lado de la entrada, un viejo monovolumen Chevy lleno de grasa. Había otro coche con el radio una estación rock en alguna parte a la derecha de la entrada. Me di cuenta al avanzar, que el pasillo estaba débilmente iluminado.

—Jacob está aquí, puedo olerlo—. Renesmee dijo entusiasmada—. ¡Y Seth! ¡Hace tiempo no lo veo, Seth!

Ella sonrió feliz para mí, pero oí una voz gritando a nosotros.

— ¿Nessie? ¿Quién está contigo?

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamo a otra voz grave.

Jacob salió corriendo hacia nosotras desde el fondo del taller, me pareció que estaba trabajando cerca de una estantería con varias linternas y una patrulla...

 _"¿Una patrulla?"_

—Tienen que salir de aquí ahora mismo. — murmura el perro con urgencia mientras corría hacia nosotras con su cuerpo tembloroso.

Mi mente lo procesó por un segundo e inmediatamente las alarmas saltaron en mi cabeza. Hice una inhalación profunda, buscando reconocer todos los olores en el ambiente y entonces, la confirmación de mis sospechas estalló junto con mi garganta. El rostro desesperado de Jacob debió haber sido confirmación suficiente.

Jack Lancaster está aquí.


	9. VIII: MOBYDICK (Jack)

**¡Buenas, gente! Es un gusto estar aquí una vez más y dejarles un nuevo capítulo de _Dulce Amanecer_. Aprovecho la oportunidad para comentarles que no publicaré nuevos capítulos hasta mediados de JULIO, cuando ya haya concluido el semestre. _Tengo varios proyectos acumulados y poco tiempo para hacerlos. Lo sé, la vida es dura (TT_TT)_**

 **En fin, espero que disfruten al leer este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

* * *

 **AMABA MI TRABAJO LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO, EN DÍAS COMO HOY, NO TANTO.** El proceso contra Munch y el papeleo del caso me tenían harto. Entre recolectar las declaraciones de los testigos del asalto, dar mi propia declaración y la resistencia de Joe en dar la suya, ya han pasado 2 días. La burocracia estaba arruinando este país y mis planes. En mi mente, a estas alturas, ya le habría preguntado al Dr. Cullen sobre el estado de Tanya y encontrado una buena excusa para hablar con ella personalmente. Para mi disgusto, "estar pendiente de la situación" requirió más tiempo del que había estimado. Lo único rescatable de todo esto es que estaba cumpliendo mi palabra.

Gracias a la asistencia de mi grupo de amigos, sé que los testigos que se acercaron a la estación me tildaron de estrella velocista o potencial corredor de fútbol americano. Las opciones "fenómeno de circo" o "monstruo" no fueron mencionadas. Por otra parte, Joe no había dicho nada sobre su arresto. Con suerte no recordaba nuestro encuentro. Por si acaso, ya me había encargado de dar una versión bastante mundana de los hechos en mi declaración. Tras 48 horas post-indiscreción, todo parecía volver a su lugar- Zachary volvía a parecer un alarmista- y yo necesitaba combustible para enfrentar el resto del día.

Gracias al cielo tenía excelentes compañeros. Aiden llegó a medio día para salvarme con un café con crema extra y Lucas dejó una caja de pastelillos de canela -mis panecillos favoritos- sobre mi escritorio.

—Los amo, chicos.

—Ya he escuchado eso—comenta Lucas.

—Todos dicen lo mismo los primeros meses— murmura Aiden, quitándose los restos de su rosquilla glaseada de los dientes.

Me reí entre dientes y dirigí mi atención a Shawn, quien se había detenido para husmear en la caja de panecillos.

—Shawn, ¿terminaste de archivar el caso?

—Sí. Sólo falta la declaración de Munch—responde, dando un mordisco a un panecillo—.Vengo de la sala de interrogatorios. El chico se niega a hablar al respecto.

Me preguntaba si su silencio se debía a estar asustado, no recordar lo ocurrido o simplemente ser rebelde. Sólo podría saberlo a ciencia cierta si hablaba con Joe directamente, aunque creo que podría abstenerme de...

 _"_ — _Los cabos sueltos pueden convertirse en complicaciones futuras.",_ las palabras de Zachary resonaron en mi cabeza, _"_ — _Lo sabes mejor que nadie."_

Parpadeé con pesadez, intentando extirpar el recordatorio de mi cerebro. Era particularmente molesto que el recordatorio tuviera la voz de mi hermano.

Lucas se inclinó sobre mi hombro .

—Vi al abogado de Munch salir a almorzar con Charlie hace unos minutos, así que hay _vía libre_ por al menos una hora—murmuró, lanzándome una mirada de complicidad poco disimulada.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de agradecimiento y tome un pañuelo de papel y agarré con él un panecillo de la caja.

—Vamos Shawn. Consigamos la declaración de Munch.

Shawn asintió en acuerdo, y lideró el camino. Tomé el café con mi mano libre y seguí a mi compañero. La presión se acumulaba sobre mis hombros con cada paso que daba hacia Joe Munch.

La presión es algo curioso. Hace que algunas personas se quiebren. Como el desarmador de bombas que decidió salir corriendo del edificio y condenar a una multitud a muerte porque no pudo elegir que cable cortar. Hace que algunas personas se ahoguen en sus propias inseguridades. Se desmoronen. Se congelen. La presión hace que las personas caigan como moscas o se rompan como el cristal. No soy de esas personas. Me encanta la presión. Esta me impulsa, me conduce a tener éxito. Es mi elemento. Es cuando estoy siendo presionado, que muestro mi mejor versión o al menos, así es cuando estoy enfocado.

Estaba siendo difícil concentrarme en la seguridad de mi familia, especialmente porque mis pensamientos gravitaban alrededor de Tanya involuntariamente.

 _"¿Se encontrará bien? ¿Padecía de una condición crónica o mental? ¿Sufría esa clase de episodios todo el tiempo? ¿Cómo puede alguien quedar lo suficientemente inmóvil como parecer una estatua? ¿Realmente pensaba matar a alguien?"_

Me estaba volviendo loco de la preocupación. Realmente necesitaba averiguar si ella estaba bien lo más pronto posible.

Shawn se detuvo de pronto, atrayendo mi atención. Noté que ya habíamos llegado a las salas de interrogación.

— ¿Shawn, podrías esperar aquí afuera un momento? Quisiera hablar con él a solas antes de que tomes su declaración.

El hombre me lanzó una mirada cargada de curiosidad pero no replicó. Después de un rato, asintió y abrió la puerta para que yo pasara. Tras darle un guiño de agradecimiento, atravesé el umbral de la puerta.

El chico estaba sentado, sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa. Repentinamente, levanta la cabeza en mi dirección-tenía un hematoma enorme en la frente-, percibiendo mi presencia. Joe no sabe porque sintió la necesidad de mirar y probablemente no piensa en ello. Nadie lo hace después de un rato. La puerta se cerró a mis espaldas con un delicado clic y mi sonrisa se filtró al ver la sangre drenándose de su cara.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Munch—saludé con fría formalidad—.Me disculpo por no haber venido a verlo antes.

Cuando salió de la impresión, Joe Munch retrocedió con tanta urgencia que olvido que estaba sentado y cayó al suelo junto con la silla. Sin dejar de mirarme, se arrastró a la pared más alejada de mí. No me sorprendió. Estar conmigo en un espacio reducido, donde solo hay una salida, suele _incomodar_ a las personas, en especial cuando no estoy siendo particularmente amistoso.

—No... no puedes ser real. No puedes...

—Lo soy. Créame.

 _"Y mientras más pronto lo asimile, será mejor."_

Evite mirarlo fijamente. Ya era suficientemente malo para él estar en la misma habitación conmigo. Dejé mis cosas sobre la mesa, acomodándolas con calma. Luego, tome la silla derribada y la coloqué en su lugar anterior, antes de dirigirme a la silla más alejada del chico y cercana a la puerta. Crucé las piernas cuando me senté, tomé un sorbo de mi café y tamborileé mis dedos sobre la mesa, esperando a que Joe volviera a sentarse. No lo forzaría a estar cerca de mí.

Puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí. Joe vigilaba alarmado cada uno de mis movimientos. Pensaba darle unos minutos para que se relajara pero mis pensamientos se volcaron hacia Tanya y su condición la última vez que la vi. Otra vez.

 _"¿Se encontrara bien? Su tío es el Dios de las batas blancas según mi hermano así que ella debe estar bien, ¿cierto?"_ La preocupación empezó a impacientarme una vez más, pero fue Joe quien rompió el silencio.

—No puedes lastimarme aquí. —la voz temblorosa del chico me hizo mirarlo. Se estremeció, asustado—.Los policías me protegerán. ¡No puedes lastimarme aquí!

Arqueé una ceja en respuesta.

 _"¿Todavía no ha notado mi uniforme?"_

—No recuerdo haberlo lastimado antes.

—Por tu culpa tuve el accidente—acusó, el enojo superando el miedo por un instante—.Volaste sobre el maldito auto. ¡Eres un maldito demonio!

Quise rodar los ojos pero no me permití reaccionar. Ninguno de sus comentarios eran innovadores de todos modos. La costumbre me ha ayudado a refinar mis habilidades para burlar comentarios o preguntas incómodas cuando estas se presentan. El secreto está en ocultar la reacción real hasta transformarla en la reacción que deseada.

Podía quedarme sentado aquí hasta que me diera su declaración, pero tenía cosas mejores que hacer. Cosas como indagar sobre la condición de Tanya o divagar acerca de ella o su familia. Di otro sorbo a mi café, decidiendo agilizar un poco las cosas.

Me incliné un poco hacia adelante, reposicionándome en la silla; la valentía se escapó de su cuerpo entonces. Como acto reflejo el chico retrocedió al rincón como un animal acorralado. Esa reacción y la distancia entre nosotros evidenciaban que recordaba algunas de mis habilidades pero afortunadamente, _eso_ no es asunto de Joe. Él tiene sus propios problemas.

—Recuerdo haberle pedido que estacionara el vehículo, Sr. Munch—comenté mientras me levantaba de la silla. Noté como sus pupilas se dilataron y el olor de su miedo llego a mi nariz. _"Probablemente, también recuerda la bala que no dio en el blanco."_ —.Estoy seguro que usted también lo recuerda.

Mordisquee mi panecillo de canela mientras contemplaba su reacción. El cuerpo de Joe se encogía más conforme más lo miraba. Encontraba algo exagerado todo este acto de policía malo, pero su percepción de mí era terrible. La primera impresión seguía siendo muy importante. Este chico me teme debido a nuestro primer encuentro. Él realmente pensaba que yo era un monstruo, un demonio según sus palabras, y seguiría pensándolo a menos que yo me esforzara en probar lo contrario. La verdad es que no veía ningún beneficio en hacerlo. El miedo es una estrategia de disuasión eficaz si se sabe emplear.

—No deseo perjudicarlo, Sr. Munch—aclaré, dejando la puerta de la posibilidad abierta. No me gustaba la idea pero lo haría si debía—.Pienso que se ha perjudicado a sí mismo lo suficiente hasta este momento.

La expresión pálida de su rostro sudoroso me dio por entendido que había captado el mensaje. Esperaba que Joe entendiera que tenía las de perder si buscaba una confrontación conmigo, en especial aquí. Su situación ya era muy complicada sin ganarse mi enemistad.

—Ayúdese a sí mismo y colabore con el oficial que tomará su declaración en unos minutos.

Tomé mi café y caminé hacia la puerta, sintiendo su mirada sobre mi espalda.

— ¿Eso es...? ¿Eso es todo? —susurra entre dientes. Si no tuviera un buen oído, no lo habría escuchado.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba ahí, más seguro estaba que Joe no era una amenaza. Solo se trataba de un muchacho asustado, que había visto más de lo que puede procesar y cuya credibilidad estaba desgastada por sus constantes errores en la vida. No tendría que recurrir al As bajo mi manga con él.

—Espero que esta sea la última vez que nos veamos, pero eso depende completamente de usted, Sr. Munch—dije con seriedad, mirándolo por encima de mi hombro.

Gracias a la penumbra de la habitación, podía escuchar a su corazón acelerándose. Considerando innecesario atemorizarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho, salí de la sala. La puerta detrás de mí se cerró con un delicado clic, dejando atrapado a Joe.

Shawn estaba recostado sobre la pared más cercana.

—Eso fue rápido. Ni si quiera necesitaste 10 minutos— comentó, claramente impresionado.

Sonreí un poco.

—Ahora está listo para dar su declaración.

— ¿Lo amenazaste?

—Eso sería ilegal—señalé con mi cara de póker, antes de beber otro trago de mi café.

Nunca _admitas_ nada a nadie. La regla básica del control de daños. No era la única regla pero era única que nunca ignoraba.

Me lanzó una mirada conocida; estaba dividido entre indagar más o dejarlo pasar. No podía dejar entrever mis actividades. Sabía que Shawn, al igual que Aiden y Lucas, era un buen tipo, pero no podía involucrar a nadie en todo lo que hacía. Mientras más lo haga, más aprende esa persona de mí. El conocimiento es poder y nunca se sabe cuándo a alguien se le vaya a ocurrir emplearlo o con qué fin.

Shawn suspiró resignado.

—Sabelotodo.

Me reí, pasando a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza con resignación antes de meterse al salón de interrogatorios.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, mi sonrisa se fue apagando. El viejo debate entre el alivio y la insatisfacción comenzó nuevamente. Me aliviaba cumplir mi palabra y que mi familia estuviera a salvo. Obviamente, me gustaba salirme con la mía, pero al mismo tiempo... me frustraba. Me gustaba ser útil para los demás, pero era cada vez más difícil extraer algo de _satisfacción_ en ser beneficiado por errores ajenos en vez de méritos propios, o ser elogiado por algo en lo que no tuve que dar todo lo que tenía. Es simple y doloroso. Es difícil valorar lo que se consigue con facilidad.

La imagen de la pelirroja sobrina del Dr. Cullen destello en mi cabeza con nitidez... Sonreí de nuevo, sintiéndome repentinamente emocionado. ¿Qué palabra le sigue a perfección? Porque ella lo era. Mejor aún que su apariencia despampanante, sospechaba que Tanya al igual que su tío, tenía enormes sellos con la palabra COMPLICADO escrita por todos lados. Aún seguía sin comprender lo sucedido en la tienda de abarrotes pero tenía claro que ella era un enigma que yo quería descifrar.

* * *

Empezaba a creer que mi hermano estaba liándose con una hermana del destino. En serio. Primero, el caso Munch que se alargó demasiado y luego, cuando finalmente logré salir del precinto, la luz lateral de mi patrulla se averió justo cuando iba camino al hospital a buscar a Carlisle Cullen. No podía meterme a la interestatal con una luz direccional dañada. Quería hacerlo –tenía la motivación- pero si me involucraba en un accidente y/o cometía otra "indiscreción" en tan poco tiempo, tendría que limpiar otro desastre y posponer mis planes de nuevo.

Me di media vuelta a la primera oportunidad y me dirigí al taller de Jacob, con la esperanza de saber sobre Tanya antes de que el día llegara a su fin. Con suerte él podrá arreglar la bendita direccional antes de que anochezca. o eso pensaba hasta que Seth Clearwater llegó al taller y ¡Jacob se preocupó más por interrogarlo que por mover las malditas manos!

—Entonces, ¿Lee-Lee está bizarramente feliz?

Seth estaba sentado sobre el capote de otro auto cercano a la patrulla, bebiendo una Coca cola. Yo estaba en una esquina, rodando los ojos con impaciencia mientras "Patience" de Guns and Roses sonaba desde la radio de un vehículo aledaño.

—Espero que nunca te escuche llamándola así o tendré que desenterrar tu cadáver de mi patio trasero— respondió Seth, con una enorme sonrisa que rápidamente se tornó dolorosa—.Quisiera que las circunstancias fueran mejores, ¿sabes? Creo que Leah se siente culpable por ser feliz ahora mismo.

Conocía el sentimiento. Ahora mismo, la culpa superó mi impaciencia y apuntillaba mi estómago sin misericordia. La hermana de Seth había vuelto a casa hace un par de semanas sólo para presenciar como uno de sus familiares decae cada vez más. No conocía a Leah aún, por lo que solo podía imaginarla como una versión de Seth con cabello largo, pero debe ser terrible para ella estar en un lugar del que huyó hace años, sólo para ver a alguien a quien ama morir.

 _"—Haz lo humanamente posible. —", l_ a voz de mi difunto padre resonó en mi cabeza _"—Con eso es suficiente. "_

Era extraño y aterrador. Cada vez que sentía un ataque de remordimiento, recordaba a Pops y fragmentos del sin fin de discusiones sobre lo que yo debía o no hacer. Cielos, realmente extrañaba discutir con él.

— ¿Jack?

Levanté la cabeza hacia Seth.

—Estás muy callado. ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó, analizándome con ojos curiosos.

Asentí rápidamente.

— Parecías algo apresurado— comentó Jacob, inclinado sobre el capote abierto de la patrulla— ¿Adónde tienes que ir con tanta urgencia?

—Al hospital. Pensaba hablar con el Dr. Cullen—respondí sin dudar.

Seth se atragantó con su bebida. Comenzó a toser, ganándose mi mirada preocupada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Jacob, enderezándose de inmediato.

—No—parpadeé. _"Ambos eran amigos de los Cullen, ¿cierto?"_ — ¿Nadie le hace una visita social de vez en cuando al Dr. Cullen?

Jacob abrió la boca para responder pero Seth lo hizo primero.

—No. Digo sí. Es solo que... ¿Qué tienes que hablar con Carlisle?

—Su sobrina no se encontraba bien la última vez que la vi—sentí mi rostro calentarse un poco al hablar de Tanya en voz alta. Era liberador y embarazoso al mismo tiempo—.Solo quiero asegurarme de que ella esté bien.

La expresión de Seth se ablandó notablemente, contrastando con el rostro tenso de Jacob.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Jack—dijo Jake, inclinándose para echarle otro vistazo al auto.

—Tanya realmente parecía sentirse muy mal...—comencé preocupado.

—La vi hoy, durante mi hora del almuerzo—cortó con voz sorna. " _Oh, cierto. Jake siempre va a casa de los Cullen por alguna razón."_ De repente, Jacob contrajo su nariz como si estuviera pensando en algo desagradable. Fue por solo un segundo pero pude notarlo—. Ella está bien.

Fruncí el ceño. Su voz no dejaba entrever nada, pero el gesto antes de referirse a ella estaba cargado de significado. Tanya no le agradaba. El uso del pronombre en vez del nombre también denotaba cierta apatía.

— ¿Sucedió algo malo entre ustedes? —pregunté con cautela, tanteando el terreno.

—Para nada. Sólo pensé en ahorrarte el viaje. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, decidiendo darme la espalda e ir a buscar una luz dirección en el estante del fondo.

Después de haberlo desbancado los últimos tres fines de semana del mes, Jake sabe que soy bueno leyendo caras. Por suerte Seth también estaba aquí. Él era trasparente como el agua de manantial -por eso nunca jugaba póker con nosotros. Lo miré, preguntándole con los ojos que había pasado. Seth cambio de peso, de un pie hacia otro, en respuesta. Había incomodidad en él. Sospechaba que había algo que no me estaban diciendo, pero bueno, no sería la primera vez.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber sobre su estado? —preguntó Seth con curiosidad, mientras miraba a Jake analizar un montón de luces que tenía al fondo del taller—.No conoces a los Cullen.

Puse la mano sobre mi pecho de forma dramática.

— ¿Necesito razones para preocuparme por otro ser humano?

Seth arqueó ambas cejas.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que "esto" es? ¿Simple preocupación por otro ser humano?

—No, es más complicado—admití, riendo un poco—. Ella me gusta.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo. Definitivamente hay algo que no me están diciendo.

— ¿Por qué? —Jacob preguntó con rudeza. Arqueé una ceja esperando a que elaborara un poco más la pregunta—.Bueno, supongo que es... _guapa,_ —escupió el cumplido como si fuera un crimen—pero hay muchos peces en el mar.

 _"Me pregunto si el desagrado es mutuo o solo es por parte de Jake."_

Me encogí de hombros.

—No tengo interés en otras chicas, Jake—respondí, sorprendiéndome por mi sinceridad—. He encontrado a mi Mobydick.

Jacob cerró los ojos como si le hubiera pateado la entrepierna o dicho algo muy doloroso de escuchar. Seth soltó una risa que ni si quiera la mirada asesina del mecánico pudo cortar.

— ¿Sabes cómo terminó Ahab? —pregunto Jake con voz incisiva.

Sacudí la cabeza. Solo conocía la trama; nunca busqué el final. Quería leer ese libro algún día.

—Muerto—respondió con voz sorna, eligiendo la luz direccional entre sus manos—. Mobydick lo mató.

Moví mi mano, restándole importancia a ese detalle.

 _"Como si no tuviera suficiente con el alarmista de mi hermano..."_

—Eres un fatalista, Jake.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza con exasperación un par de veces mientras Seth reía. Repentinamente, su cabeza giró en dirección al pasillo y el perfil de su rostro se iluminó como si hubiese visto a un ángel o algo así.

— ¡¿Nessie?!

Aquel nombre sonó remotamente familiar.

Emocionado, Jacob dio un par de paso hacia la salida antes de parpadear un poco y detenerse en seco.

— ¿Quién está contigo?

Las carcajadas de Seth cesaron de golpe pero el rostro de Jacob robó toda mi atención. Tan rápido como su rostro se llenó de dicha, su expresión se tornó tensa y pálida.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío!—exclamó Seth de repente.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar que le ocurría, Jake corrió hacia afuera.

 _"¡Wow! ¿Qué fue eso?"_

Lancé una mirada sorprendida a Seth y luego hacia donde Jacob había desaparecido. Sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, decidí averiguarlo por mí mismo. Di un par de pasos en dirección a la salida pero Seth se atravesó en mi camino.

—Jack, creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí.

— ¿Seth, qué está pasando? Andan más misteriosos que de costumbre—señalé con impaciencia, frunciendo el ceño —. ¿Jake está metido en drogas o algo así?

 _"¿Esteroides anabólicos tal vez? Esos músculos no son normales."_

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es sólo... es sólo que... ya sabes cómo es Jake. Todo lo que está sucediendo con Claire lo convirtió en la roca de Quil y es difícil para él lidiar con tanto estrés. Eso es todo.

 _"Oh, Quil..."_

Él era uno de los mejores amigos de Jake y Embry... Demonios, era doloroso mirarlo. Quil adoraba a Claire. A veces me daba la impresión de que él lucía peor conforme la condición de la niña empeoraba. Una segunda ola de culpabilidad amenazó con arrollarme, pero entonces escuché a Jake hablando con alguien a la distancia... Una muj... No, era dos mujeres. Las ondas de sonido del radio más cercano no me permitían identificarlas.

—Entiendo eso. Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver eso con que Jacob saliera como alma que lleva el diablo. —repliqué, poco dispuesto a dejarlo correr—. ¿Quién es Nessie de todos modos? Suena familiar pero no logro recordar de quien se trata.

Seth dudo y lanzó una mirada hacia donde Jacob había desaparecido. Aproveché el momento de distracción para rodearlo. Seth se acercó a mi espalda, sospeché que para inmovilizarme.

—Espera mucha resistencia de mi parte si pones esas enormes manos sobre mí, Seth. —le advertí sin detener mi paso o mirarlo.

Suspiró resignado y me siguió, pisándome los talones hasta que salimos del taller. Una vez afuera pude ver a Jacob a unos 25 metros de nosotros. Estaba abrazado a una mujer. Él estaba temblando, y ella estaba susurrando, intentando tranquilizarlo... un vistazo la mujer y la reconocí de inmediato. Se trataba de Renesmee, la sobrina de Tanya... Automáticamente, mis ojos se clavaron más allá de la pareja, donde estaba alejándose la silueta de una mujer con un halo dorado sobre su cabeza. No estaba seguro de que fuera Tanya pero aún así mis piernas se movieron antes de razonarlo.

Pasé al lado de Jacob, enfocado en alcanzarla. Jacob me sujetó del brazo, deteniéndome en seco.

—Jack, espera...

 _"¿A qué? ¡Ya esperé dos días!"_

Me giré con impaciencia, mirando donde su mano me sujetaba y luego, a su cara.

— ¿Aquella es Tanya? ¿La sobrina del Dr. Cullen?

La mirada de Jacob entrevía cierta impotencia. Asintió renuentemente y de la misma forma, soltó mi brazo. Debió intuir que tendría que clavarme al suelo si quería mantenerme ahí otro segundo.

Me fui tras Tanya sin saber qué le diría al alcanzarla. La estela de su olor a fresa me guiaba, mis piernas tenían voluntad propia. Agradecí mis piernas largas por permitirme eliminar la distancia entre nosotros.

A unos cinco metros de ella, no pude contenerme más:

— ¡Tanya!—cielos, se sentía demasiado bien decir su nombre en voz alta. Era liberador.

La susodicha se detuvo en seco, y su espalda se tensó. Me acerqué a ella tres pasos más; ahora estábamos a dos metros. Noté que sus manos estaban temblando en sus costados. La preocupación pataleó con fuerza, pensando en que quizá no se sentía bien o en que acababa de asustarla. Estaba a punto de disculparme cuando comenzó a girarse.

Perdí el aliento y las palabras mientras la miraba. Tanya era sin duda la mujer más _hermosa_ que había visto en mi vida. Y conocía la belleza. Obtuvimos mucho de _eso_ debido a _esa_ _mujer_. La luz natural hacia ver su cabello más claro que las luces artificiales de la tienda de abarrotes. Difícilmente podía llamarla pelirroja ahora. Su pelo era aún color rosa, pero todavía se podían ver los tonos rubios en función de la luz. Y esos ojos eran... increíbles. Ese vibrante e inmaculado dorado, me recordaba la miel derramada bajo el sol. Podía oír mi corazón bombeando con fuerza el flujo de sangre hacia mi cara. Ella era demasiado hermosa para ser real pero ahí estaba, frente a mí.

Tanya me miraba con una extraña combinación de sobresalto y nerviosismo en los ojos. Oh, cierto, con el episodio de aquel día, tal vez ella no me recordaba y yo acababa de gritar su nombre... Me sonrojé por mi imprudencia.

—Disculpe si la asusté, pero la recuerdo de la tienda de abarrotes, la noche del Viernes, y estaba muy preocupado. Estaba pensando en buscar a su tío por noticias...

—No es necesario. Y no se preocupe, Señor oficial, estoy mucho mejor... —su voz era preciosa, delicada pero llena de fuerza y prisa. _Mucha prisa_. Me dio la impresión de que quería salir corriendo.

Me dedicó un pequeño movimiento de su mano, en señal de despedida antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

— ¡Espere un momento, por favor! Me gustaría hablar con usted.

Se giró lentamente de nuevo. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en mi rostro, supuse entonces que yo era la razón por la que quería marcharse. Cambié de estrategia: seré inofensivo, tan inofensivo como sea posible.

—Oh, lo siento. Puede llamarme Jack. Es así todo el mundo por aquí me llama. No puedo creer la suerte que tuve de encontrarla aquí.

Lanzó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás. Note que un ligero temblor sacudía su mano cuando tomo unos de sus rizos. Entonces recordé que cuando era pequeño, aquell _a mujer_ solía decir que tenía debilidad por los infortunados. Pájaros lastimados. Perros cojos. Cerdos delgados. Mi hermano era igual. Teníamos un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de ayudar, y podría saber nada de esta mujer, pero obviamente no entraba dentro de lo convencional. Se sentía incómoda, y por supuesto, no se había recuperado del todo del episodio que sufrió la semana pasada. Además, me sentía mal por haberla puesto nerviosa.

— ¿Está segura que se encuentra bien? Usted estaba muy mal aquella noche y...

—Ahora estoy bien— soltó bruscamente. _"Cosita sensible"_. Apresuradamente, levantó la mirada para añadir: —Gracias por preocuparse.

—No hay problema. Me alegra que esté bien— confesé aliviado, sonriendo ampliamente.

Sus ojos y labios se abrieron un poco.

 _"Oh... Eso es interesante."_

Me parece que ella no es del todo inmune a mi apariencia. Se pasó otra vez la mano temblorosa por el cabello. Sus rizos eran preciosos, perfectamente formados- no demasiado gruesos, no demasiado delgados. Me gustaría jugar con ellos también.

 _"Concéntrate, concéntrate..."_

Di un paso más cerca de ella, ahora nos quedamos sólo un metro de distancia.

— ¿Se quedará mucho tiempo en Forks?

—No, me voy pronto. ¡Estoy de paso!

 _"Mierda"_

—Ah, qué lástima—dije sin poder ocultar mi pesar—. ¿Vuelve a dónde exactamente?

Tal vez vivía en Seattle u otro lugar aledaño.

—Denali. Vivo en Alaska.

 _"J.O.D.E.R."_

Tanya mira a su alrededor rápidamente como un animalito acorralado en búsqueda de una salida. Ser inofensivo no estaba funcionando. Y no funcionaría tampoco ser tan inofensivo que ella olvidara que soy un hombre. Debía ser un poco más agresivo, dejarle claras mis intenciones.

—Entonces, espero que no se vaya tan pronto. Al menos espero que haya tiempo para una cena.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Apenas pude contener las ganas de reír. Se veía tan sorprendida que me pregunté si en Alaska había hombres.

 _"¿En serio no lo vio venir? ¿Nunca la habían invitado a salir antes?"_

—Bueno, me preguntaba si le gustaría ir a cenar conmigo, Tanya. No sé si usted está comprometida y si es así discúlpeme por ser tan atrevido, pero siento que no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad—. " _Ni lo haré"_ , añadí mentalmente—.Me gustaría tener una mejor oportunidad para hablar con usted y conocerla mejor.

Me miró con incredulidad, como si le hubiera sugerido tener sexo en la patrulla. Malditamente tentador pero jodidamente inapropiado. Una cena tendría que bastar por ahora.

 _"¿Por qué está dudando?"_ No me detuve a pensar en lo intimidante que yo podía parecerle o lo osado que estaba haciendo al acercarme así. Di otro paso hacia ella, ansioso por una respuesta. Ella no está comprometida o ¿sí? Todos los hijos de Carlisle están casados. Tal vez ella lo esté...

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está usted casada? ¿Es eso?

Vi la duda en sus ojos brillar como un faro y dejé de respirar. _Santa Mierda._ Yo era capaz de muchas cosas, muchas de ellas eran egoístas y reprochables, pero intervenir en un matrimonio, no era una de ellas.

—No estoy comprometida, Jack.— aclaró con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

El alivio me elevó sobre el suelo como el helio a un globo.

— ¿Eso significa que podríamos...?

— ¡No! De ninguna manera. —negó de forma categórica—.Lo siento, pero no me interesa.

 _"¡Auch!"_

Se dio media vuelta y se alejó como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin terminar de asimilar sus palabras, la seguí como un jodido acosador.

—No lo entiendo. Si usted no está comprometida... —me trabé un momento, intentando comprender la situación—. ¿Entiende a lo que me refiero? Una cita, ¿verdad?

—Lo entiendo. Y por eso lo estoy rechazando. No me interesa. —replica con determinación.

 _"¡Doble Auch!"_

—Lo entiendo, —Sinceramente, no entendía ni una mierda después del primer no. Estaba navegando en aguas desconocidas y sentía que había tragado mucha agua de mar—pero insisto en que debe darme una oportunidad. No estoy pidiendo mucho, sólo una cena.

 _"Sólo una oportunidad."_

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mi cara e hizo una mueca de ¿dolor? o ¿fastidio? antes de desviar la mirada. Sólo Dios sabe que pasaba por su cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy interesada. —esta vez su voz fue más suave, su expresión más gentil.

 _"¡Triple Auch!"_

Me quedé boquiabierto, paralizado, mientras ella desaparecía de mi vista sin mirar atrás. Me había rechazado completamente sin peros, sin titubeos... Sin darme cuenta, había creado un mundo perfecto en mi cabeza en el que todo fluiría naturalmente entre nosotros, sin esfuerzo... Un mundo lleno de expectativas en el que pensé que no tendría que esforzarme. Es evidente ahora que mi éxito anterior me había engañado.

Me había vuelto muy arrogante. Fui ingenuo al creer que Tanya no tendría razones para negarse a salir conmigo. Fui muy estúpido al creer que ella caería como las otras mujeres que había invitado a salir, pero sobretodo fui arrogante. Fui arrogante porque asumí que ella diría que sí. No considere que opondría resistencia... Pensé que sería suficiente con llamar su atención y declarar mis intenciones. En resumen, fui bastante imbécil.

—Hey, amigo, — miré hacia Seth, sin parpadear. Detrás de Seth, se asomaban Jacob y la sobrina de Tanya, con una expresión llena de expectativa en sus rostros— ¿te encuentras bien?

 _"Bueno, mi ego había sido crucificado tres veces en menos de un minuto. Eso debía ser una especie de récord."_

Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Tal vez porque Tanya era la primer mujer que evidenciaba no estar interesada en mí en lo absoluto. Quizá porque nunca había sentido tanta fascinación por alguien. Probablemente porque yo era un idiota sin remedio. De cualquier forma, estaba seguro que Tanya, con toda esa determinación, rechazo implacable y misterios sin resolver, era lo que yo había estado esperando.

Ella es un punto de inflexión.

—Estoy mejor que nunca. —respondí sin dudas, sonriendo.

La mandíbula de Seth cayó un poco, claramente sorprendido; la sobrina de Tanya sonrió con entusiasmo, y Jacob rodó los ojos con fastidio. El tedio de este último se transformó cuando miró la radiante sonrisa de la chica a su lado. Fue como si se iluminara de adentro hacia fuera. La adoración se adueñó de su rostro y una sonrisa boba apareció. Finalmente entendí porque Jake iba a casa de los Cullen con tanta regularidad.

 _"¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Jacob Black también había encontrado a su Mobydick."_

Di un paso hacia la mujer en cuestión, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Nessie, ¿cierto?

Los ojos chocolate de la mujer se iluminaron.

—Sí. Esa soy yo.

—Soy Jack. Nos conocimos en la tienda de abarrotes hace unos días—la saludé tomando su mano y estrujándola un poco. Ella parecía sorprendida por el acercamiento repentino pero no lo rechazó. —Es un placer conocerla oficialmente.

Su tacto cálido me tomó por sorpresa. Había esperado que su piel fuera fría como la de Carlisle y Tanya. Aunque, ahora que lo noto, su olor era distinto también. Tenía una suave tonalidad dulce tan sutil que casi pasaba inadvertida pero me provocó algo de _nostalgia_...

—Sí, lo sé. —respondió rápidamente. Parpadee un poco desconcertado y el raro sentimiento pasó a segundo plano. Su rostro se sonroja furiosamente, sacudiendo mí mano sin ritmo—. Me refiero a que sé quién es usted. ¡Lo recuerdo! Es bueno conocerlo también.

Ella era muy atractiva. Sospechaba que el resto de los Cullen también lo eran, pero había algo en ella... Evidentemente era algo tímida pero tenía un destello de inocencia bastante raro en una mujer de ventipocos. Belleza e inocencia es una combinación interesante. Le lancé una breve mirada de aprobación a Jacob, quien estaba demasiado ocupado adorándola con los ojos como para notarme.

—Entonces, Nessie, —empecé, soltando nuestras manos con cuidado— ¿conoces algún final alternativo de Mobydick?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y muy confundida.

—Eh... no. Lo siento.

—No hay final alternativo, Ness—comentó Jacob, cruzándose de brazos—.Mobydick siempre gana.

—Pero...—añadió Nessie, completamente seria—.Ahab dio guerra primero, ¿cierto?

Dudaba que ella entendiera el rol de su tía en la metáfora, pero fue una sorpresa agradable que Renesmee resultara ser una optimista. Mi sonrisa se amplió hasta tal punto en que sentí mis mejillas entumecerse un poco.

—Nessie, creo que seremos _grandes_ amigos.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto—dijo Jake entre dientes.

Las carcajadas de Seth resonaron una vez más, anunciando entonces el inicio de una guerra que yo no estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

 **Jack ha caído en batalla pero la guerra apenas comienza XD ¿Qué les pareció el Jack controlador de daños? ¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes con el joven asaltante de tiendas? ¿Qué creen que pasaba por la mente de Tanya cuando Jack la invitó a salir? ¿Qué hará nuestro protagonista para doblegar la resistencia de la pelirroja?** _(Sé lo que hará pero ustedes tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Wajajaja!)_ **¿Creen que Jack será un buen amigo para Nessie? Mejor aún, ¿creen que a Tanya le agrade la idea de una amistad entre el oficial y su sobrina? Dejen sus comentarios. Siempre me interesa lo que piensan.**

 **Nos vemos hasta mediados de Julio XOXOXO**

 **PD: De antemano, me disculpo por no publicar hasta entonces.**


	10. CE II: SONRISA DE IDIOTA (Zack)

**¡Hola, gente! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que publique. Espero que estén súper bien. Como prometí, estoy de vuelta XD**

* * *

 **EL HOSPITAL SUELE SER EL LUGAR EN EL QUE PUEDO OLVIDAR MIS PROBLEMAS.** Aquí debía mantenerme aislado del exterior y atento a las reacciones de los pacientes bajo mí cargo. Vidas estaban en riesgo, y el hecho de que mi vida no fuera una de ellas durante un rato, era refrescante. El hecho de que John no me haya llamado es una buena señal de que está limpiando el desastre que causó; sin embargo, la curiosidad de mis colegas por "el héroe del pueblo", no me estaba ayudando a poner en pausa mi estresante realidad. De hecho, ahora mismo estaba muy cerca de emplear mis habilidades con el escarpelo sobre alguien que no las necesita.

—Entonces, ¿su hermano es soltero? — preguntó finalmente la guapa enfermera de cabello oscuro que había estado forzando una conversación conmigo desde el momento en que coincidimos en la fila de la cafetería.

Ahora estábamos sentados en una mesa y yo estaba esforzándome mucho por no sacudirla o regurgitar lo poco que había ingerido de mi almuerzo.

—Sí. Lo es.

— ¿Le importaría presentarnos?—.Mis ojos saltaron a su cara inmediatamente; su rostro se sonrojó un poco—Quiero decir, si es posible... me gustaría conocerlo personalmente.

 _"Apuesto a que sí."_

—No hay problema—.aseguré con una sonrisa sincera, sabiendo que John no se involucraría sexualmente con una castaña aunque su vida dependiera de ello—.Cuando se presente la oportunidad, los presentaré, Helen.

Ella se vio momentáneamente fuera de equilibrio de que la hubiera llamado por su nombre, y luego miró hacia abajo donde se supone que debería estar su gafete pero no lo estaba.

―Oh. Siempre olvido el gafete. ―parpadea confundida hacia mí―. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Miré mi lasaña a medio comer.

―Memoricé el nombre de todas las enfermeras con las que comparto turno. ―respondí mientras jugaba con los guisantes que habían caído de mi lasaña―.Es imposible que cumpla mi función sin el seguimiento de las enfermeras a mis pacientes. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es recordar sus nombres.

Sonriendo, Helen se inclinó hacia mí.

―Eso es muy considerado. ―concluyó, posicionando su mano sobre mi rodilla.

Bueno, aparentemente la atención de Helen no estaba enfocada exclusivamente en mi hermano. Incómodo con su repentino interés, me removí en la silla, alejándome de su contacto. La mujer debió confundir mi incomodidad con timidez ya que parecía muy complacida. Ella sacó un lapicero del bolsillo y en una pequeña libreta que llevaba garabateó un par de segundos antes de arrancar la hoja y arrastrarla a mi alcance:

―Llámame si está interesado en tomar un café, Dr. Lancaster, o si su hermano lo está o... ―me lanzó una sonrisa que supongo que era seductora― si ambos están interesados.

Me guiñó el ojo y se levantó de la mesa.

Me quedé inmóvil en mi asiento por un minuto, tal vez dos o diez. No sabía que acababa de pasar pero fue bastante sorprendente que sucediera ahora; cuando finalmente había encontrado a alguien especial. El nombre de la enfermera coqueta, el de mi imprudente hermano e inclusive, mi propio nombre volaron fuera de mi cabeza. Pensar en la mujer en cuestión trajo consigo el recuerdo de nuestro primer -y último beso. Su boca sobre la mía, sus manos halando mi cabello y mis manos codiciosas tocando su suave piel. Sentí mi sangre hervir y correr hacia partes sureñas que no había utilizado desde mi divorcio.

Al presionar una mano fría en mi mejilla para aliviar el rosa extendiéndose, traté de pensar en algo, cualquier otra cosa. Sarna. Cachorros muertos. Caramelos de canela. Mi imprudente hermano mayor. Nada funcionaba. Una vez mi mente hondeaba en la mujer que me sacó de mi "larga noche", como lo llama John, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Era doloroso hacerlo y no solo me refería a la incomodidad creciendo en mis pantalones.

Ella dijo que volvería al Campus en unas semanas. Lo dijo justo después de besarnos. Fue evidente para mí que esta _cosa_ entre nosotros iba a terminarse más pronto que tarde y no estaba dispuesto a sentirme abandonado por segunda vez en mi vida. Desde entonces, me he estado esforzando por apartarme antes de que ella lo hiciera. He evitado sus llamadas, sus mensajes y hasta ahora también había evitado tropezar con ella aquí. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que estuviera interesado en mirar el contenido de esa hoja e involucrarme con alguien más. Rompí en pedazos la hoja sobre la bandeja.

Ya llevaba un rato mirando los residuos cuando parpadee hacia la salida de la cafetería, sintiéndome repentinamente ansioso por salir del local. Dejé la bandeja y los residuos en su lugar respectivo, y sin ser consciente a donde mis pies me llevaban, salí del lugar. Caminé por los pasillos del hospital por un rato. Doble en una esquina, luego en otra y entonces, mis zapatos de vestir chirriaron en el suelo pulido.

El aliento me abandonó.

Ella estaba aquí, justo en el lugar donde nos encontramos la primera vez. Mirando a través del cristal de la máquina expendedora, la morena exquisitamente bella estaba de pie, viéndose totalmente fuera de lugar en este ambiente terrenal. No entiendo porque me sorprendió encontrarla aquí. Por supuesto que estaba aquí; ella había venido a ver a Claire - su sobrina con leucemia mieloide aguda. Registré su apariencia en cuestión de segundos, sintiendo la necesidad de acercarme aunque debía hacer lo contrario.

Lucía tan espectacular como la última vez que la vi. Esa vez que puse mis manos sobre esa piel perfecta y cobriza que se extendía de sus pies hasta que desaparecía debajo de los pantaloncillos de mezclilla. Esos pantaloncillos cortos que hacían ver sus piernas aún más largas de lo que eran. En sandalias y camiseta sin mangas, se vestía como si hubiera venido directamente de la playa y así era. Ella se estaba quedando con su madre y hermano en La Push. Hasta ahora no la había visto con un suéter o algo parecido. Supongo que después de vivir la mayor parte de su vida aquí, era inmune al clima o al duro aire acondicionado del hospital. El espectáculo de sus pestañas espesas como plumeros levantándose para mirarme, envió mi ritmo cardíaco a otro nivel.

Un rayo se disparó a través de mi sistema cuando sus hermosos ojos cafés encontraron los míos. Nunca fui un romántico empedernido, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista pero no puedo negar que desde el primer cruce miradas, ella me había atrapado. Mientras me acercaba, nuestras miradas se engancharon la una con la otra. Un tirón eléctrico me haló hacia ella de una forma irresistible. Sospechaba que se debía a lo que yo era; más hormonas que persona pero no estaba seguro y la verdad es que ahora mismo no me importaba. Di un paso más cerca.

No era un incordio a la hora de socializar; sin embargo, tampoco tenía las afinidades de John. Nunca tuve su facilidad de palabra o su excesiva confianza frente a la adversidad. No desee tener aquello hasta ahora. Cuando se trataba de Leah Clearwater me encontraba varado en el silencio, dudando de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

 _"Di algo. Lo que sea."_

―Buenas tardes, Señorita Clearwater―solté sin aliento.

Sus párpados se entrecerraron.

―Me sorprende su formalidad, Dr. Lancaster. ―Su voz se deslizó como la seda sobre mi piel a pesar de la hostilidad del tono.―Ya sabe, considerando que la última vez que nos vimos puso su lengua en mi boca.

Me sonrojé por el bochorno. Leah, a diferencia de mí, no tenía problemas para mostrar sus emociones. Ella estaba molesta y tenía razón en estarlo. Inclusive con mis oxidadas habilidades de seducción, sabía que tres días era mucho tiempo para estar incomunicado después del primer beso, pero eso no evito que la ignorara.

―Lo lamento, Leah. ― no sabía que otra cosa decir y por la forma en que su cara se contrajo, supe que no dije lo que ella quería escuchar.

― ¿Qué es lo que lamenta? ¿Haberme besado o haberse comportado como un idiota después de haberlo hecho?

Leah rompía con mis esquemas preconcebidos de la mujer ideal. Había salido con mujeres de todo tipo, color y forma de ser pero ninguna de ellas era tan directa y explosiva como Leah Clearwater. Dos características que nunca había considerado atractivas hasta hace dos semanas cuando la conocí. Leah me atraía de una forma tan intensa que no podía compararla con otras mujeres, incluyendo Lucy, mi ex esposa. Sabía lo que era estar enamorado –no me hubiera casado sino me hubiera enamorado-, pero lo que conocía parecía quedarse corto con lo que sentía ahora. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en decirle lo mucho que me gustaba, en lo mucho que quería que se quedara, pero no podía decirle eso sin quedar expuesto así que guardé silencio.

Visiblemente exasperada por mi falta de respuestas, se inclinó hacia adelante para sacar su compra de la máquina. Mi mirada cayó hacia su dulce trasero en forma de corazón. Un paso adelante era todo lo que necesitaba para presionarme contra ella, dejándola sentir el potente efecto que estaba teniendo sobre mí. _¡Hormonas de mierda!_ Su aroma a madre selva hacia arder mis vías respiratorias de una forma inusual y deliciosa. Quería hundir mi cara en su cuello y dejar pequeños mordiscos ahí. Era un deseo estúpido pero me estremecía de placer de solo pensarlo. Me estremecí otra vez, resistiendo el insoportable deseo de tocarla.

Mientras Leah se enderezaba, respirando profundamente, posiblemente pidiendo paciencia al Dios de su preferencia, me dedicó una mirada con sus párpados a media asta, y sacando un twinkie de su envoltorio de aluminio, se volvió hacia mí. Mirándome directamente a los ojos, hundió sus dientes en el pastelito. _Muy despacio_. Mi boca se secó y mi respiración se agitó a la vista de sus labios rosados cerrándose alrededor de la forma cilíndrica del pastel. La forma en la que sus ojos brillaban me hizo preguntarme por un momento si ella era consciente de lo que estaba haciéndome. Después de unas masticadas, todo el movimiento de su boca cesó. La vi tragar el bocado, con mi cuerpo dolorosamente tenso. Estamos de pie en medio de un pasillo bien iluminado, cualquier persona podría caminar por aquel pasillo pero lo único que pasaba por mi mente ahora era apretarla contra la pared y manosearla.

Leah arqueó una ceja.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ―pregunta, demasiado molesta como para ser formal, cruzándose de brazos con el resto del pastelito en su mano derecha.

―Lamento no saber qué hacer.

Sus labios se tensaron ligeramente.

― ¿Siempre eres tan elocuente cuando te disculpas?

Avergonzado, me sonrojé un poco más. Decidí cambiar de estrategia; las palabras nunca fueron lo mío de todos modos. Cerré la distancia entre nosotros; no me detuve hasta que ella necesitó inclinar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás con el fin de mantener el contacto visual. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir el calor emanando de su piel. No retrocedió ni parecía alarmada por la violación de su espacio.

―Leah, no soy bueno con palabras, pero aunque suelo compensarlo con acciones, ―confesé, sintiéndome agotado. Entre las locuras de John, la gente murmurando en las esquinas y esta... esta _cosa_ con Leah, estaba emocionalmente desgastado―ahora mismo, no sé qué hacer contigo.

Sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.

―Bueno, besarme y prometer que no volverás a ignorarme suena como un buen comienzo.

Apreté la mandíbula dejando salir algo de mi frustración.

―No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero hacer eso pero no puedo.

― ¿Por qué no?

 _"¡Porque vas a irte!"_

―Para empezar, estoy divorciado y tengo una niña de seis años esperándome en casa. ―dije en su lugar.

Ella parpadea desconcertada.

―Estoy consciente de tu estado civil y la existencia de Annie. ―la forma en que su rostro se ablando cuando dijo el nombre de mi pequeña, me hinchó el pecho con esperanza―. ¿A qué viene el recordatorio innecesario?

―Nunca he sido la clase de hombre que tiene relaciones insignificantes y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora que tengo una hija. ―apelé a una verdad a medias.

Le tomó un minuto para evaluar mis palabras y entonces, la ira comenzó a brotar de ella.

― ¿Crees que eso es lo que _esto_ es? ―inquirió lentamente, con voz apenas contenida. Dio un paso hacia atrás repentinamente, mientras se señalaba a sí misma y luego a mí con la mano temblorosa―. ¿Consideras esta relación insignificante?

Fruncí el ceño, irritado con la pregunta. ¿Por qué si ella es quien va a irse, soy yo quien es cuestionado? Los colores a mí alrededor empezaron a saturarse, un indicio de que mis ojos se estaban ennegreciendo por la ira. Respire un par de veces, intentando tranquilizarme.

―Dijiste que vas a volver a la universidad. ―replique con frialdad, dando un paso hacia ella― ¿Qué tan significativo puede ser esto para ti si planeas irte?

La cabeza de Leah se sacude hacia atrás, como si la hubiera golpeado y me mira con incredulidad.

―Asisto a una universidad en Seattle, Zachary. No es como si me fuera al otro lado del país o al extranjero.

Parpadeé.

 _"Ese es... Ese es un buen punto",_ admití mentalmente, _"pero..."_

―No creo en las relaciones a distancia.

―Ah, entonces _esto_ sí es una relación después de todo. ―señaló con una sonrisa amarga y mucho sarcasmo―. Es bueno saberlo. Ya me estaba preocupando.

Fruncí el ceño, su burla le echó gasolina a mi irritación.

―Leah, estoy hablando en serio.

―Yo también, Zachary. Dije que volvería al campus, no que me quedaría en _él_. ―replicó bruscamente.

No me permití analizar la implicación en esa oración.

―Pero tarde o temprano te irás. ―insistí y ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero yo me adelanté: ―Mi punto es que no puedo involucrarte en mi vida o en la de mi hija sabiendo que no te tomas _esto entre nosotros_ en serio.

Leah me miré con mortal seriedad por un momento antes de tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada. Me habría sentido ofendido pero estaba atrapado en el sonido de su risa y en lo feliz que se veía. Me sorprendió la forma en que sus carcajadas resonaban dentro de mí. Sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión cuando volvió a hablar:

― ¿Por eso me ignorabas? ¿Crees que voy a dejarte y continuar con mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado?

Me sonrojé de nuevo, sintiéndome tan expuesto como un nervio. Sentirse expuesto era todo lo contrario a bonito. A pesar de mis esfuerzos por ocultarlo, ahora Leah era consciente de mi temor y no conforme con eso, parecía encontrarlo gracioso.

―No le veo la gracia.

―Piensas que voy a dejarte, que voy alejarme de ti... ―dijo como si aquello justificara su diversión―. Eso es absurdo. Zachary, piensas demasiado.

―No tiene nada de malo anticiparse a las situaciones. ―repliqué a la defensiva.

Sus brazos se alzaron alrededor de mi cuello para enmarcar mi cabeza. Mis ojos cayeron a los suyos y ahí se quedaron, atrapados por la calidez de sus irises. Su mirada cayó a mi boca y bajé mi cabeza automáticamente, repentinamente lleno de anticipación.

―No iré a ninguna parte. ―.murmura contra mis labios. ―Estaré aquí tanto tiempo como lo quieras, Zachary Lancaster.

La promesa me hizo estremecer.

 _"_ ― _Do të kthehem kur të vijë koha,"_ _[Volveré cuando sea el momento]_ otras palabras dichas en otro idioma, en otro momento, por otra mujer, resonaron en mi cabeza... Aquellas palabras que me dañaron más que cualquier otra cosa.

Había creído en las palabras de _esa mujer_ por años, y cada vez que recordaba mi ingenuidad, la herida mal remendada en mi corazón sangraba. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de esa herida, me encontré deseando creer en la mujer frente a mí. Deseaba confiar en sus palabras pero ya había experimentado la decepción y la crueldad del abandono así que no podía creer en palabras... Necesitaba más. Necesitaba los hechos.

Descendí mis labios sobre los de Leah con urgencia, deseando confirmar sus palabras y tomar todo lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a darme. Sus labios trazaron los míos antes de que mi lengua se sumergiera para probar su boca. Nuestros pulsos latían desenfrenados en mis oídos, ahogando todo lo demás. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi nuca, y las mías adquirieron vida propia, bajando por sus caderas mientras gemía en mi boca. Todo fluye tan naturalmente entre nosotros que me espantaba lo rápido que me estaba apegando a ella, lo rápido que estaba sintiendo la necesidad de ella y sólo de ella... ¡Maldición! Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y quería quemarme... Quería consumir cada parte...

―Leah, esto no es lo que tenía en mente cuando dijiste que irías por un bocadillo.―una voz femenina penetró nuestra burbuja y la mujer en mis brazos se tensó de golpe.

Con ojos muy abiertos y mejillas dulcemente sonrojadas, Leah se giró para mirar por encima de su hombro. Levanté un poco la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la invasora. La señora de unos 50 años tenía un rostro delgado, ojos negros y cabello oscuro brillante que me decía poco sobre ella... hasta que Leah habló:

―Me distraje un poco durante el camino, mamá.

La neblina lujuriosa fue disipada de golpe por el horror.

―Puedo verlo. ―replica la mujer mayor mientras sus ojos conocedores fulminaban el lugar donde se encontraban mis manos.

Entonces, fui consciente de adonde mis manos habían ido a parar: el hermoso trasero de Leah, la hija de Sue Clear... Swan. Sue Swan. Esposa del jefe de mi hermano. La mujer que estaba mirándome con severidad completamente justificada. Confirmé una vez más que este pueblo era demasiado pequeño. Retiré mis manos tan rápido como me fue posible y las escondí detrás de mí como un reflejo.

―Al fin nos conocemos, Dr. Lancaster―dijo Sue, rompiendo el tenso silencio― _Jack_ habla mucho sobre usted.

El contraste entre la forma dura en que se refiere a mí y la suavidad con la que habla de mi hermano resulta casi doloroso pero no sorprendente considerando la situación. John había sido invitado en repetidas ocasiones a la casa de los Swan a almorzar los últimos 3 meses. Evidentemente, mi hermano le había simpatizado tanto a ella como a su esposo. Imagino que en su opinión Jack era el gemelo bueno y recatado mientras que yo soy el tipo que manosea a su hija en el pasillo del hospital.

 _"El mundo está de cabeza."_

―Por favor, llámeme Zachary. Es un placer conocerla personalmente, Señora Swan.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amistosa. Por un momento, tuve la esperanza de que la situación no era tan mala como creía.

―Pero aparentemente le gusta más conocer a mi hija, ¿cierto?

Mi cara se calentó tanto que pensé que iba a combustionar instantáneamente. Una parte de mi deseaba aquello; desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Sin indagar, había descubierto de donde había heredado Leah esa boca rápida.

― ¿Mamá, en serio? ―reprendió Leah, con mejillas aún rojas.

―Relájate, cariño. Era una broma.―dijo Sue, riendo suavemente―. Es un gusto conocerlo.

Asentí tensamente, con el temor a abrir la boca y empeorar la situación.

La mujer se movió hacia su hija.

―Claire está preguntando por ti.

―Iré en un minuto. ―replica Leah, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

Sue, poco dispuesta a tomar la indirecta de Leah y marcharse, me miró de arriba abajo, con abierta curiosidad. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

―Por cierto, Zachary, el próximo domingo Charlie y yo tendremos un pequeño almuerzo en nuestra casa...

―Mamá.―advirtió Leah con dureza pero la señora hizo caso omiso.

―Nos gustaría que fueras.

Un día+ una hora+ un lugar= invitación. No necesitaba decir más. Acorralado, busqué auxilio en Leah, pero ella estaba entrelazada en un concurso de miradas tensas con su madre. Quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara pero dado a lo poco probable de ello, pensé en qué haría John en mi lugar.

―Ahí estaré. ―aseguré rápidamente, ganándome la mirada sorprendida de ambas mujeres. No podía negarme. Ya había empezado con el pie izquierdo con Sue y debía estar seguro de que Leah hablaba en serio con respecto a estar conmigo.

La posterior aprobación en el rostro de la madre de Leah me daba la esperanza de que podría reparar la primera impresión que le di; no obstante, contrastaba bastante con la expresión preocupada de su hija.

 _"Quizá ella no quiere que vaya..."_

―Bueno, si quieres... ―susurré con dificultad, preparándome para un golpe bajo.―Quiero decir, si quieres que vaya, iré sino...

―Por supuesto que quiero que vayas―dijo Leah, tomando mi mano entre la suya con una sonrisa deslumbrante―.Me haría muy feliz que estuvieras ahí.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban automáticamente. La energía se movía entre nosotros como la gravedad, empujándonos cada vez más cerca. Mientras descansaba mi frente sobre la suya y mi corazón se ablandaba, tuve la certeza de que este era el hecho que tanto buscaba. El hecho de que tome mi mano frente a su madre y admita que me quiere en esa dichosa reunión me hizo creer un poco más en su promesa.

―Excelente. Pondremos 4 platos más en la mesa.―añadió Sue, antes de retirarse con una afable sonrisa.

 _"Eh, ¿Qué?"_

Y entonces, me golpeó. No solo yo había sido invitado a la reunión. Mi familia también. La idea de que mi hermano y Leah estuvieran juntos en mismo lugar, me asusto más que presentar a Leah con Annabelle o mi madre. Sabía que Leah era diferente a cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido y eso no solo se debía a su olor o a mis sentimientos por ella. Había algo fuera de lugar con ella e involucraba a otras personas en la Reserva. Mi jefe y posiblemente su familia tenían algo extraño también. John lo había notado también y la única razón por la que se ha mantenido al margen es porque no nos involucraba. Sabiendo que Leah estaba involucrada conmigo, solo había una forma de evitar que mi hermano inicie la siguiente inquisición.

Mientras tanto, sólo podía esperar que John arregle las cosas.

* * *

 _"Algo no anda bien"_ , sospeché desde el momento en que John no intercambió gruñidos con Kétchup cuando éste comenzó a reñirle.

Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando escuché los pasos de mi hermano ir directamente a la puerta del frente. Supuse que las cosas con el asaltante de tiendas se complicaron y tuvo que recurrir al plan B. Preocupado por el estado de mi hermano, me puse los jeans rápidamente y salté por la baranda de las escaleras para recibirlo en la sala. Me terminé de ajustar los pantalones cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Me encontré con algo muy distinto a lo que esperaba.

Mi hermano se veía... normal. No había signos de fatiga en su rostro ni sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Estaba perfectamente... y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía feliz; demasiado feliz para un hombre que hace unos días _casi_ arruina las vidas de sus familiares. No sabía que le había ocurrido pero lo que sea que sucedió lo favoreció y por extensión a nosotros también. Tenía que convencerme de que así era. La verdad es que siempre tenía miedo a preguntarle y que respondiera algo como: _"Bueno, hoy decidí echar nuestras vidas por el desagüe"_. Considerando el nivel de descaro de mi hermano, se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

— ¡Hey, Zack!—saluda con frescura—. ¿Sabes en qué página Mobydick mató a Ahab? Eso me ahorraría mucho tiempo.

Parpadeé, desconcertado. Estuve a punto de preguntar a qué venía la pregunta cuando recordé que había un tema más importante.

— ¿Qué sucedió con el asaltante?

—Ah, pues probablemente irá a la cárcel—dijo tranquilamente, desviando su mirada hacia el techo—.Joe cometió muchas equivocaciones en su vida.

John no daba explicaciones a menos que las considerara necesarias, lo cual no pasa seguido. Lo miré fijamente, no queriendo preguntar pero haciéndolo de todos modos.

— ¿Pasó algo que deba saber?

John sacudió la cabeza, liberando un largo bostezo. Se cubrió la boca con una mano, sosteniendo un libro frondoso con la otra.

 _"¿John Augustus Lancaster leyendo un libro por voluntad propia? ¿Qué es esto?"_

Notando a donde mis ojos se clavaron, y casi como si hubiera leído mi mente, respondió sonriendo:

—Es un libro. Sirve para leer, ¿sabes?

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué Mobydick?— John no hacía las cosas por hacerlas. Siempre hay una motivación detrás de lo que hace. Vana o significativa, siempre hay una razón—. ¿Cambiarás de profesión otra vez? ¿Qué serás ahora? ¿Cazador de ballenas?

—Es tentador—dijo con ojos encendidos.

Por un momento, pensé que estaba hablando en serio. Convertirse en policía fue la decisión más estúpida que mi hermano ha tomado. Bueno, estaba junto abandonar la carrera de medicina durante su residencia. A pesar de lo riesgoso que podía resultar para nuestros intereses, lo apoyé por una única razón y esa razón era la escasa indulgencia que le había mostrado durante nuestra vida. John siempre ha anhelado utilizar sus habilidades libremente, pero yo siempre estuve ahí para frenarlo. De cierta forma, además de su protegido, también era su carcelero. Ser policía era una migaja de libertad en comparación a lo que mi hermano añoraba, pero era suficiente para él - al menos lo ha sido los últimos 5 años...

—Es broma. Relájate. Solo quiero leer y mantener mi mente ocupada un rato.

He ahí una razón significativa y creíble viniendo de mi hermano. Una mente ocupada era una mente que no se metía en problemas. Antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, Annie llegó corriendo a la sala.

—Papi, la mesa ya está lista—dijo mientras me pasaba de largo y se lanzaba a los brazos ya abiertos de John. — ¡Jacky!

—Hola, pequeña ogra. —saluda, unieron sus frentes.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y gruñeron al mismo tiempo como si fueran animales. Rodé los ojos con fastidio. Jamás entendería la rara conexión que había entre esos dos.

—Deja de enseñarle cosas raras a mi hija.

—Está bien, papi. —aseguró mi niña, palmeando mi cabeza como si fuera Ketchup—.Lo raro es divertido.

—¿Ves? Le gusta lo raro.—añadé John con un aire de suficiencia.

—¿Saben que me gusta a mí, niños?—suspiró mi madre, mientras entraba a la sala con una sonrisa cansada—.Me gusta que se laven las manos antes de cenar.

Esperaba una queja o una réplica cínica de mi hermano pero nunca llegó.

—Sus deseos son ordenes, mi señora. —concedió con una sonrisa enorme, y le sopló un beso antes de salir de la sala con mi niña riendo, colgada de su cuello.

Mamá no pudo ocultar su sorpresa mientras miraba a John y a mi niña alejarse por el el pasillo. Margaret Lancaster ya tenía 67 años pero su mente era tan aguda como cuando nos conocimos 20 años atrás.

— ¿Sabes qué le está pasando a tu hermano?

—Lo desconozco, madre.

Ella me miró de soslayo con sus astutos ojos azules.

—¿Podría ser lo mismo qué te está pasando a ti?

 _"Sí, su mente estaba lejos de ser senil."_

—Iré por una camisa—anuncié, con mi rostro calentándose y subiendo las escaleras en largas zancadas.

La suave risa de mi madre evidenció que no había escapado lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

Para cuando terminamos de cenar, John casi no había hablado y esa sonrisa extraña comenzaba a ponerme los nervios de punta. Mi hermano es un hablador. El silencio es un arma en su retorcida forma de ver el mundo. Solo cierra la boca cuando A) está esperando el momento indicado para voltear las cosas a su favor, o B) está planeando hacer algo que sabe que no debería hacer pero que hará de todos modos porque quiere hacerlo. De cualquier forma, su silencio no auguraba nada bueno para alguien. Y temía que el perjudicado fuera yo o peor.

 _"¿Habrá averiguado algo sobre Leah?"_

Bueno, solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Su puerta estaba abierta, así que entré a su habitación. Lo encontré acostado sobre su cama, con el libro de Mobidick en la mano y su pecho, sonriendo al techo como un desquiciado.

— ¿John, qué sucedió?—pregunté, mientras me cruzaba de brazos. —Esa sonrisa permanente en tu cara y tu silencio me están poniendo nervioso.

—Tuve un día muy interesante—responde sin mirarme o moverse.

—En Forks no ocurre nada interesante a menos que hagas algo que no deberías—suspiré con irritación. Esa arrogancia suya, esa tranquilidad absoluta, lograba irritarme con una facilidad alarmante—.Dime qué sucedió.

Se enderezó un poco con el brazo para poner el libro sobre la mesa de noche. Luego, me miró y después de unos segundos, sonrió maliciosamente. Vi venir acciones evasivas.

—La viste hoy, ¿cierto?

—Me refería a que sucedió en tu día, no en el mío. —aclaré, suspirando. Empezaba a creer que tenía una señal de neón en mi frente con el nombre de Leah Clearwater.

—Entonces, sí la viste.

—Pareces una vieja chismosa, John. No armes un escándalo, por favor.

Como es usual, ignoró completamente mi renuencia a hablar del tema.

— ¿Saldrás de nuevo con tu chica misteriosa?

Rodé los ojos, fastidiado con su entusiasmo.

 _"Sí, y para mi desgracia, estarás ahí."_

—Sí—respondí, con mis labios curvándose involuntariamente al pensar en Leah—.Nos veremos de nuevo.

Me miró en silencio, sin dejar de sonreír, esperando a que le dijera quién era la mujer o que día iba a verla. No le brindaría información que lo guiara a Leah antes de tiempo.

— ¿Me dirás su nombre antes de que me llegue la invitación de la boda?

Me reí, sentándome a su lado.

—Hablar de boda es algo prematuro cuando apenas nos estamos conociendo.

—Apuesto a que estás disfrutando de "conocerla"—ronroneó, lanzándome una mirada sucia.

Mi rostro se sonroja, recordando el caluroso beso en el pasillo del hospital.

—Cierra la boca.

Sus hombros se sacudieron, riendo de mi costa. Su risa era muy contagiosa, era difícil molestarse con él cuando se ríe como niño travieso.

—La cerraré cuando me digas quién es.

—No creo que la conozcas de todos modos—murmuré, sintiéndome inquieto a pesar de la promesa de Leah—. Ella está de paso en el pueblo. Está visitando a unos familiares.

Finalmente, su estúpida sonrisa cayó. Su mirada se clavó en mí, repentinamente hostil. Sus ojos se ennegrecieron; una reacción subsecuente de la ira en nuestros cuerpos.

— ¿Su nombre es Tanya? —preguntó con brusquedad.

Parpadeé sin entender.

—No—respondí lentamente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Así se llama la pelirroja que pretendes ahora?

Entrecerró los ojos con recelo, sus músculos irradiaban tensión. Mi hermano podía ser muchas cosas pero no se tomaba personal lo que los otros dicen o hacen. No entendí de donde viene su enojo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es pelirroja?

—Si no es pelirroja, es rubia—señalé lo obvio. Todo el resentimiento que John sentía estaba reservado para una persona. Solo una. Ella era la razón por la que mi hermano jamás pondrá sus ojos en una castaña—. Tus fetiches con rubias y pelirrojas son de dominio popular, John.

Llevábamos tres meses en Forks y mi hermano ya había salido por lo menos con tres mujeres. Todas rubias naturales. Sin contar a todas las otras mujeres de cabellos claros y piernas largas que había visto desfilar fuera de su habitación durante la universidad. Al menos ahora, no traía a sus aventuras de una noche a la casa, aunque eso se debía más a respeto hacia nuestra madre y Annie que a sí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es ella? —pregunté, fingiendo interés. Independientemente de cómo fuera la mujer en cuestión, eso no cambiaría que su relación estuviera condenada a la superficialidad—.Bueno, además de ser pelirroja y tener piernas largas.

Entrecerró los ojos, sospechando de nuevo.

—La conoces —siseó entre dientes.

Le lanzó una mirada cansada.

—No conozco a alguna Tanya, pero sé que tienes un fetiche por mujeres de rubias y/o pelirrojas con piernas kilométricas.

Me miró fijamente, como si quisiera confirmar lo que le dije. Después de un rato, hizo una mueca y se dejó caer en la cama.

—Es perturbador que conozcas mis fetiches—replicó, entre respiraciones profundas. Su cuerpo tardó bastante tiempo en relajarse; verlo rabioso era raro.

Me recosté a su lado y le extendí mi mano, queriendo disipar su enojo. John tomó mi mano y la rabia me abofeteó la cara pero no estaba sola, había algo de celos... Parpadeé desconcertado. Los celos eran todavía más raros que su enojo.

 _"¿Por qué alguien que puede tener lo que desea, sentiría celos?"_

Después de unos silenciosos minutos, sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes y su expresión tan relajada como siempre. Su mirada se clavó en el techo, evitando mi mirada inquisitiva. Miré el techo también, esperando a que John compartiera lo que deseaba compartir. Presionarlo por información convertirá esta conversación en un bucle eterno de evasivas y verdades a medias.

Después de un rato, cansado del silencio, soltó la bomba de la nada:

—Me rechazó.

Mi cabeza se giró tan rápido que mi cuello crujió bruscamente.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Tanya me rechazó—confirma, sus labios estaban curvándose una vez más. Esa era la sonrisa de idiota que había visto durante toda la cena—. Hoy nos encontramos en el taller de Jake. La invité a salir y me rechazó completamente. De hecho, lo hizo varias veces. Sin pestañar.

No debía hacerlo pero no pude contenerme. Me reí tan fuerte que mi estómago y garganta se resintieron. Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos.

—Nunca pensé que vería este día. —confesé entre carcajadas. En el tiempo en que Tanya lo rechazó, él ya habría encajado sus garras y otras partes de sí mismo en otra pobre mujer.

—Yo tampoco.

Mi hermano lucía tan sorprendido que no pude parar de reír ni si quiera para respirar. Sin dudas, para John, esto es trabajar por ello y era algo malditamente divertido. Cielos, hubiera pagado por ver su cara completamente desencajada.

—Tanya, ¿eh? —repitó con admiración, tomando una enorme bocanada de aire. Ella debía ser una mujer de armas tomar—.Me gustaría conocerla.

—A mí también—suspira, con una mirada brillante, limpia, dirigida a la nada. Una mirada llena de anhelo—. A mí también.

Por un instante, una fracción de segundo vi algo que no había visto en él en mucho tiempo... Un destello de vulnerabilidad en su densa coraza. La vulnerabilidad era lo único que nunca me mostraba abiertamente, lo único que nunca me permitió aliviar... Antes de que pueda reaccionar ante tal fenómeno, John parpadea para mirarme y el destello es sustituido por la astucia ventajista que había visto toda mi vida.

— ¿Sabes a quién más me gustaría conocer?

Resoplé, descifrando a lo que quería llegar.

—Cielos, ¿esta es la sutileza de la que hablaste el otro día? —mi sarcasmo no evitó que indagara.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Te dije el nombre de la mujer que me ha rechazado. ¡Tres veces en menos de un minuto! —exclamó, empujando el tono de súplica en su voz—.Estoy exponiéndome a ser ridiculizado el resto de mis días. Merezco algo a cambio, ¿no?

Suena razonable cuando lo pone de esa forma, bajo esa perspectiva, pero lo conozco demasiado bien. Usa ese tono de súplica cuando está impacientándose con la situación. La impaciencia estaba tan arraigada a su personalidad como la terquedad. No lo quería indagando en el pueblo sobre ella o peor, sacando los esqueletos de su armario. No todavía. Quería darle la oportunidad a Leah de sacar sus secretos a la luz por voluntad propia. Quien sabe, tal vez algún día yo podría compartir los nuestros con ella también.

Suspiré, levantándome de la cama.

—Se paciente, John. Si mi relación con ella sube de nivel...— cuando su boca se abrió, anticipé un comentario muy _sucio_ —. Si dices una estupidez, voy a golpearte.

John guardó silencio, pero su mirada sugerente me hizo considerar golpearlo de todos modos. Aunque golpearlo podría resultar catártico para algunas personas, a mí me dolerá tanto como a él. Literalmente. Podíamos compartir el dolor emocional a voluntad pero el dolor físico funcionaba de una manera distinta. El dolor de una herida sobre nuestros cuerpos no necesitaba de nuestro permiso para llegar al otro. El dolor disminuiría con el paso de los minutos pero el impacto lo sentiría de lleno.

—Te la presentaré, ¿de acuerdo? Lo haré pronto—.aseguré, sintiendo mi rostro calentarse por centésima vez en el día—. Sólo mantente al margen hasta entonces y por favor, no la interrogues después de conocerla.

John arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

—No estoy bromeando, John—.advertí, pues realmente iba a golpearlo si seguía ese camino. Necesitaba escucharlo de él. Para mi hermano las palabras solo tienen validez si son respaldadas con acciones, por ello, siempre cumple su palabra.

—Está bien. Está bien. Seré bueno y no sacaré los esqueletos de su armario—prometió con una enorme sonrisa—.Estaré muy ocupado descifrando a Tanya de todos modos.

Entonces, John puso su mano sobre mi brazo. De repente, felicidad era todo lo que podía sentir. Me quedé inmóvil, incapaz de hacer algo además de mirarlo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que fui abrumado por algo distinto a su confianza absoluta. Su calidez al referirse a ella me sorprendió muchísimo pero dudaba que su interés en la pelirroja durara mucho. Cuanto menos interesada ella parezca estar en él, más empecinado estará mi hermano. Sin embargo, mientras que ella resista a las artimañas de mi hermano, su rechazo era una apertura para fastidiarlo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar ahora mismo, John explotaría mi debilidad hasta hartarse. Ya lo hizo cuando puse los ojos en Lucille y ahora seguía haciéndolo con Leah, mi... mi _algo_.

 _"Es hora de la venganza."_

—Pobre mujer—, dije con ligereza, queriendo tomarle el pelo—.Has pensado que quizá ella ya está comprometida.

—También pensé en eso, pero cuando le pregunté negó estar casada o comprometida. —dijo, mirando fijamente el libro sobre su mesa de noche—.Y lo dijo antes de rechazarme, así que creo que estaba siendo sincera.

—No hay que estar casado o comprometido para tener a alguien especial.—le recordé, fingiendo inocencia.

Se quedo muy quieto, con los ojos y la boca abiertos. Lucía horrorizado. Aparentemente, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Mis labios temblaron, intentando contener una sonrisa.

 _"Y esto es sólo el comienzo."_


	11. IX: AMIGOS (Tanya)

**¡Hola de nuevo! Dos veces en una semana. ¡Cielos! Es raro actualizar tan pronto pero aquí está XD** **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **NO TENÍA PACIENCIA PARA PELEAR CON ALICE CUANDO LLEGUÉ A CASA.** Ella tenía razón y yo estaba en problemas. Jack Lancaster estaba interesado en mí. _Demasiado interesado para su propio bien_. No tenía fuerzas para discutir con Edward o Alice al respecto. Pasé el resto del día encerrada en mi habitación, paseándome de lado a lado como una leona en su jaula.

No podía dejar de pensar en cómo una simple salida al salón de belleza, estuvo a punto de convertirse en un desastre. Me gustaría poder culpar a alguien -en especial al perro-, pero no era su culpa. Su cara de angustia y la pista del vehículo debieron haber sido la confirmación de mis temores, pero no pude detenerme a mí misma.

Quizá no estaba tan lejos del masoquismo de Edward después de todo. Al menos en la parte de disfrutar un poco de su olor aunque no tanto de su efecto. Debo dejar de respirar cuando se sospecha que él está presente. La sed por su sangre era demasiado fuerte, muy física. Totalmente diferente a lo que he sentido en la inmortalidad. Si quería resistirlo, tendría que aprender a tolerarlo, pero no me había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte como para intentarlo.

Había intentado huir. No me enorgullece pero no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo tan repentinamente. Necesita más tiempo. Y justo cuando pensé que había escapado de la situación, Jacob lo había dejado ir detrás de mí. ¡Maldito perro! Se supone que ellos son amigos, ¿no? ¿Por qué el perro no lo retuvo por un minuto? Un minuto habría sido suficiente para huir de ahí... Todavía puedo escuchar su urgencia al decir mi nombre, como si no pudiera estar un segundo más sin decirlo. Eso fue extraño, tan extraño como ese calor abrazador recorriéndome el cuerpo al escucharlo. También pude escuchar su corazón acelerándose, su respiración inestable al mirarme...

 _"Oh, esa mirada..."_

La combinación entre la adoración en esa mirada, ese rostro impíamente agraciado y ese bendito uniforme de policía me lanzaron de cabeza a pensamientos que mi garganta en llamas debía ser suficiente para aplacar. La necesidad de tocarlo había sido tan intensa que apenas pude controlar los temblores de mis manos.

La respiración ruidosa de Renesmee y dos lobos escondidos detrás del taller me había devuelto a la realidad, recordándome que poner mis manos sobre él no terminaría en nada bueno. Ellos estaban aterrados por la situación, tal vez tanto como yo. Me aterraba pensar que el pronóstico de Alice se hubiese convertido en realidad.

Su acercamiento fue audaz y su preocupación por mí fue dulce y alarmante, en especial ese último detalle. Nuestro corto encuentro me permitió notar que Jack Lancaster va tras lo que quiere sin reparos. Un hombre como él, tan seguro de sí mismo, no podía estar acostumbrado al rechazo. Por su reacción insistente e incrédula puedo asumir que no lo está. Mi estómago se revuelve recordando el shock y la palidez en su rostro. Independientemente de sus sentimientos humanos y poco profundos hacia mí, no me gustaba haberlo herido. Supuse que mi brutal rechazo no le permitiría mostrar su interés abiertamente otra vez.

Cuando me cansé de repasar por centésima vez cada detalle de la conversación con Jack, fui a la biblioteca de Carlisle. La noche ya había caído entonces. Elegí al azar un libro, y me distraje por la enfermedad de la piel nueva y terrible que los seres humanos descubrieron el siglo pasado. Había varias fotos de heridas sucias, muy eficientes para desviar mi atención y evitar que pensara más allá de lo pensado.

Entonces recibí una visita muy agradable en mi habitación de Rosalie, con Emmett detrás de ella, por supuesto. Los tres nos reímos mucho juntos, recordando momentos divertidos de la familia. Me gustó la forma gentil en que me trataron, siempre con buen humor. Cuando el sol se levantó horas más tarde, se fueron abajo, a preparar un juego que Carlisle estaba organizando. No estaba interesada por lo que me quedé en mi habitación provisional. Después de un rato mirando hacia la nada a través de los vidriales del cuarto, un visitante _muy descarado_ tocó a mi puerta entreabierta.

—Hey.—saludó Alice con frescura. Sospeché que mi prima había venido a verme porque había visto un futuro en el que no terminaba degollándola sobre la alfombra por embaucarme ayer.

Fruncí el ceño, pero cuando mi rabia hacia ella empezó a hervir rápidamente dio vuelta en U hacia la carretera de la miseria. Desvié la mirada hacia el bosque, recordando la decepción y la palidez en el rostro del oficial cuando lo rechacé.

—Bonitos jeans, Tanya. —aduló repentinamente la vidente, devolviéndome al presente.

Me pasé la mano por la frente, e intentando sacar a Jack de mi cabeza, la mire.

—Gracias. Son una nueva adquisición.

No pensaba decirle que mi vestuario se había triplicado en tamaño los últimos meses. Había traído conmigo un par de cosas nuevas, uno que otro par de zapatos, uno que otro vestido, uno que otro conjunto de lencería... Después de encargarme de las inversiones de nuestro fideicomiso durante el día y conseguir cálidos cuerpos humanos en los cuales refugiarme durante la noche, mi mente todavía tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Es irónico que me refugiara por un tiempo en la ropa cuando había criticado tanto la obsesión de Alice por la moda.

—Siempre has tenido buen gusto—.aduló nuevamente, sospeche que se traía algo entre manos. Literalmente. Estaba ocultando sus manos detrás de la espalda—.Pero una blusa de un tono más claro se verá mejor con esos jeans.

Entonces, reveló lo que ocultaba. Alice desdobló frente a mí una blusa de manga larga. No le puse mucha atención, me quedé mirando a mi prima en un intento vano por descifrar que se proponía.

—Te verás estupenda con esta—aseguró, después de ver que yo no reaccionaba. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante—.Vamos, vamos, cámbiate.

Parecía demasiado emocionada por verme con esa prenda.

 _"Es solo una blusa"_ , pensé, intentando relajarme, _"Supongo que esta es su forma de arreglar las cosas conmigo."_

Inmediatamente después de ese pensamiento, sus hábiles dedos subieron mi blusa rápidamente y levanté los brazos como un reflejo. No quería arruinar mi ropa. Me sacó la blusa por encima de la cabeza en menos de un parpadeo.

—Alice, puedo cambiarme sola.

—Nunca está de más un poco de ayuda. —dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras me colocaba la blusa que había traído.

Suspiré resignada. No valía la pena molestarse con ella. Con una pequeña inhalación supe a quién pertenecía.

—Es tuya—señale sorprendida. Alice solía ser bastante territorial con su ropa. Nunca la había visto prestar una prenda antes.

—Ahora es tuya. —sentenció mientras sacaba mis rizos de la blusa, peinándolos ligeramente. — ¿Ves? Te ves perfecta.

Quise preguntarle por qué de repente estaba haciendo esto, pero entonces alguien más se acercó a mi habitación: Carlisle. Sentí la necesidad de esconderme bajo una piedra debido a lo entusiasta de su sonrisa.

—Ya estamos listos para jugar. —anunció. —Vamos, nos están esperando.

—Carlisle, creo que es mejor que no... —intente negarme, no queriendo dañar la felicidad de la familia con mis emociones mezcladas.

—Jugaremos Trivia—añadió, sin dejar de sonreír. _"Oh, eso cambiaba las cosas."_ —.Sigue siendo tu juego favorito, ¿cierto, Tanya?

La sonrisa en mi rostro fue suficiente respuesta. Si había una ventaja en vivir tanto tiempo y tener una memoria infalible era ser excelente jugando trivia. Bajé junto con él y Alice a la sala. Me sorprendió gratamente ver a todos los Cullen estaban sentados alrededor de un viejo tablero. Me sentí respaldada gracias al pequeño gesto y realmente quería disfrutar de este momento con mi familia, pero Edward tenía ese don que Dios le dio. Sólo él y yo sabíamos que mi pánico estaba casi en la superficie, y que toda esta calma era falsa. Mi temor a caer en la tentación estaba a la espera de una señal para explotar.

La señal se produjo poco después de las nueve de la mañana. Carlisle tenía que trabajar en la tarde, así que pasamos la mañana juntos en la sala.

A veces Renesmee no entendía el significado de algunas palabras porque las instrucciones de juego estaban en inglés antiguo, pero la ayudamos siempre que fue posible. Alice no estaba jugando. No podía controlarse a sí misma y siempre veía el resultado del juego, entonces no la dejamos hacer una obra de teatro más. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá, leyendo una novela mientras todos estábamos en el piso de la sala junto a la chimenea.

Estaba resultando ser muy divertido. Esme y Edward estaban empatados con la mayor cantidad de puntos y Renesmee y Rosalie en el fondo, sin acertar casi ninguna respuesta y con la peor suerte en las preguntas. Ambas no dejaban de quejarse.

— ¡Oh, nena! Sabes que puedes darme tus puntos ¿verdad?— Emmett decidió consolarla y abrazó a Rosalie, haciendo su mejor cara de perro abandonado.

Todos nos reímos de él.

—Pero entonces pasarías a la puntuación de la Carlisle y sabes que él nunca permitiría que eso sucediera—.replicó Rose—Probablemente crearía otra regla estúpida para este juego que sólo él conoce y la tendríamos que aceptar.

—No solo su padre conoce las reglas del juego, ¡yo también! — Esme respondió. — ¡No se puede dar puntos! La última vez que jugamos, quería dar mis puntos a Renesmee y no me lo permitiste, ¿recuerdas, Emmett? Dijiste que eso sería hacer trampa y no lo consentirías. Bueno, ¡ahora recibe una cucharada de tu propia medicina!

Emmett frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua exactamente como Alice antes. Todos nos reímos de ello y el ambiente era el mejor hasta que una bomba amenazó con explotarme en la cara.

Un vehículo entró en el camino lateral que lleva a la casa de los Cullen. No reconocí el sonido de la fricción de los neumáticos y la forma de conducir era lenta, humana.

—Suena como el coche de Charlie. ¿Mi papá viene, Alice? ¿Alice?

Se quedó muy quieta por un momento antes de levantar la vista por encima del libro.

—Oh, sí, ¿no te lo dije? Charlie llegaría esta mañana, o algo así le dije a Esme.

Nos miramos unos a otros con desconfianza. Alice estaba siendo muy misteriosa. No me gustaba eso. Bella se puso de pie y caminó hacia el porche esperando a Charlie, Edward la siguió.

—Bueno, vamos, ¿Quién es el siguiente? — Carlisle trató de desviar la atención de nuevo al juego, pero fue una tarea perdida.

Jasper miró a Alice con intensidad. Al igual que yo, parecía preguntarse por qué estaba tan misteriosa. Esme se levantó y dijo que iba a hacer el café para Charlie. Cedió su turno para jugar a Rosalie. Ella lanzo los dados y fallo la respuesta y se retiró del juego. Renesmee, quién fue la siguiente, se tomó el tiempo para lanzar los dados. Ella contestó correctamente la pregunta y también se las arregló para ganar sus primeros puntos en varias rondas, logrando avanzar en el tablero.

Mi turno llegó. No llegué a contener los dados en mi mano. Estos cayeron entre mis dedos inmóviles como si hubiese perdido toda mi fuerza. No fue por haber escuchado un par de pies tocar el suelo fuera de la casa, fue porque escuché ¡dos pares de pies caminar hacia la casa! Tomé en cuenta la respiración y el movimiento por lo que era posible que se trataran de dos hombres. Miré a Alice con ojos muy abiertos, pero ella todavía estaba con la cara pegada en el libro.

Esa fue la mayor admisión de culpa que me podía dar.

— ¿Alice, eso es lo que estoy pensando? — Traté de controlar la ira, pero Jasper, que estaba a mi lado, se tensó.

—No empieces. No se rendirá—.explicó con una mirada de "no-seas-dramática"—.Pensé en avisarte para que salieras de la casa, pero él volverá aquí varias veces y terminará viéndote de todos modos. Créeme, lo mejor es que lo experimentes ahora que después.

— ¡Ёб твою мать! — maldije con voz baja en ruso.

Mis nervios me sobrepasaron rápidamente. Tome una respiración profunda mientras aún podía. Rosalie me apretó un poco el brazo como señal de solidaridad. Traté de sonreírle, pero mis músculos faciales se contrajeron en tensión.

—Lo siento, pero lo preferirás. Estoy segura.

—No quiero que decidas estas cosas por mí otra vez, Alice. Necesito que seas honesta conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo siento, Tanya. No lo haré de nuevo. —Ni si quiera la miré; estaba demasiado molesta con ella y no tenía tiempo para lidiar con mi rabia ahora mismo.

Me detuve un rato, escuchando la conversación afuera. Charlie estaba explicando algo a Bella sobre unas setas que Esme estaba interesada en cocinar para Renesmee. Aparentemente mi sobrina disfrutó un platillo de hongos que probó la última vez que en casa de su abuelo materno. Charlie quedo en que su pareja, Sue, iba a enviar la receta y una caja de setas frescas.

Entonces recordé una cosa que Alice me dijo antes de empezar con el juego de mesa de Carlisle esta mañana.

 _"—Nunca está de más un poco de ayuda."_

Frunciendo el ceño, bajé los ojos a la blusa que llevaba puesta. Era hermosa. Tenía el mismo tono de mi cabello y ciertos detalles dorados interesantes. Tenía sujeto el dobladillo de la blusa cuando levanté la vista a mi prima.

— ¿Así que... esta blusa...?

— ¡Ah! No es gran cosa. —respondió con ligereza—.Sólo pensé que te gustaría recibir bien vestida a las visitas.

Abrí la boca, dispuesta a reclamarle por jugar a ser Dios, pero la voz de Jack me sacó totalmente de balance:

—De hecho, no solo estoy acompañando a Charlie. Me preguntaba si Tanya está en casa.

Emmett, Jasper y Alice se rieron un poco. Renesmee y Carlisle lograron controlar las risas, pero las muecas en sus rostros denotaban el gran esfuerzo que hacían. Rosalie, la única en la habitación que me agradaba, rodó los ojos.

—Esto es ridículo, Tanya. —señaló con voz severa—.Sal ahora mismo y acaba con esto.

—Es solo un loco con un fuerte deseo por morir, ¿cierto? Oh, por favor... —dije imitando su tono.

Rosalie me empujó y me obligó a levantar las manos para ir al porche. Cuando llegué, Charlie estaba hablando, pero se detuvo y me dio una sonrisa. Lo noté de reojo porque ya me estaba girando hacia Jack. Me asombró lo ansiosa que estaba por poner mis ojos en él. Bastó verlo para que el veneno llenara mi boca, mi estómago se agitara y el aliento amenazara con abandonarme.

Sonrió en cuanto su mirada conectó con la mía.

 _"¡_ _Por todos los Dioses habidos o por haber!_ _!"_

Vestía el uniforme de policía otra vez. Ese uniforme azul oscuro, lleno de crestas y escudos en el hombro y la solapa se veía demasiado bien en él. Sus ojos destacaban, su piel resaltaba, y sus dientes blancos resplandecían. Era un cliché enorme pero uno bastante acertado. Todas las mujeres aman a un hombre en uniforme, ¿verdad? No puedo discutir contra los hechos después de verlo vestido así. Se veía más hermoso que el día anterior.

 _"De hecho, siempre lucía más hermoso que la última vez."_ , me quejé en mis adentros, _"Era una ruptura a la normalidad. No era una buena señal."_

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Edward junto con mis deseos de darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

—Hola, Charlie. Jack.

 _"¿Eso fue todo lo que dije?"_

—Hola, Tanya. ¿Cómo está hoy? —lucía muy entusiasmado, a pesar de la forma en que nos despedimos ayer.

Esme apareció detrás de mí, interrumpiendo mi necesidad de responder.

— ¡Charlie! ¿Les gustaría entrar? Podemos hablar en la cocina. Acabo de hacer café para ti y Jack. Carlisle también está en casa...

Entonces, justo cuando lo menciono, Carlisle apareció detrás de ella, sonriendo.

—Hey, Carlisle. —saludo el sheriff.

—Buenos días, Dr. Cullen—la formalidad en su voz acompañaba el uniforme bastante bien—.Agradezco el café, Sra. Cullen, pero si no le importa, me gustaría hablar con Tanya aquí un momento. Si no hay problema, por supuesto.

Se notaba seguro al hablar, incluso en voz alta. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, fijos en él, una pequeña cantidad de sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas. Casi gimo ante su sonrojo. Sería un calvario respirar de nuevo. Me sentía muy orgullosa de mi autocontrol, pero él parecía estar provocándome.

Visiblemente inseguros, mis familiares se fueron a la cocina, dejándonos a Jack y a mí ahí, de pie, mirándonos mutuamente en silencio. Eso era malo. Mientras más tiempo lo miraba, más difícil resultaba dejar de hacerlo. Había estado cara a cara con humanos, vampiros, licántropos y un híbrido-, pero ninguno de esos hombres había capturado mí mirada con tanta constancia como este. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que todos entraron a la cocina, pero todavía no quería moverme o respirar.

El oficial hizo el primer movimiento.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puede estar a solas conmigo o tal vez...?

— ¡Puedo estar a solas con usted! Sólo me pregunto si es una buena idea— tomé un respiró de nuevo para terminar la frase. Mis amigas, las agujas diminutas, reaparecieron a través de mi garganta. Casi esperaba con ansiedad ese momento—.No creo que usted deba estar cerca de mí.

Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo, antes de que una carcajada estallara en su garganta. Sus carcajadas repentinas me sorprendieron, parecía como si le acabara de contar un chiste. Era la primera vez que presenciaba su risa. El sonido era agradable y cálido, pero más asombroso que lo contagioso de su risa, fue el modo en que su rostro se iluminó. Fue como si el sol se posara en su cara, pero a pesar de su intensidad, de su brillo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

 _"¡Derrama hermosura por todos lados!"_

—Soy policía, Tanya. —la forma en que dice mi nombre suena bien. _Demasiado_ bien. Algo tórrido aletea dentro de mi pecho. —Sé cuidarme solo. Más importante aún, nunca haría algo para lastimarla.

Sus piernas largas se tragaron la distancia entre nosotros con un paso. Al igual que en el taller de Jacob, su cercanía me produjo un hormigueo en la piel y mis manos cosquillearon un poco. Debía evitar que invadiera mi espacio personal o esto se tornaría peligroso. La cercanía con este hombre estaba haciendo estragos con mi autocontrol.

—No me culpe por preocuparme por usted, Jack. Nadie quiere verme haciéndole daño, sobre todo yo.

No quería herirlo de ninguna forma posible. Jack era un buen hombre. Bueno, al menos esa era la impresión que tenía de él después de cómo se había comportado en el supermercado, ayudando a Jasper y Nessie a sacarme del local y en el taller, cuando mostró interés por mi condición. Tal vez un poco de la verdad haría despertar su defectuoso sentido de auto preservación y se alejaría lo suficiente para no volverlo a olfatear en lo que queda del día. Pero entonces, cuando rodó los ojos, incluso como un gesto de impaciencia, me pareció muy dulce.

Supongo que algo se había derretido en mi cerebro.

 _"¿Qué más podía ser?"_

—Comprendo, pero ¿puede estar aquí y hablar conmigo? —Ante mi silencio, sus imposiblemente largas pestañas subieron, descubriendo sus ojos anhelantes—. _Por favor,_ Tanya.

Estoy segura de que ninguna mujer podía resistirse a esa mirada o a ese tono de súplica por mucho tiempo, así que asentí con la cabeza derrotada. Cuando lo vi estirando su mano hacia la mía, el recuerdo de cómo sus dedos se habían sentido contra mi mejilla me sacudió. Mi cuerpo se tensó. Si me sobrecargaba de ansiedad con la sola idea de tocarlo, ahora tocándolo estaba segura que me descontrolaría. Nuestras manos casi se tocaron antes de que yo escondiera las mías tras la espalda.

Jack no parecía sorprendido por mi rechazo poco sutil; agradecí que se quedara en donde estaba. Retrocedí un metro, necesitando poner algo distancia entre nosotros. Respire hondo, inhalando el aire en la suave brisa, pero Jack todavía estaba muy cerca. Su esencia ingresó por mis vías respiratorias junto con el aire fresco. Una fuerte ola nueva de pequeñas agujas me hizo daño, rasgándome la garganta nuevamente. Mi garganta y lengua estaban secas, a pesar de lo abundante que era el veneno.

—Bueno, supongo que ya sabe lo que quiero, ¿verdad? — preguntó, recostándose a la barandilla con una sonrisa pícara.

Sinceramente, no sé cómo pude mantenerme en pie. Sus facciones se confabularon para dejar salir una devastadora sonrisa que hizo temblar mis rodillas. Tuve serios problemas para encontrar las palabras con esa sonrisa " _arranca bragas"._ Ese fue un hecho histórico. No me quedaba sin habla hace siglos.

Me tuve que esforzar para continuar la conversación.

—Me parece que sí.

—Bueno, no logro comprender la situación, Tanya—confesó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado—. Si me asegura que no existe ningún impedimento en Alaska, una relación con otra persona o algo así... — Se detuvo con la esperanza de que esté de acuerdo con él. Sería más sencillo mentir pero no pude bajo esa mirada preocupada.

—No estoy saliendo con nadie.

 _"Excelente, Tanya. Sigue así y te desharás de él"_ , me recriminé mentalmente.

—Así que, como iba diciendo, si no hay nada ni nadie, no puedo entender que es tan terrible como para no salir a cenar.

—Ya se lo dije—señalé irritada con su insistencia—. No estoy saliendo con nadie, no estoy buscando a alguien con quien salir y no estoy interesada en salir. ¡Gracias!

Le lancé una mirada de enojo e hice el intento de volver a la casa, pero él me detuvo sujetando suavemente mi brazo. Di las gracias al cielo a que la blusa de Alice tenía mangas largas de otra forma hubiera tocado mi piel y sentir la frialdad de esta. Aunque en retrospectiva, debió haberlo planeado, ¿cierto?

 _"¡Alice eres una genio!"_

—Espere, por favor. No le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo, ni siquiera una cita, Tanya—. La nota ligera en su voz me obliga levantar la vista hacia la enorme sonrisa en su rostro—.Sólo quiero una oportunidad de conocerla.

Desvié la mirada inmediatamente. Eso me temía. Jack Lancaster quería _conocerme_. Su interés en mí continuaba estando vigente y sus intenciones ahora estaban expuestas. Podía oír la risa pesada de Emmett desde la cocina, resoplé lo más discretamente que pude.

—Eso es extraño. —murmura Jack, inclinando su cabeza a un lado—.Todo estaba tan silencioso que incluso olvidé que había alguien en la casa.

Me quedé boquiabierta. ¿Podía oír dentro de la casa? Pero eso era a unos 15 metros de donde estábamos y todavía tenía las paredes y puertas. Un ser humano no podría escuchar lo que sucede adentro.

 _"—_ _Lo extraño era que él parecía al tanto de nuestra conversación, como si pudiera oírnos—_ _"_

Imposible.

— ¿Puede escuchar adentro de la casa? — No pude evitar preguntar. Era algo surrealista.

No pestañea ni deja de sonreír, ni siquiera durante una fracción de segundo.

—En realidad, fue más bien una impresión. Entonces, ¿cuándo le gustaría salir?

Y ahí vamos de nuevo. No quería permitirle cambiar de tema, pero se detuvo para dejarme hablar.

—No estoy interesada en salir con usted, Jack. ¿Con qué frecuencia lo tengo que repetir? No debe estar cerca de mí. No es una buena idea.

 _"¡Por todos los cielos, escúchame!"_

— ¿Ni si quiera amigos? —propuso con despreocupación—.Los amigos cenan juntos, ¿sabe?

— ¡No! ¡Eso sería un error! No creo que debamos ser amigos.

Un susurro en la cocina, me llamó la atención, fue la voz de Bella: —.Wow, esto sí que es un déjà vu colosal, ¿no?

Sin embargo, dejé de prestar atención cuando Jack dijo:

—No sé qué haya sucedido antes, Tanya, pero no debería excluir a las personas así.

— ¡Tampoco debería decirme qué hacer con mi vida! —Eso era lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo—.Adiós, Jack Lancaster. Espero que tenga un buen día y mi respuesta final sigue siendo no.

Me fui enojada, subiendo las gradas para ingresar a la casa. Pero antes de subir el tercer peldaño, volvió a hablar:

—Desconozco a que vine este esfuerzo por mantenerme lejos de usted, Tanya. No lo entiendo; sin embargo, algo me dice que las cosas no deberían ser así y no soy de los que dan marcha atrás. —la determinación en su voz me agitó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir—.Si bien hoy dice no, le aseguro que no me he dado por vencido.

 _"¡Se supone que intento mantenerte vivo!"_

No me voltee, no deseaba quedar atrapada otra vez en su hermosura.

— ¿Ahora me perseguirá? — repliqué con una mezcla entre frustración y consternación tras su alarmante declaración.

—Nah, sólo digamos que puedo ser _muy persuasivo_.

Dejó la frase en el aire y pude verlo en el reflejo del porche acristalado. Estaba con sus brazos cruzados delante de él, con una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos brillantes en mi espalda. Hermoso de infarto, si hubiese sido posible que me diera uno. Cinco minutos con el oficial sexy y misterioso, y estaba llena de una energía inquieta a flor de piel.

Me quedé en la puerta, inmóvil por un momento, meditando como contrarrestar aquella declaración de guerra. Pensé en una advertencia, algo así como: _"¡Soy peligrosa!", "No te involucres conmigo, piensa en tu familia"_. Sin embargo, era inútil ya que no podía revelar lo peligroso de mi naturaleza. Decidí que quizá la indiferencia me ayudaría a conseguir el efecto deseado.

—Le diré a Charlie que ya está listo para irse— dije fríamente y entré a la casa, haciendo crujir la madera bajo mis pies.


	12. X: DEMASIADO PERFECTO (Jack)

**¡Hola, gente! Es un gusto estar por acá. Gracias por sus reviews. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo LOL**

* * *

 **MIRE EMBOBADO EL CONTONEO DE SUS CADERAS, APENAS PUDIENDO CONTENER EL IMPULSO DE SEGUIR LA DULCE ESTELA DE OLOR A FRESA QUE DEJÓ.** Tanya estaba muy enojada con mi interés poco sutil o mi terquedad. Quizá por ambos. De cualquier forma, su enojo evidenció más que un entrecejo muy besable. Ella tiene carácter. No le tiembla el pulso para poner las cosas en su lugar. No me habría sorprendido si otra mujer, una con menos control sobre sí misma, se hubiera ahorrado las palabras y me hubiera echado de su casa. Su determinación y ese vasto autocontrol me hicieron querer agitar el capote rojo frente su rostro un poco más, pero no quería ser desterrado de su casa provisional sin antes averiguar un poco más sobre ella.

Sin duda debía darle un receso antes de volver a presionar sus botones. Alivió un poco mi impaciencia confirmar que no le era indiferente, pero como sospechaba, la atracción física no era suficiente para romper sus defensas. Al contrario, parecía reforzar sus murallas. Estaba tan determinada a no gustar de mí y a mantenerme fuera de sus dominios, que sospechaba que mientras más me esforzara en agradarle, más fácil sería para ella rechazarme.

La seguridad con la que se mueve, la forma contenida en la que se comporta y por supuesto, la contundencia en sus palabras, me dicen que ella está acostumbrada a la atención masculina. Suspiré, resignado a la idea de que si bien Tanya estaba soltera, tenía experiencia lidiando con hombres. Supuse que era selectiva, debido a que tenía muchos admiradores. Para una mujer como ella: segura de sí misma, consciente de su belleza y acostumbrada a ser percibida, el hombre que se esfuerce en llamar su atención o impresionarla es común y rechazable. Para Tanya, un hombre necesitado debía ser sinónimo de **indeseable**.

Como hay una cuenta regresiva para que se marche de Forks, tendré que simplificar los pasos para meterme bajo su piel. **Paso #1:** Nunca jugar en su terreno. No le permitiría convertirme en su amigo o eunuco -vendría a ser lo mismo en esta situación. **Paso #2:** Ignorar toda forma de evasión o rechazo que vaya a implementar. Puede que Tanya esté acostumbrada a salirse con la suya, pero yo también. Y por último pero no menos importante, **Paso #3:** Subir mi valor en el mercado. Me guste o no, las mujeres en alta demanda, solo se fijan en hombres en alta demanda. Necesitaba posicionarme en un lugar donde pudiera destacar y acobardar a la competencia al mismo tiempo.

La verdad es que el riesgo al fracaso nunca había sido tan real como ahora. Inclusive con la sombra de su rechazo respirándome en la nuca y secretos flotando entre nosotros, el cortejo nunca había sido tan emocionante como ahora. Quizá se debía a eso. El reto. Bueno, no importaba. Me tomé un minuto para agradecer a quien sea que le debía la existencia de Tanya antes de entrar a la casa.

Quizá no debía quedarme husmeando pero, para ser honesto, era inevitable. Al igual que sus propietarios, la casa parecía un mundo aparte. Debido a lo apartado de su ubicación, sus vecinos más cercanos eran ardillas, por lo tanto la tranquilidad se respiraba en el aire. La casa era antigua y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada. Todo estaba perfectamente coordinado en colores. Todo estaba limpio e iluminado, también gracias a las paredes de cristal. No parecían tener nada que ocultar. Supongo que esa es la ventaja de no tener vecinos: privacidad. Era perfecto.

 _"Demasiado perfecto."_ , resonó en mi cabeza paranoica.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá con forma de "u", en el cual pueden sentarse diez adultos cómodamente. Frente a este, una chimenea moderna de acero inoxidable o platino... o algo así. El fuego alumbra y arde con cuidado. A mi izquierda, por el camino de la entrada, está la cocina -de ahí provenía el olor a café recién hecho. Cerca de la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de vidrio, hay una enorme mesa para cenar rodeada por diez sillas. Sobre el altillo de la sala, hay un piano de cola negro brillante y costoso. Hay arte en algunas de las paredes, incluso los habitantes de la casa parecen obras de arte andantes. De hecho, la casa parece más una galería que un lugar para vivir. Sin embargo, a pesar del orden, la pulcritud y la ornamentaría elegante, noto algo fuera de lugar: **no hay fotografías.**

No era precisamente algo malo aunque me sorprendió un poco. Siempre había mantenido una actitud de saludable escepticismo ante personas que, como los Cullen, acaba de conocer. Todos los Cullen a quienes había tratado eran educados y agradables, pero todo lo que los rodea es de alguna manera muy... _perfecto_. La pareja de un doctor exitoso y una mujer afable que se mudan a las afueras de un pueblo pequeño junto con sus hijos adoptados que nunca se han metido en problemas –no encontré registros con sus nombres en la comisaría- y se emparejaron entre ellos... Bueno, la mayoría.

A Edward, la excepción, lo acababa de conocer pero era evidente que él era el esposo de Bella incluso antes de que se presentara. No se habían tocado frente a mí, pero la forma en que se miraban denotaba el enorme afecto que se tienen. Teniendo un rostro más juvenil que los otros y su cabello castaño rojizo noté cierta remembranza con Nessie...

 _"¿Será que ellos son parientes?"_

El sonido de pisadas acercándose a donde me encontraba, me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me giré un poco para ver de reojo de quien se trataba, pues estaba seguro que no era Tanya. Nessie apareció atravesando el arco de la sala con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hey, Nessie. — saludé con una sonrisa.

—Hey, Jack—dijo Nessie con entusiasmo—.¿Lograste encontrar el libro?

Hice una mueca de dolor.

—Sí y ahora les debo una cena a los chicos y a ti.

Si hubiera sabido que la única librería de este pueblo estaba tan bien surtida, nunca habría apostado una cena a que no conseguiría una copia decente de Mobydick. Nessie no me preocupaba tanto; las mujeres suelen ser más recatadas a la hora de comer. No obstante, pocas cosas eran peores que deberle comida a Jacob Black y Seth Clearwater. El agujero negro que tienen en vez de estómago iba a tragarse mi billetera. La llegada de más miembros de la familia Cullen me distrajo momentáneamente de esa preocupación.

Detrás de Nessie, apareció una chica con cabello corto y aspecto de duende que no conocía, sin embargo, mi mirada rápidamente recaló en el hombre que escoltaba a la bella mujer. Jasper Cullen. Se veía tan espigado y rubio como recordaba. Entrecerré los ojos al confirmar que las sombras en su cara y cuello seguían estando ahí.

—Buenos días—.saludé, mirando intermitentemente hacia Jasper y la mujer desconocida.

El hombre asintió firmemente, analizándome en silencio pero la mujer era por mucho más especulativa. Sus ojos dorados me miraban ansiosamente como un cachorro esperando su próxima dosis de cafeína. Extendí mi mano hacia ella con la intención de presentarme oficialmente.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme con usted. Soy...

—Jack Lancaster—.completó la mujer repentinamente. —Eres el primer lugar del cotilleo en el pueblo.

El comentario me desubicó un poco.

 _"¿Será posible que Zachary no haya sido tan alarmista como creía?"_

No tuve tiempo para encontrar palabras. La mujer ignoró la mano entre nosotros y me abrazo sin titubeos. Me quedé muy quieto, demasiado sorprendido con el acercamiento como para hacer algo más que intercambiar miradas estupefactas con Jasper y Nessie. Su cuerpo era frío... pero también muy pequeño y delgado en comparación al mío. Su cara estaba hundida en la mitad de mi torso y sus brazos me habían amarrado con sorprendente firmeza.

—Debe ser terrible ser el centro de atención en un pueblo tan pequeño.

—Tiene sus pros y contras...—admití, poco dispuesto a quedarme pasmado otra vez— ¿Este es un abrazo amistoso o el preámbulo de una apuñalada? Solo pregunto para prepararme psicológicamente.

Sus hombros se sacudieron y escuché su risa sofocada. Sus carcajadas sonaron como muchas campanas diminutas siendo tocadas al mismo tiempo.

—Forks no puede ser tan _terrible_ —.dijo, distanciándose solo lo suficiente para dejarme ver su brillante sonrisa.

—Podría ser peor.

 _"Mucho peor"_ , añadí mentalmente con amargura, recordando las atenciones inapropiadas que atraje durante mi niñez.

—Por cierto, soy Alice. Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigos.

Los presentes liberaron una enorme bocanada de aire tras esas palabras pero no aparté mis ojos de Alice. No tenía ni idea de porque me abrazaba como si fuésemos conocidos que hace tiempo no se encuentran pero... pero había sinceridad en el gesto, en su rostro; la escuche en sus palabras también. No pude sentirme disgustado por su acercamiento repentino como probablemente hubiese ocurrido si hubiera venido de alguien menos autentico y mucho más perverso.

—Es bueno saberlo. —respondí con una sonrisa. Charlie ya me había advertido sobre Alice Cullen—.Es un placer conocerla, Alice. Charlie me habló sobre usted y su don para salirse siempre con la suya.

—Por supuesto que sí—susurraron Nessie y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

—Ignóralos. La envidia los corroe— dijo Alice, sacándole la lengua a ambos de forma juguetona. Luego, toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y me halo un poco. —Ven conmigo. Tu café se enfría.

Me dejé arrastrar por ella hacia la cocina. Sus manos eran muy pequeñas en comparación a las mías. También eran frías como las de Carlisle aunque más suaves. Sigo encontrando esa mezcla frialdad-suavidad inquietante, aún más si es compartida por todos los Cullen como sospecho, pero la cuestión carece de importancia en este momento. Lancé una mirada por encima de mi hombro y noté que Jasper nos seguía de cerca, siempre con sus ojos en Alice.

Por la forma suave en que la miraba, deduje que Jasper y Alice estaban juntos. La breve pero significativa mirada que la mujer lanzó hacia él segundos después, dejó claro un aire de pertenencia. Jasper era casi de mi estatura y se veía, bueno, amenazante con todas esas sombras sobre su cara. Alice, por otro lado, era pequeña y tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas. La fragilidad de la mujer debería contrastar con la dureza del rubio pero no lo hacía. Una pareja dispareja.

De repente, estaba de pie en medio de una cocina enorme,-toda de blanco, con encimeras oscuras de madera y una larga barra de desayuno para seis personas-, rodeado por individuos tan absurdamente hermosos como misteriosos. Todos eran diferentes pero compartían ciertas características que los hacían lucir similares de alguna rara manera. Viéndolos a todos juntos por primera vez, me sentí algo abrumado. Sentí mi cara calentarse un poco por sus miradas fijas sobre la unión entre las manos de Alice y la mía. Mi mirada buscó y evaluó rápidamente a quienes no conocía.

Había una pareja de desconocidos bastante particular en el fondo. El hombre era tan musculoso que parecía un levantador de pesas. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado y su cara me recordó la de un niño travieso. Sus manos estaban colocadas de forma poco platónica sobre una rubia alta y escultural. Aunque ella poseía el biotipo de mujer que me atraía usualmente, no me sentí atraído hacia ella en lo más mínimo.

 _"Eso es muy convenien..."_

—Oh, Jack, justo a tiempo. — Edward interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos—.Charlie estaba comentándonos sobre el asalto que truncó el viernes pasado.

 _"Oh, mierda"_

Apenas pude contener el impulso de golpearme a mí mismo contra la pared. Había estado demasiado distraído por mis alrededores y había bajado la guardia. Noté que las miradas se empuñaron hacia mí con abierta curiosidad. Todas a excepción de una; Tanya estaba demasiado ocupada fulminando con la mirada a Alice. La susodicha soltó mi mano pero no se movió ni un centímetro lejos de mí.

—Sólo hice mi trabajo. —respondí automáticamente. La modestia solía ser una forma amable de ahorrarme una conversación detallada sobre algo que no debo detallar.

Edward se rió un poco. Las campanadas resonaron en mis tímpanos; me preguntaba si la risa de Tanya también lo haría.

 _"Concéntrate, joder. Después podrás pensar en eso."_

—No tienes que ser modesto. Después de todo, no todos los días se evita un asalto a mano armada. —insistió.

—En realidad, no evité el asalto—comenté, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Fuiste muy astuto—alabó Alice. Cuando la miré de reojo, tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios—.El muchacho tenía una pistola. Podría haber lastimado a alguien si era confrontado en la tienda.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue que lo atrapó? —indaga Jasper detrás de mí; sentí sus ojos clavados en mi nuca.

—El muchacho estaba drogado—.respondí, girándome un poco para mirarlo. Respaldarse en la lógica solía funcionar en estos casos—.No estaba en condiciones de ir muy lejos.

—Pero tenía un arma y un vehículo, ¿cierto? Si usted no lo hubiera seguido, probablemente habría huido—señala Jasper, mirándome intensamente. Casi sonaba como un abogado—. ¿Cómo supo dónde el asaltante estaba después de salir de la tienda?

Como regla general hablaba del trabajo solo lo estrictamente necesario pero con las personas nuevas era un poco más complicado establecer límites sin ser un patán o evidenciar que estoy ocultando algo.

—Cuando salí del establecimiento un vehículo llamó mi atención... —Las verdades a medias eran una buena forma de despejar sospechas y recuperar el control de la conversación—.La carrocería era amarilla, el modelo bastante viejo, el motor era ruidoso y se estaba alejando del local...

Sus ojos dorados se encendieron con astucia.

—Si el asaltante ya iba en su vehículo cuando usted lo identificó, ¿cómo logró alcanzarlo?

Decidí que ya era hora de voltear las tuercas a mi favor.

—Pues corriendo—confesé de golpe, como si fuera obvio. Sus cejas doradas se alzaron y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, continúe: —.Como dije, el auto era una carcacha y el muchacho no estaba en condiciones de llegar lejos.

Sostuve su mirada, sintiéndome repentinamente en medio de un concurso de meadas. Su mirada era intensa y desconfiada. Sospechaba que Jasper y yo tenemos una sana desconfianza por los otros en común. Él era lo suficientemente cauteloso como para no fiarse de mis palabras y yo lo suficientemente listo como para saber que no debía darle razones para desconfiar de mí.

La risa del sheriff rompió la tensión en el ambiente.

—No sería una sorpresa que la gente saque de proporción lo que sucedió. —sacudió la cabeza con diversión—.He escuchado cosas muy locas como que corriste a más de 70 kilómetros por hora o que volaste sobre el auto.

Sonreí un poco, agradecido con su intervención.

—Todos tienen su propia versión del asunto.

Mis ojos deambularon por habitación, hasta que se encontraron con la mirada fija de Tanya. La expresión severa con la que me miraba fue apagando la sonrisa en mi cara. Lo que sea que Charlie añadió no lo escuché.

—Eh... ¿disculpa?

—Dije que pondremos a prueba que tan rápido eres el próximo sábado.

 _"No lo creo."_

—Recuerdo haberme negado a participar.

Habría un partido de fútbol americano entre los oficiales de policía y los bomberos de Forks el próximo sábado. Ya habían habido un par de juegos de práctica contra unos chicos locales, pero me había negado a participar por obvias razones: Zachary me cortaría las piernas para evitarlo.

—No tienes opción. —declaró mi jefe, antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de café. —Eres el Capitán de la Policía de Forks. Es tu obligación representar al precinto.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Pensé que esa es una función del Sheriff.

—En realidad, he pensado lo que me dijiste sobre delegar funciones a mis subordinados.

Lo miré fijamente, con seriedad. Eso no era gracioso. Me gustaba tener la razón tanto como a cualquier otra persona, pero ¡joder! Detestaba que usen mis sabias palabras en mi contra.

 _"¿Tan desesperado estaba Charlie?"_

— ¿Hace cuánto no ganan?

—Nunca han ganado. —respondió Bella, adelantándose a su padre. —Llevan cinco años consecutivos jugando y perdiendo contra los bomberos.

Charlie habló entre dientes, algo sonrojado y ceñudo:

—No podemos perder contra ellos otra vez. Tenemos una imagen que cuidar.

—Se supone que es un partido para fomentar la sana competitividad, ¿cierto?—replicó Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

El grandulón con cara de niño en el fondo se rió. Reconocí sus carcajadas roncas.

—Se supone que ganen de vez en cuando.

—Dudo que ganemos conmigo jugando. —admití, pensando en que tendría que contenerme todo el tiempo para no dañar alguien—.El fútbol americano no se me da bien.

Mi jefe puso una mano sobre mi brazo.

—Jack, la falta de confianza no es propia de ti—.declara, palmeando mi brazo—. Si saliste ileso de un accidente automovilístico, puedes sobrevivir un par de tacleadas.

— ¿Accidente automovilístico? —repitió Tanya con voz sorna. Sus ojos iban y venían de Charlie a mí, alarmados.

Charlie explicó la situación antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo:

—Poco después de que Jack alcanzó el vehículo, Joe estrelló el auto contra la entrada de una casa. Por suerte, Jack salió ileso.

—No sabía que estuviste involucrado en el accidente, Jack. —comenta Carlisle, visiblemente preocupado—. ¿Algún doctor te revisó cuando llegaste al hospital?

—No fue necesario—.intenté una vez más quitarle importancia al asunto—.En realidad, toda la situación suena peor de lo que realmente fue.

Por la mirada fulminante de Tanya y la forma en que su mandíbula se tensó, vi venir caer sobre mí otra ola de cuestionamientos, pero la Señora Cullen cortó aquello.

—Lo importante es que tanto usted como el muchacho están bien—dijo con una sonrisa afable y dejo una taza de café en mis manos. El olor a vainilla proveniente de la taza me llamó la atención pero aquella era excelente oportunidad para mirar su rostro de cerca—.Fue muy valiente. Gracias por su servicio al pueblo.

Me sonrojé un poco. La belleza de la Señora Cullen no era como la de Tanya o la rubia; se asemejaba más a la belleza clásica de Bella y Alice pero su rostro tenía forma de corazón y la suave melancolía en la forma de sus ojos, me recordaban a los cánones de belleza de los años 20.

—Gracias, Señora Cullen—susurré, tomando asiento junto a Charlie.

—Llámame Esme, por favor. —replicó sonriendo.

Después, se acercó a su esposo con garbo y entrelazó sus dedos con él.

 _"Cuanto amor en el aire... ",_ pensé, mientras daba un sorbo a mi café. Estaba buenísimo. No tenía el exceso de crema que tanto me gusta pero me tomé la mitad de un trago. _"Tomaré café con vainilla el resto de mis días."_

—Me disculpo por tantas preguntas tan temprano, Jack. —excusó Carlisle con una sonrisa gentil—.Charlie ha hablado con mucho estima sobre ti. Mis hijos estaban muy entusiasmados por conocerte personalmente.

— _Muy personalmente_...—susurra un hombre en mi oreja repentinamente.

El café amenazó con irse a mis pulmones por la impresión. Mire al hombre de reojo, preguntándome cuando fue que se acercó tanto. Era muy sigiloso para verse como un tanque.

— ¿En serio? —.pregunté al grandulón, ignorando la horrible sensación en mis vías espiratorias y la violación a mi espacio personal—. ¿Qué le gustaría saber?

—Me preguntaba cómo llegó a ser Capitán tan joven...—avisté un brillo pícaro en sus ojos dorados. Sus hoyuelos se marcaron en una amplia sonrisa—.Supongo que ha de ser _muy bueno con las manos_.

Charlie se atragantó con un poco de su café.

— ¡Emmett! — reprendió Esme de inmediato.

Apenas pude contener mi risa; algunos Cullen ni si quiera lo intentaron. Sus risas apagadas pero tintineantes eran tan extrañas y agradables. Todo el desarrollo de la escena fue demasiado divertido. Escuchar a la Sra. Cullen, me recordó mucho a cómo mi madre suele decir mi nombre, dividida entre el cariño y la exasperación. Los comentarios de su hijo eran capciosos e inapropiados para dirigirlos hacia alguien que acaba de conocer. Dudaba que Emmett Cullen tuviese un filtro entre sus pensamientos y su boca. Eso me agradaba.

—No he recibido quejas al respecto.

Los labios del hombre se curvearon en una sonrisa cegadora.

 _"Cielos, todos en esta familia tienen sonrisas hechas para publicidad de dentífrico. ¿Quién será su dentista?"_

—Me gusta su actitud, Cap. Tal vez pueda mostrarme sus movimientos algún día.

— ¿Por qué esperar? —.sugerí inmediatamente—.Estoy seguro que podría mostrarle algunos de mis _movimientos_ ahora mismo.

De reojo, noté cuando Tanya dio un paso hacia nosotros, evidentemente en desacuerdo con mi propuesta. A Emmett pareció no importarle el acercamiento de su prima o a la mirada de su pareja apuñalándolo por la espalda. Se encogió de hombros, intentando disimular su entusiasmo.

—O podría decirme cuales son.

—Podría hacerlo, pero ¿cuál es la diversión en eso, Emmett?—repusé y con la mirada más inocente de mi arsenal dije: —Claro, a menos que usted... tema perder.

Varias personas contuvieron la respiración, entre ellas el desafiado. El rostro desencajado de Emmett Cullen era un poema; mi iniciativa lo había sacado de base lo suficiente como para no responder de inmediato.

 _"He tocado un nervio, ¿eh?"_

— ¿Puedes creerlo? —murmura Bella a su esposo.

—Pensé que moriría antes de presenciarlo. —dijo Edward.

—Alguien finalmente silenció al Tío Emmett. —concluyó Renesmee con admiración.

El susodicho estalló en una carcajada. Emmett pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo macizo como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Realmente, este tipo era gigante en todas sus proporciones. A su lado, me veía mucho más frágil de lo que era. La frialdad de su piel erizó la mía pero después del gesto de Alice, supuse que ella no era la única Cullen abiertamente amistosa.

—Cap, no tiene idea de con quién la acaba de liar—.dijo mirándome fijamente en los ojos. Por un momento, pensé que estaba amenazándome, pero de repente su cabeza se aleja un poco, y sus facciones infantiles se tensan—. Oh, huele mejor de lo que pensé.

Un silencio incómodo cayó en la sala por un momento antes de que yo soltara una sonora carcajada. No sabría decir si me reí debido a lo inadvertido del comentario o lo desdichado del tono. Definitivamente, Emmett Cullen carece de filtro entre su mente y su boca.

—Gracias. ¿Supongo que le gustan las manzanas?

Ese jabón de canela y manzana era mi favorito; acentuaba mi olor natural bastante bien.

—Sólo como huelen. —admitió el gigante y miró por encima de mi hombro por un momento, antes de retroceder.

Arqueé una ceja sin entender su repentino alejamiento. Entonces, miré hacia donde sus ojos estaban clavados: Tanya. Ella lo miraba también pero con abierta hostilidad. Tanta hostilidad que el enojo que me mostró hace unos minutos, no se comparaba. La expresión de su rostro y la oscuridad en sus ojos me recordó al episodio que había sufrido en la tienda de abarrotes. Mi corazón se aceleró inadvertidamente, previendo otro episodio. Sus ojos cayeron sobre mí, oscuros y rabiosos por un momento pero ella miró rápidamente hacia otro lado.

—Mi madre hace jabones caseros. —comenté al cabo de un rato, —Puedo traerle uno de manzana si quiere, Emmett.

Emmett me miró por un momento, como si estuviera viendo algo que no entendía, y luego, simplemente sonrió.

—Suena bien, Cap.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Tanya se dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina sin mirar atrás. La rubia la siguió muy de cerca, no sin antes enviarle una mirada descontenta a Emmett. Una parte de mi quería ir tras ellas pero la otra sabía que perseguir a Tanya no ayudaría a mi causa. Me forcé a quedarme en la cocina, terminando mi café en silencio.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Charlie se levantó de la mesa.

— ¿Listo para irnos, Jack?

Cabeceé hacia Charlie, sintiendo mi garganta cerrarse. No podía negar que era por Tanya que quería quedarme un poco más pero la verdad es que su familia me agrado. Me despedí de todos ellos, excepto de Tanya y la rubia. Me prometí a mí mismo que aquella no sería la última vez que hablara con la pelirroja. Esa promesa me dio las fuerzas para seguir a mi jefe hacia a fuera. Fuimos acompañados por Bella, Edward y Nessie durante el camino.

Atrapé a Rosalie –así llamó Charlie a la rubia despampanante cuando se despidió de ella-, lanzándome una mirada hostil de reojo cuando pasé a su lado en la sala. Sentí la mirada desconfiada de Jasper sobre mi espalda hasta que finalmente salí de la casa. Por otro lado, sus parejas y padres parecían muy cómodos conmigo. Alice fue tan efusiva como cuando nos presentamos; me regaló otro abrazo. Emmett fue un poco más contenido a la hora de despedirse; estrechamos nuestras manos pero había mucha expectativa en su mirada. Esme fue muy cordial al igual que su esposo; le agradecí a ambos su hospitalidad.

Ahora que ya había visto a todos los Cullen, podía resaltar que todos eran blancos como si no hubieran visto la luz del sol en mucho tiempo. La mayoría tenían ojos dorados, y a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, había similitudes muy marcadas. Eso era lo que más me confundía. Todos eran diferentes físicamente pero se parecían muchísimo. Inclusive, su aroma delataba su semejanza. Era como si sus aromas contuvieran fragancias distintas pero compartieran una en especial. Como si este último ingrediente definiera su parentesco por así llamarle.

No tenía sentido.

El parentesco no tenía nada que ver con la esencia de alguien. Zack y yo, siendo clones de la naturaleza, éramos tan similares físicamente como una persona al ver su reflejo en un espejo, pero teníamos esencias muy distintas. La esencia era la mezcla impredecible de fragancias de los progenitores e inclusive de los ancestros de éstos. Al menos esa era la teoría que teníamos hasta que conocimos a los Quileute.

Mi hermano había sugerido que tal vez algunos de los primeros miembros de la Reservación eran consanguíneos y si esa costumbre de mezclarse entre ellos se había mantenido por mucho tiempo, existía la posibilidad de que se estableciera un patrón. Lo curioso es que los integrantes de la familia Cullen, a diferencia de los chicos de la Reservación, fueron adoptados así que no tiene sentido que compartan similitudes en su esencia.

 _"A menos que los Cullen sí estén relacionados de alguna..."_

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Jack. —se despidió Edward, extendiendo su mano.

La tomé y le di un firme apretón. La suavidad y la frialdad todavía era un enorme signo de interrogación en mi cabeza.

—Igualmente, Edward. —Luego, me giré hacia Isabella, quien me recibió con una enorme sonrisa—.Hasta luego, Bella.

—Nos vemos, Jack.

Asentí con una sonrisa antes de mirar a Nessie, invitándola a caminar conmigo hasta la patrulla con un cabeceo mientras mi jefe se despedía de su hija.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer este sábado? —le pregunté a Nessie, pensando en pagar mi deuda con ella lo más pronto posible. Quizá podría invitarla a comer a mi casa. Si iba, podría atraer a Jacob y por consiguiente a Seth también. Sería matar tres pájaros con un solo tiro.

Mi pregunta la sobresaltó un poco pero sus ojos se apagaron repentinamente.

—No estoy segura. —dijo desanimada—.Me invitaron a un lugar pero Becky no me ha confirmado nada todavía.

Arqueé las cejas. Becky, había escuchado ese nombre antes en la Reservación. Supuse que se refería a Becky Gómez. La chiquilla era popular entre los muchachos más jóvenes de la Reservación pero no la conocía personalmente ni me interesaba hacerlo.

— ¿Te dio una fecha? —pregunte suavemente.

—No exactamente. —negó con la cabeza—.Dijeron que jugaban fútbol los fines de semana en el campo del instituto.

 _"Dijeron, ¿eh? Entonces, no interactuó solo la chiquilla Gómez..."_

—Eso cuenta como día y te dieron un lugar también. ¿Ella mencionó alguna hora?

—No, pero Justin dijo que jugaban en la tarde.

 _"Mmm... ¿Quién es_ Justin _?"_

—Si tienes un día, una hora y un lugar, tienes una invitación en tus manos, Nessie. —Incliné un poco la cabeza a un lado, mientras me recostaba a la puerta de la patrulla—. ¿Quién te dio la información? ¿Justin o su novia?

Tanteé el terreno, relacionando a Justin con la niña Gómez y esperando una reacción de Nessie. Si ese tal Justin era un competidor de Jake por el afecto de Renesmee, su reacción lo denotaría. La chica parpadeó y respondió con inocente simpleza:

—Fue Justin. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 _"Descartado. A Nessie no le interesa el tal Justin."_

Lo que me preocupaba ahora era que ningún hombre decente con novia invitaría a otra chica. Este tal Justin no respeta a su novia y en mi opinión podría tratarse de un mujeriego incompetente o un imbécil muy peligroso. Hasta confirmar en qué lado cae la moneda, no era buena idea que Nessie estuviera sola a algún lugar donde él esté merodeando.

—Por nada en especial. ¿Con quién irás?

La presencia permanente de alguien al lado de Nessie, disuadirá a cualquiera de intentar algo deshonesto. Al igual que con Tanya, me daban igual los detalles que desconocía sobre ella. Nessie me agradaba. Su candidez me recordaba un poco a la inocencia de Annie, y al igual que con mi sobrina, no permitiría que nadie mancillara su buen corazón.

—Tal vez la tía Tanya quiera acompañarme. —susurra insegura—.No estoy segura de que sea buena idea ir de todos modos.

—En ese caso, ya que voy a ser sacrificado el próximo sábado, tal vez quieras ir a ver el espectáculo—comenté con una sonrisa. —Si todavía puedo caminar cuando termine el juego, te llevaré a cenar a mí casa.

Sus ojos chocolate se iluminaron, sorprendidos.

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Invitaré a Seth y Jake a presenciar mi miseria también. Así se harán compañía entre ustedes y evitarás que saqueen mi lacena antes de que la cena esté lista. Todos ganan.

Se rió suavemente.

— ¿Crees que vayan?— Un lindo sonrojo se extendió por su cara.

 _"Nessie hará pedazos a Jacob Black con tanta inocencia."_ , pensé con diversión.

—Jake irá si tú vas y Seth, bueno, Seth irá a donde lo inviten a comer —aseguré con una sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, Charlie me dio un manotazo en la nuca. Me giré hacia él con ojos muy abiertos. Mi jefe me miró con las cejas arqueadas y una mirada de _"No le coquetees a mi nieta"._ Me costaba asimilar su relación abuelo-nieta y viceversa; especialmente porque Nessie y Bella tenían edades similares.

— ¿Eso era necesario?

—Fue preventivo. Odiaría tenerle que disparar a mi mejor oficial. — dijo antes de subir al auto.

Rodeé los ojos e hice lo mismo que mi jefe. Nessie reía mientras nos despedía hondeando su mano. Me despedí de ella reflejando su entusiasmo.

Aún no terminaba de entender como había pasado tres meses yendo y viniendo por el pueblo y a la única de los Cullen que había visto hasta hace unos días era a Bella. Supongo que no salen mucho de su propiedad. Tampoco hay algo malo en eso, pero... denotaba cierta exclusividad a la hora de interactuar. Jake venía todo el tiempo a ver a Nessie, y Charlie venía a visitar a Bella, su hija...

Parpadeé.

 _"¿Será que lo que estas personas ocultan, también involucra a Jake y a los chicos de la Reservación? ¿Charlie está enterado de lo que pasa aquí?"_

Hice una mueca, sabiendo que no debía indagar al respecto. Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando aquí, Charlie hará todo en su poder para proteger a Isabella. Vocalizar mis inquietudes, solo lo indispondrá a hablar del tema y a traerme de nuevo a esta casa.

—Charlie...

— ¿Sí?

—Tenías razón con los Cullen. —coincidí—.Son buenas personas.

Respiró hondo mientras acomodaba el espejo retrovisor.

—Lo sé. No suelo equivocarme con esas cosas.

Dejé mis ojos vagar por la propiedad por última vez mientras el auto avanzaba lentamente por la calzada. Miré por la ventana a Edward y a Bella caminando de la mano hacia la casa. Nessie los seguía muy de cerca. De repente, mis ojos se movieron hacia arriba, hacia el balcón, justo donde Tanya se encontraba lanzando una mirada hosca hacia la patrulla. Ver esos rizos rubio-fresa con los que me gustaría juguetear en algún momento y evocar su dulce olor a fresas e invierno, hizo saltar repentinamente en mi cabeza un sobrenombre para la pelirroja.

—También tenías razón con lo otro. —comenté sonriendo.

— ¿Qué otra cosa?

Volteé a mirar a Charlie cuando perdí a Tanya de vista; sus labios ya estaban curvados un poco.

—Los Cullen son _especiales_.—declaré, sintiendo mi cara calentándose un poco.

Los ojos de Charlie se iluminaron, divertidos.

—Te lo dije.

—Hablando de cosas que has dicho... —comencé con ligereza, intentando recuperar el color natural de mi rostro— ¿en serio vas a utilizar la jerarquía para hacerme participar en ese partido?

—Sí pero considerando que no soy tan desalmado, tal vez quieras algo a cambio.

Arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Lo que sea?

—Mientras sea razonable por supuesto. —añadió con cautela y ojos entrecerrados.

Lo miré por un momento, recordando que el sheriff había prometido a los Cullen una caja de hongos frescos y la receta de Sue para pasta en salsa blanca.

—Me gustaría llevarle las setas a la Sra. Cullen.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Esperaba que pidieras un día libre o dos.

— ¿Quieres darme días libres también?—sondeé con una sonrisa.

Su risa ronca resonó dentro de la patrulla.

—Una cosa o la otra, Jack.

Ni si quiera tuve que pensarlo.

— ¿A donde y cuándo debo pasar por las setas?— respondí, conteniendo a duras penas mi entusiasmo bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Charlie.

 _"Nos veremos pronto, Pastelito."_


	13. XI: POTENCIAL AMENAZA (Tanya)

**NO PUDE ENTRAR A LA CASA LO SUFICIENTEMENTE RÁPIDO CUANDO LA PATRULLA DESAPARECIÓ ENTRE LOS ÁRBOLES.** La situación había empeorado exponencialmente con el espectáculo que Alice, Emmett y Jack habían dado. No sé qué pasaba por esas tres cabezas y tampoco me interesaba saberlo. A Alice le faltó poco para nombrarlo miembro oficial de esta familia. Ella estaba muy equivocada si creía que yo iba a permitir que entablara algún tipo de relación con el oficial. Y luego, estaba Emmett, quien no pudo encontrar un peor momento para ser inapropiado. _"¿De dónde vino ese innecesario comentario sobre su olor? ¡¿De dónde vino ese abrazo en primer lugar?!"_ Pero sin duda alguna, el peor de los tres fue Jack Lancaster. Ni si quiera se sobresaltó por la invasión de su espacio o el contacto físico con mis primos. De hecho, parecía muy contento con su completa falta de decoro. Ni si quiera se alteró cuando Edward y Jasper empezaron a interrogarlo sobre ese bendito asalto. Durante toda la visita fue agradable y despreocupado e ¡invitó a Renessmee a ir a su casa!

 _"¡Por todos los cielos! Como si no fuera suficiente, que de todo lo que pudo ser, eligió una profesión en la que los monstruos humanos intentaran matarlo todo el tiempo, ¡invitó a una híbrida de vampiro a su_ _casa!"_

Ese hombre andaba por el mundo con una sonrisa en la cara y un blanco permanente en la espalda.

Escuchando movimiento en el comedor, me dirigí ahí como un tornado. Cuando vi a Alice sentada tranquilamente, fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La frustración me consumió completamente. Jasper se puso entre nosotras cuando me vio dirigirme hacia su pareja, previendo que yo estaba a punto de explotar.

—No sé qué es lo que pretendes y tampoco me importa, Alice—.reclamé, apenas conteniéndome a mí misma para no saltarle al cuello a alguien—. No te acercarás a él.

—Jack y yo seremos amigos tarde o temprano. Es el destino, Tanya.

La seguridad en sus palabras me quemó profundamente pero me negué a creerlas.

—Pues el destino se equivoca. Consigue otro amigo. ¡Jack Lancaster está fuera de los límites!

Sin verse sorprendida por mi mandato o mi despliegue de agresividad, suspiró:

—Entablar una amistad con Jack está fuera de tus límites, no de los míos.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? — gruñí, dando un paso amenazante hacia ella. Empezaba a creer que Alice disfruta de presionar mis botones.

Jasper puso su mano en mi hombro, enviando sin descanso olas de tranquilidad que me esforzaba por ignorar.

—Me refiero a esa fijación tuya por su sangre—respondió Alice, parpadeando con falsa inocencia—. ¿A qué otra cosa podría referirme?

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Te ayudaré a evitar interactuar con él tal y como prometí, pero no te confundas. Nunca acepté hacer lo mismo—.aclaró mi irritante prima con una sonrisa.

— ¡Alice, no te atre...!

—Alice, —Jasper cortó mi gruñido con voz cautelosa, sin quitarme la vista de encima— ¿estás segura que será tu amigo? ¿Al igual que Bella?

Alice arqueó una ceja hacia el rubio.

— ¿Dudas de mí, Jazz?

—Claro que no, amor—.suspiró el rubio, viéndose repentinamente preocupado—.Es sólo que él... ¿Es posible que haya podido escuchar la risa de Emmett?

Alice lanzó una mirada hacia el marco de la puerta, donde Edward se encontraba. Ambos compartieron una mirada rápida mientras el resto de los Cullen tomaban asiento.

—Lo escuchó fuerte y claro—.respondió Edward.

Mi rabia fue sustituida por la incredulidad.

—Es imposible—.jadeé, volteando a mirar al lector de mentes—.Es sólo un humano.

—No estoy seguro de que Jack entre en esa categoría, Tanya—dijo Edward, eligiendo sus palabras con cautela. —Ha notado algunos detalles sobre nosotros.

Varios jadeos resonaron en la habitación.

— ¿Qué detalles?—pregunta Rosalie con severidad y rapidez.

Edward compartió otra mirada con Alice; esta fue más larga. La ansiedad comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Edward? —pregunté, sintiendo el pánico hacer eco en la boca de mi estómago —. ¿Qué ha notado?

—Esto es muy familiar... Están comportándose de esa manera críptica otra vez—se quejó Emmett.

 _"¿Qué?"_

—Estamos meditando sobre la acción introspectiva—dijeron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo. El lector de mentes se acercó a mí, haciendo una mueca incómoda—. La última vez que discutimos sobre alguien que sabía más de lo que debía fue hace más de 8 años, cuando salvé a Bella de ser atropellada por una camioneta y bueno...

—Noté cada detalle—confirma Bella, recostándose a su esposo.

Parpadeé, sorprendida por la revelación, intercambie miradas con Bella antes de mirar a Edward. Independientemente de lo que sucedió, ellos ahora estaban juntos así que...

— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la situación actual?

 _"¿Qué tanto notó Jack, Edward?"_ , pregunté mentalmente con urgencia, pero mi primo suspiró en respuesta.

—Estamos peligrosamente cerca de poner en debate la vida de Jack, —aclaró Alice con ligereza. Mi cuerpo se tensó bruscamente, pero ella continúo como si nada—. No estamos en la misma situación, por supuesto. Edward puede leer su mente y yo puedo ver su futuro próximo, así que podemos afirmar que Jack no hablará con nadie sobre lo que sabe.

—Apoyo a Alice en esto. Ha notado ciertos detalles pero hay más preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza—añadió Edward con calma—.Desconoce qué nos hace diferentes. En realidad, no sabe algo que pueda exponernos ante los humanos.

El chocante silencio inundó la sala. Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar.

—Edward, no comprendo a que te refieres. —señaló con ojos brillantes, llenos de curiosidad—. ¿Cómo ha podido si quiera notar detalles sobre nosotros?

—Sus sentidos son más agudos que los de un humano promedio. Carecen de la eficiencia y eficacia de los nuestros; sin embargo, su mente llena los vacíos con mucha precisión—afirmó sin ocultar su asombro—.Es más observador que el promedio. Ha notado lo suficiente como para distinguirnos de los humanos y los cambiadores de forma.

Sorprendida e incapaz de formar palabras por segunda vez en el día, me senté en la silla vacía más cercana.

— ¿Ha percibido a los lobos también? —preguntó Nessie, sonando más asombrada con el descubrimiento que preocupada por su perro.

—Sí, cariño. Incluso ha notado algunas características propias de ti. No tiene idea de nuestra naturaleza y no parece pensar demasiado en la suya. Desconozco lo qué es o si sus capacidades se reducen únicamente a sentidos más desarrollados de lo normal, pero puedo afirmar que nos ve como seres humanos.

Un enorme "por ahora" hondeaba en el aire de forma casi tangible.

—Puede que no sea un problema en este momento pero podría convertirse en uno en el futuro. —señala Rosalie, antes de mirar a Carlisle—.Si no es humano, no está bajo la protección de los perros. Carlisle, podríamos ahorrarnos un futuro incidente.

Puse pausa a mi creciente terror, y el recelo se adueñó de mí. Entrecerré los ojos mientras miraba a mi prima.

— ¿Qué estás proponiendo exactamente, Rosalie? —pregunté, con la amenaza de violencia tiñendo cada palabra. Mi cuerpo estaba tensándose, preparándose para atacar.

La bella rubia me miró con cautela.

—Ha convivido tres meses con los lobos y su secreto sigue intacto, Rose. —intervino Bella con calma, intentando apaciguar la tensión—.No le ha dicho a nadie. Es apresurado hablar de incidentes cuando no hay señales de que vaya a ocurrir uno.

Rosalie cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Y a qué crees que se deba su silencio, Bella? ¿A sus buenas intenciones o quizá espera el momento indicado para sacar provecho de la situación? —sugirió, evidenciando su desconfianza—.No podemos dejar una puerta abierta a otro conflicto con los Volturi por más irreal que parezca la posibilidad.

La mención de esos malditos me estremeció. Ellos eran una sombra que pendía permanentemente sobre mi familia. Ellos amarían una excusa para dañarnos otra vez.

—Rosalie, sé que tienes buenas intenciones pero...

—Toda vida es valiosa y va contra nuestro estilo de vida acabar con una— concluyó Rosalie con impaciencia—.Lo sé. Ya dijiste eso antes, Carlisle, pero quedarnos con los brazos cruzados no va a mantener la situación bajo control. Si este hombre sabe tanto, es cuestión de tiempo para que la situación se complique. Él es una potencial amenaza para nosotros y los perros.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Necesitarás más que palabras para convencer a Jacob y a Sam de que Jack es una amenaza para todos nosotros.

—Estamos dejando a alguien fuera de la ecuación:—.señaló Emmett— Zachary. Son gemelos idénticos, ¿cierto? Podemos suponer que lo que sea que Jack es, Zachary también lo es.

—Eso duplica las posibilidades de que esta situación nos explote en la cara—concluyó la rubia, dando un manotazo sobre la mesa con enfado.

—Y también restringe nuestras opciones. —añadió Edward con firmeza.

Todos en la sala lo miramos sin entender. Mi primo suspiró e hizo una mueca, parecía alguien que no quería decir algo pero debía hacerlo.

—Jacob ha sido muy cauteloso con sus pensamientos pero Seth está demasiado feliz por su hermana como para no pensar en ello. Zachary Lancaster es...—suspiró entre dientes—.Él es el compañero de Leah.

El silencio sepulcral le siguió a esa declaración. No era para menos. No utilizó la palabra "impresión" porque Nessie estaba presente, pero el resto captó el mensaje. El hermano de Jack era la impresión de la segunda al mando de la jauría de Jacob. Poner un dedo sobre Zachary convertía toda la situación en una bomba molotov. La misma ley que protege a Renessmee, ampara a Zachary también. Lo que sea que los gemelos resulten ser, a los licántropos no les importará. Es la relación entre Zachary y la niña loba la que blindaba al oficial de alguna forma. Ahora entendía porque Jacob se puso a la defensiva cuando escuchó sobre mi fijación por la sangre de Jack. No solo se debía a su amistad con el oficial. Mi cuerpo empezó a relajarse. De alguna forma, esa declaración me había aliviado también.

Rose cruzó los brazos, irritada.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

Emmett se rió ruidosamente. Tenía una mirada jocosa que podía ver claramente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Tuve el presentimiento de que diría algo que me sacaría de mis casillas.

—Bueno, Zachary es intocable, pero técnicamente, Jack no lo es. Si me dan un par de minutos con el Cap...

Antes de darme cuenta, una neblina roja nubló mi vista y mi silla había golpeado el suelo de lo rápido que me puse en pie. Pensé que me iba a ahogar en la rabia. El aire escapó de entre mis dientes como un avispero.

— ¡Nadie lo tocará!

Rosalie se tensó, agazapándose frente a su esposo pero mi atención estaba sobre el hombre a su espalda. El aire se espesó en la habitación, la tensión subía vertiginosamente mientras Emmett y yo nos medíamos con la mirada. Tan repentinamente como había empezado, Emmett levantó los brazos en señal de rendición sin perder la sonrisa. Sin embargo, el deseo de violencia se negaba a abandonar mi cuerpo. Saber que a mi primo le gustaba el olor a manzanas y canela de Jack Lancaster junto con el recuerdo de su enorme brazo rodeando el frágil cuello del oficial, alimentó mi sed de violencia.

Jasper puso su mano sobre mi hombro nuevamente, infundiendo una enorme ola de tranquilidad que habría noqueado a un humano.

—Se vea por donde se vea, poner un dedo sobre Jack podría causar un conflicto con los lobos—.dijo Jasper, negando con la cabeza—.Además, desconocemos lo que los Lancaster son o de lo que son capaces. Estamos a ciegas respecto a ellos.

A pesar de la espesa neblina de la ira y la creciente calma externa, entendía la molestia en su voz. No estamos en una posición de poder. Nuestras manos estaban amarradas, no por el tratado con los lobos pero por la ley que protege a sus compañeros. Había una parte de mí que estaba molesta con la situación. Esta situación era completamente desconocida para mí. Resultaba chocante que Jack supiera más de nosotros que nosotros de él. También sentía culpabilidad, pues su interés por mi lo atrajo a esta casa y hacia mi familia. Pero aun así, a pesar de la irritación y la culpa, había espacio para el asombro y la curiosidad.

 _"¿Quién es ese hombre?"_ , me pregunté por centésima vez.

—Entonces, ¿qué haremos? —preguntó Nessie.

—Si Alice y Edward están seguros de que nuestra seguridad no está comprometida, podemos esperar—concluyó Carlisle.—No estaremos mucho tiempo en el pueblo de todos modos.

—No podemos simplemente quedarnos sentados y esperar lo mejor, Carlisle. —sisea Rose, incapaz de dejar ir el tema—.Además, no sólo es Zachary. Hay otras personas con ellos. No sabemos nada sobre ellos tampoco. Nuestro conocimiento se reduce a que Zachary trabaja contigo, tiene una hija y Jack está interesado en Tanya.

— ¡Oh, tengo una idea!—soltó Emmett de la nada. Le lancé una mirada de advertencia. Si propone otra idea que involucre un tiempo compartido entre él y Jack, le arrancaré la cabeza—.Tanya podría sonsacarle algo de información al Cap y ayudarnos a llenar algunos vacíos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —chillé, retrocediendo, quedando contra la pared. Literalmente.

—Sólo tendrías que hablar con él.—continuó, encogiéndose de hombros—.Le gustas así que no será difícil que hable contigo y deje que lo conozcas.

La idea era más racional y diplomática de lo que esperaba viniendo de Emmett pero requería que Jack y yo compartiéramos un mismo espacio. De repente, todos voltearon a mirarme, esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Aparentemente, mis familiares no pensaban que esa era una terrible idea.

Alice asentía con la cabeza, pero una leve sonrisa deslucía la fingida seriedad de su rostro.

—Es una propuesta razonable, Tanya.

—No. ¡Claro que no! —respondí, negando furiosamente con la cabeza—.No me quedé en esta casa para eso. ¡No puedo estar cerca de él sin querer desangrarlo!

—Pero no parece intimidarle tu actitud—comentó Esme, sonando impresionada. —Él es muy valiente.

— ¡Está loco! —señalé, pensando en el interés del oficial en mí y la naturalidad con la que aceptó el toque de mis primos. Los hechos respaldaban mi observación—.No tiene instinto de autopreservación.

—Considéralo una estrategia de inteligencia—añadió Jasper con seriedad—.Explotar el interés que Jack tiene en ti es una manera de descubrir con qué estamos lidiando.

—Y eso disminuiría las posibilidades de que alguien intente algo contra Jack por su cuenta.—comentó Alice, sacudiendo sus hombros.

Quería aferrarme a mi plan de ignorarlo y rezar porque pierda el interés pronto. Desesperada, miré hacia Rose, buscando su apoyo con esto.

—No suena tan descabellado.—comenta la rubia con fría objetividad—.Has estado seduciendo hombres por mucho tiempo. Podrías conseguir lo que quisieras de él con un chasquido de tus dedos.

Sorprendentemente, el apoyo vino de quien menos lo esperaba.

—En realidad, no creo que sea una buena idea. —indicó Edward.

—Dudo que se muestre igual de receptivo si alguno de nosotros empieza a hacerle preguntas de la nada—.opinó Bella, mirando a su esposo con curiosidad.

Me crucé de brazos; mis articulaciones se sentían engarrotadas por la tensión que sentía.

—No estaba siendo muy receptivo que digamos cuando le pregunté si podía escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de la casa.

—Te advertí que no debías comportarte a la defensiva con él. —alegó Alice.

—No estabas utilizando tus encantos con él. —ronroneó Emmett.

Nessie también tenía algo que decir al respecto:

—Si te muestras más accesible, estoy segura que él confiará en ti, Tía Tanya.

— ¿Por qué me hacen esto? —gruñí con frustración.

Me pasé las manos por los rizos, deseando arrancármelos. No podía estar cerca de Jack Lancaster. No podía.

 _"¿Acaso mi garganta en llamas no era suficiente prueba de eso?"_

Carlisle se acercó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Tanya, todos estaríamos más tranquilos si supiéramos más sobre con qué estamos lidiando, pero nadie te forzará a hacer algo que no quieras—.su rostro benigno respaldaba la sinceridad de sus palabras—.Encontraremos otra manera en la que nadie salga herido.

Esme tomó la mano libre de Carlisle.

—Estoy segura que hay otra forma.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudar.—propuso Nessie, ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos, incluyendo la mía. Se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada a sus pies—.Quiero decir, Jack es muy amable conmigo y me acaba de invitar a su casa y bueno, tenemos amigos en común. Entonces, sería normal que seamos amigos también, ¿no? Los amigos hablan de sí mismos, ¿verdad?

Mi cuerpo empezó a cargarse con una emoción distinta a la frustración, la sospecha. Recordaba claramente, gracias a la bendita/maldita memoria vampírica, que Nessie había dicho que Jack Lancaster era el humano más hermoso que había visto. Sabía que Renessmee estaba enamorada de Jacob, pero ella no lo sabía y era obvio que no era inmune al atractivo del oficial.

—Nessie, no creo que sea...

—Es una brillante idea, cariño—, afirmó Edward, sobresaltándonos a todos.

— ¿Lo es?—indagué con claro escepticismo.

—Por supuesto. —dijo Edward, mirándome con una sonrisa torcida—.Jack no cuestionará el acercamiento de Renesmee como si sospecharía de un repentino interés de tu parte, especialmente después de la forma tan contundente en que lo has rechazado.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó un poco. Aquello se sintió como una bofetada en toda la cara.

—Buen punto. Además, Jack es bastante sincero acerca de establecer una amistad con Nessie—indicó Alice, compartiendo el humor de Edward—así que le permitirá acercarse.

Todos parecían satisfechos con la idea, a excepción de mí. Mire al líder del clan, sabiendo que el veredicto de Carlisle pesaría más que cualquier opinión.

 _"Si tan solo tuviera una contraoferta, si tan solo su olor no fuera tan..."_

—Mientras que Alice y Edward garanticen que nuestra seguridad no está siendo comprometida...—se detuvo un momento solo para que los susodichos le dieran la razón con un certero asentimiento—.Entonces, manejaremos la situación tal y como proponen. Nessie averiguará lo que pueda sobre los Lancaster. Hasta no poseer pruebas consistentes del riesgo que representan, si es que representan algún riesgo para alguien, nadie pondrá un dedo sobre ellos.

Al concluir, Carlisle puso ambas manos sobre mis hombros.

—Espero que estés más tranquila ahora. —dijo con una suave sonrisa—.Con Nessie de mediadora, no tendrás que interactuar con él directamente otra vez.

Quise sonreírle de vuelta pero no pude. Sólo me quede ahí, sin saber cómo sentirme respecto a todo esto.

Nunca había sido tan consciente del tiempo como ahora. Transcurría tan despacio... tan agonizantemente lento. Tenía planeada una excursión para mañana, pero con la visita sorpresa de Jack, decidí adelantar mis planes. Cambié todo mi atuendo –mis zapatos Praga despertarían muchas preguntas si encontraba algún humano en medio del bosque- y salí a cazar cuando la noche cayó. Jasper insistió en acompañarme. Por obra y gracia de alguna deidad, Alice se había quedado en casa. Mis recuerdos eran lo suficientemente torturadores como para tenerla trayendo a Jack Lancaster a la conversación cada 5 minutos. Emmett y Rosalie se nos unieron por un rato pero los abandonamos cuando comenzaron a lanzarse miradas ávidas.

Jasper debió haber intuido que no tenía ganas de hablar, ya que me vigilaba desde la distancia. Casi podía ignorar su presencia. Cuando entré en modo caza, me sobrepasé, bebiendo, hartándome con un par de alces y una pareja de osos negros. La llenura me incomodaba pero cada vez que recordaba el olor de Jack, también recordaba que nunca volvería a estar lo suficientemente segura de mi autocontrol. Cuando ya no podía cazar más, me quedé sobre un campo de flores que estaba muy adentro en la montaña y muy lejos de Emmett y Rosalie -y su fogosidad marital. Ellos eran tan molestamente apasionados que hice una nota mental para no volver a salir a cazar con ellos. Contemplando el sol desplegarse desde las montañas del este, me recosté sobre la grama en medio de la intemperie. Ahora que mi sed estaba satisfecha, mi mente iba y venía alrededor del misterio que Jack Lancaster y su familia representaban.

Pensar en él trajo consigo una enorme ansiedad. Sabía poco sobre él y lo que sabía no tenía sentido. No tenía sentido que oliera mejor que cualquier otro ser humano en la Tierra para mí o que pueda escuchar a distancias en las que ningún otro humano podría. Carecía de sentido que sus sentidos fueran más agudos y que le permitieran distinguir a mi especie de los licántropos y los humanos. A pesar de sus "particularidades", su interés por mí era lo que más me desconcertaba.

No era como si hubiera intentado seducirlo cuando lo conocí. Admito que pensé en hacerlo pero eso fue antes de que su olor llegara a mí. Ahora era incapaz de dar rienda suelta a la atracción que sentí al verlo. No importaba que tan hermoso, extravagante o buen tipo sea Jack Lancaster, mientras desee su sangre, no lo tocaré. La sensación de hormigueo recorría mis manos y una manta de calidez cubría mi muerto corazón mientras recordaba la forma en que su rostro brillaba al reír. Cerré los puños, deseando disipar aquello.

 _"No soy Edward. No soy Edward,"_ repetía como un mantra.

* * *

Cuando el medio día vino, Emmett y Rosalie aún estaban en medio de su maratón. Molesta por la falta de compromiso de mis primos con mi causa –y algo celosa con su capacidad para desconectarse del mundo-, caminé a casa con Jasper siguiéndome como una sombra. Fue cuando cruzamos el río próximo al patio trasero de los Cullen, que escuché risas. Y una de ellas, una particularmente cálida, me detuvo en seco, haciendo a Jasper casi colisionar contra mí...

 _"Ha regresado."_

Jack Lancaster estaba en la casa de los Cullen - Jacob también estaba ahí, su olor hediondo estaba por todo el lugar, mezclado con la agritud de alimentos humanos siendo cocinados. Discutí conmigo misma por un instante, con la ansiedad alcanzando niveles radioactivos. Había cazado en exceso por lo que estaba en condiciones óptimas para enfrentar la tentación.

En teoría, por supuesto.

—Podríamos volver al bosque, Tanya—.sugirió Jasper con voz gentil—.Nadie te juzgará si lo haces.

Apreté los ojos, sabiendo que lo más saludable que podía hacer era dar media vuelta y correr tan lejos como pudiera, no obstante...

 _"Dejarlo en las manos de Alice, quien aprovechará cualquier oportunidad para involucrarse en su vida más de lo que debería y Renessmee, que estará cumpliendo su función de caballo de Troya y probablemente termine encariñándose con él y..."_

Ese pensamiento inconcluso me impulsó a actuar inmediatamente.

—Estaré bien. —señalé, forzando una sonrisa.

Me despedí del aire libre de dolor con un largo respiro, y fui directo a la casa con un plan no muy definido.

" _Él podría ser peligroso. Jack sabe más de nosotros que nosotros de él."_ , me dije a mí misma, sintiendo la absurda necesidad de justificarme conmigo misma. _"_ S _ería contraproducente que Nessie se encariñe con él. Jack podria_ usar su afecto para su beneficio."

Sin estar del todo segura de esto último, ingresé al inmueble con Jasper siguiéndome muy de cerca. Sentía mis rodillas temblar un poco con cada paso que daba hacia la cocina. La quemazón se intensificó en mi garganta a pesar de que había dejado de respirar. El recuerdo de su esencia y la noción de cercanía actuaban juntas para torturarme. Me aferré al hecho de que con Alice, Esme, Nessie, Jacob y Jasper en la casa, las cosas no se saldrían de control. Cuando llegué a la habitación, mis ojos la recorrieron en un parpadeo.

Los más cercanos a mí eran Renesmee y Jacob. Ambos estaban sentados junto a la mesa de la cocina. Sus mejillas estaban repletas de algo y boronas cubrían sus bocas. Esme estaba al otro lado del mostrador, frente a mí, congelada en el tiempo con un cuchillo en su mano y cebollas y chiles picados sobre una tabla. Mis ojos se movieron más allá de ella, yendo y viniendo alarmados entre las espaldas de Alice y el invasor. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro.

 _"Demasiado cerca."_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Hey, chicos! —saludó Jack sin girarse, ignorando mi pregunta descaradamente—¿Cómo estuvo la caminata?

Alice se giró un poco, riendo con poco disimulo. La fulminé con la mirada, pero la atención de Alice ya no estaba sobre mí. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo –rallar queso-, lavó sus manos, y se aproximó a Jasper tan lentamente como podía para mantener las apariencias.

—Nos vemos, familia. Jazz y yo tenemos negocios que atender. No nos esperen para comer.

Todos soltaron sus despedidas. Alice pasó a mi lado, gesticulando un "Compórtate" y tomando a Jasper de la mano, lo arrastró hacia afuera. El rubio la siguió con una sonrisa educada en su rostro y ojos expectantes. Observé con incredulidad como ambos salían de mi vista, pero aún más incrédula estuve cuando los escuché largarse en el Porshe.

 _"¡Estos traidores de...!"_

— ¿Cómo estás, Tanya?— preguntó el oficial, mientras terminaba el trabajo de Alice, sin voltear a mirarme.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jack? —pregunté de vuelta, apretando los dientes con el veneno filtrándose entre ellos sin cesar.

—Tanya...—susurra Esme, poniendo abajo el cuchillo.

—Ayudo a preparar el almuerzo. Cocinar me relaja—.el oficial se detiene un momento para mirarme por encima de su hombro. Su sonrisa se amplía y sus ojos brillan al toparse con los míos—.Tal vez podrías intentarlo. Te ves algo tensa.

Una carcajada ahogada vino pero fue rápidamente cortada.

— ¡Auch!—se quejó Jacob, aunque sonaba como si aún tuviera la boca llena— ¡Eso dolió, Ness!

—Niños, compórtense. —recriminó Esme.

A pesar de la escena a nuestro alrededor, el oficial y yo mantuvimos los ojos el uno sobre el otro. Él no parecía preocupado por lo que sea que pasaba a nuestro alrededor o por lo que los demás pensaran. Ni si quiera parecía importarle lo que yo pensara al encontrarlo aquí. Su cabello estaba más desordenado y más rizado de lo normal. ¿Cómo era posible que se viera tan bien cuando era obvio que la humedad lo afectaba como a cualquier otro humano? Ni siquiera la capa de barba en sus mejillas, que era un poco más gruesa que ayer, lo hacía ver desaliñado. Era increíble que ni si quiera en la informalidad de una camisa de mezclilla desteñida y unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban maravillosamente a su tren inferior, lo hiciera lucir menos...

 _"Comestible."_

Masajeo mi entrecejo, intentando disipar ese inoportuno pensamiento.

—Dijiste que no ibas a perseguirme.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Que presuntuosa eres!—declaró con las cejas levantadas—.Vine a ver a la Señora Cullen. Charlie me encargó entregarle una setas y la receta de espagueti con salsa blanca de Sue.

—Ah—Eso me desubicó. Si hubiese podido, estuviera sonrojada ahora mismo—. ¿Y tenías que pasar a la cocina?

—En realidad, probé primero en la puerta, pensando que resultaría menos "acosador". La Señora...—.se detuvo cuando cruzó una mirada con Esme y suspiró, viéndose derrotado—. Esme fue muy amable al invitarme a almorzar. Cocinar fue un plus.

Parpadee desconcertada. No sólo Jack había venido a la residencia de los Cullen por razones ajenas a mí, Esme lo había invitado a pasar. Considerando la situación de completa oscuridad en la que nos encontrábamos con respecto a los Lancaster, Esme había tomado una buena decisión al aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con uno de ellos. Pero, ahora mismo, era más sencillo entender las acciones de mi supuesta tía que las del oficial.

 _"Se supone que está 'enamorado' de mí, pero ¿vino a ver a otra mujer?"_

Fruncí el ceño, repentinamente molesta con el hecho de que eso me irritara.

—Podrías cocinar en tu propia casa.

—Mi cocina no es tan emocionante como esta. —comentó, esquivando la indirecta. Puso el queso sobre la mesa, permitiéndome ver su belleza impía más de cerca—. Y no tengo a quién cocinarle en casa.

Esa pequeña confesión, hizo que la curiosidad quemara tanto como la sed en mi garganta.

— ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—Zack prácticamente vive en el hospital, mi sobrina está en la escuela la mayor parte del día y mi madre está reunida con su grupo de lectura ahora mismo—explicó mientras volvía a la cocina. Me sorprendió un poco que no buscara acercarse a mí. Sospeché que mi rechazo de ayer debió haber tenido que ver con eso.—.Estar solo en casa no es apetecible.

El monstruo sediento dentro de mí encontró aquello _demasiado_ apetecible. A pesar de estar alimentado, creó la imagen nítida de un Jack solitario en la comodidad de su hogar y de repente, estaba entre mis brazos, desfallecido y pálido. Me estremecí dividida entre el deseo y el horror.

—Tampoco lo es esta casa. —señalé con brusquedad. Él tenía que irse. No tenía nada que hacer aquí.

Jack se rió, apoyándose en el mostrador.

—Oh, no estoy de acuerdo... —Su rostro se suavizó, permitiendo que el anhelo se adueñara de sus ojos y su rostro. Una bocanada de aire quedó atrapada en mi garganta en llamas—. En este instante, es muy _apetecible_.

Había sido mirada de muchas formas. Las miradas impacientes y lujuriosas eran pan de cada día; sin embargo, la mirada de este hombre no era carnal. No era lasciva. Al contrario, era gentil y cálida y...

Una forzada y ronca tos me recordó que teníamos público. Pestañee pesadamente como si hubiera salido de un extraño trance y voltee a mirar a los espectadores; sus miradas curiosas iban y venían entre Jack y yo como si estuvieran viendo un partido de tenis. La mirada del perro fue por mucho la más hostil. Contuve el impulso de rodar los ojos y volví a fijar mi mirada en el oficial.

—No voy a salir contigo, Jack. —fui directo al grano, sintiendo la necesidad de reafirmar en voz alta mi decisión.

—Cuanta presunción—Uno de los lados de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba, marcando uno de sus hoyuelos—. ¿Sueles asumir que todos los hombres siempre quieren invitarte a salir o yo soy un caso especial?

 _"Se indiferente. Se indiferente_."

Arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Ahora quién está siendo presuntuoso?

—Supongo que yo. —dijo, sonriendo mientras volvía a revisar la cocina—. Prueba una rebanada de pan de arándano y sabrás de donde viene mi arrogancia. Lo horneé esta mañana.

Me vi obligada a tomar un respiro, pues me había quedado sin aire. Habían demasiados olores en el aire y solo uno de ellos era atractivo para mí.El olor de su sangre saturó cada partícula de aire en la habitación, haciéndola sentir más pequeña y calurosa de lo que realmente era. Mi garganta estalló en llamas. Miré su espalda fijamente intentando concentrarme en algo más.

Jacob degustaba lo que supuse era el pan que Jack había horneado por el suave olor a arándanos que flotaba en el aire. Nessie intercambiaba comentarios con Jacob sobre las diestras habilidades culinarias del oficial. Supuse que era culpa de Jack que hasta ahora mi sobrina haya desocupado su boca para hablar. Buen cocinero o no, no había forma en que yo me torturara a mí misma comiendo alimentos humanos. Ya era suficientemente malo tener que olerlos.

Suspiré.

—Soy alérgica a los arándanos.

Jack se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

Mis labios temblaron un poco. La expresión incrédula de su rostro era muy divertida; especialmente porque contrastaba con su confiada coraza.

—No. No lo estoy.

—Dios, eso es una lástima—. Su rostro cayó, como si estuviera presenciando el fin del mundo—.No tienes idea de lo que te estás perdiendo.

—No lo sabría decir.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Algo más a lo que seas alérgica? —ahora parecía preocupado.

—A muchas cosas, en especial a los hombres incapaces de entender un no como respuesta.

—Ja, ja, ja—respondió mientras comenzaba a abrir los gabinetes—. ¿Cuántos hombres débiles e inseguros has asesinado con esa lengua tuya?

—No los suficientes—aseguré, las esquinas de mis labios se arquearon involuntariamente al recordar a los miles de egos que he destrozado en mi longeva existencia.

Jack se rió inadvertidamente. La luz sobre su cara y la melodía cálida de su risa me aturdieron otra vez.

—Aparte de egos rotos, ¿hay algo más que te guste comer?

Sonreí un poco, pero no respondí. En lugar de eso observé lo que estaban haciendo. El oficial tenía una pasta enfriando en un colador mientras que mi supuesta tía se encargaba de la salsa blanca con cebolla, chile, hongos y jamón hirviendo en el sartén eléctrico. Nudos se formaron bajo mi vientre cuando atrapé a Esme señalándole a Jack donde están los platos y cubiertos.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó el oficial en cuanto notó mi ceño fruncido.

—Me pregunto qué pretendes conseguir con esto.

—¿Ahora mismo? Servir el almuerzo antes de que Jake y Nessie consideren el canibalismo—esquiva sin esfuerzo.

Empiezo a notar un patrón aquí. Suele ser bastante evasivo.

Sirvió la pasta en un plato y luego, la bañó con la salsa.

—Muchachos, ¿querrán queso en su pasta? —preguntó Esme.

—Claro que sí, Esme.

—Sí, por favor, abuela —contestó Nessie educadamente.

Jack llevó las porciones al mostrador, y Esme salpicó queso a través de la pasta con una cuchara. Una vez terminado el platillo, Jack colocó las porciones frente mi sobrina y el perro. El oficial alejó una silla del desayunador y levantó la cabeza hacia Esme.

—Señora, tome asiento, por favor. Le serviré su porción.

—No te preocupes, Jack—replicó Esme con una sonrisa enorme—.Hoy almorzaré fuera junto a Carlisle. De hecho, debo irme ahora o llegaré tarde.

La miré sorprendida.

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Esme también se va?"_

—En ese caso, salude al doctor Cullen de mi parte, por favor. Me aseguraré de dejarles un poco de pasta y salsa para que puedan probarlas más tarde.

Esme le sonrió con ojos maternales, evidentemente conmovida por la atención innecesaria del oficial.

—No te preocupes, Jack. —dijo, poniendo su mano gentilmente sobre la mejilla del oficial—.Ahora que tengo la receta puedo prepararla en cualquier momento. Son libres de comer tanto como quieran.

Jack asintió con las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas y ella se fue, despidiéndose de todos con un "hasta luego". Yo estaba demasiado sorprendida como para despedirme o indignarme por su marcha. Había visto a Esme interactuar con humanos muchas veces, pero que iniciara un contacto físico con un humano y que dicho contacto fuera tan cariñoso despertó una ola de emociones contradictorias. Fue justo como cuando vi a Alice entrar a la cocina con la mano del oficial en las suyas; todo mi cuerpo se rebeló contra ello.

Jack se gira hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa.

 _"Parece estar demasiado cómodo con esa clase de dinámica.",_ pensé con desprecio, sin entender porque me disgustaba aquello. _"¿Siempre permite que lo toquen tan libremente?"_

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hambre, Tanya?

Lo miré fijamente, intentando descifrar qué era este hombre o sus intenciones. El verlo interactuando tan naturalmente con los miembros de mi familia era desconcertante. Veía claramente lo fácil que era para él congeniar con extraños y encantarlos... Evidentemente, estaba muy cómodo siendo el centro de la atención. Jack interpretó mi silencio como un "sí", por lo que sirvió rápidamente otra porción y la puso frente a mí. Observé el plato frente a mí un momento, antes de mirarlo a él.

—La pasta es libre de gluten y no tienes que ponerle queso para que sepa bien...

Parecía tan preocupado con la idea de estar a punto de enviarme al hospital que lamente haberle mentido sobre mi alergia al arándano. No quería sentarme a comer, de verdad no quería... pero si algo estaba claro es que salir corriendo, no lo alejaría de esta casa. Debía aferrarme a mi plan original y restarle importancia a su presencia. Sí, eso debía hacer.

Me senté al lado de Nessi. Jacob estaba muy tenso y proyectaba toda la desconfianza que sus ojos negros podían albergar. Lo ignoré y cogí un tenedor.

—No tienes que comer si no quieres—el oficial insistió, mientras yo enredaba el cubierto en la comida. —En serio.

—No te preocupes tanto, amigo.—intervino el perro, lanzándome una mirada jocosa desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Estoy seguro que no podrá dejar de comer una vez que lo pruebe.

Le lancé una mirada asesina en respuesta. Jacob sabía muy bien que comer era una experiencia no grata para un vampiro. Probé el primer bocado. El sabor era tan terroso como sospechaba que sería, pero controlé mi rostro. Nessie estaba muy ocupada comiendo, prácticamente tenía la cara hundida en la pasta. El perro, aunque más recatado de lo que había presenciado antes a la hora de comer, probablemente por mantener su atención sobre mí, hacia sonidos de placer mientras comía- así que supuse que debía estar delicioso. Desconociendo la tortura a la que me estaba sometiendo, Jack abrió la nevera y cogió una botella de jugo de alguna fruta. Vertiéndolo en cuatro vasos y los repartió a Jacob, Nessie y a mí.

Fruncí el ceño. Si yo iba a comer, él también lo haría.

— ¿Vas a comer?

—Oh, claro. —Jack se sirvió en un plato la pasta y en otro la salsa y se sentó en la silla frente a la mía. —Quedo un poco de pasta por si alguien quiere más.

—Dudo que se desperdicie algo de comida con Jacob aquí.—comenté.

El perro me lanzó una mirada maliciosa.

— ¿Qué te pareció el platillo, pelirroja? ¿Delicioso, cierto?

 _"Voy a matar a este chucho."_

De repente, la atención de Jack Lancaster vuelve a estar completamente sobre mí. Sus ojos ansiosos cortaron mi réplica contra el chucho.

—No está mal.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado—dijo el oficial, sonriendo—.Entonces, ¿cuándo me permitirás cocinar solo para ti?

Jacob se atraganta bruscamente con su pasta. Nessie acudió inmediatamente, masajeando su espalda. Jack los mira con curiosidad por un instante, y luego vuelve a mirarme, esperando una respuesta.

—Ya sabes la respuesta.

— ¿Cómo podría saberla? —sugirió con ojos brillantes, inclinándose hacia adelante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Las personas cambian de opinión todo el tiempo.

Otra vez estaba haciendo aquello que me hace mirarlo sin pestañear.

 _"No soy una persona y por amor a Dios, no me sonrías así."_

—Mi respuesta es la misma de hace unos minutos, es la respuesta de ayer y será la misma mañana:—me esforcé por empujar un tono frío y contundente—No saldré contigo, Jack.

—Eso significa que tendré que volver a intentarlo pasado mañana, y el día siguiente, y el día siguiente del siguiente...—dejo en el aire, viéndose demasiado feliz con la idea.

Mi corazón se calentó inadvertidamente con aquella promesa y mis manos comenzaron a cosquillear. Tenía el presentimiento de que si no dejaba de mirarlo, esa calidez que proyectaba y su belleza impía me tragarían. Desvié la mirada desesperada; no podría hacerle notar mi fingida indiferencia si no podía dejar de mirarlo. Me encontré con el profundo ceño fruncido de Jacob, visiblemente disgustado con el intercambio entre Jack y yo.

—Eso no cambiará nada.—aseguré.

—Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.—replicó el oficial con terca determinación.

Eso me recordó lo mucho que desconocía sobre él. Estuve a punto de mirarlo otra vez cuando el perro decidió intervenir:

—Por cierto, Jack, ¿irás a almorzar el domingo a la casa de Charlie?

—Ah, lo dudo. Zachary me pidió que reservara el domingo. —sonaba como si aquello lo sorprendiera—.Supongo que quiere hacer algo en familia.

— ¿Zack no te ha dicho?

—Decirme qué exactamente. —replicó Jack con curiosidad.

—Sue invitó a tu familia a almorzar el próximo domingo.

— ¿Por qué Sue usaría a Zachary, a quien no conoce, como mensajero y no a mí directamente?

— ¿Por qué Zachary no te diría que Sue los invitó a almorzar a todos el domingo? —devolvió Jacob.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, antes de que los ojos de Jack se iluminaran como esmeraldas a contra luz.

 _"¡Maldita sea!",_ recriminé mentalmente mi incapacidad. Había vuelto a mirarlo.

—De casualidad, ¿sabes cuándo Sue extendió la invitación?

—Ni idea—respondió Jacob, aun masticando restos de pasta—.Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu hermano.

Jack suspiró profundamente; sus hombros cayeron decepcionados. Una horrible sensación de pesadez acompañó la pasta en mi estómago.

—Dudo que me lo diga.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, son hermanos. — intervino Nessie, queriendo animarlo. Apreté los dientes, aunque esta vez por una razón muy distinta a la que me negué a darle importancia ahora mismo—.Si yo tuviera un hermano, le contaría todo.

—Casi todo. —corrigió el oficial con renovada diversión, sus ojos verdes centellaban—Hay cosas que no querrías que él supiera o que te dijera. Inclusive hay cosas de las que no necesitarían hablar porque tu hermano ya las sabría.

Nessie se inclinó hacia él, con su curiosidad desbordándose. Me detuve a beber un poco de jugo; quizá el terroso sabor me distraerá por un rato de lo molesta e innecesaria que me resultaba su cercanía.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas sabes de tu hermano?

—Mmm... cosas como que ha estado saliendo con una mujer desde hace un par de semanas. Ahora, sospecho que esa mujer... —Jack se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa de complicidad. El líquido asqueroso se filtró entre mis dientes ahora apretados, y apenas pude modular mi fuerza para no romper el vaso.— podría ser la madre de Seth.

 _"¿Qué?"_

El líquido se desvió por algún conducto en mi cuerpo debido a la sorpresa.

 _"¿Sue? ¿La esposa del padre de Bella?"_

Jacob se atragantó por segunda vez con su comida.

—Aunque considerando la aversión de mi hermano por mujeres desleales, el hecho de que aún no conozco la hermana de Seth y que mi hermano me hiciera prometer hace poco que no espantaré a su nueva novia, la invitación de Sue a mi hermano y por supuesto, sus miradas escandalizadas... —añadió el oficial, contabilizando cada hecho con sus dedos largos y elegantes—.Apostaría mi aguinaldo a que mi hermano está involucrado con Leah Clearwater, y todos ustedes lo sabían.

 _"Edward tenía razón",_ admití alarmada, apenas manteniendo mi rostro ecuánime. Me alegraba un poco que mi primo no anduviera por aquí y escuchara eso.

Jack era muy observador. La forma en que unió cabos sueltos tan rápidamente y con tanta precisión, me hizo preguntarme por lo que sea que había notado de los licántropos tras tres meses observándolos, y por supuesto, me preocupó acerca de que tanto había notado de mi familia. Mi estómago se sentía pesado y revuelto por la preocupación.

 _"Rosalie podría tener razón también."_

—Oh, vamos...—El perro intentó bromear—. ¿Podrías apagar tu paranoia durante la comida?

—No tiene botón de apagado, Judas Black.—argumentó Jack, rodando los ojos.

Este hombre realmente podría convertirse en un riesgo de seguridad. No importa que tanto Edward y Alice estén de acuerdo con dejar a Renesmee manejar la situación. Era evidente para mí que la situación podría superar a mi sobrina en cualquier momento. No podía dejarla sola con él. No hasta que supiera cada detalle alrededor de su existencia y sus intenciones estuvieran claras.

Como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, sus ojos encontraron los míos. Retorciendo su tenedor en la pasta, y con ojos repletos de secretos y fascinación, sonrió como un niño esperando la Navidad.

—De cualquier forma, este fin de semana promete ser muy _divertido_.


	14. XII: EL ROSTRO (Jack)

**DETESTABA LAS HOMBRERAS. ERAN INCÓMODAS, ANTINATURALES Y NO ENTENDÍA SU UTILIDAD.** Ciertamente, no me estaban protegiendo. Esa última tacleada escoció un poco entre la sexta y séptima costilla de mi costado derecho. Me daba la impresión de que a los bomberos les empezaba a molestar que me levante tan rápido después de que me derriban. El chico, Tyler, creo que es su nombre, estaba particularmente entusiasmado con la idea de partirme en dos. Por suerte solo quedaban otros dos cuartos para que mi tortura acabara.

Aferrado a esa idea, contemplé cómo las nubes grises cubrían finalmente el sol. Había extrañado a esa estrella más que a cualquier otra. Bueno, no exactamente. Habían pasado tres días desde mi visita a casa de los Cullen y me estaba muriendo por una excusa para ver a Tanya de nuevo. No importaba lo cutre que fuera.

 _"Tal vez podría..."_

Alguien pateó mi costado, la punta del zapato golpeó justo el punto que escocía.

—Auch—me quejé con voz sorna y aburrida.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? — el rostro iracundo de Shawn entró a mi área de visión.

Como la ausencia de sudor en mi ropa y el equipamiento de Lucas -el casco y las odiosas hombreras- dejaban entrever, no me estaba exigiendo físicamente. Para mi hermano y para mí, el sudor es un efecto secundario del sobreesfuerzo físico o la sanación acelerada pero dado a que poseemos una buena resistencia física, no solemos empujar nuestros limites con frecuencia o lesionarnos. Prácticamente no sudamos. La temperatura de mi cuerpo suele elevarse muchísimo mientras se sanaba a sí mismo. Mientras más grave sea la herida, más insoportable será el calor pero como ya tenía experiencia con heridas mucho peores que un par de hematomas, el calor que sentía ahora era el equivalente una delgada cobija de lino sobre mi cuerpo.

Sonreí un poco.

— ¿Estoy jugando fútbol americano.?

—Oh, ¿en serio? Pensé que estabas tirado en el campo mientras humillan a tus compañeros.

Íbamos perdiendo el partido 36-6 y acaban de pitar el fin de la primera mitad. Desde aquí abajo, las cosas no se veían bien para el precinto policial. La lluvia que auguraban las nubes grises sobre nosotros tampoco ayudarían.

—Les dije que no jugaría en serio.— se los había advertido en repetidas ocasiones durante los últimos días.

— ¡Pensé que estabas bromeando!

—Te dije que tenías que sobornarlo o chantajearlo, Shawn.

Giré un poco la cabeza para mirar a Aidan. Acababan de pitar el final de la primera mitad pero ya se había quitado el casco y colocado un cigarro en la boca.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—Si te abstienes de encender esa porquería, lo consideraré, Maddox.

Aidan soltó una carcajada jugueteaba con el cigarro en su boca. No parecía que fuera a encenderlo. Por el momento.

—De acuerdo. El lunes te invitaré a todos los sándwiches con mayonesa extra que puedas comer si haces que ganemos el juego.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Tendrás que ofrecer algo mejor que eso, Shawn. —replicó Lucas, bostezando.

—Te invitaré por dos días.

Me le quedé mirando en silencio con ambas cejas arqueadas.

— Una...Una semana.

— ¿Una semana de sándwiches con mayonesa extra es tu mejor oferta?—sonreí, levantándome del suelo lentamente.

— ¿Realmente quieres ganar, Shawn?—se rió Aiden.

Sacudí el polvo de mis rodillas y sin esperar la réplica de mi temperamental compañero, caminé hacia la banca. Era evidente que Charlie no estaba contento con el resultado actual del juego pero se esforzó todo lo que pudo por no reprochárnoslo. Mientras lo observaba ir y venir con las botellas de agua, preguntándonos como nos sentíamos, me sentí realmente mal por no estar dando todo de mí.

Miré hacia la gradería detrás del banquillo de mi equipo, donde Jacob y Seth se regodeaban de mi miseria. Me quité el casco, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

—No estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que no se te daban bien los deportes de contacto. —comentó Seth, intentando disimular su sonrisa.

Jacob se ríe roncamente.

—Pensé que tendría que sacarte en brazos después de esa tacleada.

Me acerqué a ellos, y coloqué mi casco sobre la grada, en medio de los dos hombres.

—Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo.—dije mientras rodaba los ojos.

Desde que empezó el partido, habían estado gritando cosas como: _"— ¡Auch!", "— ¡Demonios, amigo!",_ _"— ¡Eso debió doler!"_ , _"— ¿Crees que pueda levantarse?"._ Los comentarios más irritantes estaban ligados a sus preocupaciones alimenticias: _"— ¿Crees que pueda cocinar la cena después de esto?"_ , y la que no podía faltar: _"—Sospecho que cenaremos en el hospital esta noche."_

—A decir verdad, casi me siento mal por presenciar esta masacre.

—Puedes entrar cuando quieras, Black—.cabeceé hacia el campo—.Te cederé mi lugar.

—Dije casi—.responde Jake con una sonrisa maliciosa—.Tenías razón al decir que no querría perderme de esto.

Rodeé los ojos, sonriendo un poco.

—Hablando de perderse este espectáculo, ¿hay noticias de Nessie?

No había llegado todavía. Supuse que se retrasó.

—Dijo que vendría para la segunda par...—Jacob deja la oración sin terminar.

Sus ojos se clavaron más allá de mí, ampliándose, y su mandíbula amenaza con golpear el suelo. Los ojos de Seth también estaban muy abiertos, y una sonrisa nerviosa se cuajó en su cara.

—Hablando del diablo.

Seguí adonde sus ojos habían ido a parar. Al otro lado de la gradería Nessie hacia su entrada. Llevaba un vestido azul. Era una especie de vestidito de verano que le llegaba justo por encima de la rodilla y dejaba a la vista sus piernas largas. La parte de arriba era de la misma tela suave y tenía lacitos que se ataban encima de sus hombros. Se veía muy fresca, muy cómoda y muy guapa. No tenía la imagen de niña que por alguna razón me proyectaba. La parte superior de una cabeza rubio-rosa apareció a la vista.

 _"¡Pastelito vino!",_ mi corazón amenazó con salir por mi garganta debido a la emoción. No esperaba que ella viniera.

Hoy se veía muy casual en jeans y una camiseta blanca; su cabello rosa envuelto hacia atrás en una elaborada trenza; su rostro precioso tan limpio y pálido como la última vez que la vi. El rostro de la belleza perfecta. Mis ojos bajaron por su cuerpo delgado, cada curva estaba en el lugar correcto... Mi mirada se quedó fijada en sus piernas y otras áreas. Dios, ella tenía piernas tan bonitas. Me pregunté cómo se sentirían aquellas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, cómo se sentiría la piel descubierta de sus hombros y brazos bajo mis dedos, cómo se sentiría estar...

Cerré los ojos, intentando cortar el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Zack y yo tenemos una especie de interruptor que nos indica con quién podemos sostener relaciones sexuales y con quién no. Nuestros cuerpos clasifican instintivamente a las mujeres. Es como una enorme señal de neón con las señales de "APROBADA PARA FOLLAR" y "NI SI QUIERA LO INTENTES" que solo nosotros podemos ver y hace a ciertas mujeres particularmente difíciles de _resistir_ o al contrario, difíciles de _tolerar_ sexualmente hablando. No terminamos de entender el porqué de este sexto sentido y tampoco valía la pena pensar en ello. A nuestros cuerpos le importan una mierda lo que vemos, pensamos o sentimos acerca de una mujer en particular -mi aventura de una noche con Jessica Stanley es una buena evidencia de ello-, simplemente reaccionamos y con Tanya, joder... sólo verla hacia cosas extrañas con mi libido. Realmente tenía que esforzarme por no decir algo inapropiado y sugerente cuando ella estaba cerca.

No habían avanzado más de 10 metros cuando las Cullen fueron emboscadas por un chico rubio y muy alto. Casi inmediatamente una muchacha castaña y curvilínea se acercó al trío, dejando rezagadas a las 2 chicas que andaban con ella. Después de un minuto en el que saludos iban y venían, noté que las mujeres Cullen no parecían tener ninguna prisa en acercarse a este lado de la gradería. Apenas tenía 5 minutos antes de que el juego reiniciara así que debía actuar con rapidez.

—Vuelvo en un rato.

No esperé por una respuesta. Me deslicé y esquivé a todo prójimo que se atravesó en mi camino. Sospechaba que me gané una que otra mirada fija e inquieta pero no me importó. Mis ojos estaban sobre Pastelito. Los hombros de Tanya se tensaron al cruzar miradas conmigo. No me sorprendió. Esperaba eso. Cada vez que estábamos juntos, de alguna forma tenía que empezar de cero. Incluso yo me impresionaba por mi paciencia cuando se trataba de ella.

El chico alto se inclinó hacia adelante, entusiasmado.

—Los sábados siempre vamos a Cherry Bomb en Port Angeles a celebrar. Sería genial que nos siguieran hasta ahí.

—Lo siento. No puedo ir.—se disculpó Nessie. Una gran sonrisa se expandió a través de su cara al verme.

El chico se enderezó de repente, como si lo hubieran abofeteado.

— ¿Ya tienes planes?—No sonaba contento.

— ¿Con tu novio?—indagó la chica castaña junto al rubio. Parecía muy emocionada con la idea.

—Ella tiene planes conmigo.—respondí a sus espaldas. La pareja saltó un poco al escucharme, y volteó a mirarme con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Jack! Lamento haber llegado tarde.—dijo Nessie, yendo a mi encuentro. Nos encontramos a medio camino, y la recibí con un abrazo amistoso que no dudo en corresponder. Su olor seguía teniendo aquel efecto raro en mí; me hacía sentir esa pequeña punzada de nostalgia...—. ¿Cómo va el juego? ¿Van ganando?

—No te preocupes. Fue una primera mitad aburrida—anuncié mientras me posicionaba entre Nessie y Pastelito, mientras ésta última me fulminaba con la mirada—.Hola, Tanya.

La susodicha tensó los labios, y ahorrándose la cordialidad, saltó a mi yugular: —. ¿No deberías estar en el campo?

—Supongo que vendrán a buscarme en cualquier momento— comenté con ligereza, antes de hacer una pausa deliberada para mirarla. Era tan guapa que dolía verla—.Me sorprende que hayas venido.

Sonrió un poco.

—Prometiste una masacre.

—No son tan buenos como esperaba. Sólo van 30 puntos por delante de nosotros—confesé sonriendo un poco, antes de mirar hacia la pareja.

Sus rostros eran un poema. La cara del chico, quien supongo que es Justin, parecía estar lamiendo limones ácidos. Por otro lado, la chica Gómez lucía bastante emocionada con mi presencia ahí.

—Por cierto, soy Jack Lancaster. Es un placer.

Extendí la mano hacia el chico a pesar de que no parecía que fuera a tomarla. La chica Gómez sí lo hizo. De repente, con el contacto de su piel contra la mía, supe que ella era apta para el coito. Su larga cabellera castaña era suficiente para despertar mis restricciones, fetiches según Zachary, pero me llamó la atención que mi cuerpo no reaccionó de la forma molestamente dispuesta en que solía hacerlo en estos casos. Era extraño. Sólo tenía que levantar la vista hacia Pastelito y mis hormonas comenzarían a revolotear libremente pero, mi cuerpo no estaba tan _receptivo_ a otras mujeres. Eso era nuevo y raro... muy raro.

—Soy Re...Re... Rebecca Go...Gómez.

Sonreí ampliamente ante el pequeño tartamudeo. Sus ojos avellana se ensancharon un poco y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

—Rebecca—repetí sin dejar de sonreír—.Puedo llamarte, Becky, ¿cierto?

Ella asintió lentamente, sonrojándose como la niña que era. Por otro lado, el sonrojo de su novio no tenía nada que ver con mi apariencia.

—Yo soy Justin Bridge. Su novio.

Siempre es interesante cuando el instinto territorial masculino se enciende, provocando en el hombre la necesitad de mear encima de su novia. Reconocer su declaración territorial era risible, en especial cuando Becky, de cabellera castaña, no despertaba nada en mi.

—Oh, ustedes son la pareja amable de la que Nessie me habló. —mencioné queriendo apaciguar los ánimos.

— ¡¿Ustedes son novios?!—preguntó la chica con voz chillona.

Noté que varias cabezas giraron a mirarnos, quizá por la voz aguda de la muchacha o tal vez el grupo era llamativo en general. Independientemente de la razón, la atención me beneficiaba ahora mismo. Hice un gesto breve con las manos hacia las hermosas mujeres a mis costados y aclaré:

—En realidad, somos amigos.

Intenté no sentirme satisfecho conmigo mismo cuando sentí a Tanya tensarse todavía más a mi lado. Este mundo es un mercado en que las mujeres (la demanda) catalogan a los hombres (la oferta) en dos corrales: digno de atención o pérdida de tiempo. Si quiero que Pastelito me considere como candidato, debía llamar la atención de la demanda; en otras palabras, debía hacer que otras mujeres se interesen en mí. Si no puedo llamar la atención de mujeres que me son indiferentes, ¿cómo demonios voy a llamar la atención de la mujer que quiero? Ese es el punto. Mi interés y sentimientos ya estaban enfocados en Tanya y ella ha estado rechazándolos por alguna razón desconocida. Si le permito dar por sentado mi interés mientras no estamos juntos, ella no me valorará cuando lo estemos. El hecho de que otras mujeres vean en mi a un hombre digno de su atención y afecto y que a ella le molesten incluso aproximaciones amistosas e inofensivas como las de Alice o Nessie, la saca de su área de confort y la obliga a dejar caer su máscara de indiferencia.

Pude ver de reojo como Justin se relajaba por primera vez desde que llegué.

 _"No tan rápido, chico."_

— ¿Nessie?

Aparentemente, Judas Black también tiene instintos territoriales masculinos. Aunque con sus ojos sorprendidos y fascinados fijos en Renesmeee, dudaba que hubiera notado a las otras personas ahí. La reacción de Nessie al escucharlo fue inmediata. Caminó hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, pinchando la burbuja de esperanza de Justin Bridge y condenándonos a todos los presentes al olvido. Casi sentía lastima por Justin pero luego, recordé que tenía novia... La misma chica que no había soltado mi mano aún.

— ¿Puedo tener mi mano de regreso, por favor?

El rojo carmesí inundó el rostro de la chica Gómez mientras soltaba mi mano. Ella deslizó su mano a través de su larguísimo pelo nerviosamente. Sonreí un poco, y lancé una mirada hacia Tanya. Su frente estaba fruncida con evidente irritación y dado a que tenía los ojos fijos sobre mí sospeché que yo era la fuente. Sonreí con más ganas.

—Becky, vayamos a nuestros lugares.—propuso Justin irritado.

—Supongo que nos veremos por ahí.—dijo ella, prácticamente siendo arrastrada por su novio.

Me despedí ondeando mi mano un poco sin quitar los ojos de la pelirroja. Tanya evita mi mirada y observa en silencio a a la joven pareja alejarse con un rostro mortalmente serio. Pastelito... maldita sea, era tan hermosa. No tenía un ángulo malo. Mientras su rostro silenciosamente rabioso era condenadamente lindo, busqué por algo que decir.

—No es que hayas preguntado, pero mi ego está recuperándose bastante bien.

Aquello relaja un poco su expresión, inclusive hace que los costados de sus labios se curven un poco.

—Si no fuera así, no estarías hablando conmigo.

—La verdad es que hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

—La respuesta es no, Jack. —replica bruscamente.

Sonreí e incliné la cabeza a un lado. Su rechazo no me restaba valor ni me hacía invisible para el resto de féminas como acababa de confirmar.

—En realidad, quería preguntarte si irás a cenar a mi casa esta noche.

Arquea una ceja.

—No iré. No veo la diferencia entre cenar en tu casa y salir contigo, Jack—dice con frialdad, siguiendo el rastro de Jake y Nessie, que ya se habían despedido rápidamente de Becky y Justin y estaban con Seth. Como era de esperarse, no esperé una invitación para caminar a su lado y comencé a presionar un poco.

— ¡Oye! No hay punto de comparación. —señalé con ligereza—.Mi casa está llena de chaperones. No tendrías que estar a solas conmigo.

—¿Crees que tengo miedo a estar a solas contigo?—pregunta con ligereza, mirándome de reojo.

Acepto que la idea pasó por mi mente los últimos días. No podía ignorar la tensión en sus hombros cada vez que me acercaba o notaba mi presencia pero sus acciones, especialmente su actitud, son muy diferentes a las de Joe Munch o cualquier otra persona que haya asustado anteriormente.

—No, pero sueles relajarte cuando hay alguien más con nosotros.

Se detiene en seco y su mirada penetrante se clava en mí como si quisiera confirmar lo que acababa de decirle. Sus bonitos labios se abrieron, quizá queriendo encontrar algo que decir. No lo sé y no pude averiguarlo. Una mano impactó la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Ni si quiera tuve que mirar para saber de quien se trataba; aquel gesto ya estaba registrado por alguien en particular.

—Te dejo fuera de mi vista por un segundo e inmediatamente, buscas a quien engatusar para tomar tu lugar. —reclama mi jefe con fingida exasperación antes de mirar a Tanya, quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo notable por no reírse.—¡Hola, Tanya!

—Buenas tardes, Charlie. Siempre es bueno verlo—saluda de vuelta Pastelito con cordialidad.

Rodee los ojos.

 _"Por supuesto que ella solo se esforzaba en ser diplomática conmigo."_

—¿Quién fue el soplón? ¿Seth o Jacob?

—Si fueras tan rápido con el balón como lo eres para buscarte un sustituto, no estaríamos perdiendo, chico. —Charlie bromeó, empujando un casco, mi casco provisional, contra mi pecho. Incluso antes de que lo tomara con mis manos, el Sheriff ya se había girado hacia la pelirroja—.Te lo quitaré de encima por la próxima hora. Espero que no te moleste.

—Al contrario, Charlie, —responde la pelirroja, sonriendo dulcemente al mirarme—puede retenerlo por cuanto tiempo quiera.

Solté una carcajada.

—Eso fue muy cruel.

Tanya arquea una ceja.

—No lo fue lo suficiente si te estás riendo.

—Buen punto—concedí, sonriendo tan dulcemente como ella hace unos segundos.—Supongo que tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres espantarme.

Sin darle oportunidad de replicar y dejando a mi jefe boquiabierto, volví trotando al campo sin mirar atrás. Sonreí mientras sentía su mirada penetrante apuñalando mi espalda. Las miradas de odio de mis rivales y mis compañeros decían que habían notado a Tanya y su gloriosa apariencia, notaron que los ojos de la mujer todavía estaban sobre mí y habían inferido incorrectamente mi relación con ella.

—Borra esa estúpida sonrisa o te taclearé yo mismo.—advirtió Aidan sin ocultar su desprecio.

No pude evitar reír.

* * *

Había fingido ser un incordio para jugar durante la primera parte del partido así que sospecho que lanzaron el balón a mi dirección apropósito. Por primera vez en el juego, me permito atraparlo y correr por el campo.

—Despacio, despacio, despacio—, susurré una y otra vez durante la carrera.

El mantra cumple su función. Me muevo tan lento como puedo. No voy más rápido que el promedio, lo cual significa que van a derribarme en cualquier momento. Estoy en nuestras veinte, luego en las treinta... Veo venir a dos esquineros, el chico Tyler es uno de ellos. Se mueve tan lento, que puedo ver inclusive a que parte de mi cuerpo está apuntando; mis costillas, por cierto. No lo esquivo. Tendría que moverme _demasiado_ rápido para hacerlo.

Tres condiciones fueron las que Zachary estableció cuando escuchó del juego contra los bomberos: _"—No golpees a nadie, no dejes que te hieran de gravedad, y por amor a Dios, no hagas algo que amerite visualizaciones en YouTube"_. Mi hermano sabe cómo quitarle diversión a la vida.

Salté un poco con el brazo pegado a mi costado para amortiguar el impacto. Ahora fue mi brazo el que escoció un poco por el impacto. Sospeché que acababa de hacerme un hematoma. Era bueno que anduviera con mangas largas. El impulso del chico me sacó del campo, y caí aparatosamente sobre mi espalda. Una vez más estaba mirando el cielo encapuchado de Forks.

Suspirando, me senté y sacudí un poco mis rodillas.

Una mano se extendió frente a mí, y levanté la mirada. Era la primera vez que Tyler me daba la mano. La tomé sin pensarlo, pero pronto comprendí que aquello no era un gesto amistoso. Una vez me ayudó a levantarme, su mano se movió al protector frontal de mi casco. Me atrajo con brusquedad hacia él, chocando su casco contra el mío. Le sacaba una cabeza en estatura pero él me superaba en impertinencia.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —pregunta, sonriendo con condescendencia—.El famoso Jack Lancaster resultó ser solo una cara bonita.

Usualmente ignoraba comentarios provocativos pero éste se sintió como si escupiera mi rostro. Siendo honesto, un poco de saliva en mi cara me habría molestado menos.

Soy consciente de mi apariencia y he sacado provecho de ella durante toda mi vida, pero así como las personas evitan hablar sobre aquello que les desagrada, yo evitaba pensar demasiado en mi _cara bonita_. Cuando lo hacía, no podía evitar pensar en esa mujer. No importaba que tanto quisiera desterrar de mi mente todo rastro de quien llamé madre los primeros años de mi vida, no podía perdonarla por haberme dejado, por haberme _expuesto._ Habíamos heredado su piel tostada, su cabello en multitonos de castaño, sus altos y orgullosos pómulos, sus labios pronunciados y suaves pero a diferencia de Zachary, yo resentía aquello. No importaba que tanto rechazara sus enseñanzas, su idioma o el nombre que me dio al nacer, no podía olvidar el rostro de quien me traicionó y abandonó porque lo veía en mí todo el tiempo. Ser valorado por mi rostro cuando difícilmente podía soportar mi parecido con _mi progenitora_ era indignante.

El particular hormigueo en la parte trasera de mi cabeza me avisó que debía alejarme de Tyler ahora mismo o yo terminaría haciendo algo muy innecesario, completamente deliberado y jodidamente condenable. Podía sentir esa energía inquieta, retorciéndose dentro de mí como una serpiente sin cabeza. La intensidad de mis emociones la sacaban de su letargo. Mientras más intensa sea mi rabia, mi impotencia, mis deseos de desquite, más difícil era contener _esa cosa_. Mi piel escocía como si la punta de un cuchillo la recorriera, amenazando con rasgarla de adentro hacia afuera. Me forcé a tomar el balón con una mano y reingresar al campo evitando las miradas de los otros jugadores. No podía mirarlos y arriesgarme a liberar lo que merodeaba dentro de mí. Ya era lo suficientemente malo haber atraído más ojos sobre mí.

— ¿Estás bien, Jack?—pregunta Shawn, poniéndose frente a mí.

Cuando estuve seguro de que estaba bajo control, miré más allá del hombre, justo donde Pastelito estaba sentada. Me miraba directamente, parecía intentar descifrar un rompecabezas.

 _"A la mierda con toda esta pantomima."_

Mi incipiente deseo de desquite debía ser escuchado.

—Serán tres semanas de sándwiches gratis y ganaremos por poco. —revelé mis condiciones. Lo único que destrozaría de Tyler es su enorme ego. Podría hacerlo gratis con placer, pero no sería Jack Lancaster si no sacaba provecho de la situación.

— ¿Qué? —pestañeó mi compañero pesadamente, incrédulo.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Tres semanas de sándwiches gratis y ganaremos por poco. —repetí —¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

—Mientras ganemos, te daré lo que quieras, amigo. — gruñó mi compañero.

Muy bien. El partido encendió su lado más competitivo y complaciente.

—Trato hecho. Lanza el balón al espacio en la banda derecha.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, me coloqué detrás de la línea ofensiva y esperé la llamada.

— ¡Azul cuarenta y dos! ¡Azul cuarenta y dos! ¡Rojo diecisiete! — grita Shawn.

Corro hacia el carril derecho mientras Luke le lanza la pelota a Shawn. La defensa está bombardeando. Lucas se estrella contra un hombre de la defensa, pero rebota contra el enorme chico y cae al suelo. El resto de la línea ofensiva es detenida por la defensa. Otra vez. El campo está obstaculizado pero tal y como se lo pedí, Shawn hará un pase larguísimo y tendré que correr hacia el balón. Había escuchado que Shawn fue un gran lanzador en sus años mozos. Bailando en las puntas de sus pies, lanza el balón hacia la zona de anotación. Vuela por el aire, haciendo una espiral perfecta, dirigiéndose justo a donde él quería. Cielos. No ha perdido el toque de sus años de juventud.

 _"Oh, cierto. Debo atrapar el balón."_

Penetré la defensa por la derecha, el defensor más cercano es rápido pero aceleré lo necesario para que no pueda seguirme el paso. Salto frente al receptor rival que estaba esperando el balón con las manos extendidas. Atrapo el balón y con tres pasos largos estoy en la zona de anotación. Puedo notar la sorpresa de los rivales cuando paso a su lado. Dejaré que me toquen la próxima vez. Steve, un compañero de trabajo unos diez años más viejo que yo, anotó la patada.

36-13.

Repetimos la misma jugada. Esta vez bajé un poco las revoluciones y dejé que me derribaran cuando yo ya estaba sobre la línea de anotación. Caí dentro del área con el balón dominado. Steve anotó la patada de nuevo.

36-20.

—Bonito desmarque, Bebote—aludió Steve.

Sonreí un poco y agradecí el cumplido. Una vez escucharon a Aidan llamándome así, se popularizó dentro del precinto. Me acerqué a Shawn otra vez.

—Buen pase, amigo. Ahora deberías usar a alguien más—le recomendé al quarterback.

—Lo sé. —dijo con diversión—. No puedes terminar todas las jugadas.

Me empleé en defensa el resto del cuarto y me quedaba entre las líneas enemigas como cebo durante las ofensivas. Tuve que detener un par de jugadas para asegurarme de que el equipo rival no anotara más. Evité que llegaran a la primera línea y en una de ellas, tras un balón suelto, Aidan lo ganó. Su corrida fue genial, zigzagueando entre los rivales hasta llegar a línea de fondo. Realmente debía dejar de fumar, el chico estuvo a un paso de desmayarse después de esa carrera. Con el marcador de 36 a 27 gracias a la patada de Lucas que casi sale del marco, la dinámica del equipo había cambiado completamente. Para el final del tercer cuarto, mis compañeros se las arreglaron para ganar el balón.

Al inicio del último cuarto, lograron anotar un touchdown más y su respectiva patada. Ahora el marcador iba 36 a 34. Los bomberos intentaron despertar y comenzaron a llegar a Shawn. No había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitar ser atrapado. Fue más complicado avanzar yardas. Además me estaban dobleteando, uno de los jugadores era una pantalla, un bloqueador, mientras el otro intentaba escaparse. Fue difícil detenerlos sin moverme más rápido de lo que debía así que para llevar un control sobre ello, dejaba que los corredores se adelantaran solo lo suficiente como para tocar su pierna de apoyo y hacerlos caer. Evite ser excesivamente brusco mientras zancadilleaba a los rivales desde atrás.

A la mitad del último cuarto la cortina de lluvia se tornó más espesa. Estábamos en campo rival. Habíamos corrido hasta que ya casi estábamos en la línea de treinta yardas. Ahí, Shawn grito:

— ¡Azul cuarenta y dos! ¡Azul cuarenta y dos! ¡Verde veintiséis!

Luke lanza el balón hacia Shawn pero la dejó pasar. Yo la atrapé y tomé cinco pasos hacia atrás mientras Aiden se lanza por el campo. La defensa está bombardeando. _"Oh, diablos."_ Toda la defensa está viniendo hacia mí. La línea ofensiva está siendo golpeada. Shawn cae desparramado, y Luke no puede mantener a raya tanto al jugador de profundidad como al apoyador que está tratando de llegar a mí. Luke elige bloquear al de profundidad. Aidan está a punto de llegar a la zona de anotación, y sólo tengo un segundo antes de que el apoyador se estrelle contra mí. Podría esquivarlo, podía evitar el choque y tardar un poco más en pasar el balón... pero al hacerlo, tendría que moverme muy rápido y sería algo digno de ser subido a YouTube. Tengo que deshacerme del balón. Ahora.

Justo cuando lo lancé, el apoyador me golpea bajo y duro, y soy levantado para luego ser estrellado contra el suelo violentamente. _"Eso fue un buen movimiento de lucha libre"_ , tuve que admitir. Entonces escucho nuestro alrededor entrar en erupción.

— ¡Touchdown!

— ¡Hemos remontado!

Shawn grita:

— ¡De eso estaba hablando!

Justo cuando estaba por levantar los brazos y celebrar, el dolor me golpea.

 _"¡Oh, mierda!"_

Fuego y dolor. Algo anda muy, muy mal con mi rodilla. Apreté los dientes y contuve la respiración, intentando acallar los quejidos atrapados en mi garganta. Me giré un poco para hundir el frente del casco sobre el terreno de juego. Sería difícil justificar la enorme mueca de dolor que sabía que estaba en mi rostro ahora mismo.

Agarré mi rodilla izquierda, queriendo averiguar rápidamente qué demonios le hice a mi rodilla antes de que alguien lo note. No había oído un crack, pero había demasiado ruido en los alrededores como para escuchar algo de todos modos. El ángulo desviado de la rodilla me decía que estaba en un lugar donde no debía. La rótula se había dislocado.

 _"Estupendo. Simplemente estupendo."_

El ardor familiar de la sanación comenzó a lamer mi rodilla. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en extenderse como fuego en medio de un bosque seco al resto de mi cuerpo y hacerme sudar como un cerdo. La quemazón adormecería el área después de unos minutos pero al tratarse de una luxación debía reposicionar la rótula para que el calor hiciera su labor, y poder levantarme. Bueno, el orden de los factores no alteraba el resultado realmente.

Luke y Shawn caen a mis costados. Sus reacciones contrastaban bastante.

— ¿Bebote, qué tan malo es? —dice Luke con suavidad.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Háblame, Jack!—pide Shawn, intentando en vano girarme sobre mí mismo—. ¡Oh Dios, por favor! ¡Dime que no te rompiste la pierna! ¡Dime que no te rompiste la...!

—Relájate, Shawn—.dije entre dientes. —Solo necesito un minuto.

Esta no era la primera vez que me dislocaba alguna parte del cuerpo. Moví la pierna un poco, estirándola ligeramente. Uy, tendría que retorcerla un poco para que la rótula volviera a su lugar. Necesitaba encontrar la forma más natural de hacerlo. Luke pone su mano sobre mi hombro con gentileza.

— ¿Qué tan malo es, amigo?

—Estaré bien—evité la pregunta, jadeando un poco.

—Bueno, ¿puedes levantarte solo?—dice Luke, mientras todos los chicos se apiñan alrededor de mí.

— ¡Shawn! ¡Lucas! ¡¿El chico está bien?! —escuché a Charlie gritar más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Miré de reojo buscando al Sheriff, sin levantar la cara completamente. Jacob y Seth escoltaban a mi jefe al campo o eso parecía debido a sus fornidos cuerpos. Más allá de ellos, en la gradería, noté que Renesmee agarraba del brazo a su tía, que me miraba con ojos y labios muy abiertos. La pelirroja parecía incluso más pálida que la última vez que puse mis ojos sobre ella.

 _"¿Será que ella sí escuchó el crujido?"_

A pesar de lo interesante que me parecía esa teoría, no tenía tiempo para profundizar en ella ahora mismo. Respiré profundamente un par de veces, intentando aislar el dolor de mi rostro.

— ¿Pueden darme una mano? —pedí, estirando los brazos hacia arriba. Lucas y Shawn tomaron mis manos inmediatamente.

— ¡Que nadie lo toque! Llamaremos una ambulancia. —ordenó Charlie inmediatamente, pero yo ya me había apoyado en ellos para levantarme, saltando sobre mi pierna buena.

Tomé respiraciones profundas al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la pierna lesionada sobre el suelo lentamente. Al forzar la rodilla a estirarse, el desplazamiento de la rotula fue doloroso y lento pero gracias al pantalón ajustado y las medias que cubrían todo mi tren inferior podía fingir estar bien. El sonido y el movimiento violento de mi rodilla me anunció que la rótula había vuelto a su lugar. Por supuesto, mi rodilla aún no estaba lista para soportar mi peso, pero tenía que salir de aquí caminando. De otra forma, no tendría bases para rehusarme a ir al hospital –sospechaba que mis amistades lo propondrían tan pronto pusiera un pie fuera del campo.

—No será necesario, chicos—dije cuando llegaron a donde me encontraba. Hice una mueca que esperaba que pasara por una sonrisa— Sólo fue un golpecito.

—No se vio como un "golpecito"—comentó Jacob con una ceja arqueada, divertido con mi elección de palabras—. Te levantó del suelo, Jack.

—Sí, bueno, creo que necesito descansar un rato.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar?—dijo Seth, la preocupación en su voz era evidente.

Negué con la cabeza y empecé a caminar hacia afuera del campo. Seth y Jacob me siguieron de cerca, más atrás venía un Charlie que no parecía convencido de que estuviera bien. No podía culparlo. Arrastré la pierna un poco durante todo el recorrido hasta la banca, pero le resté tanta importancia como podía. Tomaría mis cosas y me iría a cambiar la ropa a los vestidores. El juego estaba por terminar de todos modos. La mirada de Tanya estaba oscura y su mandíbula apretada cuando me interceptó mientras yo estaba agarrando mi mochila en la banca.

—Déjame revisar tu pierna—susurra con anormal gentileza.

Parpadeé desconcertado.

—No es necesario.

Intenté seguir de largo, con la mochila al hombro, pero ella puso su mano sobre mi brazo para detenerme. Una descarga de algo zumbó por mi brazo cuando sus dedos fríos como témpanos de hielo rozan mi piel. Nos alejamos bruscamente el uno del otro casi como si nos repeliéramos. La diferencia entre su temperatura y la mía nunca había sido tan notoria como hasta ahora. Hielo y fuego. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Estás ardiendo. —dijo sorprendida, y luego, su mano helada, la misma que se había encogido al entrar en contacto con mis dedos, se levanta temblorosa y lentamente hasta colocarse sobre mi mejilla caliente—. ¿Estás mareado? ¿Puedes verme claramente?

La preocupación llenó sus ojos dorados. Noté como Jacob y Seth se tensaban a su espalda pero no les di importancia. Estaba desconcertado por el repentino y deliberado contacto. Me incliné hacia su mano, presionándola contra mi mejilla. Su piel fría aliviaba el exceso de calor en mi piel. Traté de sentir cierto grado de culpabilidad por preocuparla pero no pude. No estaba seguro de lo que eso decía de mí.

—Estoy bien, Tanya.—susurré sin querer moverme.

—Acaban de arrollarte, estás cojeando y tienes fiebre. Esa es la definición de no estar bien.—señala con su ceño profundizándose, sus labios tensándose y su mano aún sobre mí—.Tienes que ver a un médico.

—Es una suerte que viva con uno.

— ¿Tu hermano está en casa?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces, iremos al hospital—replica Tanya con rapidez y determinación.—Carlisle te atenderá.

Ella no estaba escuchándome. Agarré su mano fría con una de las mías; supuse que ahora que ella inició el contacto, yo podía tocarla también. Una descarga de algo zumbó por mis dedos rozando los suyos, y se fue directamente a mi pene. Sus dedos eran pequeños, y delicados en comparación a los míos. Ella se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, su pecho subió bruscamente. Quería tocarla. Quería hacer más que tocarla. Quería inclinarme y besarla. Quería hacer... tantas cosas pero no podía. No hasta que esté seguro de que estamos en la misma página; que ella me desea tanto como yo a ella. Sus ojos miel se abrieron mucho cuando alejé su mano de mi cara. Mi mano se demoró en la suya más tiempo de lo que debería, pero no tanto como yo quería.

—Lo siento. Ya tengo planes esta noche.

Me miró a través de sus largas pestañas con su barbilla terca y besable levantándose.

—Esto no es una negociación.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor debieron haber captado eso ya que estaban muy tensos, en especial Jacob y Seth. Los chicos ni si quiera estaban respirando cuando me incliné un poco hacia la pelirroja. Era casi como si esperaran que Pastelito se lanzara sobre mí y me diera una paliza.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—coincidí con una sonrisa condescendiente merecedora de un buen golpe—.Ahora que ya aclaramos esto, me voy a cambiar. Tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar.

Su rostro se crispó por lo que supuse que estaba esforzándose por no perder los estribos.

—Eres insufrible, Jack Lancaster.—.dijo entre dientes.

Me reí, reiniciando la caminata hacia los vestidores.

—Me han llamado cosas peores.

* * *

El juego terminó unos minutos antes de que volviera de los vestidores. La victoria perteneció al precinto de oficiales 41 a 36 de los bomberos. Me esperaban tres semanas de sándwiches gratis y había liberado mi ira. Fue un día redondo. Me despedí de mis compañeros y les prometí que celebraría la victoria con ellos otro día ya que tenía planes. Me gané otra ronda de miradas hostiles y celosas pues por una de esas cosas del destino, terminé subiendo al auto de Tanya y Nessie.

Para mi sorpresa, la pelirroja fue quien se ofreció a llevarnos a la residencia Lancaster en un Jeep súper genial. Según mi olfato, el coche pertenecía a Emmett, el tanque Cullen. Me acomodé en el asiento trasero junto con los chicos. Como si no fuera suficiente con estarme cocinando en mis propios jugos, estaba sentado entre Jake y Seth, dos hornos gigantes. Necesitaría una ducha fría con urgencia. Ambos estaban algo tensos durante el viaje pero una vez llegamos a mi casa, y se bajaron del vehículo, recobraron la frescura usual. Me sorprendió que Tanya se bajara del coche también pero no dije nada. Temía que si seguía presionando sus botones, saldría corriendo. Para entonces, mi rodilla había perdido la sensibilidad en la zona dañada por lo que ya andaba como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de que no estaba recuperado al 100%. Con Tanya desconociendo este detalle, ahora secundada por su sobrina, continuó con la idea de que yo debía recibir asistencia médica.

—Me enviarán a casa con varias dosis de anestésicos, diciendo que necesito descansar y poner algo de hielo sobre mi rodilla. —suspiré, caminando hacia la entrada principal de mi hogar, seguido muy de cerca por mis invitados—.Sé cómo tratar un golpe. En serio.

Jacob se ríe roncamente.

—Después de 6 años estudiando medicina, algo tenías que aprender, ¿no?

Hice una mueca de incomodidad, y desvié la mirada al toparme con los ojos sorprendidos de Pastelito. No solía hablar demasiado de mis años como universitario.

—No lo sabía—dijo Nessie sin ocultar su curiosidad—. ¿En donde estudiaste?

Jacob responde por mí con una sonrisa boba:

—Estudió en Stanford.

—Desertó 3 meses antes de que concluyera su residencia—completó Seth susurrando conspiradoramente.

 _"¡Por Dios!"_

Estaba a punto de preguntar si había algo que mi madre no les hubiera revelado ya cuando la puerta principal se abrió sin llamar. Una breve y deliciosa oleada de estofado de carne proveniente de adentro de la casa hizo retorcer mi estómago siempre hambriento. Rápidamente una figurita de cabello castaño corrió y se abalanzó sobre mí, saltando a mi pierna adormecida como una hiena hambrienta. Era una suerte que ahora mismo me podrían amputar la pierna y ni si quiera lo notaría.

— ¡Jacky! ¡Jacky! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?! ¡Te he estado esperando por horas!

—Suéltame antes de que saque el gas lacrimógeno, pequeña ogra—advertí sonriendo. Aflojó su agarre sobre mi pantalón un poco, dejando que su risa traviesa resuene por el porche.

Sus ojos se abren mucho al clavarse detrás de mí. De repente, su cuerpo se tensa y su risa se corta. De reojo, noto que a quién mira es a Tanya. Mi sobrina posiblemente recordaba el incidente en la tienda de abarrotes. Antes de que pudiera decir algo que calmara los ánimos o la previniera de decir algo fuera de lugar, sus ojos se deslizaron sobre Renesmee. Casi pude escuchar algo hacer un sonoro clic en Annie.

La niña me soltó inadvertidamente y salió disparada hacia la casa, gritando sin parar—: ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Jacky ha traído chicas a la casa!

Rodee los ojos. Las sonrisas enormes de Seth y Jacob me decían que harían el resto de la noche un infierno gracias a ese comentario pero contrastaban bastante con el rostro sorprendido de las mujeres.

—Ella es Annie, mi sobrina.—dije como si aquello justificara lo que acababa de pasar y los invité a entrar a la casa.

Una vez adentro, mi hambre pasó a segundo plano cuando me doy cuenta que mi archienemigo, Kétchup, no ha venido a recibirme. A estas alturas ya habría empezado a gruñirme o intentar encajar esos dientes de cachorro en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Lo encontré agazapado cerca de las escaleras, con la cola enrollada entre las piernas y su cuerpo pequeño muy tenso. El animal denotaba estar en alerta. Sus extremidades temblaban como no lo había visto desde que lo traje a casa, cuando sólo tenía unas semanas de nacido. Parecía que esta vez sus deseos de riña habían sido aplacados por algo más.

Incliné la cabeza sin entender, y entonces, mi olfato captó de que se trataba ese algo: miedo. Kétchup estaba aterrado. Eso me desconcertó un poco. Mi relación con él no era buena pero había algo de respeto entre nosotros o al menos eso me gustaba pensar. El perro era irritante pero su valentía me agradaba; fue el único de los cachorros que no se encogió cuando me acerqué a elegirlo entre la camada. Fue el único que me miró a la cara con sus enormes ojos negros, los mismos ojos que hoy iban y venían nerviosamente de mí a algún punto a mi izquierda. Curioso, miré por encima de mi hombro y me encontré con la mirada reservada de Tanya.

Arqueé una ceja hacia ella y la pelirroja imitó mi gesto.

En mi trabajo, cuando un incidente ocurre una vez es un error, dos veces es coincidencia y tres veces es un patrón. La primera vez que Tanya había despertado la alarma en alguien cercano a mí fue en Annie, durante aquel episodio de solo Dios sabe que en la tienda de abarrotes. Tampoco podía ignorar que en la gradería la gente parecía buscar una distancia segura para contemplarla; cautivados con su belleza pero casi como si tuviera la etiqueta **"APUNTO DE ESTALLAR"** escrita en la cara. Y ahora, Kétchup, el perro que me enterraría junto a mis zapatos si pudiera, estaba realmente angustiado por su presencia...

 _"¿Será que Pastelito es peligrosa?"_ , consideré por un momento.

Me incliné hacia el animal, sonriendo un poco ante esa posibilidad estar en peligro. Sin duda su peligrosidad justificaría porque hablaba a veces como si fuera una bomba atómica a punto de detonarse, pero también evidenciaba lo indefenso que soy ante sus ojos. Peligrosa o no, es evidente que me estaba subestimando y no sabía como sentirme respecto a eso. Nunca había sido subestimado antes. Kétchup no opuso resistencia cuando lo levanté y lo acuné contra mi pecho. Habían pasado casi 2 meses desde la última vez que lo tuve en mis brazos.

—Ya, ya, chico.

Abrió su hocico, dejando escapar pequeños lloriqueos en respuesta.

—Es raro que no ataque tu yugular teniéndote tan cerca. —señaló Seth, acercándose a acariciar la cabeza del perro—.Está muy sumiso hoy.

—Seguiste mi consejo después de todo. —señaló Jacob, asintiendo para sí mismo con satisfacción.

Negué con la cabeza. Ambos habían visto antes la dinámica entre el perro de Annie y yo así que, además de divertirlos, se habían tomado la libertad de recomendar soluciones.

—Yo no estaría orgulloso de recomendar altas dosis de Ritalina a un cachorro de 4 meses.

Nessie se rió, inclinándose un poco hacia nosotros. Parecía debatirse entre acercarse o no. Después de unos segundos, la castaña decidió acercarse. Tanya ni si quiera lo consideró; se quedó dónde estaba, observando en silencio.

—Es muy lindo. —acarició la cabeza del can, a lo que el perro respondió con una leve sacudida de su cola.

Escuchando pasos acercarse a la sala, consideré que quizá le gustaría sostenerlo, así que prácticamente se lo puse en los brazos. Por su postura se notaba algo tensa e incómoda, casi como si nunca hubiera cargado un perro en su vida. Nessie fijó sus ojos en el collar del cachorro.

—Két-chup. Kétchup. ¿Ese es su nombre?

—No fue mi momento más creativo—admití con una mueca, haciéndola reír un poco más.

Annie regresó en ese momento, seguida de mi madre.

— ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? —.exclama Annie—. Te lo dije, abuela.

— ¿Por qué siempre causas tanto alboroto? —preguntó mi madre, con una sonrisa cansada.

—Porque soy un alborotador. —dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Se rió antes de volverse a saludar a los invitados.

—Es un gusto verlos por aquí de nuevo, muchachos.

—Buenas noches, Señora L. —saludaron Seth y Jacob en seudónimo.

Mi madre no pareció escuchar aquello. Sus ojos ya estaban en Nessie, evaluándola y luego, parpadea al posarlos sobre Tanya, y hace lo propio. Sus ojos se abren como si estuviera viendo algo difícil de creer mientras que su corazón se acelera. Estaba seguro que al igual que lo hizo cuanto fuimos dejados en su puerta hace más de 20 años, ella verá más allá de la apariencia de Pastelito y Renesmee. Después de todo, ella fue la primera persona que vio más allá de nuestra tierna cara y nuestras rarezas. Si alguien podía lidiar con personas "fuera de serie", ese alguien es Margaret Lancaster. Cuando se convenció que las mujeres no eran espejismos, las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos se encogen y una sonrisa sincera estira sus labios.

—Bienvenidas a casa, muchachas.


	15. XIII: ESA CALIDEZ (Tanya)

**HAY UNA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NUNCA FUI A LAS CASAS DE MIS CONQUISTAS CON LA INTENSIÓN DE CONOCER A SU FAMILIA.** Aquello habría sido una complicación innecesaria dada la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Sin embargo, a pesar del riesgo que suponía dada mi "condición" y mi falta de interés por el compromiso, siempre me pregunté cómo sería. Había escuchado de varios analíticos de la psique humana que así como un hombre trata a su madre, así se comportara con su novia o esposa. Desconozco cuando comencé a alimentar expectativas respecto a ello pero algo está claro, la visita a la residencia Lancaster debía ser decepcionante.

Para mi desgracia, no lo fue.

La mujer dentro de mí era la única a quien podía culpar por el esponjamiento de mis huesos ante los despliegues de afecto de Jack hacia sus familiares. No esperaba que se inclinara a besar la mejilla de su madre o que jugara con el cabello de su sobrina cuando ella estaba a su alcance. Inclusive, la forma en que tomó a su mascota entre sus brazos, con tanta gentileza, en un intento de tranquilizarlo, ablandó partes dentro de mí que creía perdidas. Agradecí que Jack nos dejara en compañía de su sobrina y madre por algunos minutos, pues yo necesitaba un tiempo fuera para que mis huesos recuperaren su consistencia.

Me enfoqué en la casa mientras tanto. En apariencia dúplex, la vivienda estaba ubicada en una zona urbanizada. El inmueble consistía de 2 pisos bastante amplios, un patio trasero extenso, sin cercar que daba al bosque, y la cochera, ubicada a un costado, que parece ser lo suficientemente grande para albergar dos vehículos. La propiedad huele a recién remodelada. Literalmente. Por fuera el color blanco y el café de madera de roble predominan. Las paredes en el interior conservaban algo del olor a pintura. El blanco dominaba las paredes y el negro en sus detalles. El azulejo del suelo refleja mi cara de lo reluciente que está y el cielorraso tiene varios tragaluces, por lo que el espacio aprovecha al máximo la luz natural, y tablilla de madera que le da un aspecto más hogareño. La casa es acogedora. De alguna forma, reflejaba la personalidad de la madre de Jack.

Margaret Lancaster era tan diferente físicamente a Jack que podrían pasar por extraños. La piel de la mujer era blanca, su rostro redondo, el cabello lacio y más blanco que su piel llegaba hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos eran azules y maternales, su cuerpo desgarbado. Su amabilidad y cortesía al hablar haría sentir bienvenido a la persona más incómoda pero había cierta tensión en sus hombros. Me esforcé por no asustarla pero noté en varias ocasiones, que ella miraba ocasionalmente hacia las escaleras. Imaginaba que sus instintos, a diferencia de los de Kétchup y Annie, pataleaban sin éxito.

Apenas tuvieron la oportunidad, el perro y la niña salieron de la habitación, logrando arrastrar consigo a Jacob y Renesmee. Margaret se quedó conmigo en la sala, intercambiando preguntas completamente seguras sobre el clima y el pueblo. Evité mencionar lo ocurrido con Jack pues quería cementar una base de confianza antes de indagar al respecto. El chico Clearwater estaba ahí también –Jacob, Nessie y Annie habían ido a jugar con el perro al patio. Seth estaba concentrado inspeccionando la estantería que intercambiaba comentarios ocasionalmente. Él era probablemente el único de los licántropos cuya presencia era agradable y aparentemente, a la madre de Jack no le molestaba tenerlo revoloteando entre sus cosas.

— ¿Qué le ha parecido Forks, Señora Lancaster?

—Por favor, llámame Margaret. El pueblo es más tranquilo de lo que esperaba así que la mudanza ha sido satisfactoria en mi opinión.

La acotación no pasó desapercibida.

— ¿Le preocupa que el resto de sus familiares no se acoplen aquí?

—Sé que Zachary está contento con el cambio. Siempre ha buscado un lugar tranquilo para criar a su niña. Por otro lado, Annabelle estaba pasando por ciertos problemas de adaptación en la escuela. Ahora parece estar mejor ahora gracias a Kétchup y, bueno, John...

— ¿John? —repetí.

Ella parpadea pesadamente.

—Oh, bueno, creo que sólo su hermano y yo lo llamamos por su nombre—. Eso es nuevo, pero la preocupación en su rostro mantuvo mi atención —John es algo... inquieto. Siempre está buscando como recrearse pero el pueblo no le ofrece muchas distracciones.

Recordé la forma en que su hijo se comportó en casa de los Cullen y en el campo de futbol hoy en la tarde, la forma protectora en la que los lobos reaccionaban a él, la manera en que las personas a su alrededor lo miran como si fuera una creatura digna de adoración. A mi parecer, Jack estaba plenamente adaptado a la dinámica social del pueblo. El amargo recuerdo de las miradas sugerentes de Becky Gómez que Jack recibía con diversión, trajo consigo fuertes retorcijones en mi estómago.

—No debería preocuparse. Él está _encantado_ con la atención que recibe—señalé, ganándome la mirada sorprendida de la humana. El chico Clearwater miró por encima de su hombro con ojos muy abiertos, lanzando una mirada rápida hacia la mujer a mi lado y antes de volver a mí. Mi tono de disgusto debió haber sido muy evidente, por lo que procedí a alivianar la tensión: —.Me refiero a que se lleva muy bien con los locales y a pesar de que lleva poco tiempo aquí, es muy apreciado en el pueblo.

Ella me mira fijamente con ojos especulativos. Había sido estudiada antes pero nunca me había sentido tan incómoda como ahora. Por un momento, tengo la horrible sensación que puede ver a través de mí, de que puede ver lo mucho que su hijo me saca de mis casillas. Entonces, una sonrisa misteriosa se hizo con sus labios, y me mira con ojos brillantes, esperanzados.

—Tienes razón, Tanya. Es difícil resistirse a él, ¿cierto?

Era imposible ignorar la insinuación en su voz. Abrí la boca, dispuesta a corregirla, pero Seth hizo un hallazgo interesante:

—Eh, ¿esto es un álbum?

Mis ojos se clavaron inmediatamente en el libro grueso de cuero café que Seth sostenía.

— ¡Lo encontraste, Seth!—exclama Margaret con entusiasmo, caminando hacia él—. Pensé que habíamos perdido ese álbum durante la mudanza.

La mujer le arrebató el álbum de las manos y lo abrió. El chico lobo se inclinó sobre el hombro de la mujer, le sacaba casi tres cabezas.

— ¿Quiénes son estas niñitas?

Entusiasmada, Margaret se movió hacia el sofá y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Tuve que contenerme para no parecer de la nada a su lado. A ese nivel había llegado mi curiosidad. Me senté a su lado. Seth se sentó a su otro costado. Absorbí ávidamente cada detalle en las páginas, de las fotografías que contenía.

Eran Jack y su hermano desde unos 5 años hasta los 16 años aproximadamente. Realmente eran idénticos. No lograba distinguirlos en las fotografías. Fue pasando las páginas lentamente, dejándome alucinada por las imágenes. Me sorprendía que los rasgos que tanto hacen destacar al oficial se reflejaban en otro individuo como si de un espejo se tratase. Su piel morena, esos ojos verdes enormes, su pelo oscuro y esos labios gruesos. Podrían haber podido pasar por dos hermosas niñas sin ningún problema durante su niñez.

—Parecían unas bellas niñas, ¿cierto?

Seth y yo asentimos sin ocultar nuestra sorpresa.

Tenían el cabello largo, más allá de sus hombros. La versión infantil de los gemelos era muy similar a la de Annie pero, también me recordaban de cierta forma a Renesmee. Eran casi demasiado bonitos para ser humanos, pero había algo que contrastaba con las niñas: sus miradas. Sus ojos eran distantes y melancólicos. No había alegría en ellos a pesar de las sonrisas en sus labios regordetes. Ningún niño debía de tener una mirada tan _triste_ como esa.

Mi pecho se aprieta.

 _"¿Qué puso esa mirada en sus caras?"_

—Son idénticos pero...—comenta Seth con repentina confusión, sin sospechar lo que pasaba por mi mente—no puedo distinguirlos en las fotos.

Margaret sonrió.

—Es más fácil cuando están en vivo y a todo color, ¿cierto?— comenta antes de notar mi expresión inquisitiva—. ¿Conoces a Zachary?

—No he tenido la oportunidad—respondí con sinceridad. Noté que Seth se levantó para seguir husmeando en los alrededores—.Sin embargo, mi tío habla con mucha estima de él así que ya siento que lo conozco.

No estaba exagerando. Carlisle estaba deslumbrado por la habilidad de Zachary Lancaster con el escarpelo. Una vez se le pregunta al respecto, no para de hablar sobre las destrezas del hombre.

— ¿Conozco a su tío?

—Quizá. ¿Ha escuchado de Carlisle Cullen?

La sorpresa se hizo con su rostro y sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

—Oh, eso explica el parecido—dijo con algo de alivio. Al parecer, el hecho de que esté relacionada con Carlisle es motivo para sentir alivio. _"Cielos, algo andaba muy mal con esta familia"_ —.El Dr. Cullen ha sido muy amable con Zachary. Él está muy contento de tenerlo como maestro.

—Le aseguro que mi tío se siente muy afortunado de tener un colaborador como su hijo.

La mujer sonríe con amplitud.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Una pequeña parte de mi atención estaba en la mujer, pero resto se encontraba enfocada en pasar las páginas. Conforme lo hacía, el rostro de los gemelos fue perdiendo la redondez de la infancia. Era alucinante ver como pasaron de dulcemente tiernos a asquerosamente sexys. Sus cortes de cabello comenzaron a diferenciarse en la pubertad. Sus rasgos masculinos y voluptuosos se fueron asentando entonces pero, de acuerdo a las fotografías, nunca pasaron por una etapa en la que fueran poco agraciados. Deslice los dedos sobre una de las fotos. En ella estaban las versiones adolescentes de los gemelos junto a un hombre de unos 60 años. El hombre era muy alto y corpulento. Sus brazos estaban sobre los hombros de los gemelos, y ellos le estaban sonriendo a él.

—Adoro esta fotografía—comenta la mujer, notando a donde mis ojos habían ido a caer—.Fue justo antes de que los muchachos se fueran a la universidad.

Arqueé ambas cejas, sorprendida.

 _"¿Habían adelantado un par de años en preparatoria?"_

—Se ven muy jóvenes.

—Tenían 15—comenta con una mirada nostálgica. Entonces, ellos terminaron secundaria más rápido. Son más inteligentes que el promedio—. Estaba muy asustada con la idea de que se fueran de casa tan pronto. Peter me convenció de que era lo mejor para ellos pero siempre es difícil dejar ir a tus pequeños.

— ¿Él es el padre de los gemelos? —indagué con voz suave al notar una inflexión desigual en la voz.

—Así es. Él es... Peter era mi marido— el profundo atisbo de tristeza en su voz me hizo sospechar la razón detrás de la ausencia del Señor Lancaster—. Murió hace cinco años.

No quería ser insensible al dolor de la mujer, pero la mayoría de mis pensamientos giraban alrededor de que los gemelos no parecían haber heredado algo, cualquier cosa, de su padre. Era inusual que no se parecieran físicamente a ninguno de sus padres pero eso significaba nada. No serían los primeros niños que no se parecen a sus progenitores. Lo que sí me sorprendió un poco fue la elevada edad de sus padres. Eran mayores de lo que esperaba. Debieron tenerlos a los a los 40 años, puede que incluso después. Debió ser muy inesperado para ellos un embarazo a esas alturas de su vida.

—Debió ser muy difícil.

Margaret asintió con pesadez.

—Nada te prepara para afrontar algo así—suspiró con pesar, intentando alejar la tristeza de su rostro—.Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

— ¿Cómo lo tomaron sus hijos?

 _"¿Todo lo que había visto era una máscara de fingido bienestar?",_ ese pensamiento despertó todas mis alarmas, _"¿Jack estaba sufriendo?"_

—Ambos estaban muy afectados. Vinieron juntos desde California. Zack tuvo que regresar unos días después pero su hermano se quedó.

La curiosidad quema tanto como mi garganta en llamas.

 _"¿Fue debido a la muerte de su padre que abandonó la universidad? ¿Se quedó a acompañar a su madre?"_

La mujer sonrió repentinamente; sus ojos centellan de forma distinta.

—John siempre ha sido así.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —sabía que estaba entrometiéndome demasiado pero no podía detenerme a mí misma. Tenía frente a mí a una fuente confiable de información sobre ese enigma con forma de hombre, y eso me motivaba a proseguir el interrogatorio.

—Siempre ha sido así de fresco y terco—señala con voz sorna—.No importo que tanto le insistí con que debía volver a la universidad, no hubo forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

—Supongo que sucedió lo mismo cuando decidió ser oficial de policía.

La mujer soltó una carcajada sin humor.

—Lamentablemente, así fue.

Al parecer ella y yo teníamos algo en común. Margaret tampoco aprobaba la elección de profesión de su hijo.

—Intentar disuadirlo fue una completa pérdida de tiempo y energía—dijo con sinceridad, negando con la cabeza—. Discutir con él es inútil.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

Los ojos azules de Margaret se encendieron con astucia.

—Mientras más resistencia encuentre, más emocionante será para él, Tanya.

Bueno, eso era muy desalentador. Si la dificultad lo estimula y yo estaba siendo extremadamente difícil de atrapar, mis esperanzas de que Jack abandone su interés por mí saltaban por la borda. Debía encontrar otra forma de alejarlo de mí.

Margaret se excusó, diciendo que debía revisar si la tortura, digo cena, estaba lista. Seth la siguió, atraído por el olor a agrio de carne ardiendo. Escuché a Annie guiar a Nessie y a Jacob hasta el baño más cercano del primer piso para que se lavaran las manos. La mascota de Jack no estaba siendo sutil a la hora de mostrar su temor hacia mí por lo que se mantuvo en el patio.

Sonreí un poco.

 _"El animal tenía mejores instintos de auto preservación que sus dueños."_

A solas con el álbum de recuerdos de los gemelos Lancaster en mis manos, empecé a pasar las páginas, intentando absorber cada detalle. Logré enfocarme en mi tarea por rato hasta que el sonido del agua cayendo invadió mis pensamientos. El ruido de la ducha, el agua cayendo atrajo mi atención, y peor aún, mi imaginación hacia el piso de arriba. Podía verlo en mi mente con una claridad que haría sonrojar a la mente más pervertida. Sus párpados estaban cerrados mientras el afortunado líquido caía sobre su pecho y abdomen, delineando cada línea de sus músculos hasta llegar a su...

—Linda trenza—.escucho decir a una vocecita dulce a mi espalda.

Mi cabeza se giró tan rápido hacia la niña que mis alrededores se tornaron borrosos por un momento.

 _"¿Cuándo llegó ahí?"_

Por suerte la niña estaba muy ocupada jugando con las puntas de su cabello como para notar mi inhumana velocidad. Parpadeé hacia la sobrina de Jack. Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que pasé por alto su presencia. Sí, debió ser eso.

—Gracias—.dije con suavidad, sin moverme de donde estaba—.Eres Annie, ¿cierto?

La niña asintió pausadamente mientras me estudiaba con esos soles que tenía por ojos. Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera medio asustada y medio intrigada. No podía culparla por haber mantenido la distancia hasta ahora. Con el susto que debí haberle dado en el supermercado, la verdad es que me sorprende que me hablara directamente.

—Soy Tanya. —me presenté con una pequeña sonrisa, no queriendo mostrarle mucho mis dientes—.Es un gusto conocerte, Annie.

No estiré mis brazos hacia ella a pesar de que despertaba ese deseo. Los niños siempre me inspiraban una mezcla entre miedo y añoranza; estar tan cerca de ellos me entristecía de una forma que no podía explicar. La niña se acercó lentamente, más intrigada que temerosa. Realmente era preciosa. Una princesa. Su piel clara, mejillas sonrojadas y labios regordetes me recordaban a una delicada muñeca de porcelana.

— ¿Ahora te sientes mejor?

La preocupación en su voz me apretó el pecho.

—Sí, estoy mucho mejor. Gracias por preguntar.

Annie permaneció de pie, en silencio, con la cabeza inclinada a un costado. La sobrina de Jack había probado ser muy comunicativa desde que llegamos, no había dudado en interactuar con los invitados de su tío - salvo conmigo. No podía culparla por supuesto, pero la mirada fija en mi cara y su silencio después de un rato comenzaba a ser un poco espeluznante.

—Me gusta tu trenza—comenta repentinamente, estirándose para tocar mi trenza con interés—. ¿Es difícil de hacer?

Sonreí, un poco sorprendida.

—No realmente. Puedo hacerte una igual si quieres.

La niña dejó escapar una sonrisa gigante, tan grande como la que tenía cuando corrió a recibir a su tío. Su rostro se iluminó igual que antes. Era una velita en comparación al resplandor en la cara de su tío cuando sonreía, pero aún se podía apreciar una lejana y pequeña similitud entre ella y Jack. Una pequeña e impresionante similitud.

Me llevé un susto cuando Annie se encaramó y se sentó en mi regazo. Temí que su instinto era igual de defectuoso que el de su tío cuando se ovilló contra mí, esperando silenciosamente a que comenzará a peinarla. En cualquier caso, la niña era tierna, cálida y olía a girasoles y miel. Un pequeño brote de fuego hizo retorcer mi garganta pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. Aún oliendo tan maravillosamente como lo hacía, no se asemejaba en nada a la perfección en la esencia de su tío.

Pasé los dedos por las finas y sedosas hebras de cabello oscuro y pronto empecé a tejerlas en una trenza parecida a la mía.

— ¿Usted es amiga de Jacky?

Arqueé ambas cejas. Esa era una excelente pregunta que hubiera visto venir de la madre del hombre en cuestión, no de una niñita.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Eso es tan raro. —señala con voz tintineante. Me recordó un poco a Alice.

Mis labios se tensaron. Ese bendito comentario había pinchado mi curiosidad más de lo que debía.

— ¿Por qué es raro? —pregunté irreflexivamente—. Jack suele traer a sus amigos, ¿verdad?

—Sí pero no trae chicas. — Annie movió sus labios regordetes a un costado—.A ellas les gusta invitarlo a jugar a sus casas.

Mis manos se congelaron por un momento. Sentí una pesadez extraña en el pecho. No estaba segura de lo que era pero iba de maravilla con el líquido ardiente como lava que se estaba derramando en el interior de mi estómago. A diferencia de Annie, yo no era ingenua. He vivido demasiado para permitirme aquello.

Soy plenamente consciente de que Jack es un hombre joven, saludable, y por supuesto, excesivamente guapo. Es normal que las mujeres humanas se deslumbren con sus... _atributos_. No hay forma de que admita esto con Edward en los alrededores; Jack Lancaster también me deslumbra por momentos, pero, y este es un gran pero, no esperaba que me irritara tanto la atención que recibe.

No podía entender por qué.

 _"¿Acaso estaba celosa, porque él era el centro de atención a dónde iba?"_ Eso no tenía sentido. Yo lo podía ser. No ahora que carecía de la motivación y la energía pero podía serlo, en especial si hay hombres en los alrededores. _"¿Me molestaba que él tenía con quién pasar encamarse?"_ Tampoco tenía lógica aquello. Mi largo historial de conquistas respaldaba mi éxito seduciendo hombres. Podía seducir a cualquier espécimen masculino que quisiera ser seducido.

 _"Excepto a el oficial"_ , mi cerebro hizo la inoportuna acotación.

— ¿Jack sale a... jugar seguido con sus _amigas_? —pregunté antes de poder contenerme, acariciando las suaves hebras del cabello de la niña.

—No— confesó la pequeña, inflando con aire una de sus mejillas—.Jacky es un acordeón para las pijamadas.

Arqueé una ceja, pausando por un momento mi flamante irritación.

— ¿Un acordeón?

Annie asiente con vehemencia.

—Las pijamadas no se le dan bien.

 _"Se refiere a un incordio",_ razoné, sonriendo un poco a pesar de la sensación de quemazón en mi garganta y estómago.

—Creo que no le gustan—comenta la pequeña, lanzándome una sonrisa reluciente por encima de su hombro—Siempre está aquí en las mañanas para desayunar juntos.

La sensación ardiente continúa devorando mi estómago, pero la pesadez en mi pecho se desvanece. El hecho de que Jack hiciera era algo tan pequeño y a la vez tan dulce aligeró la carga en mi pecho. El hecho de que no se quedara a pasar la noche con sus amantes, de alguna forma aminoraba el peso en mi pecho.

 _"Algo anda mal conmigo."_

Mientras enlazaba las suaves hebras, un sonido proveniente de las escaleras me hizo levantar la mirada. Jack Lancaster baja las escaleras en tu todo su esplendor, luciendo fresco y casual. Su cabello castaño parece negro debido a la humedad y resalta aún más sus ojos claros. Su pelo está peinado hacia atrás, agudizando sus facciones. Está usando unos pantalones de franela gris y una camiseta con el slogan de "En Tacoma lo hacemos mejor". No pude evitar notar cómo sus pantalones colgaban hacia abajo en sus estrechas caderas y la forma en que su camisa blanca encuadraba sus hombros, dejando un costado de su clavícula más expuesto que el otro. Verlo provocó un ardiente calor en la parte baja de mi abdomen. Un ardor fogoso.

Algunas personas podrían llamar a aquel calor lujuria. Yo lo nombré _molestia_. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para añadir algo más al combo.

Desvié la mirada antes de que él notará mi atención o peor mi estado. Me enfoqué en terminar la trenza de Annie pero podía sentir los ojos de Jack sobre mí, haciendo cosquillear mi piel.

Suspiré, sospechando que esta sería una noche muy larga.

* * *

Me las había arreglado para evitar interactuar con Jack directamente hasta que la hora de la cena llegó. Annie insistió en que me sentara a su lado, a un asiento de distancia de Jack. Casi podía escuchar a Alice susurrando en mi oído la palabra "destino" solo para fastidiarme. El oficial no intentó interactuar conmigo por lo que la cena resultó más tranquila de lo que imaginaba, excluyendo mi garganta carbonizada, el sabor amargo en mi boca y las miradas asesinas del perro alfa. Jack trasladó la olla con el estofado en una mesita con ruedas mientras todos hacen exclamaciones de oohs y ahhs mientras su madre se encargaba de servir en los platos. Mientras los platos llenos iban y venían, la Señora Lancaster se acercó al chico Clearwater.

—Seth, voy a empacarte en una bolsa grande las sobras. Compártelas con tu hermana y amigos. Y voy a poner las fechas en los envases así sabrás cuándo tirarlo. No me gustaría que algún tipo de experimento científico se desarrolle en tu refrigeradora.

Seth sonrió con amplitud, agradecido con la atención.

—Gracias, Señora L.

Jacob y Jack hacen fuertes ruidos de besos mojados hacia el chico lobo. Con una de sus manos, y algo sonrojado, Seth les muestra el dedo del medio mientras que Margaret le da la espalda. Justo entre Jack y yo, veo de reojo que Annie está mirando sus dedos tratando de copiar el movimiento. Rápidamente, su tío coloca su mano sobre la de ella y sacude la cabeza. En su lugar, sonriendo, le muestra un gesto que era muy común entre los humanos de los 60s y 70s: el saludo Vulcano de Spock. Los ojos de la niña centellan emocionados e intenta imitar el movimiento del oficial.

La sensación de ahogo me invade mientras los observo. La escena es breve y para algunas personas insignificante pero para mí no lo era. Por si había quedado alguna duda, Annie lo admiraba. Ella lo adoraba.

 **"—Ella tiene a sus padres para criarla. No creo que su muerte vaya a ser algo tan traumático..."**

Kate estaba tan equivocada. Con cada minuto que pasaba, más me convencía de que si lastimaba a ese hombre no podría vivir conmigo misma. La idea de dañar a esa pequeña creatura; convertirla en un daño colateral era imperdonable.

Inesperadamente, recibí una patada en la espinilla. Trasladé de inmediato la mirada entrecerrada hacia el otro lado de la mesa en búsqueda del agresor. Renesmee no lo hizo. Ella era demasiado educada para hacer algo así. Seth podría hacerlo hecho pero era el chico era demasiado agradable para hacer algo semejante. La última opción era el perro alfa que por la mirada que me estaba enviando, tuve suerte de que no se trasformara en lobo ahí mismo, sobre la mesa de los Lancaster.

Una parte de mí deseaba devolver la agresión, la parte que lo encontraba desagradable, pero la verdad es que no valía la pena. Evidentemente, mi mirada fija sobre Jack lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Él solo estaba velando por el bienestar de su amigo. No podía culparlo por eso. Además, el perro ya tenía otros problemas entre manos.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Jake?

Jacob desvía la mirada de mí hacia Nessie, ablandando su expresión hasta tal punto en que es casi irreconocible.

—Es la verdad, Ness. El chico me parece un idiota.

Annie se levanta de la mesa de pronto y corre hacia la cocina. Jacob rueda los ojos y saca su billetera.

—No hay razones para que pienses eso de Justin. —reclama mi sobrina, sin dejar de mirar adonde la niña había desaparecido. Al parecer, solo Renesmee y yo notamos la repentina escapada de la niña—.No lo conoces.

—Ness, no me interesa conocerlo y sinceramente, no creo que te convenga conocerlo.

La niña vuelve entonces, sosteniendo un frasco de vidrio lleno hasta la mitad con billetes de un dólar y lo acerca a Jacob. Él desliza un dólar en el bote.

—En serio. Hay algo en él que grita "idiota" desde la distancia.

Annie sacude la jarra otra vez y ahí va otro dólar. Cuando vuelve a su asiento coloca la jarra sobre la mesa. Al preguntarle que acababa de suceder, la niña responde con una sonrisa:

—Es el Frasco de las Malas Palabras. Cada vez que alguien dice una mala palabra tiene que pagar un dólar.

 _"Oh, quizá debí haber traído cambio."_

Nunca se sabe cuándo alguna maldición deba ser lanzada. Con toda la situación de... bueno, mierda que estaba atravesando, maldecir tenía un efecto casi catártico.

—Es un mecanismo que mi madre ha implementado desde que éramos niños—.añade Jack, mirando reflexivamente un poco de estofado sobrante en su cuchara—.Al parecer mi hermano y yo solíamos utilizar un lenguaje _demasiado áspero_ en casa.

Margaret apunta con el cubierto a su hijo, con el rostro serio.

—Tuve que recurrir a él de nuevo cuando Annabelle empezó a repetir lo que aprendía de ti en la escuela.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso, madre? —el oficial sonaba realmente agraviado pero la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que no lo estaba—.Zachary también tiene una boca muy sucia.

—Reconocería tu suciedad donde fuera, John. —Oh, no terminaba de acostumbrarme al nombre—.Es bastante distintiva.

El intercambio me hizo sonreír a pesar de que había intentado distanciarme de la situación hasta ahora. El resto de los invitados reían de forma mal disimulada.

— ¿El mecanismo funciona? —pregunté con curiosidad a Margaret.

—Ya no maldice en esta casa. Esa es una pequeña victoria.

—La verdad es que no podía seguir así—.añade Jack, poniendo la barbilla en el puño. El hombre se veía demasiado adorable y lindo. Inofensivo—. A ese ritmo, el tarro iba a pagar la universidad de Annie.

Margaret negó con la cabeza, exasperada.

—Como pueden ver, nada le ha quitado lo cínico.

—Otro tarro podría ayudar. —comenté incapaz de resistirme. La incómoda esperanza relució otra vez en la mirada de Margaret.

Jack se rió en respuesta.

—Podrías regalarme uno para mi cumpleaños.

Lo miré con sorpresa.

 _"¿Qué?"_

—Es la próxima semana, ¿cierto? —comenta Seth, ahogando mi necesidad de preguntar.

Jack asintió.

— ¿Ya tienes planes? —añadió Nessie entusiasmada.

—Tengo una fiesta sorpresa en mi honor a la que prometí asistir.

Nessie se rió.

— ¿Cómo puede ser una fiesta sorpresa si ya sabes que se hará?

—Es una fiesta que será sorpresa porque fingiré sorpresa. —levanta su vaso en son de victoria.

Eso fue demasiado cínico. Tuve que sonreír.

—Empiezo a creer que un frasco no será suficiente.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta superar las expectativas.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento, sonriendo el uno al otro, y un calor desconocido comenzó a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo. No era como el calor de desnudarse y abalanzarse sobre alguien con la sangre hirviendo o la garganta en llamas, sino más como una calidez placentera y suave...

Un nuevo golpe en mi pierna desvió mi atención de Jack y la sensación que me estaba consumiendo. Una mirada a la ceñuda cara de Jacob, basto para darme cuenta de que necesitaba empezar a concentrarme en terminar el desagradable platillo frente a mí o terminaríamos atacándonos el uno al otro antes de que la noche llegué a su fin.

* * *

Avanzada la noche resulta irónico que haya preferido estar en la cocina de los Lancaster, a solas con el oficial. Mi otra opción era el comedor, donde la mirada prejuiciosa de Jacob Black amenazaba con asfixiarme, o peor, Margaret Lancaster me miraría con extraña esperanza. Tuve suficiente de ambas miradas durante la cena. Jack parecía sorprendido de que quisiera estar ahí, con él. Aunque en mi opinión era todavía más sorprendente que yo estuviera secando los platos que Jack lavaba bajo un silencio sepulcral.

Al igual que con su sobrina, su silencio resultaba incómodo. Aproveché la oportunidad para saber más sobre él.

— ¿Sólo tu madre te llama John?

Su corazón dio un brincó y un plato se escapó de sus manos por un momento pero logró afianzar su agarre sobre él. Sonreí un poco; lo había tomado desprevenido. Cuando me mira de reojo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y apenas puedo resistir el impulso de ampliar mi sonrisa.

—No solo ella—parpadea un par de veces—.Mi hermano también me llama así.

— ¿Y te gusta?

—John es un buen nombre, —responde, enjabonando un plato sucio—pero a veces no lo siento mío.

Lo miré sin entender.

—John era el nombre de mi padre—confiesa al ver mi expresión de reojo, sin dejar de enjuagar el plato con agua. No había tristeza en él al confesar aquello pero eso no fue lo único que noté—.No tengo mucho de él.

—Pensaba que tu padre se llamaba Peter— mencioné, notando instantáneamente que el tono de mi voz era bastante acusador. Había escuchado nombres peores que John Peter o Peter John pero dudaba que ese fuera el caso.

—Es difícil de explicar.

Jack mira hacia el cielorraso, dejando la conversación inconclusa, y yo casi exploté de la curiosidad —la curiosidad quemaba tanto como la sed en mi garganta. En realidad, noté que se estaba haciendo mucho más fácil respirar; la agonía se había convertido en algo mucho más familiar.

—Creo poder entenderlo—Insistí. Quizás una común cortesía lo mantendría respondiendo mis preguntas mientras yo no fuera demasiado grosera al preguntarlas.

Jack frunce el ceño aún sin mirarme. Esto me hizo sentir impaciente; quería poner mi mano sobre su barbilla y obligarlo a mirarme para así poder leer sus ojos. Pero sería estúpido y peligroso de mi parte tocar su piel.

Repentinamente él bajó la vista. Fue un alivio poder ver las emociones en sus ojos de nuevo aunque la pesada sombra de la melancolía que encuentro ahí me hizo reconsiderarlo.

—John, mi padre biológico, era hijo de Margaret y Pops... Peter. Murió antes de que naciéramos así que Peter fue nuestra figura paterna.

La nueva información encajó mejor con lo que había visto durante la visita. La edad avanzada de sus supuestos padres, el hecho de que no compartía similitudes físicas con ellos... A quienes llamaba padres eran en realidad sus abuelos y había perdido al único padre que conoció hace apenas unos años _._ Podía comprender la raíz de su tristeza; la pérdida de un ser amado. Sin embargo, entender de dónde provenía su congoja, no apaciguó el intenso y extraño deseo que tenía por erradicarla.

—No suena tan complicado—discrepé con voz gentil. No tuve que esforzarme para que así fuera; deseaba poder hacerlo sentir mejor—. ¿Eran muy unidos?

Sus ojos brillaron, divertidos.

—No precisamente. Solíamos discutir mucho.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida. Ese no era el escenario que había imaginado.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Muchas cosas. Mi nombre era una de ellas. ¿Quién en su sano juicio nombra a su nieto John Augustus? —.detalla con humor y algo de irritación— ¿Has escuchado que un nombre puede avejentar? Bueno, tengo 50 años desde que tenía 4.

Mi risa nos tomó desprevenidos a ambos. Si bien es cierto sus nombres eran _clásicos_ , para no llamarlos anticuados, de alguna forma no calzaban con él. "Jack" no era un nombre contemporáneo, pero tenía una tonada más fresca e infantil que "John". Le queda mejor.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —.pregunta interesado, entregándome el plato listo para secar—. ¿Hay algún nombre del que pueda reírme?

Arqueé una ceja, moviendo con delicadeza el trapo sobre la porcelana.

—No y si lo tuviera, no te lo diría. Suenas demasiado entusiasmado con la idea.

Me faltaba el aire. Si iba a hablar de nuevo, tendría que inhalar. Sería difícil evitar hablar. Sería incómodo— e incomprensiblemente grosero de mi parte— ignorarlo ahora cuando fui yo quien había empezado la conversación con él.

—Oh, vamos. Ya te reíste. —se queja, inclinándose hacia mí con una sonrisa capaz de atraer la atención de todas mis hormonas femeninas y hacer temblar mis rodillas—.Ahora es mi turno de reír, Tanya.

Convertí mis manos en puños, intentando combatir el hormigueo y los temblores de mis manos. Era absurdo pero quería correr mis dedos por su húmedo cabello. Quería desordenarlo como usualmente lo estaba.

—No sueles hablar de ti misma, ¿verdad? —dijo al ver que no respondía. El tono suave y comprensivo que uso hizo algo aletear dentro de mí. Había escuchado esas palabras antes pero me sorprendió la carencia de reproche en ellas.

—No con extraños. —repliqué, sintiendo la súbita necesidad de poner distancia entre nosotros.

Jack amplió sus ojos y puso las manos mojadas sobre su pecho de forma teatral.

—Pensé que éramos amigos.

—No recuerdo haberte dado esa impresión.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso no fue lo que le dijiste a Annie. —ahora sí había reproche en su voz.

—Eso fue un...— detuve en seco mi réplica, recordando que Jack estaba en el piso de arriba cuando hablé con su sobrina—. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Annie me lo dijo. —responde inmediatamente. _Demasiado rápidamente_.

—No, ella no te lo dijo.

Estaba segura de eso. Había estado monitoreando todas las conversaciones en las que se involucró este hombre las últimas horas y en ningún momento habló con Annie sobre eso.

 _"Ahora que lo pienso, eso era muy acosador de mi parte."_

—Nos escuchaste desde el segundo piso mientras te duchabas. —encausé mi recriminación propia hacia él. Era más fácil.

—Eso es imposible, Tanya.

Me crucé de brazos mientras su ritmo cardíaco y respiración se aceleraban, contrastando con la serenidad en su expresión facial y su voz.

—Entonces, no habrá problema si voy a confirmar eso con tu sobrina, ¿cierto?

No espere una reacción de su parte. Me di media vuelta. Di medio paso antes de que Jack pusiera su mano sobre mi antebrazo.

—Tanya, espera un segundo...

Gire sobre mis tobillos, levantando las manos para que alejara sus manos de mí por voluntad propia. Lo hizo rápidamente.

—Escuchaste mi conversación con Annie estando en el piso de arriba así como también pudiste escuchar a Emmett riendo aun estando fuera de la casa de Carlisle—una vez más la acusación resaltó en mi voz.

Un destello de sorpresa parpadeó sobre su rostro.

—Esa... esa no fue una pregunta.

—No lo fue, Jack. —lo desafié con la mirada, dando un paso hacia él. Lo reté a mentirme en la cara.

Cualquier otro humano se habría empequeñecido; habría sido consumido por su instinto de preservación. Cualquier otro hombre en su posición se habría asustado pero él no. El brillo que vi en sus ojos cuando lo confronté en el campo de futbol reapareció. Con el avistamiento de ese brillo terco y retador se despierta el presentimiento de que mi paciencia estaba a punto de ser puesta a prueba.

Otra vez.

—Tanya, te das cuenta que lo que propones es irracional, ¿cierto?

Ignoré su apelación a la lógica humana. No se aplicaba a mí de todos modos y sospechaba que a él tampoco. Sabía cómo funcionaba esto; puedo predecir lo que él hará. He estado en su lugar unas cuantas veces por cosas menores que las que he notado en él. Si sabía cómo salir de esas encrucijadas, también podía bloquear las salidas. Jack Lancaster no evitará esta conversación otra vez. No se lo permitiría.

— ¿Cómo es posible que puedas escuchar a distancias en las que ninguna persona podría?

—Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. —insistió con el desafió en sus ojos intensificándose—.Evidentemente, ha sido un día muy largo para ambos y...

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿qué demonios fue lo que sucedió hoy en el campo, Jack?

Una ligera sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios.

—Le debes un dólar al Frasco de las Malas Palabras.

Ignoré el comentario.

—Sé que estás ocultando algo, Jack. Algo que va más allá de un oído agudo.

Sus cejas se arquearon y no apartó ni una vez su atención de mí. Tenía que admitir que era algo inquietante que no estuviera siendo consumido por el pánico a estas alturas. Jack tenía un control bastante arraigado sobre sí mismo. Este hombre debía estar familiarizado con confrontaciones. La boca del oficial se abre para replicar pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, y un grito emocionado lo cortan:

— ¡Papi!

— ¿Cómo está mi princesa?—saluda una voz ligeramente más ronca que la de Jack.

Zachary Lancaster había arribado.

—Tengo noticias, papi—.anuncia la voz alegre de Annie—, ¡Jacky trajo un par de amigas a la casa!

El silencio se extendió por toda la propiedad por unos segundos hasta que un grito lo cortó.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios está ese idiota?!

—Hablaremos luego, Tanya. — Jack suspira—.Tengo dinero que recolectar.

Parpadeé, incrédula.

—Ni si quiera lo...

Ya se estaba dirigiendo a la salida con el bendito tarro en la mano y una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro.

Apreté los dientes.

 _"¡Este hombre realmente es insufrible!"_

* * *

Mi primera impresión de Zachary Lancaster es chocante. A pesar de la camisa de lino blanco que cubría sus brazos, sin duda es el clon de mi cantante. Tanta belleza junta resulta, en una palabra, chocante. Las diferencias físicas eran sutiles, tan sutiles que se reducen al pelo rozando los pómulos, una mandíbula afeitada y el atuendo formal que viste. Sin embargo, aunque eran tan parecidos como dos personas podían serlo, tuve que darle la razón a Margaret. Al menos era fácil diferenciar a los gemelos en persona ahora mismo. Zachary tenía una mirada de desaprobación que podía dejar en ridículo a la del perro de Nessie. Su rostro se tornó peor cuando Jack sacudió el Frasco de las Malas Palabras en su cara. Por un momento, me pareció ver una vena palpitar en su bonito pómulo derecho. El cuerpo del médico estaba tan tenso que realmente pensé que iba a golpear a su hermano.

Dejando de lado mi irritación hacia Jack, avancé hasta ponerme a su lado. Esperaba que mi presencia en el lugar disuadiera a Zachary de intentar dañar al oficial pero si no lo hacía... mi cuerpo comenzó a entrar en tensión. Sus ojos oscuros se deslizaron de su hermano a mí entonces. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, a diferencia de cuando conocí a su hermano sentí... el violento abrazo de la furia.

—Ella es Tanya, papi—dice Annie, inmune a la tensión en el ambiente—.Es una amiga de Jacky.

Zachary parpadea, desconcertado, y como arte de magia, sus ojos negros ya no eran negros... ya no eran hostiles. Parpadeé asombrada. Se aclararon tan rápidamente que por un momento dude lo que había presenciado.

 _"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"_

— ¡Oh, Zachary! ¿Qué fue eso?—reprimió su madre al llegar a la sala.

—Un malentendido, madre—responde educadamente. Su voz de verdad es ligeramente más rasposa que Jack, pero no le resta fluidez. Sus orejas y rostro se sonrojan un poco, su expresión es apenada al mirarme: —.Me disculpo por la escena. Es un placer conocerla finalmente, Tanya.

— ¿Finalmente?

—Mi hermano me ha hablado sobre usted. —revela Zachary con una sonrisa llena de dientes pero que carece del brillo de Annie.

Arqueé una ceja, y miré hacia Jack.

—Por cierto, mira quienes están aquí—suelta inmediatamente el oficial, evitando mi mirada y aprovechando que mi sobrina acababa de entrar, escoltada por los licántropos.

—Jacob. Seth. Es bueno verlos por aquí.

— ¡Hey, Zack! Tiempo sin vernos.

— ¿Largo día? —indaga Jacob.

—Más de lo que hubiera querido. —responde Zachary, deteniéndose a mirar a mi sobrina. El hombre inclina la cabeza hacia un costado; un gesto que encontré bastante familiar en los Lancaster. EL hombre avanzó hacia ella—.Creo que no nos hemos visto antes. Soy Zachary Lancaster. Es un placer.

—Renesmee—dice Nessie, sonriendo a toda potencia—.Renesmee Cullen. El placer es mío

Los ojos del hombre se ampliaron.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Usted es familiar de Carlisle Cullen?

—Así es. —Nessie estuvo en acuerdo con él. —Él es mi abuelo.

—Tanya también es familiar de Carlisle—.añade Margaret, pasando por alto la sonrisa tensa de Zachary—.Es su sobrina.

El shock del hombre pasa a segundo plano cuando Annie le hala del pantalón, pidiendo silenciosamente que la levante. Suspirando, su padre lo hace. La niña inmediatamente hunde su cabeza en el hombro del hombre, respirando profundamente su esencia a almendras y miel.

—Bueno, ya es algo tarde. —empieza Jacob, mirando hacia Seth—.Creo que es hora de irnos.

El chico no le siguió la corriente.

—Hubiera sido divertido que nos acompañaras al juego, Zack.

—Será la próxima, Seth—.una sonrisa cansada aparece en su rostro cuando lanza la mirada alrededor de la habitación—.Me retiro. Ya es hora de que mi princesa se acueste. Espero verlos pronto nuevamente.

Jack hizo un sonido, similar al de una carcajada mal contenida. El oficial levantó las manos inmediatamente en señal de rendición ante la mirada ceñuda de su hermano. Me daba la impresión de que mi paciencia no era la única que es puesta aprueba por el oficial.

Ignorando la tensión en el ambiente, Annie extiende su mano hacia mí, llamándome. Me acerque a ella, atraída hacia la descuidada ternura que me apretaba el pecho.

— ¿Cuándo volverás? —susurra como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Ya veremos—no puede arriesgarme a prometer aquello. Menos bajo la mirada especulativa de los presentes—.Dulces sueños, princesa.

La niña sonrió alegre de todos modos.

—Buen viaje, Tanya—se despidió, retorciéndose en los brazos de su padre mientras éste subía las escaleras—.Nessie, la próxima vez te enseñaré la coreografía de la escuela. ¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!

—Cielos, es tan ruidosa...—suspira Margaret con adoración antes de mirar a Jack—.Se parece tanto a ti.

—Pobrecita. —dice Jacob entre dientes.

Jack rodó los ojos.

— ¿No te estabas yendo, Judas?

Después de un regaño y una invitación a regresar cuando deseamos por parte de la Señora Lancaster, llegó el momento de irnos. La verdad es que me sentía física y emocionalmente agotada. Ni si quiera podía sentir la quemadura en mi garganta ahora mismo.

Jack nos acompañó en silencio hasta el Jeep y abrió la puerta del conductor para mí. Era una señal de generosa caballerosidad, pero también una invitación para abandonar la propiedad rápidamente. Me crucé de brazos y su mirada se encontró con la mía.

—Esto no se ha terminado, Jack Lancaster.

El oficial abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión. Se movió lentamente, inclinándose hacia mí. Sus intenciones eran obvias pero mi cuerpo se engarrotó. Fui incapaz de reaccionar a pesar de verlo venir. Presionó sus labios en mi pómulo, el toque breve y sin embargo, completamente sorprendente. Forzó mis ojos a ampliarse mientras se alejaba.

—Recuerda traer cambio la próxima vez, Tanya.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó; dejándome incapaz de hablar. Sonriendo, el oficial se dio la vuelta para despedirse del resto de sus invitados. No pude quitarle los ojos de encima mientras caminaba hacia la casa irradiando felicidad a su paso, pero en algún momento había puesto mi mano en la mejilla helada. La piel hormigueó y una aterciopelada y cálida manta me envolvió el pecho.

En una sola noche el ardor de la _molestia_ pasó a ser una alarma amarilla de precaución, la quemazón de la sed pasó a segundo plano, y esta calidez suave y placentera que se extendía a cada parte de mí ahora mismo era definitivamente una alerta roja. Ese calor era desconocido pero tenía el presentimiento que era más peligroso que cualquier otro.


	16. XIV: CARTA GANADORA (Jack)

**¡Hola gente! ¡Feliz año! Agradezco sus comentarios profundamente. Sé que han estado algo ansiosos, lo cual significa que les está gustando la historia XD pero de todos modos, me disculpo por la tardanza, en especial con Ralulu1102, y doy gracias a** **todos por el apoyo** **.** **Espero que disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **LA LUZ SE FILTRABA POR LAS CORTINAS, QUE ERAN DEMASIADO CORTAS PARA VENTANAS TAN LARGAS COMO LAS QUE HAY EN MI HABITACIÓN.** Necesitaba cortinas nuevas; sin embargo, la luz matutina o mis cortinas no son la razón detrás de mi inquietud. Hace tiempo no despierto con esta sensación de estar en serios problemas. Llevaba mirando al techo desde hace media hora. La verdad es que me sorprende que haya podido dormir tan plácidamente después de todo lo que sucedió ayer. La fatiga de la sanación fue arrolladora en su momento, pero ahora, con energías renovadas, mi cabeza está hecha un lío.

Al menos, no tuve que esforzarme para recordar la última conversación que tuve anoche.

 ** _"—De todas las mujeres con las que pudiste encapricharte…—"_** , Zachary se movía como una bestia endemoniada. Lo escuché ir y venir por mi habitación mientras vociferaba: **_"— ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba por tu cabeza?!"_**

Él ya tenía 8 dólares como margen para decir groserías –había depositado 10 antes de irrumpir en mi cuarto- y me daba la impresión que terminaría debiéndole al bendito tarro otra vez.

 ** _"— ¿Podríamos dejar esta conversación para después?"_** , pregunté tirado boca abajo sobre mi cama.

Fue como si no hubiera dicho nada.

 ** _"— ¡Empiezo a creer que lo haces apropósito! Quieres provocarme un derrame, ¡¿cierto?! ¡Quieres dejarme sin hígado!—",_** Zack estaba siendo muy dramático. Él debió notarlo porque casi inmediatamente volvió al meollo del asunto: **_"— ¡La sobrina de Carlisle! ¿Vas a decirme que no notaste el parecido?"_**

 ** _"— Zack, estoy cansado..._** ** _—_** ** _"_** , de verdad necesitaba dormir.

 ** _"— ¡Claro que estás cansado, idiota! —"_** , exclamó con frustración. Él sabía tanto como yo que tras resultar heridos, nuestra temperatura corporal se eleva por encima de la media, sudamos como cerdos y la fatiga termina de cerrar el ciclo de sanación, **_"— ¡Estaba extirpando un aneurisma a una muchacha de 15 años cuando dejaste que te lesionaran! ¿Sabes lo que me dijo mi jefe cuando me desplome en el quirófano?"_**

Sin abrir los ojos, respondí con voz sorna:

 ** _"—Conociendo a Carlisle, tal vez dijo que te estabas presionando demasiado y necesitabas descansar."_**

 ** _"—Sí. Exactamente—"_** , Zack estaba muy indignado **_"—.No necesitaba descansar. ¡Necesitaba salvar a esa niña!"_**

Abrí los ojos, pero me quedé inmóvil. Un horrible nudo se apretó en la boca de mi estómago.

 ** _"— ¿Ella está bien?"_**

 ** _"—Claro que sí. Carlisle se encargó pero estás perdiendo el punto aquí, John—"_** , señaló irritado, " ** _—.No puedes permitir que te lastimen. Tengo que estar de pie la mayor parte del tiempo así que necesito mis malditas piernas en su estado óptimo."_**

El alivio inunda mi sistema, y el nudo que se había formado en mi estómago se desenreda.

 ** _"—Me gusta salir herido tanto como a ti, Zack. —"_** , arrastré un poco las palabras, **_"—.Sólo pasó. Era recibir el golpe o visualizaciones en YouTube..."_**

 ** _"—Y es más fácil recibir el golpe y que la evidencia se desvanezca en un día o dos a enterrar algo en la web. Sí, sí. Ya lo sé, John. —",_** dejó escapar un bufido exasperado antes de continuar: **_"—. Estás siendo demasiado imprudente. Alguien podría empezar a notar discrepancias."_**

 ** _"—Bueno, no vale la pena que te preocupes por eso."_**

Era un poco tarde de todos modos.

 ** _"— ¿Eso significa que serás más precavido de ahora en adelante?"_**

En realidad significaba que Tanya ya sospechaba algo y tendría que encontrar una manera de lidiar con ella pero terminé asintiendo para cortar la conversación e ir a la cama temprano. Dudaba que hoy la situación fuera a mejorar por todo lo que estaba por suceder. En algún momento tendríamos que hablar sobre este asunto pero estaba claro que no sería hoy. Zack ya tiene suficiente presión sobre sí mismo. Además, no estaba de humor para un regaño.

Lo merecía porque había sido demasiado descuidado, pero no lo soportaría ahora mismo. Dejando de lado que detesto levantarme temprano un domingo, y por temprano me refiero a antes del mediodía, estaba muy molesto conmigo mismo. Debí sospechar que Tanya no iba a dejar pasar aquel comentario. Era mi deber proteger a mi familia, velar por nuestros intereses, y limpiar nuestros rastros. Debí haberlo visto venir, pero estaba tan deslumbrado por ella. Me había emocionado tanto por tenerla en mi casa, interactuando con mi madre y mi pequeña ogra que bajé la guardia.

Eso me pasaba a menudo cuando Pastelito estaba cerca. Siempre me tomaba desprevenido de alguna manera. Primero con el episodio extraño que sufrió y su escapada de la tienda de abarrotes, luego su rechazo en el taller de Jake, la frialdad hacia mí en casa de su tío, la preocupación por mi lesión, su visita sorpresa a mi casa y ahora, el interés en mis rarezas… No entendía cómo podía cambiar tanto de un día para otro. Cielos, no esperaba que indagara directamente sobre mis rarezas. No esperaba que me confrontara. Pastelito es impredecible y por mucho que me guste eso de ella, ahora mismo era un problema.

Si ella piensa confrontarme y exigir respuestas cada vez que tenga la oportunidad, tendría que averiguar qué es lo que busca. _"¿Qué la motiva a indagar sobre mis singularidades? ¿Por qué el repentino interés?"_ Me moví incómodo en la cama, sintiendo mi piel extremadamente sensible contra mi ropa y las sabanas. Cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme y sintetizar la información que había recolectado hasta ahora.

Lamentablemente, es aquí donde entraban los "si", los "tal vez" y la maldita ambigüedad.

" **— _Segura. Morirá. Decidido_** "

Esas palabras atropelladas habían salido de su boca el día que la conocí y se han repetido en mi cabeza tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.

En el caso de que Tanya realmente había pensado matar a alguien aquel día –nada que pueda recriminar pues sin sangre, no hay culpa-, sus familiares estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría. Mi primera impresión fue que Jasper y Nessie intentaban auxiliarla pero la forma brusca en que las manos del rubio se cerraron alrededor de sus brazos… Ahora, tras un segundo vistazo, quizá su primo intentaba frenarla. Tampoco podía omitir lo rápido que hablaban. Lo suficientemente rápido como para que yo no entendiera lo que decían pero no tenían problemas para comunicarse entre sí. Aquello solamente sería posible si tuvieran un mejor oído que el nuestro.

Considerando que mi hermano y yo poseemos ciertas anomalías con respecto al resto de la población, no sería absurdo pensar en que existen otros. Me refiero a otras personas con capacidades sobrehumanas. Tenía que haberlas. No podíamos ser los únicos y aparentemente, no lo somos. La cuestión ahora es: _"¿Son sus otros sentidos superiores a los nuestros?"_

Fruncí el ceño hacia el cielorraso.

Me preocupaba más lo que desconocía sobre los Cullen que lo que ellos podrían saber de nosotros. No podía ser demasiado de todos modos. Aparte de desconocer si tienen mejores sentidos u otras habilidades, los Cullen nos superan en número. Me preocupaba no poder lidiar con ellos mediante el dialogo.

Había visto a Jasper moverse antes, el día en que conocí a Tanya. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos que resultaban borrosos para mis ojos. No sabía si podría defenderme en caso de que esto se vaya a lo físico. Además, si ellos tienen un oído agudo, podrían compartir otras características. No tengo razones para pensar que sus familiares son inofensivos gatitos. Debía ser precavido con todos ellos, en especial si Pastelito era peligrosa en el sentido nocivo de la palabra.

 ** _"— ¡Puedo estar a solas con usted! Sólo me pregunto si es una buena idea. —",_** recordé las palabras de Pastelito la primera vez que visité la casa de sus primos, ** _— "No creo que usted deba estar cerca de mí."_**

Apreté los dientes, recordando que se había puesto a mi lado cuando estaba toreando a mi hermano, a pesar de haberla dejado hablando sola en la cocina. Me irritaba que ella pensara que necesitaba ser protegido. Si algo me enseñó toda la mierda que he masticado en mi vida es que puedo cuidarme solo. No necesitaba ser protegido por alguien.

No cambiaría eso ahora.

 ** _"—No me culpe por preocuparme por usted, Jack. Nadie quiere verme haciéndole daño, sobre todo yo."_**

 _"¿Es esa la razón detrás de su rechazo? ¿Ella cree que va a lastimarme? ¿Por qué ella querría lastimarme de todos modos? ¡No le he hecho nada!"_

Mientras más lo pensaba, más loca parece toda la situación. Necesitaba saber qué carajo estaba sucediendo. Mientras tanto, debía ponerme en contacto con algunos conocidos; necesitaba saber si ya había alguien escarbando en nuestro pasado. Desconocía sus intenciones, pero estaba claro que subestimarlos sería un error estúpido.

 _"Hablando de estupideces…"_

Había un evidente conflicto de intereses en toda esta situación. Bueno, mis intereses estaban en conflicto. Una parte de mí, la inteligente y objetiva, sabía que el mejor plan de acción era enterrar mi interés por Tanya y alejarme de ella y su familia. La otra parte, la egoísta y emocional, rechazaba poner más distancia de la que ella ya ponía entre nosotros. De hecho, estaba seguro de que esa última era la parte se estaba manifestando ahora mismo.

Mi pene está como una maldita piedra. Al parecer la idea de ser acorralado por Tanya lo emocionaba. No había estado tan duro desde que tenía 14, un año en la vida de un chico cuando la más ligera brisa es capaz de darle una erección. Pasé mucho tiempo en el baño; mi madre pensaba que tenía un virus. Al sétimo día, ya no podía soportarlo. Fui al condominio de Diana Whitehouse, una linda chica tres años mayor, y lo hicimos como conejos en el sótano.

 _"Estoy en el séptimo día otra vez."_

Y estoy siendo figurativo y literal.

Hoy se cumplía una semana desde que conocí a Pastelito. Siete días. Siete días de malditas erecciones matinales, de masturbaciones e infinitas fantasías con alguien que me rechazaba constantemente por razones desconocidas pero tiene el valor de curiosear sobre mis rarezas.

Bajé la vista hacia el lugar donde estaba formando una tienda de campaña en mis pantalones deportivos. No creí que fuera posible, pero hoy era peor que ayer. Tocarme exasperaría el problema - ya lo había comprobado los últimos días. De acuerdo a mi experiencia diez años atrás, sólo había una manera de aplacar mi lujuria: requiero la asistencia de alguien más.

Frustrado, me restregué la cara con ambas manos. Resultaba irónico que la única mujer que deseo, se ve cada vez como la opción menos probable. Suspirando, miré el reloj de mi móvil; eran casi las 10 de la mañana y tenía un día bastante _duro_ por delante. Será mejor ponerlo en marcha.

* * *

Había pensado que una ducha fría mejoraría mi humor. Bueno, lo hizo. Parcialmente. Todavía me sentía _inquieto_ , como si tuviera una comezón deseando ser rascada. Necesitaba enfocar mi energía en otra cosa. Cualquier cosa que no fuera sexo. Era complicado considerando que soy hombre. Los hombres saludables piensan en sexo 24/7 y yo soy tan saludable que nunca me he resfriado -eso dice mucho del esfuerzo hercúleo que estoy haciendo.

Ahora me encontraba al frente de la casa, ayudando a revisar la camioneta para ir a casa de los Swan al lado de mi hermano y la pequeña ogra. Aunque esta última estaba algo ceñuda debido a que su padre no le estaba poniendo demasiada atención.

— ¿Por qué no traes el tarro de las malas palabras?—sugerí a mi sobrina—.Estoy seguro que habrá dinero yendo y viniendo en ese lugar.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. No como una niña de 6 años sino como un genio malvado. Amo a este pequeño demonio pero al igual que su padre, no tenía idea de lo que la esperaba. Annie no ha crecido con sus padres juntos, en el sentido marital de la palabra, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionará cuando se entere de que su padre está involucrado con una tercera. Supuse que esa era también una preocupación de mi hermano.

Decidí alivianar un poco su tensión.

—Así que Leah Clearwater, ¿eh?

La espalda de Zack se tensó con tanta brusquedad que sospechaba que tendrá una contractura.

— ¿Cuándo lo averiguaste?

—Hace unos días—.me encogí de hombros, quitándole importancia. Había asuntos más importantes: —. ¿Ella es como los otros chicos de la Reservación?

—Me diste tu palabra, John. —indica con brusquedad.

Hice una mueca. Aún no sabía si sentirme traicionado u orgulloso por la forma en que Zachary me hizo prometer que me mantendría al margen de su novia. Ella debía gustarle mucho si estaba dándole el beneficio de la duda.

—John, lo prometiste. —insistió al ver que yo no decía nada.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Sí, sí. No sacaré esqueletos del armario de tu novia.

Técnicamente, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer aunque no por Leah directamente. Los Cullen y los Quileute, a pesar de sus obvias diferencias, casi siempre vienen a mi cabeza al mismo tiempo _._ Estos dos grupos de personas interesantes tienen en común un espeso aire de secretismo, y considerando lo exclusivo de su relacionamiento unos con otros, diría que sus secretos son compartidos. Hacer propios los secretos ajenos es una navaja de doble filo, con la que no se puede hundir al otro sin acabar hundido junto con él pero lo que los une, la empuñadura, es la **confianza**. La confianza en que nadie abrirá la boca y hundirá ambos barcos. Si tengo razón acerca del secreto compartido de los Cullen y los Quileute, tendré que explicarle a mi hermano este vacío legal en algún momento.

 _"Joder. Se estaban acumulando las cosas que debo explicar."_

—No te preocupes—dice con una leve sonrisa, luciendo un poco más relajado— .Si noto algo fuera de lugar, te lo diré en seguida.

La culpa apuntilló mi estómago sin misericordia. Debía ponerlo al corriente de la situación con Tanya. Debía decirle… pero no podía. No aún. Una vez se lo diga, exigirá que subsane la situación ahora mismo. No sería una petición alocada debido a que este asunto le concierne tanto como a mí; sin embargo… no quería discutir con él sobre el porqué no utilizaría el último recurso. De cualquier forma, necesitaba liberar algo de culpa. Necesitaba sincerarme sobre algo.

Cualquier cosa.

—Oye, Zack…

—Uh.

— ¿Recuerdas a la maestra de Annie?

Mi hermano parpadea algo sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Claro. La señorita Stanley—inclina la cabeza a un costado, intentando comprender porque traje a Jessica a la conversación—. ¿Te dio quejas de Annabelle otra vez?

—No es eso—. Quizá no era un buen momento para decírselo, no obstante, debía liberarme de un poco de culpa. Nunca he sido bueno lidiando con eso—. Me acosté con ella.

Me mira fijamente, sin parpadear.

 _"Uno. Dos. Tres…"_

Cuento los segundos que le tomó asimilar mis palabras.

 _"Cuatro. Cinco. Seis…"_

Un pestañeo después, sus ojos amenazan con salirse de sus cuencas. Ahora viene la reacción:

— ¡Te acostaste con ella! —gruñe exasperado con sus ojos negros como alquitrán.

Hice una rápida inspección del perímetro para asegurarme de que ninguno de nuestros vecinos estaba en los alrededores. La señora Franklin, la anciana de cabellos plateados por excelencia que vivía justo a la derecha, estaba sentada sobre la mecedora de su porche. La señora Franklin era amiga de mi madre. Estaba seguro que antes de que el día termine Margaret sabrá mis enredos con la maestra de mi sobrina.

 _"Estupendo."_

— ¿Podrías decirlo más alto? —murmuré entre dientes—.Creo que la señora Franklin no te escuchó.

La señora Franklin me miró fijamente, como si hubiese estado esperando toda la mañana a que saliera alguien.

— ¡Hola, Señora Franklin! —saludé desde la distancia, agitando mi mano.

Los labios arrugados de la anciana se rizaron en una astuta sonrisa mientras imitaba mi gesto. Zack imitó mi gesto con una sonrisa tiesa en su rostro, cuando habló entre dientes:

— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Es evidente que no estaba pensando en ese momento. No con el cerebro de todos modos. Apelé a su lado emocional.

—Me sentía solo y ella quiso acompañarme…

—La mitad del pueblo quiere hacerte compañía, John—replica con brusquedad—. ¿Eso significa que te acostaras con ellos también?

—Quien sabe— sonreí un poco, recordando mi calentura—. Hoy es un buen día para poner mi libido a prueba.

La forma en que se pasa la mano por el rostro me da la impresión de que quiere arrancársela.

— ¿Cuántas veces sucedió?

—Una noche. Hace más de un mes.

— ¿Ella es consciente de que sólo sería una noche?

Algunas mujeres pueden manejar una aventura de una noche. Otras no pueden. Y yo definitivamente he estado en el lado equivocado de aquellas que no pueden el último mes.

—Digamos que está en negación.

Zachary frunció el ceño otra vez. Parece tener diez años más. Joder, realmente parece que estoy chupándole los mejores años de su vida.

—John, no quiero que mi hija salga perjudicada por esta situación.

Asentí en silencio. Él me mira con ojos entrecerrados hasta que sus ojos caen en la botella de vino en mi mano.

— ¿Por qué trajiste otra botella de vino?

La verdad es que una botella de chardonnay no era suficiente para lo que nos esperaba en casa de los Swan pero mi hermano no parecía saberlo o si quiera sospecharlo.

—Somos gemelos—respondí con una sonrisa—.Doble regalo.

Zack estaba tan molesto que ni si quiera se molestó en presionar por información. Me lanzó la mirada que decía **cierra-la-boca-y-sube-al-auto**. Me instalé en el asiento trasero de la camioneta plateada de Zachary con rapidez. Sentí su mirada asesina ocasionalmente a través del espejo retrovisor. Mi hermano no solía recriminarme por mucho tiempo mis parejas sexuales. Para bien o para mal, yo casi siempre estaba acompañado. Eso me hacía aún más proclive que mi hermano a caer en la tentación. Esa es la razón por la que sé que superara mi aventura con Jessica. Siempre he estado más expuesto que él.

Cuando Zachary dice que la atención siempre está sobre mí, habla en serio. Hay algo raro en mí. Siempre ha estado ahí, acentuándose con el tiempo. Es como una extremidad extra o algo así. Las personas pueden notarlo, miradas fijas y sonrisas sugerentes son señales de ello, pero no suelen analizar el porqué. Me miran y piensan que se sienten atraídos hacia mi apariencia. Me hablan y creen que es mi personalidad lo que les hace simpatizar conmigo. La verdad es que se dejan cautivar por ese _extra_ que perciben en mí.

 _"Por eso Pastelito es tan interesante."_

Cerré los ojos intentando frenar la imagen cercana de los besables labios de Tanya. Estuve tan cerca de besarla anoche; deseaba tanto hacerlo, pero sabía que ella no estaba lista para eso. Mientras tanto tendría que conformarme con fantasear con la idea de besarla. Eso era suficiente estimulo como para abrir un poco las piernas para aliviar la presión. Desconozco porque Pastelito no puede percibir lo que los demás ven o porque se resiste con tanta determinación a darme una oportunidad, pero eso me hace desearla más. Ella me hace anhelar ser percibido cuando nunca antes tuve que esforzarme por ello.

* * *

Cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa de los Swan, me vi forzado a poner en pausa mis calenturientas fantasías con Pastelito. Zack observa el panorama desde la comodidad de la camioneta, congelado. El horror en su cara mientras contempla a los individuos de más de metro ochenta que se pasean por la residencia de los Swan no tiene precio. La puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par, dando un buen vistazo de la algarabía que se vivía ahí adentro y permitiendo el sonido de risas llegar hasta nosotros.

Al ver que mi hermano no reaccionaba, abrí la puerta trasera y ayudé a Annie y mi madre a bajar de la camioneta.

—Adelántense, señoritas. Nosotros las alcanzaremos un minuto.

Mamá acarició mi mejilla, sonriendo.

—No saques de quicio a tu hermano, por favor.

 _"Me conoce tan bien."_

—Haré lo que pueda. —prometí.

Una vez Annie se puso su bolso de conejito, mi madre tomó su mano. El tintineo de las monedas del tarro en el conejo acompañaba cada paso de las féminas.

—Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste—reprocha mi hermano cuando ellas ingresaron al inmueble.

—Pensé que sería más divertido si lo veías por ti mismo — confesé, mientras tomaba las botellas de chardonnay.

—Tienes un sentido del humor retorcido.

Mi hermano es socialmente ansioso. Naturalmente, es más precavido y retraído que yo. No se puede ser una cosa sin la otra supongo. Él sabe escuchar, pero es un hombre de pocas palabras. Los lugares poblados, abarrotados, lo ponían ansioso y ser el foco de la atención era algo así como su infierno personal. No entendía porque se preocupaba de todos modos. Mientras yo estuviera por aquí, la atención no se enfocaría en él por mucho tiempo.

—Relájate, Zachary. No es para tanto—le aseguré, mientras cerraba la puerta del acompañante—.Sólo es un almuerzo.

—No es sólo un almuerzo—me miro algo acongojado, mientras salía lentamente del coche—. A su madre… A Sue no le agrado.

 _"Tiene que ser un chiste."_

Me acerqué al lado del conductor.

—Sue adora a todo el mundo. —comenté, cerrando con la pierna la puerta del conductor antes de que Zack considerara volver adentro.

—Créeme, John. No le gusto.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Si es así, algo tuviste que haber hecho. —señalé mientras le entregaba una de las botellas.

—No hice nada. —respondió rápidamente, tomando con brusquedad la botella. Sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirada esquiva me decían lo contrario.

Mientras caminábamos lado a lado hacia la entrada principal de la casa, repasé mentalmente los diferentes escenarios que pudieron haber sucedido. Llegué rápidamente a la peor conclusión posible:

— ¿Los atrapó mientras _"_ tomaban café _"_?

Se sonrojé como un tomate. La mayor admisión de culpa que podía darme.

—Eres un idiota.

Me reí.

—Te fijaste en la única chica en Forks que tiene como familia a un enorme grupo de hombres que lucen como levantadores de pesas, y ¿yo soy el idiota? —bromeé un poco—. Sólo no lo arruines y estarás bien.

Ya estábamos frente a la puerta.

—Eres mi hermano—dice sin aliento, agitando nerviosamente la botella de vino en sus manos mientras mira más allá de la puerta—.Se supone que me des apoyo moral.

—Soy tu hermano mayor—.aclaré con la mejor de mis sonrisas—.Me alimento de tus lágrimas y tu sufrimiento.

Antes de que pueda replicar algo muy ofensivo al respecto, fuimos abordados por un amigo de la Reservación y ya que está aquí, debe ser uno de los "hermanos" de Leah.

—Empezaba a creer que nunca entrarían, chicos. —una voz burlona resuena. La cabeza de Embry Call aparece a un lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa de lobo feroz en los labios—. ¿Quieren una cerveza?

Zack y yo compartimos una mirada rápida de reojo antes de replicar al mismo tiempo:

—Que sean dos.

* * *

Mi única referencia de las novias de mi hermano era Lucille Sloan, la rubia de piernas kilométricas de la que se divorció. Supongo que no esperaba que Zack se alejara tanto de aquel biotipo. Además, cada vez que pensaba en Leah Clearwater, la perturbadora y divertida imagen de Seth con peluca aparecía en mi cabeza.

Debo admitir que es un alivio que ella no sea lo que me esperaba. Mientras intercambiamos saludos, no puedo evitar comparar la belleza frágil de Lucy con la apariencia de princesa amazónica de Leah. Su rostro es fuerte; tiene pómulos anchos y facciones voluptuosas. Sus ojos oscuros son cálidos y sus pestañas son larguísimas. Su metro ochenta de vistosas curvas era especialmente llamativo. La elegancia atlética con la que se mueve y la forma directa en la que se expresa, me dice que pobre del idiota que se intente pasarse de listo con ella.

Leah me agrada, en especial porque soy casi invisible para ella. Me mira e intercambia comentarios cínicos conmigo pero sus ojos se deslizan al hombre a mi lado constantemente. Casi como si necesitara mirarlo cada cierta cantidad de segundos. Es raro. A Zack le pasa lo mismo pero de una forma todavía más obvia. Deja frases inconclusas cada vez que la mira a los ojos. La mirada satisfecha de mi madre delataba que también había notado algo entre ellos. Inclusive sin tocarse o la introducción casual de **ella-es-mi-novia-él-es-mi-novio** , era obvio que estaban colados el uno por el otro.

 _"Están tan jodidos."_

Hablando de estar jodido, hay una chica que no conozco y que me está mirando desde el otro lado de la sala. Bueno, mirando es una forma suave de decirlo pues su mirada me inquieta un poco. Esto es acoso callejero dentro de cuatro paredes. Mi acosadora es bonita, tiene un encantador par de piernas morenas y una mirada demasiado sucia para estar en medio de una reunión familiar.

 _"Tal vez podría acercarme y…"_ , detuve mis pensamientos en seco, sospechando el giró que tomarían. Esto era preocupante. Ahora mismo estaba tan calenturiento que no me importaba que fuera castaña. Debía evitar todo contacto con ella o saldría de esta casa con un potencial desastre entre manos.

No podía contar con Annie como escudo esta vez. La pequeña ogra estaba correteando en el patio junto con un grupo de niñas cercanas a su edad que acaba de conocer. Aparentemente, ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por las relaciones interpersonales de su padre o la posibilidad de que su tío vaya a ser ultrajado en público. Sin mi sobrina como salvadora, tuve que recurrir a la táctica más vieja de mi libro: la evasión.

Tras quedarme sin cerveza, me escabullí a la zona cero. De ahí provenía la comida y era el centro de operaciones de la mayoría de las mujeres. ¿Coincidencia o destino? Ni idea. Sólo sabía que nadie en su sano juicio intentaría coquetear conmigo en el lugar donde cualquier indicio de vagancia, sería eliminado con la asignación de una tarea culinaria o de limpieza. La cocina es un lugar seguro.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi cocina, Jack?— .Como esperaba, nada entra o sale sin que la jefa del hogar Swan y mente siniestra detrás de toda esta reunión lo sepa—.Se supone que hoy eres un invitado.

Miré hacia la respetable mujer. Su llamativo delantal rojo y verde con ribetes dorados deslucía en comparación a su habilidad con el cuchillo. Si a Sue no le agrada mi hermano, creo que lo más inteligente que él puede hacer es evitar esta área.

—Eso no me detuvo para ofrecer mis servicios antes—declaré con una sonrisa—. No lo hará ahora.

Necesitaba relajarme de todos modos. Cocinar siempre resultaba una buena distracción.

— ¿Tus servicios como qué? ¿Distractor? —añade la voz suave y femenina voz de Emily Uley. Su sonrisa estaba algo torcida debido a una cicatriz. Según escuché fue producto de un encuentro muy cercano con un oso.

Kim secundó a su amiga.

— ¿Quieres que alguna de nosotras pierda sus dedos?

— ¿Y tener que lidiar con sus maridos después? No, gracias—. negué con vehemencia. —No tengo ningún problema en cortar vegetales, pero primero hay algo que debemos negociar.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, bajo la mirada especulativa de las mujeres. Conocía a la mayoría de las mujeres presentes en esta reunión ya están comprometidas, embarazadas o ya son madres. Ese último era el caso de Emily y Kim, la esposa de Sam Uley y Jared Cameron respectivamente. Sus pequeñas creaturitas estaban revoloteando en el patio detrás de mi sobrina.

— Bueno, ¿de cuánto será la dote?

Los labios de Sue temblaron.

—Mi niña no tiene precio, Jack.

—Oh, lo siento. Creo que di una impresión equivoca, Sue. Estaba hablando de cuanto pagarás por mi hermano—. Las risas contenidas apagadas iban y venían dentro y fuera de la cocina—. Zachary es un buen espécimen. Es apuesto, no tanto como su hermano mayor, pero al menos su fertilidad ya está comprobada.

Sue soltó una carcajada seca. Continué, al ver que estaba esperando más razones de mi parte.

—Además, es un médico con un gran futuro por delante. No encontrarás un mejor pretendiente.

— ¿Tu hermano sabe que estás negociando en su nombre?

—Él sabe que siempre velaré por los intereses de la familia y puede que el que mi hermano no te simpatice afecte dichos intereses.

Sue presionó los labios; sus ojos conocedores se fijaron en mí con sospecha.

—Entonces, te envió para que suavizaras las cosas conmigo.

—Para nada. Zachary se encargará de arreglar las cosas contigo a su manera—estaba seguro de ello—. Sólo quiero asegurarme que vas a permitírselo.

Las líneas alrededor de sus labios se relajan. Con su expresión suavizada, vi una oportunidad.

—No sé qué sucedió exactamente, Sue, pero sé que está apenado. Él hubiera querido un mejor inicio contigo—comenté con sinceridad—. Además, es parte de la naturaleza masculina arruinar las cosas a la primera.

— ¿Eso le dirás a tu sobrina cuando tenga problemas con sus parejas?

—No tendré que decírselo—repliqué algo sorprendido por el cambio de enfoque—. Annie no tendrá novio.

—No por ahora. —señala Kim misteriosamente mientras pone un platillo lleno de bocadillos de salchicha frente a mí.

Fruncí el ceño sin comprender.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté. Kim me miró con diversión, las otras mujeres me miraban con extrañeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ella crecerá, Jack—.indica Sue con voz sorna—. Eso es lo que pasará.

—Sí…—dije lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué hay con eso?

Kim y Sue parecían estarse divirtiendo con mi confusión. Emily tuvo la gentileza de explicarme que sucedía: —Lo que Kim y mi tía Sue quieren decir es que tarde o temprano Annie conocerá a alguien.

Fue como una patada en la entrepierna. No me es agradable pensar en eso y estaba seguro que a mi hermano tampoco le gustaba hacerlo. Annie tiene buenos genes. Ella está en camino a convertirse en una mujer capaz de provocar giros de 180 grados en cuellos a su paso. En algún momento, dentro de 10 o 20 años, algún imbécil intentará encajar sus sucias garras en mi pequeña ogra. La cuestión es que ante mis ojos, ningún individuo será lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

 **N-A-D-I-E.**

—El Jack del futuro se encargará del problema cuando se presente—aseguré con mortal seriedad.

Las mujeres se rieron. Ellas creen que estoy bromeando.

—Casi suena como si fueras a asesinar a alguien. —señala Kim, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ahora fue el turno de Emily de secundarla:

—Pobre del chico que ponga sus ojos en Annie.

 _"Oh, no tendrá ojos cuando termine con él."_

—Eres un buen muchacho, Jack—.dice Sue con una suave sonrisa. Por la manera en que lo dice me hace pensar que cree que soy tierno. —Mientras Zachary valore a mi hija, siempre tendrá la oportunidad de rectificar conmigo.

—Es bueno saberlo. —sonreí ampliamente. _"Entonces, dejaré que mi hermano lidie con los Quiluete por su cuenta"_ —.Hablando de valorar, yo valoro muchísimo a mi hermano. Te advierto que no será barato.

Sue golpea suavemente mi brazo, riendo.

—Encárgate de la ensalada, listillo. Hay un ejército que alimentar.

* * *

Una visita sorpresa arribó poco después del almuerzo. Claire, sus padres y por supuesto, Quil Ateara, llegaron a compartir un rato. Al parecer el doctor le había dado un permiso de algunas horas para salir del hospital. Dato importante de última hora: la chica de las miradas sugestivas se llama Kayla y es la tía soltera de Claire. Por una cuestión de comodidad para la niña, ella saludó a todos y luego, fue llevada a la habitación de Sue y Charlie. Me quedé con ella y su devoto guardián en la habitación mientras los Young almorzaban.

El estado de Claire no era bueno. Su cuerpo se veía débil y vulnerable; se veía incluso más delgada que la última vez que la vi. Su cabeza, que estaba calva desde hace unos años según había escuchado, sobresalía un poco por su tamaño. La palidez acompañaba su carita delgada junto con negras y profundas ojeras. Verla en este estado me hacía sentir culpable, pero preferí aquello a la ansiedad que me ataca por momentos. Estaba más habituado a la culpa que a la calentura insatisfecha.

— ¿Es cierto que Leah y el Dr. Lancaster son novios? —pregunta la pequeña Claire Young mientras yo reposaba mi cabeza en su regazo. A ella le gusta acariciar mi cabello y yo estoy ocupando la mayor parte de la cama ahora mismo.

Es un trato justo.

—Sí. —respondí con aire conspirador—.Parece que los rumores del hospital son ciertos esta vez.

— ¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una sorpresa—exclama con debilidad, antes de mirarme con sus ojos grandes y achocolatados—. ¿También tienes novia, Jacky?

La niña se había tomado la libertad de llamarme por el apodo que sólo Annie empleaba. No tenía ningún problema con ello y aunque lo tuviera no lo diría. Claire podía llamarme como quisiera y yo lo aceptaría con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Se podría decir que estoy trabajando en ello.

Quil se rió entre dientes o al menos fue lo más cercano a una risa que he escuchado de él desde que lo conocí. Se encontraba recostado a la pared con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Me sorprendía que aún estuviera de pie por lo agotado que se veía.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, Quil quinto en su nombre?

— ¿Cuándo vas a rendirte? —.réplica el hombre, con una sonrisa vacía. Todas sus sonrisas son así, bastante similares a las de un cadáver andante—. Ella no saldrá contigo.

Aparentemente, se había regado la voz de mis intentos fallidos con Tanya.

— ¿Por qué? —el rostro pálido de la niña se arruga con confusión.

—Esa es la pregunta del millón, pequeña Claire. —suspiré, sintiendo la marea alcalina emperezar mi cuerpo—.Ella no me ha dicho por qué.

— ¿Tiene que hacerlo?

Fruncí el ceño, mirándola sin entender.

— ¿Ella tiene que decírtelo? —repite la pregunta. Hay algo en Claire que es bastante maduro para tener nueve. Las chicas maduran más rápido supongo.

—Me gustaría que me lo dijera—conociendo la renuencia de Pastelito para hablar de sí misma, ya había dado por sentado que no lo haría—. Sería más fácil convencerla de salir conmigo si supiera porque me rechaza.

— ¿Seguro que no lo ha dicho? —dijo Claire refunfuñando—.Los niños son más despistados que las niñas.

Estaba por abrir mi boca para responder que a veces las chicas no son tan claras como creen cuando una idea me atravesó el cráneo. La renuencia de Tanya a dar información por más banal y ordinaria que parezca y su actitud defensiva evidenciaban un importante nivel de recelo hacia mí. Si se suma que al igual que yo, desconoce con qué está lidiando y no está dispuesta a ponerse en una posición desventajosa, solo puede haber una razón lógica detrás de su rechazo: Tanya y posiblemente su familia desconfían de mí y mis intenciones. Ahora que lo pienso, ella no estaba en una posición diferente a la mía.

De acuerdo a lo que ella misma me dijo no habla de sí misma con extraños. La solución más obvia sería volverme un conocido. Claro que aquella era la solución más obvia, no la más fácil. Agarrar al toro por los cuernos mientras se salta de un avión es tan complicado como suena. Dejarla ver partes de mi de las que evito hablar era más o menos lo mismo.

 _"¿Si cedo, si me sincero aunque sea un poco, ella también lo hará? ¿Me dirá qué es lo que le preocupa de salir conmigo?"_

Bueno, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo y tendría que escaparme de aquí para descubrirlo.

— ¿No te cansas de ser tan madura, Claire?

—Nop.

La niña sonrió pero cuando levantó la mirada hacia el hombre en el fondo, la suave diversión en su rostro se esfumó.

—Quil, deberías bajar a comer. — sugirió, arrastrando las palabras. Quizá no tenía la energía para hablar ahora—.Lo único que has comido son barras de cereal del hospital.

—Estoy bien, Claire.

Ver el rostro pálido de la niña contrayéndose resultaba doloroso. Sus manitas estaban cerradas en forma de puños en la colcha de la cama de Sue y Charlie.

—Ve a comer, amigo.

—No tengo hambre. —replica tercamente, pero su rostro parecía estar agonizando.

Me vi en la obligación de levantarme de la cama y acercarme al hombre, bloqueando a la niña con mi cuerpo.

—No empieces tú también, Jack—advirtió entre dientes, previendo mis intenciones—Ya tengo suficiente con lo demás fastidiándome.

—No permitas que ella te vea así. —susurré, inclinándome hacia él. Sus ojos marrones parecían más sorprendidos que enojados. Yo no era tan cercano a él como Jacob o Seth o cualquier otra persona en la Reservación. Eso me daba una perspectiva más fría de la situación y me permite hablar con la cruda y dura verdad—. Ya tiene suficiente con su propio dolor como para preocuparse por el tuyo, Quil.

Una expresión de agonía total pasó por su cara antes de ponerse una máscara de falsa serenidad y asentir. Se acercó a la niña y deposita un beso en su calva cabeza.

—Volveré en 5 minutos—.prometió con una sonrisa antes de mirarme—.Vigílala mientras tanto, por favor.

Asentí en silencio. El hombre salió de la habitación. Cuando lo escuché bajar las escaleras, me acerqué a la niña. Me senté en la cama, frente a ella.

— ¿Del 1 al 10 qué tanto duele? —le susurré con gentileza.

Claire abrió mucho los ojos como quien no espera que sepa cuál es la primera pregunta que le hacen a un niño con cáncer al llegar al hospital. Ella es valiente. Sus ojos marrones se tornaron vidriosos pero no cayeron lágrimas. Levanta la mano temblorosa y me muestra cuatro de sus pequeños y delgados dedos.

Mi corazón se retorció dolorosamente.

—No les dijiste para obtener la autorización.

—Quería venir. —me suplicó con la mirada que no dijera nada. —Hace tiempo no los veo a todos.

La cuestión con los niños enfermos es que llega un punto en que están cansados de luchar pero no se permiten mostrarlo por las personas a su alrededor. La culpa apuntilló mi estómago. Esta es una de las razones por las que renuncié a practicar la medicina. No podía lidiar el sufrimiento de mis pacientes. Simplemente, no puedo soportarlo. Carezco de la fortaleza de mi hermano.

Mi fortaleza es otra.

Puse atención a lo que sucedía a las afueras de la habitación por un momento. Había un par de personas en el piso de arriba pero estaban lejos de la habitación. En el piso de abajo, esperaba que los muchachos retuvieran a los Young y a Quil por unos minutos más mientras me escabullía de la casa de los Swan. Sin moros a la vista, vi una oportunidad de mejorar la calidad de vida de esta niña al menos por un par de días.

—Entonces, déjame ayudarte—pregunté con una sonrisa, el latido en la posterior de mi cabeza comenzó a acelerarse.

Estoy en completo control de mis emociones, soy yo quien controla esa _cosa_ y no al revés. La calma me llena, me conduce. El poder zumba por todo mi cuerpo, filtrándose por mis poros como un río de brea. Los latidos de mi corazón, que en un principio eran perezosos, ahora retumban en la habitación.

Los ojos y la boca de la niña se abren de par en par.

—Estás brillando…—.murmura Claire, incapaz de apartar su mirada vidriosa de mi cara.

Intenté controlar la arrolladora euforia que me invadía. Es magnífico y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Magnifico porque nunca me he sentido tan vivo como cuando recurro a este poder y aterrador porque es difícil aferrarme a alguna razón para no seguirlo usando.

 _"No es por ti.",_ me obligué a recordar. _"Es por Claire. Haz lo mejor para ella."_

Cuando Zack se entere de esto estará tan molesto que querrá estrangularme pero bueno... ya lo habré hecho, Claire ya lo habrá olvidado y yo estaré en otro lado del pueblo, a varios kilómetros de aquí, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa de Tanya y del resto de su extraña familia. Independientemente de las cartas en su poder, la carta ganadora siempre estará bajo mi manga.

Sólo deseaba nunca verme forzado a emplearla contra Pastelito.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Háganme saber lo que piensan por medio de sus reviews. Volveré a publicar a mediados de febrero XOXOXO**


	17. XV: PASTELITO (Tanya)

**¡Hola, amados lectores! Quiero tomarme un minuto para responder a algunos comentarios hechos con respecto al capítulo anterior.**

 **DrakeHale, creo que soy algo sádica al disfrutar de tu sufrimiento. Me disculpo pero lo volveré a hacer XD. STEF, créeme lo que hay en mi cabeza es locura pura y la locura es mejor cuando tienes con quien compartirla _(planeo compartirla con ustedes eventualmente WAJAJAJA)_. Queridos guest readers gracias por su apoyo y curiosidad hacia Jack. Él es un fenómeno al que me estoy esforzando por darle un buen desarrollo. **

**Ah, y por supuesto: ¡Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Ralulu1102!**

 **Ahora, pueden continuar con su lectura mensual de Dulce Amanecer XD**

* * *

 **El AGUA CALIENTE HACE COSQUILLEAR MIS PIERNAS.** La sensación hormigueante en los dedos de mis pies se había esfumado demasiado rápidamente para mi gusto pero mi cuerpo reposa laxo en el cuerpo caliente a mis espaldas. He estado tanto tiempo ahí que mi cuerpo ya ha entrado en calor. Recios y bronceados brazos me rodean dulcemente. Uno envuelto alrededor de mi cintura, apretándome contra él, mientras con la mano del otro trazaba tortuosas y placenteras líneas por la parte interior de mis muslos. Espasmos de regodeo recorren mi columna una y otra vez, y su risa cálida resuena en la habitación y dentro de mí.

Con los ojos aún cerrados, puedo sentirlo ahí. Conmigo. Su aliento caluroso contra mi oreja, sus labios deslizándose por mi cuello, mordiendo y tirando de mi piel de vez en cuando. Cuando su aliento volvió ser la burla de mi oído, me muevo en su regazo, cepillando en su contra. Llega a mí el regocijo cuando escucho un ronco quejido. Sus manos pasan a envolver mi cintura rápidamente, incitándome a colocarme sobre él. Reí a carcajadas por su impaciencia; la calidez desconocida en mi pecho aletea… Me silencia con besos arriba y abajo de mi cuello. Luego, coloca un cariñoso beso en mi mejilla.

Abro los ojos, ansiosa por verlo. Ahí está el hombre más tentador que había visto y posiblemente, el más irritante también. Me mira con ojos verdes anhelantes y aquella imagen era tan hermosa que debía ser ficticia pero no lo era. Él era real, tan real como mi deseo por él. La necesidad que hace unos minutos creía saciada, se aviva dentro de mí. La aberrante desesperación de respirar contra su piel es insoportable; mis manos cosquillean ansiosas por tocarlo, mi cuerpo arde con la idea de senti…

—Tanya—dice Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi baño provisional, sacándome de mi fantasía.

Con la audición excepcional y el sentido del olfato, rara vez me asustaba. Su voz fue un susurro; no obstante, me hizo saltar de la bañera enviando salpicaduras de agua por todas partes.

 _"Si fuera humana, tardaría en limpiar este desastre."_

La puerta del baño se abre de par en par y una sonriente Alice desfila con elegancia y sin permiso hacia adentro. Al menos Jasper no estaba con ella. Verme desnuda habría sido muy incómodo para él. Abrí la boca para preguntarle a que venía esta invasión a mi privacidad cuando respondió antes que la pregunta fuera formulada:

—Jack viene en camino.

El creciente pánico puso en pausa mi queja. Con Carlisle en el hospital, Esme haciendo algunos mandados y la mayor parte de mis primos poniendo al día su vida conyugal, –y Edward fuera de aquí junto con su vástago-, decidí aislarme en mi habitación y divagar. Evidentemente, no había sido una buena idea.

— ¿Cuándo llegará? —pregunté sin aliento.

—En diez minutos—. Alice fue muy amable al ignorar el olor a lujuria que ondeaba en la habitación—.Deberás salir ahora mismo si no quieres cruzarte con él.

Pestañeo hacia ella.

— ¿Ahora vas a colaborar conmigo?

—Siempre he querido ayudar, Tanya— La sonrisa de Alice se apagó un poco, torciéndola un poco—. No comparto la manera en que has manejado la situación pero si es lo que quieres, estoy bien con ello.

La miré con desconfianza. Tomé la toalla más cercana y comencé a secar mis brazos. A ninguna nos incómoda mi desnudez. Había vivido demasiado como para guardar ese tipo de inseguridades y Alice no parecía importarle. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, posiblemente estaba viéndome saltar por el balcón en cuanto termine esta conversación.

— ¿Has visto algo nuevo, Alice?

Ella parpadea, saliendo de su encantamiento.

—Sólo veo fragmentos y la mayoría no tienen sentido—comenta, arqueando ambas cejas—.Los chicos llegarán pronto. ¿Estás segura de que quieres dejar a Jack con Edward y Emmett?

Mi cuerpo se tensa de golpe. Casi inmediatamente la decisión de marcharme se zarandeó en la cuerda floja. Opté por ignorar la pregunta aunque por la cansina sonrisa en su rostro, Alice ya conocía la respuesta de todos modos.

— ¿Hoy me dirás de que tratan los fragmentos?

Se tomó un minuto para responder. Sospeché lo que diría. Había estado repitiendo los últimos días: ** _"Si te lo digo, lo retrasarás más de lo necesario."_**

—No será necesario. Antes de que el día termine, tendrás una idea bastante clara de lo que he visto.

Alice se dio media vuelta, dando la conversación por finalizada. Hice un mohín, sintiéndome inquieta con la misteriosa revelación pero resignada a estar en la oscuridad. Tenía otras preocupaciones que atender.

El más constante de mis tormentos era la curiosidad. Está claro que Jack no es un humano promedio, pero se las arreglaba para dejar más preguntas que respuestas cada vez que hablamos. A primera vista parece tan cercano, tan accesible pero conforme más escarbaba, más murallas encontraban. Sospechaba que una de ellas era su madre biológica. ¿Había evitado hablar de ella porque no venía al caso o porque no quería? No estaba segura. Quería saber más sobre él, sobre quién era, por qué era así… Quería entender por qué era tan indulgente con las personas a su alrededor, por qué se muestra indiferente con las invasiones a su espacio personal. Había tantas cosas en él que no entendía pero lograban inquietarme.

La más tangible de mis preocupaciones ahora mismo había sido expuesta por mi reciente fantasía. Me refiero a mi masoquismo. Aunque aún estaba muy por debajo del nivel de Edward, la posibilidad de seguir escalando niveles era una realidad que no podía seguir ignorando. Jack Lancaster me atrajo antes de que su sangre llegara a mí. Él me provoca sensaciones viscerales que ningún otro hombre ha despertado y no sólo me refería a la maldita sed. El oficial es prácticamente comestible en más de un sentido y eso, quiera o no, estaba complicando aún más la situación.

Eso me lleva a la más alarmante de las cuestiones: mi desgaste. Soy una vampiresa que ha existido por más de mil años y estoy cansada de la situación. No quería pelear. No quería hablar. No quería moverme. Lo único que deseaba era arrancarme el rostro de Jack Lancaster de la retina. Es aterrador que el único momento en que pensé que había dejado de pensar en él, fue cuando fantasee con la idea de tenerlo desnudo en el jacuzzi del "tío" Carlisle.

Me estaba colocando la bata cuando una voz grave desde el pasillo exclama:

— ¡Oh! Es bueno saber que alguien se ha estado divirtiendo en nuestra ausencia.

La risa apenas contenida de Rosalie le siguió al comentario inapropiado de su marido.

Apreté los dientes, sospechando que iba a terminar degollando a alguien uno de estos días.

* * *

Cuando un vehículo desconocido aparcó a las afueras de la casa, mis primos y supuestos tíos ya habían arribado. Maravilloso. Otro encuentro con un público curioso. Al menos el perro de Nessie no estaba. Se había quedado correteando a mi sobrina en el bosque. Aquello tendría alguna connotación sexual para cualquier persona fuera de los licántropos y mi familia, sin embargo, en este caso, el can en cuestión era inofensivo. Me concentré en la prueba que estaba por enfrentar.

Percibí a dos corazones latiendo, uno más ansioso que el otro.

— ¿Quién lo acompaña, Alice?

Mi prima estaba acostada sobre el sofá del vestíbulo, recostando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Jasper. Su pareja parecía muy entretenido pasando rápidamente las páginas del libro que leía.

—El Sr. Weber. —responde Edward en su lugar.

— ¡Que sorpresa! —.exclama Esme—. ¿Vino a hablar con alguno de nosotros?

Alice indica con candidez:

—No. Encontró a Jack caminando cerca de la autopista y se ofreció a traerlo.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no vino en su auto?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a Jack—responden mis dos primos al mismo tiempo.

Poco dispuesta a meterme en su juego, fui hacia la puerta principal rápidamente. Percibo como Bella sonríe al verme pasar a su lado pero la ignoro. No quería darles a mis primos la posibilidad de acercarse a Jack para establecer lazos de amistad o lo que sea. Cuando salí al porche, mi estómago se agita en anticipación.

—Gracias por traerme, Sr. Weber.

Como la ventana del conductor estaba abierta, vi al conductor de reojo. Lo había conocido durante la boda de Edward y a Bella. Era el ministro que los había casado y uno de los pocos hombres que se mantuvo junto a su esposa, y a una distancia segura de Kate y yo, durante la fiesta.

—Con mucho gusto, Jack. Saluda a los Cullen y a tu madre de mi parte, ¿quieres?

El hombre levantó la cabeza hacia la casa y entonces, su mandíbula amenazó con golpear el suelo. Aparentemente, el Sr. Weber también me recordaba.

—Lo haré—réplica el oficial, antes de emerger del vehículo.

La presencia del humano pasa a segundo plano cuando mis ojos se clavan en Jack. Su cabello se mueve con el viento, su rostro posee un tono más blanquecino de lo que debería y sus ojos están cubiertos por un par de gafas oscuras. Puedo sentir el peso de su mirada a pesar de sus gafas. Una vez cerrada la puerta del acompañante, el oficial se despide del hombre.

—Conduzca con cuidado, Sr. Weber.

—Nos… Nos vemos, Ja...Jack.

El oficial y yo nos miramos fijamente mientras el humano hunde el pie en el acelerador y se aleja como alma que lleva el diablo. No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por lo que sea que el humano haya pensado. Una corriente de viento después, percibo una amarga nota de cerveza en su esencia pero no evita que mi garganta quiera explotar. Huele un poco diferente pero no es desagradable. Aún es malditamente comestible.

Me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Jack?

Su sonrisa deja entrever cierta socarronería y diversión.

—Estoy agradecido por la calurosa bienvenida pero no tenías que hacerlo, Tanya.

Entrecerré los ojos. No alimentaria el desarrollo de esta conversación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —repetí.

—Una vez dijiste que podías hablar conmigo aquí así que…

—También recuerdo haber dicho que esa no era una buena idea—bajé la mirada por su mandíbula, deslizando los ojos por la masculina manzana de Adán hasta su ancha su clavícula.

Por un momento, me imaginé haciendo ese recorrido con mi lengua o mis dientes. Me estremecí, recordando que de ninguna manera podía caer en la tentación. Volví a mirarlo a la cara:

—Sólo recuerdas lo que te beneficia.

—En realidad, omití deliberadamente lo que no me favorecía.

—Eres un cínico. —recriminé, haciendo una mueca.

—Entre muchas otras cosas—réplica sonriendo, mientras se quita las gafas y las coloca en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

Es difícil estar molesta con él, en especial con su sonrisa juguetona pero aquello no pertenecía un niño bueno. Al contrario, aquella sonrisa estaba hecha para romper corazones. Probablemente, ya había roto muchos aunque no evidenciaba tener malas intenciones. Eso empeoraba todo. No podía fingir desconocer sus motivaciones, cuando no se molesta en disimularlas. Una áspera réplica muere en mi boca cuando veo sus ojos. Están enrojecidos e irritados.

 _"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Había estado llorando?"_

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté rápidamente, repentinamente angustiada con la idea de que estuviera sufriendo—. ¿Qué le pasó a tus ojos?

—Ah, se llama síndrome de _ojo seco._ —responde sin tapujos—.No es nada de qué preocuparse…

El día anterior había sucedido lo mismo. Esa indiferencia con respecto a su salud me irritaba más de lo que podía describir.

—.Por cierto, ¿por qué los tuyos cambian de color?

La pregunta me toma desprevenida. Me había alimentado anoche, después de la cena en su casa, así que mis ojos deben estar dorados.

 _"Entonces, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?"_

—Se llama fluorescencia y no es de tu incumbencia.

—No lo es. —concuerda, dando un paso hacia mí. —Pero aun así me gustaría saberlo. Me gustaría saber todo sobre ti, Tanya.

Sonreí dulcemente.

—Suerte con eso, Señor Oficial.

—En realidad, soy Capitán—corrige, viéndose graciosamente agraviado—. Y esta es una conversación entre dos personas que quieren conocerse mutuamente. ¿Qué hay de malo con ello?

—No estoy interesada en conocerte—negué groseramente, aunque ayer le habría dado la impresión contraria.

—Ayer estabas muy interesada y ya establecimos que hago un excelente trabajo omitiendo lo que no me beneficia… ¿te parece si quedamos para mañana a las 7?

—Wow… sin duda la sutileza es lo tuyo—A pesar de mi sarcasmo, la agudeza de Jack resultaba refrescante. No es que fuera a decírselo de todos modos.

—No eres la única que piensa eso—añade con ligereza—.Entonces, ¿seguirás evadiéndome como un ninja o al fin cederás a mis encantos? Creo que si cedes, podrías evitarnos a ambos una larga agonía. Será como arrancarse un esparadrapo o amputar una pierna.

Una sonrisa amenaza con filtrarse en mi rostro.

—Eso suena muy _romántico_ , pero seguiremos tal y como estamos.

—Puedo ser más _romántico_ si quieres. —añadió antes de limitarse a esperar con una mirada esperanzada, mi sonrisa se apagó.

Suspiré.

—Jack, pareces una buena persona y todo eso...

Soltó un gemido.

—No empieces por ahí conmigo. Nunca es buena señal cuando una mujer empieza una frase diciendo "eres una buena persona".

Dejé escapar una breve carcajada. La acertada observación me tomó por sorpresa.

—Es sólo que en estos momentos no me interesa empezar algo serio con nadie. Nada más.

—Wow, "empezar algo serio"— imitó mi wow con mucha habilidad—Ya te lo dije antes: quiero conocerte. Obviamente, me gustaría que me conocieras también y salir juntos alguna vez ayudaría, ¿sabes? Una ida al cine, a cenar o a tomar algo. Eso es todo. Sin expectativas o presiones de cualquier tipo. Si no te gusto, quedamos como amigos.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando asimilar la información recién recibida. Permanecimos así un momento, tomándonos la medida mutuamente. Sabía que era perfectamente posible que un hombre y una mujer salieran juntos sin que la cita desembocara en sexo de forma automática, pero conmigo no funcionaba así. Usualmente, solo salía con humanos en búsqueda de sexo, y al mirarlo, bueno… Evitar pensar en ello estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba, incluso con mi garganta en llamas.

Me gustaba su físico, su bufonesco coqueteo y su olor. En especial el último detalle. Por desgracia, no podía desactivar la destructiva necesidad por su sangre aunque quisiera. Le temía a mis instintos. Me asustaba dañarlo de alguna manera y era ese miedo paralizante ponía en evidencia que no podía haber relación alguna entre nosotros.

—No podemos ser amigos—.dije al final, sabiendo que llevaba demasiado tiempo callada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No sé nada sobre ti.

 _"Y lo que sé no tiene sentido."_

—Te diré todo lo que necesites saber.

 _"¿Todo? ¿En serio?"_

Arqueé ambas cejas. Aquí estaba mi oportunidad de averiguar más sobre él.

— ¿Hay algo más que puedas hacer aparte de escuchar a largas distancias?

La frescura de hace unos minutos se disipa de golpe. Jack parpadea un par de veces, y su sonrisa decae lo suficiente para desaparecer sus hoyuelos. Los latidos de su corazón saltan un poco, y su respiración se acelera, pero son rápidamente controlados. El control que tiene sobre sus reacciones es sorprendente. El frío cálculo sustituye la natural calidez en sus ojos.

—No necesitas saber eso—.señala con anormal sequedad.

Lo observo en silencio, inalterable. Sé que lo puede ver en mi rostro que no daré el brazo a torcer. No le permitiré escabullirse esta vez. El silencio cae entre nosotros por un momento hasta que rodea los ojos y suspira:

— ¿Hay alguna manera de evitar esta conversación?

—No.

Inesperadamente, vuelve a reír. Es un sonido tambaleante y nervioso que hace que mi estómago de volteretas suicidas.

—Supongo que es mucho pedir…

—Lo es. Tienes más destrezas, ¿cierto? —presioné, ansiosa por una respuesta.

Necesitaba darle sentido. Necesitaba respuestas ahora mismo. Cuando Jack vuelve a mirarme, me atrapa mirándolo con intensidad. No desvía la mirada. La inquietud se mueve como un enjambre de abejas en sus ojos enrojecidos. En ese momento, noto un pequeño aro dorado en sus irises verdes, justo alrededor de la pupila. Ese color le da una profundidad inusual a su mirada; sin embargo, estaba segura que Jack Lancaster tenía los ojos más verdes que había visto en mi existencia.

El hombre deja escapar un suspiro resignado.

—Son más rarezas que destrezas y sí, tengo una que otra.

Lo miré boquiabierta por un momento. A pesar de conocer la verdad, me sorprendió que lo admitiera tan abiertamente.

—Demuéstralo—exigí, saliendo del estupor inicial.

—Hay mucho silencio adentro, ¿sabes? —.responde, cambiando de peso de un pie a otro—, pero alguien tarareando. Creo que es Alice.

Acertó completamente.

 _"¿Cómo es posible…?"_

— ¿Qué…qué está tarareando? — mi voz tembló, aún incrédula.

Los ojos de Jack se fijan detrás de mí, en la casa. La anticipación crece dentro de mí con cada silencioso segundo. Después de un rato, vuelve a mirarme con las cejas levantadas. Una sonrisa se dibuja lentamente en su rostro.

—Ni idea.

Apreté la mandíbula, intentado mantener la compostura. Jack parece notar mi creciente irritación, su sonrisa crece. El muy bastardo se veía tan guapo. Lo miré con rabia esperando acallar su diversión o mi estúpida atracción hacia él.

No funcionó.

—Capto una que otra palabra dependiendo a la distancia, contaminación sónica, familiaridad con el vocabulario, etcétera, etcétera…—explica con un ademán de su manos, como si los detalles no tuvieran relevancia—.Además, difícilmente reconozco oraciones completas cuando se trata de ustedes.

 _"¿Qué?"_

Fue difícil, pero contuve toda reacción facial que delatara alerta ante sus palabras. En su lugar, arqueé una ceja.

— ¿Ustedes?

—Me refiero a ti y tu familia—señala sin titubeos—.Hay un tintineo en sus voces. Es bastante inusual, ¿sabes?

Parpadeé, pensando que no había oído bien. Era imposible que Jack Lancaster haya dicho algo tan sobrehumano como lo que yo creí escuchar. El recuerdo de las palabras de Edward hizo eco dentro de mí, confirmándolo:

 ** _"_** — ** _Sus sentidos son más agudos que los de un humano promedio._** **_Carecen de la eficiencia y eficacia de los nuestros…_** — ** _"_**

—Fue bastante desconcertante la primera vez que lo escuché. Cada vez que Carlisle abría la boca, podía escuchar campanadas de fondo.

— ¿Campanadas? —repetí, incapaz de figurar qué predominaba en mi voz, el asombro o el horror. Esto iba más allá de un oído agudo. Jack tiene un oído sobrehumano.

—Sí, campanadas—afirma, inclinándose hacia mí con un aire de complicidad—.Se nota más cuando ríen.

Las palabras se alejan de mi mente. Jack Lancaster me había enmudecido de nuevo. Se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

 _"¿Quién es este hombre?"_

Cuando lo miro, veo a un hombre humano. Un hombre humano dolorosamente guapo que si no fuera por mi insana atracción por su sangre, muy probablemente ya lo habría invitado a mi lecho. Había podido comprobar la suavidad y calidez de su piel en un par de ocasiones. No era un vampiro ni un hibrido. Su olor lo descartaba como licántropo. Olía mucho mejor que cualquier mortal promedio, pero seguía siendo un aroma humano. O quizá estoy demasiado ensimismada en lo que mis sentidos me informan. Evidentemente, hay algo en él que estaba pasando por alto. Tiene que haberlo. Los humanos no podían captar nuestras voces sin que nosotros lo quisiéramos, aún más importante, ellos ignoran los detalles que él puede percibir...

Entonces, otra pregunta surgió: _"Si no es humano, ¿qué es?"_

Desee preguntarle, pero una corriente de aire me frenó en seco. No dejaba de sorprenderme que cada vez que me permitía un pequeño respiro cuando él estaba en los alrededores, se disparaban todos mis peores y urgentes instintos. El veneno llenó mi boca y mi cuerpo anhelaba ponerle mis manos encima y romper su garganta con mis dientes. Apreté los dientes, y me tragué el dolor en silencio, literalmente. Humano o no, eso no cambiaba nada para mí.

Jack Lancaster sigue siendo mi cantante.

Ahora mismo tenía que concentrarme en el show que estaba por presentar. Sabía que el papel que representaría al personaje más antiguo en mi libro: la ignorante. Mentiría, y negaría. Eso sería suficiente para hacerlo dudar de cualquier conclusión a la que haya llegado y evitar una serie de preguntas incómodas respecto a mi "condición".

— ¿Es esta tu manera de evadir mis preguntas? ¿Lanzando acusaciones que carecen de sentido contra mi familia?

Su mirada ondeó por mi rostro benigno y confundido; escaneando en búsqueda de una mentira. No encontró nada. Estaba completamente segura de eso. Una ventaja de vivir por tantos años es que perfeccionas ciertos artes y mentir, bueno, si hubiera una universidad que enseñara dicho arte, yo la habría fundado.

—Sé que no lo aceptarás.

Suspiré pesadamente, intentando lucir confundida e irritada. No tuve que esforzarme demasiado para ser sincera.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Jack?

— ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

 _"Cada maldito detalle"_ , quise responder. Asentí solemnemente.

—Bueno, escuché tu conversación con Jasper— revela con despreocupación.

Mis músculos entraron en una tensión repentina. Aparentemente, Jack Lancaster había decidido ser extremadamente sincero esta tarde. Tuve que esforzarme para no dejar que el pánico se reflejara en mi cara. La sospecha de Jasper respecto a Jack estando al tanto de nuestra conversación aquel casi fatídico día, finalmente fue resuelta. Y la respuesta no era alentadora en mi opinión.

¿Había deducido mi conversación con Jasper? ¿Sabía que era él quien iba a morir ese día?

 _"No"_ , decidí rápidamente. _"Nadie estaría lo suficientemente loco como para caminar hacia su verdugo."_

 ** _"_** —… ** _su mente llena los vacíos con mucha precisión."_**

La pequeña luz de la duda me inquieto.

 _"¿Cierto?"_

—Ustedes hablaban muy rápido, utilizando un volumen inferior al de un susurro— lo dice con un tono relajado como si estuviera hablando del clima y no de uno de los secretos mejor guardados de mi especie—.No pude captar mucho del contenido; sin embargo, no parecían tener problemas para comunicarse entre sí.

 _"Es muy perceptivo"_ , sin duda más que un humano promedio. Más allá de mi creciente pánico, aún había espacio para la sorpresa.

—Después de verlos interactuar un par de veces y reflexionar un poco al respecto, llegué a la conclusión de que todos en tu familia tienen un mejor oído que el mío—.explicó, produciendo la última frase a un volumen menor que la oración anterior. Alcanzó un punto en que sólo aquellos con un oído sobrenatural podrían percibir algo: — _Mucho más preciso._

Mientras nos miramos el uno al otro en un silencio espeso, descubrí que lo había subestimado. Jack Lancaster no había indagado en ningún momento. No había hecho una pregunta, aparte de si saldría o no con él.

 **"— _Sé que no lo aceptarás."_**

No buscaba una confirmación de mi parte sobre ¿cómo lo llamó? Ah, sí. Oído preciso. Había descubierto un aspecto secreto sobre mi especie –sobre mí-; algo que los humanos son incapaces de percibir. Las preguntas volvieron a hacer eco en mi cabeza con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a explotar: _"¿Qué es este hombre? ¿Qué tan lejos está de los parámetros humanos? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera descubierto algo más sobre nosotros? Si era así, él era una amenaza. Jack tenía que salir de aquí antes de que…"_

 _"¿Antes de qué?"_ , me detuve a pensar por un segundo.

Edward debió haberlo notado antes. Esta no era la primera vez que Jack estaba dentro de su alcance. Inclusive en el remoto caso de que el oficial pudiera mantener a Edward fuera de su mente, Alice debió haber previsto esta situación. No había manera de que Alice o Edward pusieran en riesgo a la familia por un desconocido. Ya habrían dicho algo. Ya habrían hecho algo. La única razón que justificaba su silencio era que supieran desde un principio que Jack Lancaster no representaba una amenaza para nosotros, que tanto Alice como Edward estaban seguros de que el conocimiento de Jack no podría perjudicarnos.

 _"¿Cómo pueden estar seguros? ¿Cómo pudo haber ganado la confianza de ambos en tan poco tiempo, casi sin haber cruzado palabra con ellos?"_

Sé que Alice y Edward tienen acceso a evidencias –su futuro y sus pensamientos- más allá de mi conocimiento; no obstante, yo quería saber qué habían visto en Jack que yo soy incapaz de percibir ahora mismo.

—Hey, relájate un poco. No es como si te estuviera acusando de un crimen o algo por el estilo— se detuvo para encogerse de hombros—.Me da igual lo que ocultas.

Hubo una breve pausa, permitiendo que sus perturbadoras palabras colgaran en el aire entre nosotros. Más perturbadoras que el hecho de que haya descifrado algo propio de mi especie. Estaba boquiabierta y no pude formular una respuesta hasta un minuto después, cuando mi cerebro volvió a funcionar.

— ¿Me da igual lo que ocultas? —.repetí lentamente, negándome a creer lo que estaba escuchando—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—No hay un significado abstracto. Lo que sea que ocultas no cambiará mis sentimientos hacia ti. —respondió sonando tan sensato, que casi olvido que estaba hablando con un demente.

 _"¿Sentimientos?"_

El aliento me abandonó. Alice me había advertido desde un principio; Jack mismo había confesado sus intenciones al llegar. Miré alrededor, insegura de cómo actuar y esperando en vano que nadie estuviera escuchando. Estábamos en medio del porche de los Cullen y teníamos una audiencia con oídos bastante _precisos_.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando—.negué con la cabeza, mientras hablaba atropelladamente—.No… no puedes tener sentimientos hacia mí.

El oficial inclina su cabeza a un lado.

— ¿Por qué? Eres diferente a las mujeres que se han cruzado en mi camino—puso una mirada introspectiva que era a la vez intrigante—.Contigo inclusive el rechazo continuo e injustificado tiene su encanto, ¿sabes? Por cierto, a menos de que haya atropellado a tu mascota o dormido con tu hermana, no he hecho nada que justifique tanto desprecio.

 _"¿Cómo sabe sobre Kate?"_

La risa descontrolada de Emmett resonaba de fondo; los otros al menos intentaban contener sus carcajadas, pero yo… yo estaba demasiado enfocada en la imagen que sus palabras crearon. La imagen de Kate sentada sobre su regazo, sus pálidas manos recorriendo la inmensidad de su espalda morena, sus caderas meciéndose juntas… Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi estómago se revolvió de tal manera en que pensé que iba a vomitar. Mis manos temblorosas se habían convertido en puños sin ser consciente de ello.

—Estás confundido, Jack. No puedes… no puedes...

— ¿Estar enamorado de ti? —sugiere con una sonrisa deslumbrante, de esas que me encandilaban pero no podía dejar de mirar—. ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… ¡porque no puedes! —.resultaba alucinante que mis habilidades comunicativas habían caído en picada los últimos minutos— ¡No sabes nada sobre mí!

Sus ojos verdes centellan con diversión.

—Estoy seguro que sé más sobre ti que muchos de tus otros pretendientes, Tanya.

 **— _Oh, chico_ —,** silbó Emmett desde el piso de arriba.

Mi boca se abrió horrorizada.

 _"¿Qué tanto sabe este hombre?"_

—Lo que importa es que quieres algo…que…que yo no… Lo que sea que buscas, no puedo dártelo—logré decir, sintiéndome muy estúpida. Ese era un motivo razonable, completamente humano y normal, aunque él aparentemente no lo era—.Estás perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo, Jack.

Una vez más, Jack refutó mis palabras.

—Prefiero pensar en ello como una inversión.

— ¡Es una locura! —y lo es. Es un suicidio.

—Puede ser pero me gusta pensar que si no me rindo, un día no muy lejano te enamorarás de mí—comenta, inclinándose hacia mí—.Aunque mi intuición me dice que ya estás medio enamorada de mí.

No podía dejar de mirar su boca a pesar de las incoherencias que salen de ella. La mayor parte de mis pensamientos estaban divididos en la posibilidad de estrangularlo o besarlo. La otra parte, la más pequeña susurraba que ninguna de las ideas era aceptable.

— ¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Y todo lo que has dicho es ridículo!

Mi voz se alzó progresivamente, terminé gritando. No recordaba la última vez que me encontraba tan nerviosa. Jack me mira con ojos muy abiertos por unos segundos antes de soltar una carcajada. Muchas le siguieron a aquella. El oficial se estaba riendo. De _mí_. Ningún hombre tuvo alguna vez la osadía de reírse de mí. _Jamás._

— ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? Soy yo quien está en el lado no correspondido de un amor unilateral.

Esa era una excelente pregunta. La conversación no estaba enfocada en mi secreto a un 100% pero ahí estaba, colgando tácitamente en el aire. El hecho de estar en sus manos, y no saber tan poco sobre él. Era eso y su tranquilidad. La calma con la que se estaba tomando todo esto como si se tratara sólo de nosotros. Un hombre y una mujer que saben más de lo que deberían uno del otro. Había demasiado en juego. La seguridad de mi familia, la suya, **_su vida_** … Las reglas de mi mundo no se hicieron para romperse, y aunque él pareciera no ser consciente de la magnitud del problema en que estaba metiéndose, la ligereza con la que estaba tomándose todo el asunto encendía mi temperamento.

 **— _¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros, Edward?_ —,** Rosalie exigió, pero no escuché la réplica de mi primo.

— ¿Qué esperabas al venir aquí? —.pregunté con recelo, desesperada por entenderlo—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Los ojos de Jack se entrecierran.

—Vine a aclarar mis intenciones tanto para ti como para tu familia—responde, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. —No quiero malentendidos.

—Viniste a acorralarme—acusé con frialdad. Nunca me había sido tan agresiva hacia humano, vampiro u licántropo, como con Jack Lancaster.

 **— _Tanya, sabes que no es eso_ —**, siseó Edward desde el piso de abajo, como si fuera mi consciencia, pero me negué a escucharlo _._

Yo, Tatiana Anastasia Periskova, vampiresa milenaria, depredadora implacable y súcubo original, había sido acorralada por un misterio con piernas. _"¿Cómo llegué a este punto?"_ Mi existencia se había ido en picada antes de conocerlo y ahora, había perdido el control sobre cada aspecto de ella por **_su culpa_**.

— Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y qué ganaría con eso, Tanya?

—Eres hombre y estás interesado en mí— reproché ambos hechos como si fueran los pecados capitales—.No sería extraño que intentes sacar _provecho_ de la situación.

El oficial se tomó unos segundos para calibrar mis palabras. Esperaba haberlo dejado desarmado al prever sus intenciones. Claro, de haber sido esas sus intenciones. La expresión de su rostro era casi como si no hubiera pensado en ello hasta que yo lo mencioné. Si yo estaba equivocada sobre sus intenciones, acababa de insultarlo. La posibilidad de lastimarlo me hizo querer tomar de vuelta mis palabras, pero me negué a retroceder ahora.

—Bueno, ahí hay dos verdades absolutas: soy un hombre y me gustas mucho—confiesa, frotándose la sombra de la barba—.Pero no intento sacar _provecho_ de esta o cualquier otra situación en la que puedas verte involucrada.

— ¿Me crees tan ingenua como para confiar en tu palabra?

 **— _Tanya, no seas tan agresiva_ —,** escuché recriminar a Esme desde adentro de la casa.

 **— _Tranquila, Esme. Se calmará dentro de un rato_ —**replica Alice con voz cantarina y relajada, contrastando con la tensión de la otra mujer.

—Por supuesto que no. Las acciones importan más que cualquier otra cosa—responde Jack con pasmosa sinceridad—.Y no haré algo que justifique tu rechazo ya bastante infundado.

— ¡Esto no es un chiste, Jack!

—Estoy hablando en serio—repuso con el ceño fruncido—. No pareces el tipo de mujer que encuentra el chantaje atractivo.

Para mi disgusto, sí parecía estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?—pasé ambas manos por mis rizos con desesperación. Tal vez un poco de sinceridad lo haría entrar en razón—.No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

 _"¡Podría matarte!"_

Ni si quiera se detuvo a reflexionar mis palabras. Rodó los ojos enrojecidos con impaciencia.

—Duh, por eso quiero conocerte. Para saber más cosas sobre ti.

 **— _Cambiaré mi apuesta, Rose_ — _,_** declara Emmett, riéndose de mi precaria situación **—. _Se quedará con él. No tiene otra opción._**

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Escuché dos pares de pasos aproximarse al frente de la casa pero no les puse atención. Toda la frustración y ansiedad acumulada dentro de mí desde que lo conocí explotó.

— ¡Pues no aguantes la respiración! ¡Estás completamente loco y no me interesa conocerte!

—Oh, ¿estás segura?—ronronea, embozando una sonrisa demasiado arrogante para un hombre que estaba siendo rechazado tan bruscamente—.Te sorprendería cuanto puedo aguantar la respiración, _Tanya_.

Antes de poder detenerme, por mi mente pasaron mil formas de poner a prueba su capacidad pulmonar. La más práctica sería besarlo –otras requerían quitarle la ropa o que él me la quitara- pero fue entonces cuando tomé un corto respiro. Todo mi sistema respiratorio estalló nuevamente en llamas, recordándome abruptamente que Jack Lancaster está fuera de mi alcance. Pero el dolor no detuvo el escozor de mis manos por alcanzarlo, ni mi insipiente deseo por escucharlo diciendo mi nombre otra vez. Aquellas eran señales alarmantes.

— ¿Has perdido la razón? —pregunté entre dientes, más para mí que para él.

Una vez más Jack Lancaster demostró que era un demente. Agacha la cabeza, dejándome ver su bello rostro de cerca. Su olor me envuelve, me marea. Al igual que lo había hecho un día antes, vi venir sus intenciones pero me paralicé.

Y me besó.

En el momento en que su boca toca la mía, dejo de respirar pero las llamas me consumieron de todas formas. Fue un leve roce, ligero como una pluma. Suave, cálido, dulce, muy h _umano pero_ suficiente para disparar a través de mí estremecimientos de placer y pánico. Un gemido aparta mis labios, y su sabor explota en mi boca. Canela, manzanas, sol y gloria me embotan mi razonamiento. Quebrantan mis defensas ya trasgredidas.

Las intensas sensaciones me arrollan por completo, motivándome a corresponderlo. El fuego extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo. No puedo reconocer si el fuego se expande de adentro hacia afuera o al contrario. No importaba. La forma apasionada en la que entierra su mano e n mis rizos, debilita mis rodillas. El peso y el calor de su otra mano sobre la parte de abajo de mi espalda me aprietan contra él. Sus movimientos son seguros, sus manos gentiles, sus labios expertos... Tiemblo en sus brazos. Mi corazón parece estarse hinchando en pecho. Puede que salga volando en cualquier momento. El torrente de sensaciones arrastrándose por mi cuerpo era enloquecedor. Febril. Espeluznante. Apasionante.

Y quería más, deseaba más.

Necesitaba tocarlo. Mi cuerpo reacciona por instinto; mis pechos se endurecen y se tensan. Mis manos hormigueantes, anhelantes, se abren sobre su pecho, sintiendo la suave lana del jersey y los músculos que había debajo. Jack se estremece y hace un sonido desde atrás de la garganta; mitad gruñido, mitad gemido. Quería escucharlo de nuevo. Rodeó su frágil cuello con mis brazos, y hundo lentamente mis dedos en su cabello, disfrutando de la sensación suave y sedosa. Jadee, sus cabellos casi se sentían como agua en mis manos.

Nuestros cuerpos están pegados, tan pegados como dos individuos pueden estarlo con ropa, pero mi ansiedad por tocar su piel se exacerbó con la cercanía. _Es insoportable._ Mis dedos se arrastran por la parte de atrás de su cuello y por un momento sentí alivio, el alivio de quien estaba sufriendo sin saberlo. Su piel es cálida, suave y aromática. Antes de darme cuenta, lo único que puedo escuchar es su corazón, latiendo desesperadamente como probablemente lo estaría el mío si estuviera viva. Esto es lo más cercano que he estado de su esencia y no era suficiente.

La respiración contenida de un tercero, me saca de mi estupor.

Esa fue la señal de alarma que necesitaba.

 _"¿Qué estaba haciendo?"_

Aparté la boca y di un paso rápido hacia atrás. Una sensación de mundana y absurda fragilidad me golpea. Mis manos tiemblan, mi cuerpo entero se siente sobrecargado. Fuera de control. Jack me suelta de inmediato, si decir palabra alguna, pero era consciente de su respiración entrecortada y cabello despeinado. Sorprendida y avergonzada por la ferocidad de mi reacción, no fui capaz de mirar al oficial a los ojos.

Miré hacia los invasores. Mi sobrina está junto a su guardián, sonrojada hasta las orejas. Su mirada emocionada y sus mejillas rosadas contrastan con los ojos asustados y el rostro verde de Jacob Black. Jack, ignorando la estupefacción de los presentes, rompió el silencio:

—Hey, chicos—su voz suena anormalmente ronca y rencorosa. Se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de continuar: —.Los imaginaba en casa de Sue a esta hora.

—Nos entretuvimos en el bosque—.responde Nessie con inocencia, desconociendo lo fácil que sería malinterpretar aquello—. Estamos de salida.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —.El ceño de Jacob se profundiza cuando sale de la sorpresa— ¿Dónde está tu auto, amigo?

—La patrulla no es un vehículo particular, ¿recuerdas?—responde Jack, peinando su cabello hacia atrás con evidente frustración. Su cuerpo delata tensión y un pesado y delicioso olor a lujuria se filtra por sus poros—. Ya terminé lo que vine a hacer. ¿Podrían acercarme a mi casa?

El perro abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero Nessie fue más rápida:

—Claro. No hay problema, ¿cierto, Jake?

—Por supuesto que no, Ness.

Si no hubiera estado tan tensa, me hubiera reído de la sumisión del perro hacia mi sobrina. El oficial soltó una carcajada en mi lugar. Podía imaginarlo riendo como un niño travieso y de alguna manera, sentía como mis ojos luchaban por enfocarse en Jack, aunque fuera por un instante.

—Gracias, chicos. Denme un minuto con Tanya y los alcanzo, ¿de acuerdo?

El perro parecía renuente pero no tuvo otra opción cuando Nessie tomó su mano, casi arrastrándolo hacia el garaje. De todas formas, continuó lanzando miradas ceñudas hacia mí hasta que desapareció adentro del garaje.

Jack permaneció en silencio hasta que me atreví a mirarlo. Por primera vez no pude verlo como humano. Él es algo más. Algo que no entendía, algo que no había visto antes en mis mil años de existencia. Es tanto lo que desconocía sobre él; no obstante, de alguna manera sabía que Jack Lancaster es peligroso para mí. No de la misma forma nociva en que yo lo soy para él, pero lo es.

— ¿Qué eres? —susurré, incapaz de contenerme por más tiempo.

Se inclina hacia mí con ojos brillantes, y todo mi cuerpo se movió en respuesta hacia él inmediatamente. Una sonrisa suave se hace con sus labios cuando susurra:

—Soy Jack Lancaster.

Apreté los dientes, podría triturar granito ahora mismo. Humano o no, él es desesperante. El ser más desesperante que he conocido. A pesar de su posible conocimiento sobre mi familia y mi insipiente deseo por estrangularlo, le declaré la guerra:

—Tarde o temprano averiguaré lo qué eres.

Me dedica una sonrisa llena de dientes y luz.

 _"Definitivamente, no es humano."_

—Suerte con eso, _Pastelito_.

Me quedo ahí, congelada. Me llamó Pastelito. Pastelito como si yo no fuera una depredadora. _Pastelito._ Pastelito como si yo no fuera una creatura capaz de asesinarlo. _Pastelito_. Pastelito como si yo fuera una tierna gatita. Pocas cosas me habían parecido tan indignantes en mi existencia. Una pequeña parte de mi estaba indignada. La otra estaba atrapada en la horrible sensación de pérdida que estrujaba mi corazón con cada paso que él da hacia el garaje, lejos de mí.

 _"Esto no está bien."_

 **"** ** _—_** **Antes de que el día termine, tendrás una idea bastante clara de lo que he visto."**

Las palabras de Alice resuenan como gritos en mis tímpanos. Nos había visto. Nos ha visto así. Nos ha visto besándonos… ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Sólo nos habia visto besándon...? NO. NO. NO. No importa. Esto no podía ser... Yo no podía… Era sed. Era lujuria. Era empatía. Esto entre ese hombre y yo era cualquier otra cosa pero no amor.

 ** _"—Sé que no lo aceptarás."_**

Cuando el motor del vehículo fue encendido, yo ya estaba caminando hacia el bosque. En cuanto dejé de sentir el suelo bajo mis pies, me di cuenta que en realidad estaba corriendo. No me detendría por un buen rato. No podía pensar con claridad ahora mismo. No después de haberlo tocado, no después de… El recuerdo del beso me abofetea el rostro. El recuerdo de su suavidad, su pasión, la necesidad…

La sensación cálida en mi pecho ya no es ligera como una manta, ahora es una roca demasiado pesada. Tan pesada que no puedo levantarla.

 ** _"—Mi intuición me dice que ya estás medio enamorada de mí."_**

Ese hombre, esa creatura, había estremecido mis simientes y desatado algo dentro de mí que no entendía. Era aterrador. Y no era para menos. Nunca me había sentido tan _humana_ como ahora. Necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos. La distancia es suficiente para que esa abrumadora fragilidad se extinga.

Tenía que ser suficiente.

 ** _"—Suerte con eso, Pastelito."_**

Oh, Dios.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, comenten para saber lo que piensan.** **Gracias a todos seguir esta historia.** **¡Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad adelantado! XOXOXO**


	18. CE III: CAPRICHOSO DESTINO (Alice)

**¡Hola gente! Actualización sorpresa XD**

* * *

 **OBSERVO EN SILENCIO A LA NERVIOSA MESERA ALEJARSE CON MI ORDEN.** Ya no podía mantenerme al margen por más tiempo. No después de ver a Tanya quedarse en el bosque los próximos días para evitar a Jack. Sigue empecinada en resistirse a pesar de mis palabras, las advertencias de Edward y las acciones del oficial. Piensa seguir negando sus sentimientos por ¿orgullo? ¿Temor? ¿Estupidez? No sabía y dudaba que ella tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Perderse el cumpleaños de Jack sólo retrasaría lo inevitable y no se lo permitiré. No sabiendo que este podría ser el último cumpleaños de Jack Lancaster como humano… o su penúltimo.

Aún no estaba segura.

Las versiones vampiras de Jack en mis visiones no lucían mayores de lo que es actualmente. Su conversión será en tres años máximo.

—Entonces, ¿será uno de los nuestros? —susurra Jasper, haciendo una mueca.

Nadie podía sentir las emociones de Jack como Jaz. Reconocía la sinceridad en sus sentimientos hacia Tanya y sus intenciones hacia nosotros. También tiene una noción más clara de lo apasionado que es Jack y lo cerca de la superficie que está esa intensidad, aguardando a ser liberada. La idea de Jack revoloteando por ahí como un neófito lo preocupaba profundamente.

Asentí sonriendo, mientras jugueteaban con los dedos de su mano para distraerlo de su preocupación y nuestros aromáticos alrededores.

—Pero también lo has visto morir.

Fue mi turno de hacer una mueca. No me gustaba pensar en ese escenario. Había visto suficiente de Jack en su futuro y presente como para empezarme a encariñar con él.

—Si Tanya supiera las posibilidades…

—Sólo se resistirá con más empeño—.aseveré con frustración—.Y no ayudará a nadie.

No importa que tanto Tanya se resista. Podría poner continentes entre ellos y sólo empeorará las cosas. El futuro de Jack es una moneda, y sus dos caras son: cadáver o vampiro. La moneda ya fue lanzada y el destino es la gravedad que la hará caer sobre alguna de sus caras.

La primera vez que vi a Jack con claridad, supe que su muerte dispararía terribles eventos. Primero, la devastación que traería para Tanya. Luego, la eventual destrucción de nuestra familia en manos de los Vulturis.

¿Cómo una cosa desencadenaba la otra?

No tengo idea.

Cuando Tanya quiso marcharse de nuestra casa tras conocer a Jack, mentí. Bueno, Edward y yo mentimos. No la vimos cediendo ante la tentación. La vimos apartándose de nuestra familia, rompiendo el corazón de Kate. La vimos siendo consumida por la soledad y la tristeza. Ella buscaría a los Vulturis eventualmente para ser ejecutada. Y también vimos a Jack Lancaster.

Lo vimos vistiendo una capa oscura demasiado familiar, sentado en medio de una enorme fogata. El olor a veneno quemado ese extiende por encima de la blanca nieve. Las llamas iluminan su piel olivácea y resaltan su belleza fuera de este mundo. Tardo un segundo en darme cuenta que soy yo quien estaba en la fogata. Me estaba quemando y quería gritar pero no sentía dolor. No físico de todos modos. Jasper estaba muerto. Todos habían muerto. Podía sentir el peso de la perdida en mi corazón, la agonía del conocimiento, y podía ver todo ese dolor reflejado en su torturada mirada carmesí.

En un futuro con Tanya muerta, Jack de alguna forma terminaría convirtiéndose en vampiro, se unirá a los Vulturis y nos exterminará al resto. No era un futuro atractivo, pero evidenciaba que Jack poseerá un don peculiar. Lo suficientemente poderoso para erradicar a mi familia pero desconozco de que se tratará. No importaba de todos modos. Como arte de magia, una vez que Tanya decidió quedarse, ese futuro cambió radicalmente.

—Alice, hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—Sí, y preferiría no hablar de ello. —no me gustaba mentirle.

Toda aquella pena y dolor fue borrada cuando comencé a tener visiones de ellos y nosotros junto con ellos. Jack no será nuestro enemigo o destructor ahora que Tanya se quedó, lo cual debería ser relajante pero... Nadie necesitaba saber lo que había visto. Ese fue el acuerdo que alcancé con Edward.

Mientras más personas estuvieran al tanto del potencial de Jack, más viscerales serán las reacciones hacia él. El miedo a lo desconocido era una realidad de la cual los vampiros no escapábamos. Si ya no existía un futuro con Jack en el aquelarre de los Vulturis, su potencial podría ser considerado una amenaza por ellos, en especial, si Tanya lo acepta como compañero.

—Entonces, tienes que dejar de preocuparte.—suspira contra mi oreja.

Sentí mis huesos esponjarse un poco. Justo cuando iba a besar su mejilla, relampaguea ante mis ojos la imagen de dos hombres en uniforme azul ingresando a la Cafetería.

—Están por llegar—dije parpadeando para disipar la imagen—.Será mejor que vayas al baño.

—Mi esposa quiere conspirar con dos hombres de uniforme—comenta con diversión, alejándose un poco—. ¿Debería estar preocupado?

Golpeé su hombro con mi mano, riendo.

—No seas absurdo, Jaz. Será más fácil que cedan si no estás aquí, haciéndoles caras.

Jaz frunció el ceño.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de mantenerme impasible.

—Lo sé y los vas a intimidar de cualquier forma.

Suspira derrotado antes de levantarse de su silla.

— ¿Diez minutos?

—Ni un segundo más. —prometí con una sonrisa.

Mientras lo observaba caminar hacia el servicio de caballeros, mis pensamientos se desviaron rápidamente a las visiones particularmente repetitivas y nítidas que había estado teniendo los últimos días.

En una de ellas reina la desesperación. El fondo es un bosque. Hay alguien acostado sobre el suelo, inmóvil sobre el barro. Su ropa está mugrosa y ensangrentada. Su cabeza yace inclinada hacia un costado. Su rostro está muy pálido y sus ojos verdes distantes, opacos. Miran a la nada. Tanya está sobre él, sus manos ensangrentadas tiemblan ansiosas, sus ojos carmesís horrorizados... La imagen salta entonces a Tanya en Volterra y bueno, sólo hay una razón porque la que Tanya iría ahí. Ella no soportará lastimarlo. No podrá vivir consigo misma.

Suspiré.

Debido a las otras esporádicas visiones que los he visto protagonizar las próximas semanas, estoy segura que a Tanya se le está acabando la resistencia. Ya lo he _visto_. Más o menos. Es imposible encontrarle sentido al océano de imágenes distorsionadas que me aturde por momentos. Es como una explosión de pasión, rabia, desconfianza y dolor. Es complicado ordenar todo aquello, pero he encontrado tres aspectos determinantes:

 **1)** Jack seguirá tentando su suerte con Tanya.

 **2)** Tanya es la única a quien he visto matarlo.

 **3)** Hay muchos irritantes espacios en blanco entre eventos que inutilizan mi don.

Me estaba aferrando a un final en particular. Sin duda, el más optimista que he visto hasta ahora. En esa breve visión ambos están envueltos en los brazos del otro. La luz que entra en la habitación diluye los contornos de sus cuerpos en luminiscencia. Su desnudez está cubierta hasta la cintura por una sábana blanca. La cama es enorme pero están tan pegados que sólo ocupan una cuarta parte de ella. Sus frentes descansan una sobre la otra. En esta visión Jack es uno de los nuestros; sus ojos dorados brillan fascinados mientras la adoración cuelga de los ojos de Tanya. Están perdidamente enamorados o lo estarán.

La oportunidad de traer esa imagen a la realidad lo más pronto posible, es lo que me trajo a este lugar.

La campana de la entrada principal me saca de mis pensamientos. Los dos humanos que había estado esperando finalmente ingresaron al local. Con los uniformes azul marino de la policía lucían más parecidos de lo que realmente eran. Uno de ellos era rubio de ojos azules y con nariz aguileña, posiblemente por una fractura mal curada. El otro era castaño de ojos marrones y tenía un hoyuelo en la barbilla. Los había visto interactuando con Jack en mis visiones. Por su dinámica, sé que son amigos.

Ambos se acercan al mostrador con rapidez, hambrientos. Me alegré por haber previsto aquello. El rubio levantó la cabeza, escaneando los alrededores, mientras su amigo sopesaba opciones. Por suerte, no tardó mucho en notarme. Su boca se abrió un poco antes de desviar la mirada. Después de unos segundos volvió a mirar en mi dirección y le sonreí en respuesta.

Sus ojos amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas.

—Alice Cullen está aquí—dice casi sin aliento, apenas llamando la atención de su acompañante. El castaño arqueo una ceja hacia su amigo—. Luke, Alice Cullen está aquí y nos está mirando.

Luke, el humano de cabello castaño gira la cabeza sin disimulo, siguiendo la mirada de su amigo. Amplié mi sonrisa desde el extremo opuesto de la cafetería- justo donde suelen sentarse. Levanté la mano y moví el dedo índice para indicarles que me acompañaran.

Boquiabiertos, se giran para lanzar una mirada sobre sus hombros. Una vez confirman que estoy saludándolos a ellos, comparten una mirada de soslayo.

— ¿Por qué quiere hablar con nosotros? —preguntó Shawn con un tono urgido—.No lo hizo ni si quiera cuando estábamos en preparatoria.

—No lo sé—susurra Luke, mirándome sin entender pero con abierta curiosidad—.Bueno, no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una dama.

— ¡¿Qué?! — chilla el rubio, ganándose la mirada supresora de algunos clientes. El hombre se sonroja un poco antes de modular su voz—. ¿Estás loco?

— ¿Qué crees que va a hacer, Shawn? —.replica el castaño con una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Secuestrarnos y torturarnos?

 _"No tendría que llegar tan lejos."_

Aquello de alguna forma tranquilizo al rubio y ambos se acercaron. Inseguros sobre si tomar asiento o no, se quedan de pie detrás de las sillas enfrente a mí.

—Buenos días, Luke, Shawn—.saludé amistosamente con una sonrisa. Sus corazones se aceleran estrepitosamente. No esperaban que supiera sus nombres— ¿Gustan sentarse conmigo un momento? Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarles.

Se sientan de inmediato, sin dejar de mirarme con una combinación entre alerta y curiosidad. La mesera se acercó rápidamente, con dos cafés en sus manos y una caja de donas glaseadas.

—Aquí tiene.

—Muchas gracias.

No termine de decir las palabras cuando la chica se había ido. Sin darle importancia, levanté la mirada hacia los oficiales.

—Me tomé la libertad de pedir café y una caja de donas para ustedes. Espero que no les moleste.

Miraron hacia los alimentos como si fuera una especie de arca perdida antes de mirarme a mí.

—Oh, vaya, gracias.

—No tenía que molestarse. —señala el rubio con evidente incomodidad. Era normal. Sus instintos estaban gritando ahora mismo.

—No fue una molestia—comenté sonriendo, en un intento de relajarlo.

Sus rostros se sonrojaron inmediatamente. Luke fue el primero en desviar su atención hacia la taza de café frente a él.

—Oh, justo como me gusta. —deja escapar tras el primer sorbo.

—Me alegra haber acertado.

Shawn dio un sorbo a su café y pestaño sorprendido. Espero unos segundos aguardando porque bajaran la guardia. Una vez roto el hielo, debía poner en marcha la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos. Para ello, debo convencer a Luke y Shawn, amigos y organizadores de la fiesta sorpresa de Jack, de planear una fiesta.

 _"O mejor aún, dejarme planearla."_

Shawn es el primero en volcar su atención a mí.

—Bueno, eh… Alice… ¿qué haces aquí?

La pregunta o su nivel de rudeza no me sorprendieron pero sabía que Jasper no reaccionaría bien a ello. Ya lo había visto venir. Shawn es por mucho más directo de los amigos de Jack.

El castaño, horrorizado con la rudeza de su amigo, le lanzó una mirada de reprobación.

—Lo que Shawn quiere decir es, —se apresuró a añadir— ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

Luke, por otro lado, era el más diplomático.

—Escuché de Charlie que estaban organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa para Jack y quisiera ayudarlos.

—Bueno, ya avanzamos mucho en nuestros planes y…—comenzó Shawn con cautela.

—Pensábamos arrastrar a Jack a Las Vegas por un par de días. —confiesa Lucas evidentemente emocionado.

Sonreí.

—Suena emocionante. Estoy segura que se divertirán mucho—.aseguré. Ya lo había visto. Jack iría con ellos a Nevada una vez le entregará su regalo a Zachary, pero aquello retrasaría su avance con Tanya—. ¿Podrían decirme cómo puedo ayudarlos para la fiesta?

—Eh, ¿cuál fiesta?—indaga el castaño.

—Me refiero a la fiesta que harán antes de irse a Las Vegas. La fiesta en la que los amigos y familiares de los gemelos estarán para conmemorar su cumpleaños—explique con lujo de detalles—. Charlie cuenta con ustedes para sorprender a Jack, ¿saben?

Los rostros de ambos hombres se paralizaron casi como si no hubieran olvidado de aquello.

—Piensan celebrar su cumpleaños por todo lo alto, ¿cierto? — presioné, sabiendo que no era así—.No todos los años se cumple 25.

—Ah, bueno, no pensábamos involucrar a tantas personas en nuestros planes.

Soy consciente de ello. Literalmente, era una escapa a las Vegas entre tres hombres solteros. Tanya odiará cada minuto que Jack esté allá –bueno, lo hará cuando se entere- y aguardará su regreso hecha una furia.

— ¿En serio? ¿A cuántas personas pensaban invitar?—pregunté con morbosa curiosidad a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

—En realidad, no pensábamos hacer una fiesta aquí en el pueblo—confiesa Luke, sonrojándose un poco.

—Ni si quiera sabíamos que el jefe esperaba que hiciéramos una fiesta para ambos.

—Oh, bueno, Zachary está saliendo con Leah, la hija mayor de Sue. Esperaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro al celebrar los dos cumpleaños al mismo tiempo—.suministré con emoción antes de lanzarles una mirada introspectiva y añadir: —Aunque yo me preocuparía más por lo que Jack quiere.

Compartieron una mirada de soslayo antes de mirarme con un enorme signo de pregunta en su cara. Forcé una expresión melancólica en mi cara.

—Me refiero a que son hermanos gemelos. No se puede pensar en dos seres más unidos, ¿cierto? Han compartido tantas experiencias desde que eran indefensos bebés, siempre han estado ahí para el otro…—estaba siendo melodramática; sin embargo, sabía que provocaría la reacción deseada: —. Amarían celebrarlo juntos incluso si ya lo han hecho antes. Es su forma de honrar al otro, de celebrar la existencia de su más fiel amigo y los momentos que han compartido, ¿no creen?

Casi podía escuchar los engranes moviéndose en su cabeza. Al igual que con mis hermanos, las circunstancias de mi adopción son desconocidas para los habitantes de Forks. Eso nos brindaba un margen de maniobra bastante amplio cuando necesitábamos de algo en específico o negarnos a hacer algo. Era útil tener un pasado desconocido. La visión de los amigos de Jack entrando en pánico centelló un instante, pero fue cortada rápidamente por la realidad.

—Oh, Dios… Eso… eso sería perfecto.

—Aún tenemos tiempo, ¿cierto? —.pregunta Luke con urgencia a su amigo—.Podríamos hacer una fiesta, ¿no?

—No hay forma en que podamos hacer algo tan elaborado tan a destiempo.

—Tampoco tienen un lugar. —comenté con ligereza.

El horror en sus caras me hizo sentir un poco mal por recordarles ese detalle. Ellos querían sorprender a Jack. Regalarle algo que él valore y recuerde con afecto. El viaje a las Vegas sería suficiente para alcanzar ese propósito.

— ¿Podríamos ir a Cherry Bomb? —propone Luke, a unos segundos de hiperventilar.

Shawn y yo arqueamos las cejas.

— ¿Cherry Bomb? —.bufó el oficial—. ¿Puedes imaginar a la Señora L y Annie ahí?

—Oh, Dios…

—Tranquilos, muchachos—.intenté calmarlos con delicadeza—.Les aseguro que si dejan la logística en mis manos, todos terminaran muy satisfechos con el evento.

"Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ocasionarles tantas molestias."

Ambos hombres me miran con ojos cargados de curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? —pregunta Shawn, el más desconfiado de los dos.

—Creo que a lo que mi amigo se refiere es: ¿por qué estás tan interesada en todo este asunto, Alice? —suavizó Luke—.Apenas conoces a Jack.

—Bueno, Jack es un amigo de Charlie y espero que pase a formar parte de mi familia en un futuro—.respondí con sinceridad. —Me haría muy feliz ayudar a crear buenos recuerdos para Jack y su hermano.

Luke me mira con sus gentiles ojos marrones.

—Eso es muy amable.

—Aun así—.negó Shawn con la cabeza—.Es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona.

—Es cierto— secunda su amigo, asintiendo ausentemente—.Te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites.

Puse mis manos sobre las suyas sobre la mesa. Sus cuerpos se tensaron por el contacto pero no rechazaron el gesto. Podía percibir porque Jack era su amigo. Ambos eran demasiado amables.

—Tranquilos, muchachos—palmeé delicadamente sus manos un par de veces antes de retirar mis manos—. Con que me den total libertad creativa es suficiente.

— ¿Segura? —preguntaron en seudónimo, relajándose un poco.

Asentí con firmeza. Luke parecía listo para ceder. Shawn aún no lucía seguro.

—No lo sé. Ya pagamos el adelanto por las habitaciones y…

—No se preocupen por eso—.me aseguraría de conseguirles una mejor habitación que en la que pensaban hospedarse sin pagar un centavo más. Encontraré una manera—.Pospongan sus planes en la Ciudad del Pecado unos días y me encargaré de encontrarles un mejor precio.

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Una visión me golpea, anunciando algunas sorpresas el próximo viernes. Carlisle será vital para convencer a Zachary de asistir. Organizaría algo extraordinario a pesar del poco tiempo que tenía. Sospechaba que la falta de detalles se debía a los licántropos que asistirían pero los rostros sorprendidos de los gemelos Lancaster era suficiente por ahora.

—Oh, eres…eres…

— ¡Eres un ángel! —concluye Shawn con admiración.

Me reí, atrayendo las miradas sorprendidas de las personas alrededor. Ya han pasado diez minutos. Jasper salió del sanitario.

—Los amigos de Jack, son mis amigos—.dije levantándome para recibir a mi amado.

—Buenos días. —saluda educadamente mi compañero.

La espalda de los humanos se tensó al escucharlo. Se sentaron derechos, y saludaron de vuelta de forma tensa.

—Los espero mañana en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo, muchachos?

Ambos hombres asintieron tensamente mientras sus miradas saltaban de Jasper a mí y viceversa. Jasper tomo mi mano y se despidió con un silencioso asentimiento.

— ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

Shawn y Luke se despidieron con hondeando sus manos de forma enérgica. Jasper y yo salimos del local y caminamos tomados de las manos por la acera un par de calles. La calidez envolvía mi corazón y la electricidad recorría mi cuerpo a pesar de la intensa llovizna caía sobre nosotros como un velo.

La lluvia no me molestaba ni a Jaz. De hecho, me recordaba un poco nuestro primer encuentro en aquel restaurante en Filadelfia. Sonreí, apretando un poco nuestros dedos entrelazados.

—No me hiciste esperar esta vez.

Jaz pestañea, sorprendido por el comentario. Luego, sonríe ampliamente, lleno de felicidad. El agua se escurría por su rostro y las marcas en él. Besaría cada una de ellas al llegar a casa.

—No volvería a hacerla esperar, señorita.

El aliento queda atrapado en mi garganta. Después de todo este tiempo juntos, Jasper Whitlock no ha dejado de robarme el aliento.

 _"Nuestro hogar está muy lejos."_

Él arquea una ceja y me mira con silenciosa intensidad en reacción a mi repentina ansiedad. Me reí, recostándome a su lánguido cuerpo.

Este sentimiento de pertenencia mutua, de total entrega, era maravilloso y único. Nada en el mundo era mejor que eso. Estaba segura que cuando Tanya tuviera un poco de ello, una pequeña probada de ese sentimiento, no podrá rechazarlo. Mis expectativas y dinero están en Jack, en la bondad que había visto en sus actos. Confiaba en su amor hacia mi prima, y por extensión hacia nosotros. Nunca la lastimaría adrede. Aún no sabía cómo haría que Tanya asista a la fiesta de los gemelos pero el caprichoso destino me sonreirá.

De una u otra forma, siempre lo hacía.

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen sus comentarios por favor.** **Fue un reto escribir desde la perspectiva de Alice pero me gustó (no tanto como para volverlo a hacer pero nunca digas nunca XD). El siguiente capítulo sale a mediados del otro mes XOXOXO**


	19. XVI: COSA DE UNA VEZ (Tanya)

**LA DISTANCIA NO ESTABA AYUDANDO.** De hecho, lo estaba empeorando todo. No había dejado de pensar en él. Una parte de mí, la parte estúpida que estaba afectada con su sinceridad, estaba más presente que nunca en la sensación muy cálida en mi pecho. La otra estaba debatiéndose entre visitarlo en su casa y dar rienda suelta a las ardientes fantasías que ha protagonizado los últimos días. Como dije, la distancia no está ayudando. Me sentía ansiosa cada vez que pensaba en qué estaba haciendo y luego, una nueva ola de autocuestionamientos me azotaba. No necesitaba que nadie cuestionara mi cordura ahora mismo pero Rosalie no era consciente de ello.

—No me gusta a donde está yendo todo esto. — señala la rubia con disgusto.

Me hice la desentendida. Miré fijamente hacia el cielo despejado de Forks, preguntándome una vez más donde estará y qué está haciendo Jack Lancaster. Mi prima continuó, igual de disgustada:

—No has cazado ni hablado con nadie en cuatro días. Has estado en medio de la nada, viendo pasar las horas y créeme, no te estoy juzgando por querer alejarte de la situación.

—Suena como si me estuvieras juzgando, Rose. —señale con voz sorna.

—No lo estoy haciendo. No intencionalmente.—suspira exasperada—Necesitas hablar con alguien y yo soy la persona más objetiva que encontrarás en miles de kilómetros así que habla.

Hice una mueca.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Tu atracción hacia Jack Lancaster podría ser un buen inicio.

La mención del hombre trajo consigo el insidioso recuerdo de sus labios cálidos sobre los míos.

—Lo único que me atrae es su sangre. —murmuré entre dientes.

—Ya basta. Negar que te gusta no te ayudará a superar esta situación, Tanya. Te lo digo como tu amiga.

Sé que tiene razón, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Quiero decir, si salía de la negación, estaría aceptando que deseo a ese hombre. Engancharme en un romance vampiro-humano no era una opción para mí.

— ¿Por qué no lo sacas de tu sistema?

Fruncí el ceño sin entender.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tienes una fijación con él.

Abrí la boca para negarlo.

—No estoy diciendo que sea tu compañero, Tanya—dijo Rosalie, soltando otro suspiro exasperado—.Ya tienes suficiente de eso con Alice y Edward murmurando en los rincones. Sólo ofrezco un punto de vista distinto.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No logro ver la diferencia ahora mismo.

—No estás enamorada, pero te gusta. De otra forma, no le hubieras permitido besarte—levantó las manos para detener mi réplica.—Como dije no estoy aquí para juzgar sino para darte otro punto de vista.

La miré fijamente, esperando su revelación.

—Soy consciente de que su apariencia física es… —busca una palabra—sugerente.

—Esa no es una forma objetiva describirlo—.murmuré entre dientes.

Rose ignora el comentario.

— ¿Has considerado que podrías sacarlo de tu cabeza si… saciaras al menos una de tus necesidades?

Me detuve un momento, intentando descifrar a que se refería. Una enorme equis color rojo apareció en mi mente seguidamente.

— ¿Su sangre o su cuerpo? ¿Desangrarlo o acostarme con él? —.la incredulidad resuena en mi voz—. ¿Eso es lo que estás proponiendo?

—No suena tan disparatado como crees. —asegura la rubia, procediendo a explicar: —Em me confesó una vez algo que percibió en Edward durante uno de sus viajes de caza. Dijo que el deseo de Edward por la sangre de Bella parecía igualar su deseo por ella. Un 50 / 50.

 _"¿Qué?"_

—Edward no sabía qué deseaba más y eso, siendo Edward, lo atormentaba. —hizo una pausa, asegurando de tener mi atención—.En mi opinión, considerando la época de la que proviene y sus interacciones platónicas con mujeres durante su vida humana, mi hermano relacionó el deseo físico con amor de forma casi automática.

Podía ver a lo que quería llegar. Yo tenía siglos de experiencia con hombres humanos. Puedo evitar involucrarme emocionalmente con Jack si llevaba esto a mi terreno. Si no es que termino matándolo a la mitad del acto primero.

— ¿Piensas que puedo atenuar mi fijación por su sangre, si me distraigo con el sexo?

—Se idealiza lo que no se puede obtener.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No puedo imaginarme en una situación así con Jack.

En realidad sí podía, con lujo de detalles, pero llevar aquello a la práctica era una terrible idea. El problema con la lujuria y la sed es la línea borrosa que las divide. El mito de los súcubos no nació de las coincidencias; fue prueba y error. Desarrollamos ciertos "protocolos" que seguir para evitar altercados con nuestros amantes.

Omitir dichas medidas fue lo que provocó el incidente con mi último amante y me trajo a este pueblo infernal. No haberme alimentado apropiadamente debilitó las restricciones del monstruo sediento en mí. Perder la noción de mis actos por un breve instante bastó para casi matarlo. Permitirme estar en una situación similar con Jack era todavía más descabellado, considerando mi poderosa fijación por su sangre.

—Diría que su gemelo sería un buen sustituto, pero su gusto en mujeres deja mucho que desear.

Suspiré.

Aunque Zachary Lancaster no estuviera involucrado con Leah, la beta de Jacob, no me gustaba de esa forma. Era extraño considerando que son idénticos. No había interactuado lo suficiente con Zachary como para definir su personalidad pero su presencia distaba mucho de la de Jack. Zack se sentía como el océano; engañosamente sereno e incierto. Jack es más como el desierto; candente y difícil de ignorar.

—Supongo que con Jack será más efectivo pero podrías buscar a alguien con quién…

—No quiero—.rechacé la idea de inmediato. La rubia arquea una ceja, obligándome a aclarar: —No tengo cabeza para eso, Rose. No ahora mismo.

Suspira en respuesta, mirando al cielo con cierto tedio.

—De acuerdo. No quería recurrir a esto pero al parecer es necesario.—respira profundamente, cargándose de determinación: — ¿Has hablado con Edward sobre esta situación?

 _"¿Es un chiste?"_

Mi entrometido primo había intentado acercarse un par de veces en las últimas 47 horas pero rápidamente lo mandaba por donde vino.

— ¡Es un masoquista que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para fastidiarme! ¡Claro que no he hablado con él! —me quejé irritada—. Puedo imaginar que nunca pasaba largos periodos de tiempo lejos de Bella cuando era humana.

—Supones bien, pero no lo llamaría masoquista—replica, ganándose mí mirada incrédula. Procedió a explicarse con rapidez: —. Su cercanía con Bella facilitaba hasta cierto punto el manejo de la sed. Después de un rato, Edward se inmunizaba a su olor y su dolor decrecía exponencialmente. Podía apreciar su esencia, sin sentir la abrumadora necesidad de matarla.

 _"¿Qué?"_

—Cuando se distanciaba de ella por largos periodos de tiempo, Edward andaba como un fantasma ansioso a pesar de que debía empezar otra vez, casi desde cero, cada vez que se encontraban—.Sonrió un poco, al parecer recordó algo divertido—.Era morbosamente divertido.

Eso explicaba porque cada vez que olía a Jack en los alrededores, mi autocontrol disminuía radicalmente. Era más difícil controlarse cuando no he estado en contacto con su esencia por días y de repente, debo lidiar con ella. Eso le daba sentido al hecho de que cuando visité su casa, casi no sentía mi garganta en llamas. Me había acostumbrado a la sensación por las horas que pasé ahí.

—Entonces, Edward tiene razón. Estar lejos de Jack lo empeora.

—No iría tan lejos como para darle la razón a Edward pero es un pueblo pequeño y el hombre en cuestión es muy insistente, Tanya—indica, jugando con las puntas de su cabello—.Además, sospecho que mientras menos contacto tengas con Jack, más enfocados en él estarán tus pensamientos.

Ese es un buen punto. No he dejado de pensar en Jack desde que salió de mí vista hasta más de cuatro días, lo cual es enfermizo y obsesivo.

Rosalie continúa, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado:

—Edward intentó distanciarse de Bella un par de veces sin satisfacer alguna de sus fijaciones y… bueno, ya sabes cómo terminó todo.

Mi primo se obsesionó todavía más con Bella. Terminaron locamente enamorados y se convirtieron en padres de una mitad humana/mitad vampiro. Rose tiene razón. Dormir con Jack Lancaster no parece tan descabellado ahora.

—Necesito pensarlo.

—Bueno, si fuera tú, lo pensaría rápido—.la miré con las cejas arqueadas. Su respuesta vino rauda y sin contemplaciones: —Habrá una fiesta en casa esta noche y él estará ahí.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se celebra?

Rosalie hace una mueca de fastidio. El cumpleaños de Nessie no se celebra hasta dentro de un mes, a menos que… los gemelos Lancaster cumplen años esta semana.

 _"Tiene que ser una broma."_

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea?

Suspira llena de tedio. Eso fue todo lo que necesité. Sólo había una creatura en este mundo capaz de desquiciarme casi al nivel de Jack Lancaster: Alice Cullen.

— ¡Voy a matarla!

—No sé cómo lo hizo—añade Rose con resignación—. Salió la mañana siguiente a tu destierro voluntario y cuando volvió a casa dijo que auspiciaríamos la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos Lancaster.

— ¿Y ustedes simplemente lo aceptaron?— me estaba preparando para blasfemar contra todos los traidores.

—Tanya, ese hombre tiene como partidarios a la mayoría de nuestra familia—. Rose masajeó su bello entrecejo, posiblemente pensando en el traidor de su compañero— ¡Te exiliaste por días y me dejaste sola contra el mundo! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. —concedí aunque la idea de verlo reavivó la ansiedad dentro de mí, intento ocultarlo con una sonrisa—.Será sólo su familia y la nuestra, entonces no hay problema, ¿cierto?

 _"Todo está bajo control."_

Rosalie no me devolvió la sonrisa.

—No contaría con eso.

* * *

Un león de montaña y cuatro venados después, estaba tan llena que resultaba incómodo. Cuando regresé a la casa de los Cullen, supe a qué se refería la rubia. Habían humanos yendo y viniendo por el primer piso de la casa, siguiendo las instrucciones de Esme, quien a su vez, sospechaba que seguía las ordenes de Alice. La pequeña traidora no estaba a la vista pero los preparativos eran monumentales. Tenía el presentimiento que muchas personas y licántropos estarían deambulando por esta casa en un par de horas. A pesar de mi malestar, me sorprende que mi prima haya hecho tanto en tan poco tiempo.

La sala se había transformado en un salón enorme. Los muebles de la sala habían desaparecido. En cada rincón, sobre cada mesa había unos jarrones de cristal llenos de rosas, y unas plantas llenas de flores colgaban de los candelabros encendidos, haciendo un juego de luces y sombras que se repartía por todo el techo. En el extremo más alejado de la sala, estaba la pequeña orquesta afinando sus instrumentos. Detrás de la orquesta, estaba un pastel gigante, acercándose a ellos como si fuera a comerlos.

Bonito toque.

El rastro de una esencia familiar me abofetea con intensidad en cuanto empiezo a subir las escaleras. Mis piernas se mueven antes de razonarlo, llevándome a la habitación de mi prima menos favorita ahora mismo. Encontré a Alice de pie junto a la cama, con una sonrisa insultantemente feliz en su rostro.

—Hey, Tanya. Tiempo sin verte.

Ignoré su cutre intento de conversación. Mis ojos escanearon la habitación, buscando al hombre en cuestión. El chorro de agua cerrándose y el palpitar del corazón más allá de la puerta del baño, delataron su ubicación. Saber que Jack Lancaster podría estar desnudo a una puerta de mi alcance no me está ayudando a concentrarme.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —susurré rápidamente, intentado evitar que Jack nos escuche.

—Ayer le pedí que viniera—.responde con naturalidad, alisando su vestido muy de los años 20—.Su traje necesitaba uno de otro ajuste antes de la fiesta.

—Eso no explica porque está en tu habitación—.murmuré atropelladamente.

Me mira con ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Preferirías que estuviera en la tuya?

 _"Hija de…"_

Entrecerré los ojos, sintiendo muchas ganas de gritar.

—Alice...

—Tanya, cálmate y escucha. Esto no terminará bien si no mantienes la calma—.susurra rápidamente.

Parpadeo, sin entender.

—Tienes que escucharlo. En serio—.enfatiza con severidad, sin darme la oportunidad de indagar—.Si dejas de lado la actitud defensiva hacia él, puede que obtengas las respuestas que buscas.

Abrí la boca, dispuesta a replicar, cuando la puerta a mis espaldas se abre lentamente. Ansiosa, lancé una mirada por encima de mi hombro. Ahí estaba Jack Lancaster, tan alto y atractivo como la última vez que lo vi, pero esta vez vestía un traje formal.

 _"Por todos los infiernos…"_

Está vestido con un fino traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra. La formalidad del traje va de maravilla con la barbilla recién afeitada, rebelde cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes que me observan con sagacidad. El veneno inunda mi boca, pero se siente tan seca como un maldito desierto. Es realmente impresionante. Mis manos cosquillean, repentinamente ansiosas por alcanzarlo.

—Hey, Tanya—saluda con una sonrisa tensa—. Empezaba a creer que me evitarías hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Me toma un momento recomponer mi compostura y tragar el veneno. Necesité de otro para encontrar mi voz pero Alice aplaudió dos veces, llamando la atención de ambos bruscamente.

—Bien, chicos. Me retiro—anuncia mi prima, con una sonrisa enorme—.Los detalles no se corrigen solos.

—Alice…—llamé con voz anormalmente aguda, lanzándole una mirada alarmada.

Esperaba que ella reconsiderara dejarme asolas con el oficial.

—Oh, por cierto, Tanya…—por un momento pensé que pediría mi ayuda o algo, cualquier cosa que me sacara de ahí—.Dejé tu vestido sobre tu cama. No tienes que agradecerme.

Una vez dicho esto, salió de la habitación. La habitación era probablemente la más grande de la casa, Alice había lavado el cerebro de Carlisle y Esme para conseguirla, pero se sentía como una caja de zapatos con la presencia de este hombre.

Me vuelvo muy lentamente para poder enfrentarme a él. Jack no parece sorprendido por el acto de desaparición de mi prima pero la pasividad en su rostro me inquieta. Hay tensión en su cara, y reserva en sus ojos. No parece el tipo risueño que logra sacarme de mis casillas.

 _"Es su cumpleaños. Debería estar feliz, ¿no?",_ la preocupación me golpea. _"¿Le había sucedido algo en mi ausencia?"_

— ¿Está todo bien? —pregunto ante su silencio.

— ¿Podríamos ir al balcón y hablar ahí?—propone de repente, pasando su mano por su barbilla lisa—.No tomaré mucho de tu tiempo.

Podía percibir algo fuera de lugar en él. Curiosa y sabiendo que era una terrible idea quedarse ahí con él a solas, con una cama cercana y cuatro paredes ocultándonos del mundo, asentí y lo guíe hasta el balcón. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco de todas formas.

Una vez ahí, observé con recelo la distancia entre Jack y yo. Había poco más de un metro entre ambos. Era más de lo usual.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—Me preguntaba si vas a huir de Forks cada vez que nos besemos.

Crucé mis brazos, intentando lucir tranquila a pesar de su válida observación.

—Primero, no huí del pueblo. Tenía asuntos que atender personalmente—respondí con frialdad. _"Además, el bosque es parte de Forks técnicamente"_ —. Segundo, no te des tanta importancia. No eres el centro del universo, Jack Lancaster.

—Gracias por notarlo—.murmura entre dientes.

—Y tercero, ese beso fue una debilidad del momento. —aseveré con determinación—.No volverá a ocurrir.

Coloca la mano teatralmente sobre su pecho.

— Oh, ¿eso significa que soy tu debilidad?

Ruedo los ojos, pero una sonrisa tira de mis labios. Realmente era difícil enojarse con su bufonesco coqueteo.

—Debes buscar ayuda profesional para ese oído selectivo, Jack.

— ¿Es mi oído selectivo la razón por la que te rehúsas a darme una oportunidad real?

—Es una de muchas—acepté.

—Bien. Quiero escucharlas.

 _"De acuerdo."_

Me preparé para enumerar:

—No sé nada sobre ti, desconozco que sabes de mi familia, eres incapaz de mantenerte fuera de esta casa y entender un "NO" como respuesta.

Arquea una ceja.

— ¿Eso es todo?

— ¿Te parece poco?

Respira profundo antes de volver a hablar:

—Bueno, tienes razón en que he sido muy insistente—.concede, ganándose mi mirada desconfiada—.Por eso, he decidido no presionarte con _esta cosa_ entre nosotros de nuevo.

De acuerdo. Esto no es lo que me esperaba.

—En realidad, quiero hablar contigo sobre la posibilidad de apaciguar tus preocupaciones y algunas de las mías. —contuve el aliento en anticipación, mientras lo veía esforzarse por decir las siguientes palabras: —No hay una base de confianza entre nosotros, pero no es impedimento para alcanzar un punto de conciliación y empezar a desarrollarla.

Arqueé una ceja ante la elección de palabras.

 ** _"—Tienes que escucharlo. En serio."_**

La morbosa curiosidad ataca de nuevo.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente exactamente?

—Propongo un pacto basado en reciprocidad— Hace una pausa y fija su mirada verde en mí, inquieta—. Te diré lo que quieras saber, con detalles incluidos, pero a cambio debes responder mis preguntas también.

El hecho de que mi bienestar y el de mi familia estuvieran en las manos de este hombre, quien al parecer espera establecer una conexión conmigo a través de secretos, era desconcertante. Aun así me encontré considerando su oferta. Un intercambio de información es la forma más rápida y viable en que puedo informarme sobre Jack y sus misteriosas habilidades sin recurrir a terceros o fuentes no confiables. Parece dispuesto a compartir información, pero deben existir límites para lo que vaya a compartir.

— ¿Serás completamente sincero?

—Seré tan sincero como tú lo seas.

No podía corresponder su sinceridad aunque quisiera. Tendría que mentir si indagaba algo relacionado con mi condición o mi mundo. Me disgustaba la idea de mentirle pero no podía jugar con las reglas. No podía arriesgarme a poner a todos en peligro por mi curiosidad. Si yo tengo restricciones, él también las tendrá.

— ¿Responderás a todas mis preguntas? —.insistí, incapaz de descartar la idea por completo—. ¿No intentarás desviar mi atención o evadir la conversación como en ocasiones anteriores?

Hace una mueca, delatando su incomodidad.

—Pienso que sería justo establecer qué temas son intocables antes de iniciar el intercambio de información—replica, la tensión acumulándose en sus hombros. —De esa forma, no tendremos que hablar de algo que no estamos listos para compartir.

La sospecha me arrolló. Él estaba proponiendo una salida en caso de que la conversación sea pesada o demasiado peligrosa. Es casi demasiado conveniente para mí. No pensaba quejarme por supuesto, pero tampoco podía ignorar que Jack se beneficiaba de esta cláusula de escape también.

 _"¿Había algo que él quería proteger de lo que yo no era consciente o estaba protegiéndose la espalda?"_

—Depende de cuántos temas sean intocables para ti, Jack.

—Uno. —revela, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—.Sólo uno.

Estuve a punto de preguntar de cual se trataba pero su cuerpo exuda tensión y la forma en que su mirada se endurece en anticipación, me hace reconsiderarlo. Sea lo que sea es un tema delicado para él. Un punto blando en su cínica y confiada coraza.

 ** _"—Si dejas de lado la actitud defensiva hacia él, puede que obtengas las respuestas que buscas."_**

—Entiendo.

La tensión en sus hombros parece liberarse un poco, su mirada se ablanda.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —.pregunta de vuelta, curioso—. ¿Cuántos temas son intocables para ti?

 ** _"—Seré tan sincero como tú lo seas."_**

No podía ser completamente sincera pero tampoco tendría que mentir. Había un área gris en que podía moverme cortesía de Jack Lancaster. Por ahora.

—Más de uno. —confesé.

Eso no pareció desanimarlo. Al contrario, lo hizo sonreír. La sombra en sus ojos desaparece y la tensión parece abandonar su cuerpo. La calidez en su expresión aliviana el peso en mi pecho del que no había sido consciente hasta ahora.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Pastelito

El indignante sobrenombre vuelve a surgir.

—No me llames así.

— ¿Por qué no? —replica, mostrando sus dientes blancos. — Ningún otro apelativo le hace justicia a tu olor.

El comentario me toma por sorpresa. El oficial respira profundamente antes de añadir:

—Todos ustedes huelen distinto pero comparten cierta dulzura en su esencia, ¿sabes? —.suspira complacido, inclinándose un poco hacia mí—.Tu olor a nieve, flores y fresas es particularmente… ¿cómo decirlo? Embriagador.

Una confirmación más de que Jack podía distinguirnos de los humanos. Busqué instintivamente una evasiva. No podía simplemente afirmar aquello. Repasé, en menos de un segundo, en todas las marcas de perfume caros que había visto últimamente anunciar por televisión. Elegí una.

—Se llama "Absolutely Irresistible", de Givenchy. Lo venden en todas las perfumerías de renombre—. Menuda idiotez acababa de soltar.

 _"¿Quería despistarlo pareciendo frívola?"_

Apareció entonces una pregunta mucho más perturbadora: _"¿Por qué me importa lo que este hombre piense de mí?"_

Su semblante es serio, más serio de lo que había logrado atestiguar con anterioridad. Me encuentro con sus ojos verdes, tan de cerca que alcanzo a ver destellos dorados en su interior. Hay una energía en su mirada, un poder magnetizador que hace apretar a los músculos de mi estómago.

—No es un perfume. Esta es tu esencia—.recalca, deteniéndose en cada palabra—. Esta eres tú.

Me estremecí, sintiéndome repentinamente expuesta. Mi esencia era suficiente como para hacerme deseable incluso para el atrofiado olfato humano. Ellos únicamente captaban el olor a fresas brotando de mi cabello. Ahí estaba muy concentrado.

 ** _"—Esta eres tú."_**

Con esas simples palabras, sentí la calidez deslizarse perezosamente por mi cuerpo y aumentar gradualmente. Jamás en mi larga existencia me había sentido tan fascinada por un individuo.

 _"¿Es siquiera humano? ¿Se trata de una anomalía de la naturaleza? Quizá es el eslabón perdido en la cadena evolutiva, ¿una especie de súper humano?"_

— ¿Qué eres, Jack? —la pregunta del millón.

Se aleja un paso y con un encogimiento de hombros, revela:

—Soy policía.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Dijiste que serías sincero.

—Aún no has dicho que aceptas el trato—.remarca divertido, cruzando los brazos.

Reciprocidad. No acostumbraba a recurrir a ella fuera de mis vínculos familiares. El principio de reciprocidad es un tipo de dependencia en donde las acciones tienen más peso que cualquier otra cosa. Una cadena de acción y reacción. Si es sincero, espera que yo lo sea. Si me atrapa mintiendo, mentirá o me evadirá. Era simple de entender. Su sinceridad y disposición de compartir información termina cuando yo exija más de lo que estoy dispuesta a ceder o viceversa.

—Consideré tu propuesta.

—Excelente. La oferta expira a media noche.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Se supone que no habrían presiones de tu parte.

Su sonrisa se tensa en los costados. Casi lucía como si estuviera saboreando algo muy desagradable. Parece molesto.

—La propuesta ha estado en pie desde hace cuatro días, pero no estuviste aquí para recibirla antes, ¿cierto?

Lo miro fijamente, intentando descifrar de donde viene su molestia, pero pequeños y rápidos pasos resuenan en las cercanías.

—Jacky, Alice te llama—aparece Annie por la entrada, pasando de largo de su tío y lanzándose hacia mí.— ¡Tanya!

Jack intercepta a su sobrina en el aire, poniéndola sobre su hombro con destreza. El movimiento fue fluido y rápido, casi _demasiado_ rápido. La interrupción no detuvo el entusiasmo de la niña al verme.

— ¡Hola, Tanya! —saluda, sacudiendo sus manos y piernas.

Sonreí un poco. La alegría de la niña aliviaba la tensión entre su tío y yo.

— ¿Cómo estás, pequeña?

—Muy feliz—.responde con una enorme sonrisa, una tenue luz dorada ilumina su cara—.Jacky prometió que bailaremos toda la noche en la fiesta. ¿Bailarás con nosotros?

—No bailaremos toda la noche. A las 8 te acostaré, pequeña ogra—.corrige el oficial, haciéndole cosquillas a la niña. Añade sin mirarme:—.Si estás interesada en el trato, búscame más tarde, Tanya.

Dicho eso, se retiró con su sobrina agitándose enérgicamente en sus brazos.

 _"¿Qué acaba de suceder?"_

* * *

La noche cayó y la bendita fiesta comenzó. No había visto tanto vampiro y licántropo junto desde la confrontación con los Volturi, pero lo sorprendente era la cantidad de humanos. No ha habido tanta gente en esta propiedad desde la boda de Edward y Bella. La mitad del pueblo estaba aquí; sin embargo, la atención no estaba en nosotros. Ni si quiera ahora que Nessie había sido introducida oficialmente a la sociedad como una adición del clan era el centro de atención.

Los gemelos Lancaster son un espectáculo bizarro. Con el cabello corto de Zachary y la barbilla afeitada de Jack las disimilitudes físicas entre ambos ahora no existen. Se ven idénticos. Incluso visten el mismo conjunto gris, lo cual sospechaba había sido planeado por mi entrometida prima pero ahí no terminaba. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlos interactuar por mucho tiempo. Sus movimientos estaban sincronizados y ni si quiera parecen ser conscientes de ello. Cuando Jack se mueve, su hermano se mueve en respuesta y viceversa. Los cambios de peso, las inclinaciones de cabeza e los intercambios de miradas perfectamente coordinados. Dicen las mismas oraciones al mismo tiempo, se tocan de forma distraída. Ni si quiera parecen conscientes de ello. Casi parecen una extensión del otro.

 _"Casi."_

En varios momentos durante la noche, Zachary se excusa con los invitados para salir a tomar aire junto a la beta de Jacob o bailar con su hija. Cada vez que Zack se alejaba de Jack, resultaba evidente quien era el centro de la atención. A diferencia de su hermano, el oficial se queda en el ojo del huracán en todo momento, sereno y siempre con una copa de champán en su mano. Las cabezas se giran por donde pasa y los ojos lo siguen. Me alivia e incomodaba en igual medida no ser la única incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima pero más que todo, estaba inquieta con su nueva actitud hacia mí.

El fogoso recuerdo del beso y la forma entregada con que lo correspondí se arrastra en mi mente como una venenosa serpiente cada vez que lo miro. Casi logra distraerme del hecho de que el oficial no me ha dirigido la palabra. Claro a menos que la frase **_"_** — ** _Lindo vestido"_** cuando me acerqué –Nessie me llevo a rastras- para desearle un feliz cumpleaños cuente como interacción. El vestido que había elegido Alice era rojo vino y diseñado para una diva aristócrata. De hombros y brazos descubiertos, caía por el pecho e iba doblado hasta las caderas. Delineaba cada uno de mis atributos elegantemente y con mi cabello en un sencillo y sofisticado moño, mi cuello lucía largo. Lucía asombrosa y sexy; los cumplidos y miradas de propios y extraños lo evidenciaban pero para él mi vestido es _lindo._ No ha tenido ningún reparo en elogiar la belleza de cuanta mujer se le ha acercado, pero mi vestido es _lindo_.

 _"Vaya, que… amable."_

Este hombre es exasperante.

Ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en una mesa, enfrascado en una conversación con Emmett, Bella, Seth y una irritante humana de melena castaña pero el grupo continuaba creciendo. Las personas revolotean a su alrededor, deseando interactuar con él, hombres y mujeres por igual y de alguna forma, terminaban encajando en la conversación del momento. Nadie parece sentirse excluido o amenazado a su alrededor, a pesar de estar tan cerca de seres sobrenaturales.

 _"¿Era la personalidad de Jack lo que mantenía la atención de las personas sobre cada uno de sus movimientos o palabras?"_

De acuerdo a lo que había visto las últimas horas, Zachary es amistoso en sus interacciones pero también muy formal. Siempre educado pero distante e incómodo. Jack era mucho más relajado, tenía esa calidez contagiosa, esa apertura que hace sentir a gusto a las personas a su alrededor. Vampiros, licántropos y humanos... Nadie parece ser inmune a él.

 _"Ciertamente, la chica a su lado no está intentando resistirse."_ , pensé con amargura.

La chica a la que Jack llama Kayla, no se había despegado de él desde que arribó con los lobos. Si su obvia preferencia por la compañía de Jack no fuera suficiente, las constantes muestras de su escote -demasiado para mi gusto- o tocamientos a su brazo evidenciaban su afinidad. Lo que ella parecía ser incapaz de percibir era la tendencia del oficial a responder esos gestos con miradas distantes y sonrisas diplomáticas.

—Está acostumbrado a ser percibido—.confirma Edward demasiado cerca de mí.

Incliné mi cabeza a la derecha y luego para atrás, hacia mi primo.

 _"¿Lo hace apropósito?"_ , pregunté mentalmente. _"¿Es consciente de su efecto en los demás?"_

La idea de que tuviera un don latente aun siendo mortal me desagradaba profundamente, en especial, porque me recordaba de alguna forma a Heidy. Aquella era una vampiresa con un talento de atracción particularmente insidioso. Volví a mirar hacia el hombre en cuestión, buscando similitudes con la pescadora de los Volturi.

—Es innato. Lo hace inconscientemente pero—comenta Edward, puedo sentir su mirada sobre mi cara—tampoco es como si tuviera razones para rechazar el interés de otras mujeres, ¿cierto?

Lo fulminé con la mirada por su innecesaria observación. El lector de mentes se ríe mientras desvía la mirada. Mientras tanto noto que la muchacha se inclina una vez más hacia el oficial, esta vez con ojos brillantes y decididos. Veo venir una propuesta escandalosa de su parte. Mis dientes se aprietan al ver su mano alisando la corbata negra con evidente coquetería.

—Jac…

—Necesito estirar las piernas—interrumpe el oficial, incorporándose de pronto. — ¿Hablamos luego?

La chica y yo parpadeamos, sorprendidas.

—Claro. —responde la chica, intentando disfrazar su decepción con una sonrisa. Casi sentí pena por ella.

El oficial se mueve hacia las escaleras compartiendo sonrisas rápidas y ensayadas con quienes lo miran a su paso. Su cabeza gira en mi dirección. Su mirada me atrapa infraganti y como en las otras ocasiones en que sucedió aquello, su sonrisa se tensa y desvía la mirada. Sube las escaleras con soltura y elegancia bajo mi mirada frustrada.

— ¿Qué es lo que le sucede?

—Si de verdad quieres saberlo, ve y pregúntaselo tú misma. —replica Edward, alejándose con una sonrisa sabionda en los labios.

* * *

Cinco minutos después de una intensa discusión conmigo misma, me encontré subiendo las escaleras. Seguí su rastro hacia la biblioteca personal de Carlisle. La puerta estaba desbloqueada por lo que ingresé sin miramientos. Me encantaba estar rodeada de libros antiguos, a pesar del olor a papel viejo, a polvo y moho. Aquellas colecciones de conocimientos, algunas muy antiguas, siempre me recordaban épocas pretéritas y lugares que ya había visto, desencadenando una oleada de nostalgia. Estas emociones me hacían sentir vieja y joven al mismo tiempo.

Jack estaba sentado sobre el escritorio, sus largas piernas cruzadas la una sobre la otra. El hombre levanta fugazmente la mirada del libro en sus manos, y regresa a su tarea. Luego, vuelve a mirarme, parpadeando con incredulidad como si no pudiera creer que yo estaba ahí. A decir verdad, yo tampoco podía creerlo. No podía sacudirme el pensamiento de que estar a solas con él era una navaja de doble filo.

—Es raro que el homenajeado se escape de su propia fiesta. —rompí el silencio, caminando hacia él.

—No estoy escapando. No en el sentido estricto de la palabra—contradice, encogiéndose ligeramente por mi proximidad—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Considerando lo sociable que se había estado mostrando hace apenas unos minutos con los invitados, me sorprende su defensiva actitud. Repasé mentalmente la incomodidad de su hermano al lidiar con grupos grandes de personas. Ahora mismo debía estar resintiendo la ausencia de Jack.

—Tu hermano requiere asistencia.

—Zachary hubiera venido personalmente a arrastrarme de vuelta—responde de inmediato con hombros tensos—. ¿Viniste por el trato?

Me recosté al escritorio junto a él, analizándolo de cerca. Cada segundo que pasaba se notaba más tenso, el aire entre nosotros comenzaba a espesarse. Me ahorré una mentira.

—Si acepto tu oferta, ¿qué tanto le dirás a tu novia?

Entrecerrando los ojos, coloca el libro con delicadeza sobre el escritorio. Aguanté la respiración al notar que libro que estaba leyendo era el de enfermedades que yo solía utilizar para distraerme de su existencia.

—Puedes estar tranquila—responde con diversión—. Lo que hablemos se quedará entre nosotros.

No lo negó ni señalo su interés en mí. Una oleada de calor desconocida me recorrió, causándome mareos y náuseas. Era completamente opuesta a la calidez que usualmente me hacía sentir. Mi respiración se descompensó, y por un momento me sentí traicionada. No tenía sentido. Intenté tragar y calmar las náuseas respirando lentamente. La quemazón en mi garganta no ayudaba.

— ¿Qué clase de hombre confiesa estar enamorado y unos días después es receptivo a avances y coqueteos insulsos de otras mujeres? —Ni si quiera medí mis próximas palabras: —En mi opinión, sólo un hombre carente de integridad caería tan bajo.

Cuando se enderezó, el humor había desaparecido. La sonrisa tensa e irritada de la tarde volvió. Más intensa. Esta vez su mirada se ennegreció, recordándome la mirada hostil que había visto en su hermano días antes.

—La última vez que lo confirmé, estaba soltero, Tanya. —el tono delataba su rabia apenas contenida—. No tengo razones para negarme a Kayla o cualquier otra mujer que muestre interés en mí.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta, dando la conversación por concluida. Estaba segura que terminaría estrangulándolo si no salía de aquí ahora mismo. Tiré de la manija, intentando no arrancarla de un cuajo. Lo sentí aproximarse por detrás rápidamente. _Demasiado rápido_. La puerta entreabierta se cierra de golpe cuando pone las palmas en la madera a ambos lados de mi espalda, enjaulándome.

—Joder, Tanya—hay mucha exasperación en la forma en que dice mi nombre—. He estado diciéndome a mí mismo que tienes tus razones para comportarte de esta forma conmigo, que puedo ser paciente, pero luego te besé...

—Evidenciando que la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes—.concluí por él, sin encararlo—.Ahora, aléjate de mí.

No quería verlo. La idea de este hombre involucrándose con otra mujer era insoportable. Mirarlo y saber que no podía tenerlo era mucho peor. No tenía derecho a sentirme así pero no podía evitarlo. Había sentido esta horrible sensación en demasiadas ocasiones como para no reconocerla. Eran celos, celos que hacían ver insignificantes a lo que anteriormente hacía llamar celos.

—Me correspondiste—.gruñe contra la parte trasera de mi oído, haciéndome estremecer.—Cuando te besé, me correspondiste.

Jack se acercó tanto que me sentí encerrada allí dentro con él. Todo lo que quedaba fuera de aquella burbuja dejó de existir, mientras que en su interior mi cuerpo entero quería apretarse contra el suyo. Deseaba sentirlo... El río de ponzoña en mi boca fue difícil de tragar. El que produjera en mí un efecto tan profundo y visceral estando yo tan irritada hacía que la cabeza me diera vueltas.

 _"¿Cómo podía estar excitada estando tan enojada?"_

—Me importa una _mierda_ si besarme fue un error o un momento de debilidad para ti. Para mí no lo fue—su voz se tambalea en la última palabra, quizá producto de la rabia o la indignación—.Te revelé aspectos de los que no habló abiertamente con nadie, me expuse, me besaste y luego, te marchaste sin decir nada. ¡Me diste esperanza sólo para arrebatármela!

Mi corazón se siente pesado y se estruja dolorosamente ante la severa acusación. No había pensado en ese escenario antes. Había estado tan centrada en mí y en el cúmulo de emociones que este hombre despertaba que no había considerado que esta situación también era nueva para él. Al corresponderlo había hecho manejable el rechazo al que lo había sometido y el secretismo entre nosotros. Sospechaba que Jack sabía más de nosotros que nosotros de él por lo que no había considerado que Jack estuviera inseguro de mi confiabilidad tanto como yo de la suya.

Me giré entre sus brazos, casi con miedo de mirar su rostro. Se veía tan enojado, tan impíamente guapo... me encontré deseando suavizar las duras líneas de su cara con mi mano.

 _"Lo deseo"_ , admito para mí misma, derrotada. No se trataba únicamente de atracción hacia su sangre. Este hombre era un imán para mí. Todas mis miradas, todos mis pensamientos, toda mi atención ha girado entorno a él esta noche.

 ** _"— ¿Has considerado que podrías sacarlo de tu cabeza si… saciaras al menos una de tus fijaciones?"_**

No había un peor momento que este para recordar la loca idea de Rosalie.

—Deberías alejarte de mí, Jack—advertí, sintiendo el autocontrol escapando entre mis dedos como gotas de lluvia.

El hombre se encorva sobre mí, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, rasgos afinados y el antebrazo apoyado en la puerta para acercarse aún más.

—Yo estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo manteniendo mi distancia hasta que viniste a esta habitación y empezaste a cuestionarme cuando eres tu quien juega con mis sentimientos—.contemplo a la ira flamear en sus ojos oscuros—. Dime que es lo que quieres de mí, al menos ten el valor de decirlo.

Todo lo sucedido este día fue cocinando mi reacción hasta alcanzar este punto de ebullición. No me detuve a pensar. Estaba cansada de pensar. Estaba cansada de resistir. ¡Maldita sea! El aire incendiaba mis vías respiratorias con cada respiro pero mi cuerpo tiembla ansioso por tenerlo tan cerca... Estaba tan _cansada_ de este debate. Estaba harta de sentirme insatisfecha y dividida. Era hora de elegir.

—Necesito sacarte de mi sistema—confesé, tomando el camino propuesto por Rose. Si había algo tan intenso y tan frenético como la sed de un vampiro por su cantante, eso era la lujuria. Es un 50/50 y requeriría de toda mi experiencia y autocontrol para no arruinarlo—. Eso es lo que quiero. Será una cosa de una vez entre nosotros y eso será todo.

 _"Intimar con él una vez tiene que ser suficiente."_ , me dije a mí misma.

Me mira fijamente mientras procesa la información. Los segundos son dolorosamente largos mientras lo veo enderezarse, apartándose de la puerta. Pensaba que se marcharía. Pensaba que su ego no le permitiría quedarse. Pensaba que era demasiado orgulloso como anteponer mis deseos a los suyos. Entonces, su mano se acerca la manilla detrás de mí y el clic del seguro de la puerta resuena en mis oídos. La verdad es que me habría sorprendido menos que hubiera saltado por la ventana. Jack me mira desde arriba, con los ojos hambrientos y el rostro tenso. Estoy segura que mi expresión es un reflejo de la suya.

No dijimos palabra alguna; nuestras bocas adquirieron otra función. Una más placentera. La forma apasionada en que me besa me derrite los huesos. No razoné lo que significaba aquello, no podía pensar con claridad cuando él me tocaba. Su boca descarada sobre la mía, un brazo envuelto alrededor de mi cintura, y su cuerpo fundido contra el mío. Su calor se transfiere a mi cuerpo a través de la ropa, su pasión inflama la mía.

Fue como si una cerilla encendida cayera sobre gasolina.

—No voy a facilitártelo—susurra, moviendo los labios contra los míos. Un estremecimiento me recorre la columna—Haré todo en mi poder para que una vez no sea suficiente.

—Estoy segura de eso.

Él lo hará más complicado de lo necesario.

Sus labios se curvaron un poco cuando jalé de su corbata para besarlo de nuevo con brusquedad. Se apartó de la puerta dando un empujón. Rodeándome la nuca con una mano y la curva de mis nalgas con la otra, me levantó en el aire. Es fuerte. Más rápido y más fuerte que un humano promedio. Mis piernas envuelven su cintura por instinto, pero modulo mi fuerza.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba en contacto con el suyo, dolorosamente consciente de cada ardiente centímetro de su ser. Puedo sentir su erección presionando en sus pantalones. Cada roce contra mí es una deliciosa tortura. Se me había puesto la piel muy sensible, y los pechos blandos y pesados. Fui vagamente consciente de que nos movíamos, y de repente estoy sentada sobre el escritorio de Carlisle. Mis manos están sobre Jack. Su chaqueta cae sobre el suelo rápidamente, y mis uñas recorren sus hombros y espalda por encima de su molesta camisa. Esa era la única manera en la que puedo estar segura de no lastimarlo ahora mismo. Mis piernas cerradas en su cadera, negándose a dejarlo ir.

 _"Necesitaba relajarme o esto terminaría..."_ , soy incapaz de terminar el pensamiento cuando sus manos suben por mis muslos.

Sus dedos juegan con mis bragas ya húmedas, tirando de los costados con delicadeza, tocando sin tocarme realmente. Aun me queda algo de cordura, por lo que alejo mis manos de él, apoyándolas sobre la madera del escritorio, y abro un poco las piernas, en una invitación ansiosa. Casi esperaba que Jack me follara rápido y sin contemplaciones, deseaba que fuera así. No sabía que tanto podría mantener mi sed bajo control. Entonces, me roza el clítoris con mi propia lencería, haciéndome chillar. Mis dedos se hundieron un poco en la madera por el repentino coletazo de placer. No tengo cerebro para pensar en las decenas de oídos sobrenaturales que pudieron haber escuchado aquello en el piso de abajo.

—Hueles delicioso, Pastelito—susurra contra mi mejilla, su aliento cálido y húmedo contra mi piel helada—. ¿Me dejarás saborearte?

Cerré los ojos, tragando la ponzoña en mi boca e intentando recobrar algo de autocontrol mientras desliza las bragas por mis muslos con sus dedos ágiles, rozándome ocasionalmente. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era su boca entre mis piernas. Me sentí humedecer un poco más. Luego, hurgó en mi vestido hasta la cintura. Hice la nota mental de agradecerle a Alice su elección de vestido, esta prenda era bastante accesible. La electricidad relampaguea por todo mi cuerpo cuando Jack Lancaster me lamió, abriéndose paso con la lengua entre mis pliegues para acariciar mi palpitante clítoris.

Ahogué un gemido en mi garganta en carne viva y mis piernas perdieron fuerza de repente, pero Jack anticipó aquello. El oficial me atrajo hacia su cabeza con una mano en mi cintura mientras con la otra levantaba mi pierna izquierda sobre su hombro, abriéndome ante su ardiente boca. Su barbilla rozaba ocasionalmente el interior de mis muslos, la vaga aspereza envía estremecimientos por todo mi cuerpo. Rodee la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras me mantenía erguida y sujetada al mueble para no tocarlo. El calor se extendió por mi cuerpo desde el punto donde su lengua me estaba volviendo loca. Él sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo; sabía cómo complacer a una mujer. La manera en que me tenía clavada contra su boca era devastadora.

—Jack…Ah… tie…Ah…

Me perdí en él. Había cierta veneración en la golosa forma en que disfrutaba de mí, la sensación de que adoraba mi cuerpo, de que darme placer era tan esencial para él como la sangre de sus venas. Sus manos se agarraban a mi trasero desnudo, amasándolo, impulsándome hacia su lengua mientras él la empujaba dentro de mí. Mis pechos se tensaron dentro de mi cada vez más apretado sujetador sin tirantes y mi cuerpo se estremecía, a punto de llegar a un orgasmo desesperadamente necesitado. Todo mi cuerpo se puso ferozmente tenso y, después, tras una suave succión de sus labios sobre mi clítoris, se liberó con un ardiente estallido de placer.

El orgasmo salió de mí con una ola abrasadora. Apreté los dientes para ahogar cualquier sonido que amenazara con salir, mientras me esforzaba por contener el movimiento de mis caderas contra su boca. Jack permanece entre mis piernas, alternando entre lamer mi carne estremecida y besar el interior de mis muslos, hasta que pasó el último temblor. No puedo sentir al monstruo de la sed fastidiándome. Quizá mi garganta se había carbonizado finalmente o tal vez la maestría oral de Jack Lancaster lo silenció para siempre. De cualquier forma, no esperaré a que vuelva.

Sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados son una invitación que no puedo rechazar. Lamo sus labios y los residuos de mi propia excitación en su barbilla. Se estremece por el contacto con mi lengua mientras libera su erección a través de la bragueta. No tardé mucho en sentirlo duro, grueso y caliente contra mi parte más suave. La sensación deliciosa y estremecedora de la cabeza acampanada de su miembro deslizándose por mi vagina, lubricándose con mis jugos, se roba el aliento. La fricción directa reanima el fuego rápidamente y se propaga por mi cuerpo, concentrándose en la parte baja de mi estómago y entre mis piernas otra vez.

Mis manos se cierran en puños sobre su camisa, sintiéndome impaciente y frenética. El deseo por poseer a un hombre y ser poseída nunca había sido tan intenso, tan abrumador. Deseaba ser follada, de la forma en que él prefiriera, pero ahora mismo.

Entonces, justo cuando se presiona contra mi entrada, el sonido de la manilla de la puerta atrapa mi atención. El oficial y yo nos congelamos, compartiendo una mirada llena de sorpresa y algo de espanto. Hay un corazón al otro lado de la puerta, un corazón que había estado demasiado distraída para notar. Uno que no late ni remotamente tan rápido como el de Jack ahora mismo. La manecilla de la puerta se traba nuevamente. Entonces, una voz ronca y masculina resuena en mis tímpanos por encima de la música:

—John, sal ahora mismo de ahí o yo mismo te sacaré.

Jack tenía razón. Su hermano vendría en persona a arrastrarlo de vuelta a la fiesta.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé pero todo capítulo tiene que terminar. ¡Hola amigos lectores! Muchas gracias por apoyar la historia y comentar. Ustedes me empujan a continuar. Debo** **informarles que conseguí empleo, por lo que mi tiempo se va a ver limitado; sin embargo, la historia continuará. Se los aseguro.** **Haré lo mejor que pueda para organizarme efectivamente y adelantar los próximos capítulos.**

 **PD: No olviden comentar.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo mes XOXOXO**


	20. XVII: DEBILIDAD (Jack)

**RARA VEZ DESEABA ASESINAR A MI HERMANO.** Zack no podía decir lo mismo por supuesto - proteger sus intereses y sacarlo de quicio son mis deberes como hermano mayor. Amo a mi hermano pero ahora mismo el venenoso pensamiento de que ser hijo único no puede ser tan malo ronda mi mente. Mi descontento con la interrupción es colosal pero hay una parte de mí que lo agradece.

Evidentemente, mi pene no era esa parte.

Mi hermano me devolvió brevemente a la agridulce realidad y eso fue suficiente para poner en pausa mis bajos instintos. Mi dignidad estaba casi intacta. Aún no le había dado a ella lo que quería, no todo lo que quería. Podía resistir a pesar de las promesas ardientes en sus ojos, el anhelo de sus labios separados, su elegante peinado desordenado, su cuello expuesto, la postura erótica de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio o la exigente forma en que sus piernas me sujetan contra su cuerpo, manteniéndome contra su...

 _"¿Por qué me estoy resistiendo de nuevo?"_ , me esfuerzo por recordar.

Finalmente, Pastelito había dado muestras de estar interesada en mí o bueno, sostener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Evidentemente, yo estaba más que dispuesto a corresponder. Ni si quiera me aflige tener a mi hermano a pocos metros de distancia. No sería la primera vez que me escuche o a mi amante de turno en el acto –compartimos apartamento en la universidad después de todo. No quiero parar, no tengo porque hacerlo pero una parte de mí no deja de preguntarse: _¿qué viene después del sexo?_

Nunca me había detenido a pensarlo y evidentemente, eso me habría evitado muchísimos problemas en el pasado.

—Bajaré en cinco minutos—dije al cabo de un rato.

Las cejas de Tanya se levantan, evidenciando su sorpresa.

— ¿Cinco minutos?—repite con voz sorna—.Eso es decepcionante.

Mi boca se abre y se cierra y luego, vuelve a abrirse. Sentí mis mejillas calentarse ante la evidente tomada de pelo. Aparentemente, los orgasmos la ponen de buen humor. Es bueno saberlo pero esto no es gracioso.

— ¡Por Dios! Dime que no estás con…

— ¡Cinco minutos, Zacharias!—recalque antes de que dijera algo más.

Intento alejarme de la pelirroja y terminar de apagar mi calentura, pero ella no me deja ir muy lejos.

— ¿A dónde cree que va, oficial?—pregunta, arrastrándome de vuelta hacia ella con pasmosa facilidad. Por la suave curva en sus labios diría que mi intento de resistencia le divierte —.No hemos terminado.

Aparentemente, a Pastelito tampoco le importa que mi hermano nos escuche. Definitivamente esta mujer es para mí, pero toda esta situación debe ser una especie de venganza karmática o algo así. No encuentro otra explicación para su repentina disposición y mi intensión de frenarla. Debí haber fastidiado a muchas personas en el pasado. Me aferré a mi determinación, que era como un mono en monociclo sobre una cuerda floja ahora mismo.

—Dijiste que esto entre nosotros sería "cosa de una vez", ¿recuerdas?

Me mira con la boca abierta y los ojos en llamas. Su descontento me hace sentir un poco mejor pero no borra el hecho de que soy el mayor damnificado aquí. Me había mantenido lejos de Tanya toda la noche, porque, además de estar molesto con su repentina escapada a sólo Dios no sabe dónde, se ve tan ardiente como el infierno en ese vestido rojo. En serio pensé que podría abstenerme de poner mis manos sobre ella si mantenía una distancia saludable o me distraía conversando con los invitados o leyendo ese libro, el santo grial de enfermedades en la piel. Evidentemente sobreestimé mi autocontrol.

Pastelito echa la cabeza hacia atrás para analizarme de pies a cabeza, dándome involuntariamente un apetitoso vistazo del valle de sus senos...

 _"¿Por qué demonios no los toque cuando tuve la oportunidad? Ah, cierto. Estaba demasiado distraído con sus piernas torneadas y perfectas…"_

—Estás… Realmente estás hablando en serio.

Asentí. No confiando en mi boca para responder.

— ¿Saldrás de esta habitación así?—resopla sonoramente, repentinamente enojada. — ¿En ese estado?

Puse mi mano sobre la suya, la que estaba sujetando mi camisa. Era pequeña en comparación a la mía pero había tanta fiereza en ella. Una fiereza que contrastaba con la mujer diplomática de esta noche. Me gusta el contraste entre lo distante que se muestra con otras personas y lo intensa y directa que es conmigo.

Aclaro mi garganta antes de decir:

—El que siembra vientos cosecha tempestades por así decirlo.

Pastelito afloja su agarre en mi camisa lentamente hasta soltarme pero su mirada se queda en mi entrepierna. Puedo sentir el incómodo alargamiento del mi pene, pero retrocedo un poco. Aproveche el momento bajar la vista y subirme la cremallera. Un accidente con mi bragueta era lo último que necesitaba ahora mismo.

—No estarás considerando terminar esto con otra mujer, ¿cierto?

Levanto la cabeza, incrédulo por lo que acabo de escuchar. Estuve a punto de sacarla de su error, pero luego recuerdo que había sido denigrado de hombre a "comezón que rascar" y cambié de opinión:

—Bueno, dijiste que doy pie a coqueteos insulsos de otras mujeres...

— ¿Estás considerándolo? —pregunta bruscamente.

—Dijiste que sólo quieres sacarme de tu sistema—devolví.

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Vas a lanzarme a la cara todo lo que he dicho?

Mi respuesta fue veloz pero sobre todo sincera:

—Por supuesto y haré énfasis en lo que me moleste.

Resopla exasperada mientras se toma un minuto para arreglarse el vestido. Casi puedo escucharla contar mentalmente hasta 10 o 1000 para no hacer de esta casa una escena del crimen. _Joder_. Mantenerme molesto sería más fácil si no se viera tan… hermosa, inclusive en su versión desaliñada. Una parte de mí desea saborearla nuevamente.

Desvié la mirada, intentado bloquear la imagen mental.

Debía darle otro uso a mi boca y volver a establecer la conversación. Tantear los límites de la contraparte es más sencillo cuando hay indicios de negociación, llámese diplomacia. La diplomacia conlleva trasgredir, lo cual detesto casi tanto como esperar que mis deseos simplemente sucedan, pero no encontraba otra manera de llegar a ella. Sin importar lo irritante que fuera aceptar sus condiciones, no podía perder de vista mi objetivo. Debía dar pasos de bebé para lograr un progreso con Pastelito.

—No pretendo que salgamos de aquí tomados de la mano y cantando Kumbaya, Tanya—comente, intentando suavizar un poco las cosas—.Pero estoy dispuesto a llegar a un arreglo en lo referente a nuestra… dinámica.

Sus ojos vuelven a clavarse en mí, desconfiados. Considere su silencio como una oportunidad para exponer los puntos importantes:

—Quiero más que sexo contigo pero es lo único sobre la mesa ahora mismo, ¿cierto?

—Lo es—responde con cautela, entrecerrando los ojos. —Por ahora.

Ignoro la adición final, y añado:

—Y quieres exclusividad mientras dure.

Su mandíbula tensa y una nueva ola de miradas asfixiantes me golpean. No oculta su molestia pero tampoco niega mis palabras. Considerando las circunstancias bajo las que entré a esta habitación, esta es una pequeña victoria.

—Bien. Acepto lo que ofreces pero tengo una condición también.

— ¿La cual será…?

Esa era la cuestión. La mayor parte de mi cerebro aún estaba enfocado en lo molesto que es ceder de nuevamente. Por otro lado, mi cuerpo estaba a favor de un poco de sexo rudo y enojado. Descarto la idea rápidamente pues sería muy satisfactorio por un rato pero insuficiente para engancharla a mí. Necesitaba hacer algo más. En un intento por ganar tiempo y algo claridad mental, lancé una mirada por la habitación.

Un pequeño trozo de tela en el suelo llamo mi atención. Eran sus bragas de satín rosado. Están cerca de mis zapatos nuevos -cortesía de Alice. No sé cómo supo que me hacía falta un buen par de zapatos. Me inclino para agarrar las bragas, y aunque por un momento tengo el descarriado pensamiento de meterlas en mi bolsillo, no lo hago. En su lugar, descanso una rodilla en el suelo frente a la pelirroja con su delicada prenda en mi mano.

Tanya queda como una estatua. Su boca se abre y sus ojos parecen querer salirse de sus cuencas. Luce sorprendida pero más que todo, parece horrorizada. Juraría que está pálida.

Bueno, más pálida.

Incliné la cabeza, sin entender.

— ¿Las quieres devuelta? No tengo ningún problema en llevármelas y enmarcarlas si no las quieres.

Pastelito pestañea, saliendo de la impresión. Pronto sus labios tiemblan un poco. No entiendo por qué. No estoy bromeando.

—Eres tan colaborador.

Sonrió un poco.

—Me gusta ayudar.

Se recuesta al escritorio y levanta sus preciosas piernas para yo colocarle la prenda. Sentir su piel extraordinariamente suave con la punta de mis dedos es una jodida tortura. El contraste entre nuestras temperaturas es evidente pero no suficiente para indisponerme. Cierro los ojos para evitar sobreexcitarme otra vez pero el dulce olor de su excitación satura mi olfato. Sentirla estremecerse bajo mis manos, escucharla jadear cuando le coloco el delicado trozo de tela, tambalea mi determinación. Mis dedos presionan con firmeza sobre su tierna piel, negándose a soltarla incluso cuando me incorporo.

—Jack, —.jadea, haciéndome estremecer—dime qué es lo que quieres.

La quiero a ella. Debajo de mi o sobre mí, contra la pared más cercana o recostada en ese jodido escritorio, la quería sobre su estómago o su espalda. Todas eran buenas opciones. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vuelvo a convertirme en una masa de carne y necesidad..

—Estoy esperando, John.

 _"Hijo de su… mala madre."_

Apretando los dientes con frustración, me aparte de ella como si quemara. Se puede estar agradecido y cabreado al mismo tiempo. Soy una prueba viviente.

—Te lo diré cuando pueda pensar con claridad.

La débil carcajada de Tanya me descoloca un poco. El sonido es amargo, triste.

—Si pensaras con claridad alguna vez, no estarías aquí conmigo.

El comentario aviva el recuerdo de los últimos días. Había pasado horas diseñando un plan para derrumbar sus murallas de una buena vez y justo cuando tuve una idea decente y quise compartirla, ella no estaba. ¡Pufff! Se esfumó, llevándose mi tranquilidad junto con ella. La idea de adonde estaba o con quién o si iba volver a verla otra vez no dejo de atormentarme en ningún momento. La vulnerabilidad de la espera; la posibilidad de ser abandonado se sintió tan… familiar.

" _Tan detestablemente familiar."_

Mis manos tiemblan y la cosa dentro de mí se sacude, pataleando.

—Puede que tengas razón—.concedí entre dientes, sonriendo forzadamente—. Será mejor que lo medite con la almohada.

Levanto mi chaqueta del suelo sin mirarla y camino hasta la puerta. Mi piel hormigueaba, la presión en mis pantalones era terriblemente incómoda y me sentía expuesto. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de ponerme en una posición más vulnerable de la que estaba.

Justo cuando giro la manilla, la escucho murmurar:

—Tienes hasta la media noche.

—Tú también, _Tanya_ —.No me gustaba nada lo débil y extraña que sonó mi voz al decir su nombre, había en ella algo nuevo, algo crudo, algo desesperado. —Tú también.

Dicho eso, salí de la habitación.

* * *

Caminé al baño más cercano mientras Zachary me daba una cantaleta sobre respetar casas ajenas y no manosear a la sobrina de su jefe.

 _"Bla, bla, bla…"_

Cerré la puerta en su cara.

Amo a Zack. Siempre lo haré pero no estaba de humor para un regaño. Ahora que lo pienso, andaba muy corto de paciencia últimamente. Mi hermano debió haber percibido que estaba segundos de enterrarlo en el jardín de Esme porque no dijo palabra alguna mientras esperaba afuera. Me alegro por eso. Necesitaba tiempo para tranquilizarme.

Lavé mi cara y mis manos, intentando sacudirme la calentura. No funcionó. Aún podía olerla en mí, aún podía sentir su sabor en mi boca, y cuando cerraba los ojos, podía recordar lo bien que se sentía contra mi cuerpo. Nunca fui bueno esperando que lo que deseo simplemente suceda. Retrasar mi satisfacción sexual era complicado porque, aparte de ser un creatura hormonal con una libido gigante, soy un hombre impaciente. Margaret suele decir que Dios tiene un tiempo exacto para todo. Una vez más he confirmado que él y yo no estamos sincronizados.

Después de hacer respiraciones tan profundas que mis pulmones dolieron un poco, me resigné tener una erección el resto de la noche. Salí del cuarto de baño, sintiendo la piel hipersensible bajo mi ropa. Estar vestido era malditamente incómodo ahora mismo. Había escuchado que las drogas estimulantes como el éxtasis provocaban estos efectos en las personas. Esto es nuevo para mí, ella… lo que me hacía sentir era físico y emocional. Era fuerte y debilitante al mismo tiempo.

Estoy jodido a tantos niveles y ninguno de ellos era al que mi cuerpo quería ahora mismo.

Cuando giré por el pasillo para volver al pasillo, me encontré con mi hermano. Estaba recostado a la pared con una mirada contrariada en la cara.

—Tengo el presentimiento que me espera una venganza apoteósica.

— ¿Te preocupa que no te deje estar a solas con Leah nunca más?

El desgraciado hace una mueca.

—No sabía lo que estaban haciendo—replica con urgencia—. ¡Ni si quiera sabía que estabas acompañado! Además, prometiste que no me dejarías solo durante la fiesta.

— ¿No puedes estar solo por 5 minutos? —.gruñí cabreado.

Mi frustración sexual se estaba trasladando en forma de rabia. Eso no era bueno.

—Llevabas más de 15 minutos arriba, Jack. Los invitados empezaban a preguntarse dónde estabas—se cruza de brazos, resoplando—. Además, sabes que no me gustan estos eventos pero dejaste que me involucraran. No tienes derecho a quejarte.

—Es una fiesta de cumpleaños, no una ejecución. ¡Relájate, Zacharias!

Frunce el ceño.

— ¿Así como te estás relajando?

 _"De acuerdo. Me atrapo en esa."_

No había musculo en mi cuerpo que estuviera laxo. Me pasé las manos por el cabello, conteniendo por lo mínimo el impulso restregarme contra las paredes desesperadamente para aliviar un poco mi ansiedad de contacto. Sin nada inteligente que decir y pocas cosas apropiadas que hacer, me quede ahí, mirándolo con desgana.

—Es raro que retrases tu satisfacción—dice como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta aún—. ¿En serio crees que la abstinencia te llevará a algún lugar con Tanya?

No deseaba discutir eso ahora, no en esta casa repleta de oídos agudos y curiosos. Además, tenía asuntos urgentes que atender. No podía bajar con _mis hormonas_ despiertas y enojadas. No podía arriesgarme a dejarme llevar por mis instintos. Estaba tan caliente que la idea de proponer una urgía no era tan mala.

— ¿Necesitas una mano?

Fruncí el ceño.

—No estoy tan desesperado.

—No seas idiota. —dice con voz sorna—.Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Lo sabía y no me gustaba recurrir a eso. No en la dirección que mi hermano estaba sugiriendo. Compartir y disipar nuestras emociones por el tacto era una práctica recurrente antes de ser dejados de lado por nuestra progenitora. A partir de entonces, me rehusé a compartir con él todo lo que no fuera seguridad y calma. Mi hermano ya tenía suficiente con sus propias inseguridades y temores como para yo transferirle los míos.

—Vamos, sólo por esta vez—insiste, estirando su mano hacia mí amistosamente—.Considéralo un regalo especial por nuestro vigésimo quinto aniversario.

—Pudiste haber mejorado tu sincronización.

Una sonrisa hala de sus labios. Su sincronización siempre ha sido terrible. No estoy exagerando. No es la clase de persona que intenta atrapar a los demás con los pantalones abajo literalmente o figurativamente. Simplemente es bueno en ello.

—Intentaré conseguirlo para cuando tengamos 50.

Mantiene su oferta en firme. Miro su mano por un momento, dudando en tomarla. Poco dispuesto a arriesgarme a cometer una estupidez, estiro el brazo hacia él. Una vez nuestras manos entran en contacto pude sentir la lujuria y el calor infernal drenarse de mí. Su cuerpo se tensa mientras yo me relajo.

La neblina en mi mente se disipa, mi piel vuelve a su estado de sensibilidad normal rápidamente, mi pene está más cómodo en su prisión y yo… después de varios días en el infierno de la incertidumbre y la calentura, vuelvo a sentirme en control.

Esperaba que durara esta vez.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ella…? Olvídalo—añade, negando con la cabeza de forma errática—.No quiero saberlo.

Contengo una carcajada ante su expresión asqueada. Mientras me coloco el saco, recuerdo exactamente que hizo Pastelito. Desapareció por días sin decir nada, regreso luciendo extremadamente sexy, puso en duda mis sentimientos por ella y me dejo claro que no quiere una relación romántica conmigo. Y a pasar de todo eso, doblé mis rodillas por ella.

 _"—Ju nuk keni lindur për të gjunjëzuar."_

 _[No naciste para arrodillarte.]_

La sincronización de los recuerdos de esa mujer era casi tan mala como la de mi hermano. En el poco tiempo que compartimos, mi progenitora se esforzó por transferirnos su profundo desprecio hacia la debilidad. No pudo implantar del todo sus ideales radicales en nosotros pero uno que otro dejó caló profundo en mí.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Más profundo de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

—Nada importante.

Compartimos una mirada de soslayo. Sé que no me cree pero me conoce lo suficiente como para no presionarme por información ahora mismo.

—Entonces, volvamos a la fiesta antes de que Alice venga a buscarnos.

—Oh, ¿le tienes miedo a Alice Cullen? —bromee un poco pero sus ojos se fijan en mi con seriedad.

—Cualquiera que haya conspirado para lograr todo esto, es digno de recelo.

No pude evitar reír. La idea de que alguien del tamaño, contextura y personalidad de Alice pudiera intimidar a mi hermano era demasiado divertido.

* * *

Al regresar a la fiesta fui incapaz de involucrarme en las conversaciones que iban y venían. Estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a Pastelito con la mirada, devorándola con los ojos cada vez que la encontraba. Ella mantuvo su distancia, siempre en la compañía de Rosalie - la única persona que superaba en malestar a mi hermano con respecto a esta fiesta. Era obvio que Tanya me estaba evitando con la misma persistencia con la que yo lo hice horas antes.

¿Una pequeña venganza? Bueno, supongo que lo merezco.

El problema es que empezaba a creer que lo que sucedió arriba había sido producto de mi calenturienta imaginación o peor, otro error de su parte, otro momento de debilidad.

Intenté ahogar esos pensamientos con alcohol pero sólo había un problema con ello, mi metabolismo de mierda lo hace imposible. Mi humor empeoraba conforme la fiesta avanzaba. Ni si quiera Kayla, quien se había mostrado bastante tolerante a mi parcial atención, pudo soportar los pesados silencios y mi compulsión por mantener mi copa llena.

Justo estoy por ir a llenarla cuando Emmett Cullen, Embry Call y mi madre me acorralaron en una esquina. Ella había alcanzado el punto en que comienza a rebelar los eventos más vergonzosos de nuestra niñez. Lo que para mí es vergonzoso, para Margaret es tierno. Los chicos estaban extasiados con mi evidente incomodidad. Como puede suponerse, rápidamente la situación se volvió insostenible.

—Entonces, correteaban descalzos por el vecindario. —la diversión teñía la ronca voz de Embry.

Mi madre asintió enérgicamente.

—Eso no era nada comparado con su desprecio por los pantalones—repone mi madre, viéndose muy alegre mientras entregaba mi cabeza a las hienas—. La directora de la escuela amenazó con expulsarlos más de una vez por enseñar sus partecitas.

—Sus partecitas…. —repite Emmett de forma jocosa.

Rodeé los ojos.

—Debió ser muy difícil corregir ese hábito. —supone Embry sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—Lo fue. Siempre había que vigilarlos—.suspira Margaret—.Se quitaban los pantalones en cuanto tenían la oportunidad.

Un brillo malicioso enciende los ojos de Emmett.

—Entonces, siempre ha sido difícil que mantengas los pantalones puestos, ¿eh?

Le lancé una mirada que esperaba que el Tanque Cullen considerara amenazante. Su sonrisa se extendió. Sentí molestia pero sobre todo pena por Tanya. Si este tipo estaba fastidiándome con esa clase de comentarios frente a mi madre, no puedo imaginar lo que le espera a Pastelito cuando me vaya. Una risita contenida de Embry me hizo sospechar que era consciente del contexto detrás de aquel comentario.

— ¿Qué tenías contra los pantalones? —pregunta el chico antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de indagar.

—Me hinchaban las pelotas justo como ustedes dos ahora mismo.

— ¡John!

La reprimenda de Margaret, aviva las carcajadas de mis burlones amigos. Rodando los ojos, me retiré para que las hienas terminaran de devorarme. Pocas cosas podía decir para mantener mi dignidad de todos modos.

Siete pasos y medio después me encontré de frente con la mente siniestra detrás del evento. Me enteré menos de 24 horas antes. Conseguí la confesión de Shawn tras encañonarlo en el baño del precinto. Estaba actuando tan raro que pensé que había asesinado a alguien o algo así. Lo desconcertante fue que ni si quiera había pasado un minuto desde su confesión cuando Alice ya estaba llamado a mi móvil, pidiéndome que ir a su casa al día siguiente para arreglar mi traje -traje que me regaló junto a los zapatos. Todo parecía haber sido fríamente calculado.

— ¿Te gustaría salir a caminar conmigo?

No estaba seguro de ser una buena compañía ahora mismo para alguien pero una ola de optimismo choca contra mí de imprevisto. Bueno, puede que yo no sea una buena compañía pero Alice lo era. Tras compartir una mirada rápida con su rubio acompañante y recibir una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, acepté.

Jasper tomo mi copa y su esposa mi brazo, arrastrándome hacia la salida más cercana. Me sorprendió un poco ver que Jasper se quedara adentro pero no pensaba quejarme. Él me desconcertaba un poco. Tal vez sea la combinación de su silencioso comportamiento, la mirada indescifrable y las cicatrices en su rostro. Su presencia contrastaba tanto con su esposa que me sorprendía que estuvieran justos. La mujer en cuestión se veía tan frágil y amigable en su vaporoso vestido de los años 20.

Caminamos hasta el parqueo improvisado a las afueras de la casa. No habían personas alrededor, todos estaban adentro o revoloteando en el jardín de Esme. Afuera estaba a un par de grados. Me quite la chaqueta y lo puse alrededor de sus pequeños hombros sin decir nada. Alice sonríe en agradecimiento. Al ver que ella no daba indicios de querer hacerme saber porque quería que saliéramos a caminar, inicié la conversación:

—Aún no he podido descifrar cómo orquestaste todo esto, ¿sabes?

—Tengo mis medios pero pienso que pude haberlo hecho mejor, —.afirma con una sonrisa misteriosa—. Me superaré a mí misma en la fiesta de Nessie.

Parpadeé sorprendido.

— ¿Nessie cumplirá años pronto?

—El 11 de setiembre—.revela sin pestañar—Como podrás imaginar, tengo reservado el derecho a organizar cualquier evento importante en la familia.

—Alice, no puedes hacer algo así todos los años.

Sus ojos se encienden divertidos.

—Claro que puedo.

—Olvida la logística—comenté, pues estaba claro que es capaz de hacerse cargo de lo que sea—. ¿Quieres dejar a tu familia en la quiebra?

No quiero ni imaginar cuánto dinero estaba invertido en este evento. Pensar en que piensa hacer algo aún más grande para Renesmee era un poco chocante.

—El dinero no es un problema.

Aquello pinchó mi curiosidad.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Alice?

Ahora que lo pienso, desconozco a qué se dedica Tanya. Es una de las muchas cosas que tendré que preguntarle si acepta el trato. Campanita se encogió de hombros.

—Hago inversiones a largo plazo en la bolsa.

—Te imaginaba haciendo algo más creativo—admití, relajándome un poco—. Diseñando ropa u organizando bodas o algo así.

—Esos son mis pasatiempos—.admite con entusiasmo—. ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? Ya sabes, además de atormentar a Tanya.

Sonreí un poco.

—No lo llamaría un pasatiempo pero acepto que es una práctica recurrente.

— ¿Sueles hacer lo mismo con las otras mujeres con las que sales?

Incliné la cabeza hacia un costado, sin entender.

 _"Alice y el resto de los Cullen están enterados de mi dinámica con Tanya, ¿no?"_

—No estoy saliendo con nadie. —repliqué, ganándome una ceja arqueada de forma discrepante. —Técnicamente, Tanya y yo no estamos saliendo.

—Técnicamente, lo están. —señala como si fuera un hecho.

Me encogí de hombros y miré hacia el cielo ennegrecido.

—Es una cuestión de perspectiva supongo.

— ¿Es tu relación con Jessica Stanley una cuestión de "perspectiva" también?

Mi garganta se cerró ante la mención de ese nombre. Mis ojos amenazaron con salir disparados de mi cráneo. No me atreví a mirarla.

— ¿La conoces? —intento sonar desinteresado pero mi sorpresa me traiciona.

—Sólo hay una preparatoria en Forks, Jack.

Hice una mueca al recordar aquello. La espantosa posibilidad de que Alice y Jessica fueran amigas o peor, que Jessica fuera amiga de Tanya, me provoco deseos de regurgitar el champan y los bocadillos de salchicha y queso que había ingerido minutos antes.

—Relájate, Jack. Tuve el presentimiento de que hubiera sido una terrible idea invitarla a venir hoy—comenta con ligereza. Campanita tiene una forma bastante curiosa de lograr lo que quiere; primero te pone en jaque y luego lo pide amablemente: — ¿Me dirás que sucedió con Jessica o deberé enterarme por Tanya?

Por un breve momento, me sentí muy alivio. No parece que sean amigas cercanas. Si lo fueran, Alice no me estaría preguntando porque ya lo habría escuchado de la Señorita Stanley. ¿Tal vez eran conocidas? Considerando la actitud de la mujer ahora mismo, diría que tiene más curiosidad que malas intenciones.

—Salí con ella una vez, antes de conocer a Tanya.

—Y olvidaste dejarle claro que no estabas interesado en más citas. —sugiere como si fuera la respuesta más obvia.

—En realidad, pensé ingenuamente que se daría cuenta por sí misma.

Alice libera una carcajada sorprendida.

—De verdad no conoces a Jessica.

Sonreí un poco.

— ¿Cómo podría? Sólo salimos una vez.

Ella se río y me da una palmadita en el brazo en son de broma. El impacto fue sorprendentemente penetrante. Mi antebrazo se adormeció un poco y estaba seguro que me acaba de dejar un buen moretón pero ella no parecía consciente de ello o simplemente no le importo de cualquier forma, mi sonrisa se amplió.

Alice es rara pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Ella me agrada.

— ¿Y qué hay de otra chica?—.pregunta sin perder la sonrisa o el tono amistoso. — Mmmm… ¿Kayla?

— ¿Es tan obvio?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Ella lo es.

—No hay mucho que decir—.aseguré, encogiéndome de hombros también—Nos conocimos hace poco.

— ¿Han salido o coincidido en uno que otro lugar?

Entrecerré los ojos, intrigado por aquella pregunta. No me había detenido a pensar en ello hasta ahora. Cada vez que fui al taller de Jacob o a la casa de los Swan, Kayla siempre arribaba o cuando fui invitado a algún lugar relacionado con la Reservación, ella ya estaba ahí. Es un patrón difícil de ignorar pero mi mente había estado demasiado ocupada los últimos días pensando en Tanya y su escapada como para prestarle atención a esos detalles.

Hice una mueca de fastidio.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que no has sido la única que ha estado conspirando a mis espaldas los últimos días.

Como si no tuviera suficiente con Jessica Stanley y su negación permanente, algunos de mis amigos de la Reservación estaban conspirando para meterme a una niña por los ojos. No podía imaginarme a alguno de ellos actuando por su cuenta a espaldas de los otros. No. Esto es trabajo en equipo altamente sincronizado. Tendría que averiguar quién es el cabecilla para desarticular el operativo de raíz.

Cuando regresé mi atención a Alice, ella tenía expresión vacía en su rostro. Estaba mirando en mi dirección, pero no me estaba mirando realmente. Di un paso hacia ella, preocupado. Puse mis manos sobre sus pequeños hombros.

— ¿Alice, estás bien? —pregunté, inclinándome un poco para buscar su mirada perdida.

La susodicha parpadea rápidamente un par de veces.

—Por supuesto—comenta rápidamente—. Sólo estaba pensando en que serviremos la próxima vez que nos visiten. ¿A tu familia le gusta la comida italiana?

Asentí lentamente, aunque sin entender su línea de pensamiento.

Carlisle Cullen había sido clave para éxito de esta operación. El jefe de mi hermano había invitado a nuestra familia a cenar como una fachada para atraer a Zachary al inmueble. Carlisle, al notar la cara de pánico de Zack al darse cuenta de la situación, se sintió algo culpable y Esme, siendo una maravillosa persona, quiso subsanar la situación para ambos hombres. Aquello se tradujo en una invitación a cenar la próxima semana.

Horas antes de la invitación le había dicho a Tanya que le daría su espacio, pero ¿quién podía rechazar la amabilidad de Carlisle Cullen o a su adorable esposa? Nadie puede negarse a Esme sin sentirse como una mierda después. Ella es un arma infalible de persuasión.

—Bien. Italiana será.

Sonreí un poco.

— ¿Podrías al menos terminar de disfrutar esta fiesta antes de empezar a planear esa cena?

—Podría… —dice con sus labios curveándose en una sonrisa radiante— Si prometes ser un buen chico y no atormentar a Tanya hasta que la cena se lleve a cabo.

No sé porque pero hay una parte de mí que sospecha que Alice Cullen ya conoce la respuesta a esa solicitud.

Le dedique la mejor de mis sonrisas.

— ¿Vino tinto o blanco?

Su suave risa se extiende por el espacio libremente. Las pequeñas campanadas resuenan mágicamente en mis oídos.

* * *

Mi humor mejoró después de hablar con Alice pero no apagó mi ansiedad. Después de llenar mi copa por vigésima vez en la noche, me encontré lanzando miradas a las 12 en punto recurrentemente. Ahí estaba Tanya junto Rosalie y sorpresa, sorpresa… Annie. Mi sobrina estaba sobre el regazo de Pastelito, conversando animadamente con la rubia mientras que la pelirroja la peina con una trenza estilo Lagertha de Vikingos. Al parecer a la rubia le agrada mi sobrina tanto como yo le disgusto, lo cual es muchísimo. En fin, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me encontré deseando que la Pastelito mirara hacia mí.

Es casi… _patético_. Nunca pensé llegaría a utilizar aquella palabra para referirme a mí mismo pero es un adjetivo bastante preciso. Me estoy deshaciendo por una mujer que está desesperada por sacarme de su sistema o lo estaba hace unas horas. Ahora no estoy seguro si lo que dijo fue por el calor del momento o simplemente me estaba tomando el pelo. De lo único que estaba seguro es que me siento necesitado y patético.

Y me detesto por eso pero no puedo evitarlo.

Ella es mi cielo y mi infierno en un envoltorio delicioso. El escote elegante que acentuaba la suave piel del cuello y las clavículas y la tela roja pegándose perfectamente a esos pechos increíbles. La falda le llegaba justo por debajo de los tobillos y era lo más sexy que había visto en mi vida. No era provocativo en sí mismo, pero había algo que mantuvo fantaseando con quitarlo con los dient...

—Jack, irás conmigo, ¿cierto?

Pestañé hacia la chica, repentinamente consciente de donde estaba. Había evitado participar activamente de cualquier conversación pero de alguna forma terminé en medio de una discusión entre Nessie y Jacob.

—Eh… ¿A dónde quieres ir exactamente?

—A Cherry Bomb —contesta Jacob con repulsión—. Ya le dije que ese tipo de ambiente no es para ella y que no se está perdiendo de nada al no ir.

No sé cómo lo logró. Jake sonó más como un padre deseando proteger a su hija del mundo exterior que un potencial novio. Una salida al mejor bar de Port Angeles era una oportunidad de oro para que Jacob intente avanzar un par de casillas en su relación con Ness. Le daría la oportunidad de hacer una que otra cosa sin la supervisión continua de los Cullen, en especial los ojos de **si-la-tocas-te-mato** de Edward. No entiendo porque rechaza la idea.

Miré a los ojos esperanzados de Nessie y luego busqué la mirada opresiva de Jake, y después, volví a mirar hacia la chica.

— ¿Te parece bien mañana a las 7?

Ambos me miraron boquiabiertos por un momento aunque por razones muy distintas.

— ¡Por-Por supuesto!

—Genial—dije antes de mirar de reojo a Jacob. El hombre proyectaba un intenso deseo de partirme en dos ahora mismo. Sonreí ampliamente—. ¿Me recogerás antes o después que a Nessie?

Una vena en su mandíbula palpitó. No había forma de que este hombre me permita llevar a esa bella e inocente chica a un bar repleto de lobos hambrientos por carne fresca. Será divertido ver cómo se las ingeniará para salir de ahí sin traspasar los límites de la friendzone.

—Después, Jack—escupe entre dientes, sus manos forman puños de forma intermitente—. Después.

— ¿Por qué no ahora? —reté con las cejas arqueadas.

Chocar puños un rato y liberar un poco de testosterona no era una mala idea. Sin duda necesitaba liberar algo de mi estrés y ya que la usual ruta de escape está actualmente cerrada –el sexo-, debía ponerme creativo.

— ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tu misma?

La voz de Tanya se eleva y me distrae de la potencial amenaza que es Jacob Black ahora mismo. Observo sin parpadear como un mar de personas se abre poco a poco para permitirle desplazarse con mi sobrina en brazos. A pesar de lo delgados que son sus brazos, no parece tener problemas para cargar a Annie. Se mueve con garbo, tanto garbo que deseo aplaudir. Sus ojos están sobre mí y los bocadillos que había ingerido se sentían extrañamente ligeros, como si estuvieran flotando y chocando unos con otros contra las paredes de mi estómago.

Cuando entro a su alcance, la niña hala de mi saco, demandando mi atención.

— ¿Jacky?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Vas a morir?

En algún lugar detrás de mí podía escuchar a varias personas ahogándose con sus bebidas. Sonrió para ella.

—No pienso morir pronto, pequeña ogra.

—Tía Sami dijo que si no te casas pronto, morirás solo—.bueno, al parecer alguien estuvo escuchando a escondidas mi conversación de esta mañana con Samira. El hecho que llame a mi mejor amiga y terapeuta "Tía Sami" sigue siendo desconcertante porque a mí no me llamaría tío ni aunque su vida dependa de ello—.Entonces, ¿cuándo te casarás?

 _"Wow."_

—Algún día supongo.

La niña estaba mortalmente seria cuando negó con la cabeza.

—No puedes esperar a ponerte viejo—colocó sus manitas sobre mis hombros—. Necesitas casarte pronto para tener hijos.

La risa a penas contenida de Jacob me dijo que su humor empezaba a mejorar. Aquello era malo para mí.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

La niña me mira como si yo fuera un idiota.

—Si no te casas, no podrás tener bebés.

Eso sonaba familiar... y muy conservador.

Lancé una mirada al otro lado de la habitación, justo a donde se encontraba Margaret. Había cambiado a los carroñeros de Embry y Emmett por los bondadosos de Esme y Carlisle. Estoy tan feliz de que ninguno de ellos ande por aquí ahora mismo. Volví a mirar a la niña.

—El matrimonio no es necesario para tener hijos, Annie.

—Oh—.dice algo confundida, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia Tanya—Entonces, ¿pueden tener bebes sin casarse?

La pelirroja volvió la cabeza hacia mí de golpe, con una expresión de **que-carajo-le-has-estado-diciendo-a-tu-sobrina** en los ojos. Lo escalofriante de todo esto es que no le he dicho nada _._ Para hacer más incómoda la situación, las miradas expectantes de Jacob, y Nessie iban y venían entre nosotros. Aquello parecía un hábito recurrente cuando Pastelito y yo interactuamos en un lugar público.

— ¿Por qué te interesa el matrimonio y los bebés? —pregunté a mi sobrina, esquivando la pregunta—.Tienes 6 años. Aunque quisieras no podrás casarte o tener hijos hasta dentro de muchos años.

 _"Muchísimos años."_

No parecía segura de cómo responder aquello por lo que supuse que la ronda de preguntas incomodas había terminado.

—Creo que Annie tiene razón. Ya estás en edad de sentar cabeza, Jack—comenta Jacob, luciendo malditamente despreocupado—. Tal vez deberías darle un primo con quien jugar, Jack.

Los ojos de Annie se iluminaron, maravillada con la idea.

—Un primo…

 _"Judas Black me ha vendido."_

—Annie, no creo que sea una buena idea.

— ¿Por qué? —no espera a que le responda. Se gira hacia Pastelito con ojos grandes e inocentes—. Cuando las personas se aman, hacen bebés, ¿cierto, Tanya?

Esa pregunta fue maquinada desde la inocencia pero el hecho de que se lo haya preguntado precisamente a Pastelito, me recordó que la pequeña ogra era demasiado perceptiva para su propio bien. Al cabo de unos largos segundos de incómodo silencio, la pelirroja asiente con una sonrisa tensa. Siento a la niña girándose hacia mí, rebosante de confianza pero yo seguí mirando a la pelirroja.

— ¿Ves?

Casi podía leer su mente: _"Quiero un primo. ¡Ahora!"._

—Es complicado. —digo, sin saber qué otra cosa añadir.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?

Por tercera vez, en menos de cinco minutos, una niña de 6 años me desarma. Annie conoce los ingredientes pero no los tecnicismos detrás de la procreación y mientras dependa de mí, así seguirá. Dios sabe que no tendré _esa conversación_ con ella. Para eso están sus padres, aunque su madre no ande por aquí por el momento…

Entonces, tuve una brillante idea para salir de esta situación.

Estiro mis brazos hacia el pequeño engendro y de inmediato, aunque sin entender, posa sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. La abrazo contra mi cuerpo, mirando la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Pastelito me observa con cautela, como si supiera lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

— ¿Ves a esa mujer de vestido azul que está bailando con tu papi? —susurro en su oído, consciente de que su padre y Leah estaban justo frente a su campo de visión ahora mismo.

— ¿Leah? —murmura confundida.

—Seah, Leah. —confirmé, alejándome un poco para mirar a mi sobrina a los ojos antes de soltar la bomba: —.Ella y tu papi saben más que yo sobre cómo hacer bebés. ¿Por qué no les preguntas?

La niña parpadea un poco, antes de asentir con entusiasmo. En cuanto la puse en el suelo, Annie se fue rápidamente hacia donde su padre y su futura madrastra se devoraban con los ojos.

 _"Oh, tan inocente…. No tienen idea de lo que estaba por caerles encima."_

—Tendrás que dormir con un ojo abierto después de esto—.advierte Jacob, el fatalista.

Me encogí de hombros, mirando fijamente a Tanya,

— ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de emoción en ella?

Los deliciosos labios de Pastelito se curvearon un poco. El distractor calor del cuerpo lánguido de Nessie atrajo mi atención. Ella se recostó a mi hombro.

—Dudo que Zack y Leah lo vean de esa forma.

Su temperatura era alta en comparación a la mía pero extrañamente reconfortante también.

—Ya veremos—digo mientras vuelvo mi atención hacia mis familiares.

Annie ya estaba formulando su petición.

La expectativa de los testigos alcanza su clímax cuando presenciamos como tanto la sonrisa de Leah como la de mi hermanito se congelan y sus rostros adquieren un color rojo casi irradiante. Mis acompañantes se ríen con carcajadas, ganándose las miradas extrañadas de quienes nos rodean. Mis ojos; sin embargo, estaban únicamente sobre Pastelito.

Sin la sombra de la desconfianza o la cautela, se veía tan… despreocupada… Tan libre. Me gusta verla así. Me prometí darle más momentos así. Bueno, se los daría si me da la oportunidad, si acepta al menos uno de los tratos… si me deja acercarme a quien ella es realmente.

—Jacky dijo que…

 _"Uh-Uh"_

Rara vez termino bien parado cuando Annie comienza una oración con la frase: **"Jacky dijo que…".** Y con una mirada rápida hacia mi hermano, supe que esta no sería una excepción.

* * *

Cuando la fiesta está por llegar a su fin, me escabullí al patio. La familia anfitriona se estaba encargando de las despedidas formales así que no era necesario quedarme en el ojo de la atención por más tiempo. Caminé hasta que los sonidos de la casa se acallaron un poco. Había sido una noche divertida pero agotadora. La atención incesante siempre resulta agotadora.

—Ya pasó la media noche y aún no me has dicho que es lo que quieres.

Mi corazón da un salto. Una intensa ola de sentimientos me golpean cuando al voltearme encuentro a menos de un metro de mí. No la escuché aproximarse. Ella mira más allá de mí, hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Su peinado elegantemente elevado, alargaba más su cuello, levantando la interrogante de cómo se sentiría morderla justo ahí. Duramente. Había sido una de mis fantasías recurrentes durante la noche, una que las muchas.

Definitivamente, todo era mucho mejor antes de saber lo que me estaba perdiendo. Por muy horrible que fuera entonces, ahora era un millón de veces peor ya que podía imaginar lo delicioso que sería...

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en mí, cortando la fogosa línea de pensamiento.

—Tampoco me has dicho si aceptas el otro trato o no.

—Si lo acepto, ¿me dirás lo que eres?

Parpadeé. Ahí estaba esa pregunta de nuevo. Otra vez, por el modo en que me miraba, parece estar repasando en su cabeza una lista de posibilidades. Me preguntaba que ideas rondan su mente, cuáles eran esas posibilidades. Parece que Tanya tiene conocimiento del que Zack y yo carecemos pero aun así desconoce lo que somos. No podría saberlo.

Ni si quiera nosotros lo sabemos.

—Te diré lo que sé mientras respetes los términos.

Fingir saber más de lo que realmente sé es algo que se me da bastante bien pero era consciente que en cierto punto no podría responder muchas de sus preguntas. Ese trato, el primero que ofrecí, era lo más diplomático a lo que podíamos aspirar para lidiar con los secretos entre nosotros hasta que confiáramos lo suficiente en el otro.

—De acuerdo. Lo acepto. —declara con firmeza.

 _"Va uno. Falta el otro."_

Respiré profundamente, intentando no lucir tan aliviado como me sentía.

— ¿Aceptas el otro también?

—Depende de qué quieras. —replica con renovada cautela.

— ¿Es mucho pedir que aceptes sin saberlo? Es mi cumpleaños y no me has dado un regalo aún…

—Todavía no te he estrangulado, Jack.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que viene a mis labios. Aguda. Rápida. Tengo que pensar antes de hablar con ella.

—Al menos podrías haberme dado el tarro anti-cinismo que prometiste.

—Oh, estupendo. No sólo padeces de un oído selectivo, también tu memoria altera la realidad— Pastelito negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Joder… no había estrella más brillante que ella—.El tarro fue una sugerencia.

No tiene miedo a exponer su punto y defender su posición pero ahora está siendo más accesible, amistosa. El extraño sentimiento de completa adoración me abrumó y quise besarla. No porque ella sea la mujer más hermosa del mundo, y lo es, o porque yo la deseara desesperadamente como lo hago sino porque quería demostrarle mi afecto de alguna manera.

—Entonces, ¿qué me darás para mí cumpleaños?

—Ya te di algo―.susurra, convirtiendo su sonrisa amistosa en una devora hombres ―.Te permití saborearme. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste, cumpleañero?

La sangre corrió tan rápido hacia mi cara que pensé que iba a tener un derrame facial. Mi corazón se aceleró bruscamente recordando la sensación de mis manos sobre ella, de mi boca sobre ella… Los momentos previos estaban teñidos de enojo y lujuria pero recuerdo claramente habérselo pedido. _Joder_ … No fue sólo eso. Había expuesto mi necesidad; había expuesto mi debilidad por Pastelito.

—Bueno, el marcador va 1 a 0. —añadí, en un esfuerzo por recobrar algo de control sobre la situación.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Reciprocidad en todos los sentidos?—se detuvo por unos segundos, dejándome arder en mi propia incertidumbre. Estaba a un "no" de ponerme en posición fetal y sentir mucha autocompasión.—.Mientras el trato esté en pie y respetes mis términos, yo respetaré los tuyos.

Dos victorías me proporcionaron confianza para tantear sus límites.

—Si agregas tu número de teléfono, lo consideraré.

Niega con la cabeza, pero una sonrisa se filtra.

—Estás tentando tu suerte, Jack.

—Las formas más efectivas para comunicar al otro nuestra disponibilidad son el móvil y la telepatía—. me esforcé por sonar lógico, en vez de emocional—.No sé leer mentes, ¿tú sí?

No responde inmediatamente. Por un momento pensé que diría que sí. Nada me parecía demasiado descabellado últimamente.

—De acuerdo, pero será exclusivamente con ese fin—.aclara con firmeza—. Sin mensajes de "buenos días" o "ten un buen día". Tampoco llamadas ociosas para preguntarme cómo estoy o qué estoy haciendo.

—Bien.

— ¿Bien? —repite con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Sin mensajes ni llamadas que delaten que me importas. Entiendo…—Ya encontraría otra forma de utilizar la tecnología a mi favor—.Ahora sólo debemos abrazarnos para cerrar el trato.

— ¡¿Qué?!—.exclama con voz extrañamente aguda, justo como cuando la tomaba con la guardia baja—. ¡Por supuesto que no!

Su reacción fue tan exagerada que cualquiera que nos estuviera viendo pensaría que acabo de pedirle que me masturbara un poco en medio del bosque. Me sorprendió lo incomodo que me hace la idea de que para ella sea aceptable tenerme entre sus piernas pero no compartir pequeñas muestras de afecto. Poco dispuesto a ceder más de lo que ya lo había hecho, estiré ambos brazos a los costados tanto como me fue posible.

— ¿Vas a negarle un abrazo amistoso al cumpleañero? —pregunté, dando un paso hacia ella.

Ella retrocede, como si yo fuera un animal apunto de atacarla.

— ¿Vas a usar la carta del cumpleañero conmigo? ¿En serio?

Sonreí pero me quede ahí, inmóvil con los brazos extendidos hacia ella.

— ¿Puedes culparme, Pastelito?

—Tienes que dejar de llamarme así.—exige exasperada.

—Eso no pasará,— hice énfasis en el sobrenombre— _Pastelito_.

Me fulmina con la mirada.

—Eres un... eres como un... niño.

Podría discutir aquello haciendo un comentario sobre mis "partecitas" pero aquello era innecesario. Si Tanya me considerara un niño no habría aceptado ninguno de los tratos que propuse. Si ella realmente pensara que soy insoportable, no me habría dejado poner mi boca sobre ella. Si ella realmente no quisiera estar conmigo, no estaría aquí. Conmigo. Después de un rato, rueda los ojos exasperada pero se acerca a mí.

Me rodea con sus delgados brazos y reposa su frente sobre mi pecho. Mis brazos la rodean automáticamente, deseando ahuyentar la frialdad de la noche de su cuerpo.

— ¿No fue tan difícil o sí?

—мудак. —murmura contra mi pecho.

Me reí, hundiendo mi nariz en su cabello rubio-fresa. No sabía que significaba esa palabra y tampoco importaba. Aunque la situación no era del todo lo que yo quería, estaba satisfecho con el progreso de hoy. Esto era suficiente.

Por ahora.

* * *

Una vez volvimos a casa el cansancio acumulado de días anteriores comenzó a afectarme. Mi hermano por otra parte, al tener sus brazos ocupados con su niña durmiente, tuvo que retrasar mi ejecución para acostar a su vástago. Aproveché el breve momento de paz para lanzarme sobre mi colchón y cerrar los ojos. Más rápido de lo que deseaba, escuché los pasos de Zacharias acercarse a mis aposentos y luego a mi cama… Entonces, ocurrió un milagro. Mi hermanito no intenta romperme las piernas o el cuello por lo que supongo que está demasiado cansado como para pelear o ya perdió la motivación.

—Eres un idiota. —dice justo antes de dejarse caer a mi lado.

Su hombro choca con el mío. Hubo un tiempo en que cabíamos en una cama individual, ahora somos demasiado grandes como para compartir la cama matrimonial.

—Tienes que buscarte nuevos insultos. Ese se está volviendo viejo.

—Seguirá estando vigente mientras sigas haciendo estupideces—.señala con las orejas y mejillas rojas—. Espero que te hayas divertido con tu represaría.

—Oh, aquello no fue una represaría. — _"¿Por qué me vengaría si evito que le diera a Tanya justo lo que quería?"_ Había postergado ese momento y eso no lo habría hecho sin su colaboración—.Sólo quería evitar una conversación muy incómoda con tu pequeño engendro.

— ¿Redireccionando la incómoda conversación hacia mi novia?

—Se la habría pasado a Lucy de haber estado presente. —aclaré, imaginando a la ex de mi hermano fulminándome con sus enormes ojos azules.

Suspira resignado, clavando su mirada ceñuda en el techo.

— ¿Cómo es que aún no te he estrangulado?

Me reí un poco.

—Creo que Tanya también se pregunta lo mismo.

Después de un rato, vuelve a mirarme.

—No entiendo porque te apegaste tanto a ella—señala con evidente sorpresa—.Esme me dijo que se irá en un mes.

 _"¿Qué?"_

—Oh, no lo sabías. —susurra con ojos muy abiertos.

No oculté mi reacción. No puede hacerlo. Fui incapaz de controlar la repentina oleada de desesperación que me recorría el cuerpo. Había logrado un avance pero me había engañado al pensar que era suficiente. Nada será suficiente mientras ella aún considere marcharse y la única referencia que tenía era el cumpleaños de Renessme: **el 11 de Septiembre**. Me despedí de las horas de reposo que ingenuamente pensé que tendría esta noche.

— ¿Por qué ella? —.pregunta Zachary de la nada, ganándose mi mirada confundida—. Quiero entender qué la hace diferente todas las demás chicas con las que te has involucrado.

—Ella es diferente—.confesé, sintiéndome algo aliviado al decirlo por en voz alta—.Es el tipo de mujer que se da su lugar, ¿sabes? No se conforma con menos de lo que desea ni se acongoja al decir lo que piensa. Es determinada y de alguna forma consigue que yo ceda todo el tiempo. Siempre estoy pensando en ella. Es como si en el momento en que nos separamos, estoy deseando verla de nuevo.

—Puedo entender eso. —admite con una sonrisa boba.

—Por supuesto que lo entiendes. Estás fuera de tus sentidos por Leah.

Me clava el codo en las costillas. Me encogí un poco a pesar de que la sensación era más incómoda que dolorosa.

—El punto es que Pastelito simplemente me sorprende todo el tiempo...—.sonreí de forma sugestiva antes de añadir: —. _De muchas maneras.._.

—No quiero saberlo. —replica de inmediato.

Me reí un poco ante su disgusto. Mi hermano rueda los ojos pero hay diversión en sus ojos. Mientras mis carcajadas se apagan, había olvidado nuestra tradición. Había estado tan concentrado en Tanya y en mis sentimientos locos por ella que lo había pasado por alto.

 _—Gezuar ditelindjen, Khaled._

 _[Feliz cumpleaños, Khaled.]_

Técnicamente, ya había pasado nuestro cumpleaños pero la intensión es lo que cuenta. Una sonrisa melancólica se forma en sus labios, evocando un recuerdo feliz.

Rara vez utilizamos en nuestro idioma materno, inclusive entre nosotros. Era todavía más raro emplear nuestros nombres originales. Nuestro cumpleaños era el único día en que nos permitimos esa excepción. Se trataba de un breve momento para recordar lo felices que éramos en aquella isla de arena blanca y olor a lavanda. No recordamos el nombre de la isla en que nacimos, aquella mujer nunca nos lo dijo, pero sé que aquel fue el único lugar donde fuimos libres. El único lugar en donde no teníamos que ocultarnos.

—Gezuar ditelindjen, Malek.

 _[Feliz cumpleaños, Malek.]_

* * *

 **¡Hola gente! Espero que estén muy bien y sus familiares también. Lamento muchísimo el atraso con este capítulo. Una semana después de iniciar en mi trabajo (gracias a Dios aún lo tengo), y nos enviaron a todos a la casa para prevenir casos** **el COVID-19. Esto complico** **mi adaptación a las tareas y sumo estrés a mis días TT_TT Agradezco su paciencia y comentarios positivos. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado pues me costó mucho dejar de editarlo y dignarme a publicarlo XD**

 **Como siempre, comenten por favor.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo mes.**

 **XOXOXO**


End file.
